Rise of the Akuzura Empire (A Naruto fanfic)
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: After a missing-nin saves his life Naruto finds out a horrible thing about his past and he defects from Konoha. A rogue Uchiha and a mysterious village are back. A new adventure to bring about peace with the Akatsuki. A new clan called the Akuzura being born. An Empire arises from the ashes. A war is coming. (Some romance) Cannon couples. Several OC characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Old Force Returns

My first Fanfic, Hope you like it. Leave comments if you can.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **Out of story trivia / Details**

XXXXXX- Scene switch

 **In case you wonder here is the profile on all created characters. Other Descriptions may come in other chapters.**

 **Sidra Uchiha**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: Black, normally in a loose wave style.**

 **Eyes: Black-Red**

 **Clan: Uchiha Clan, Akuzura Clan**

 **Team: Akuzura**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure, Necragakure (Hidden Shadow Village)**

 **Abilities: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.**

 **Created Abilities: Inferno Shuriken, Blaze Wall, Xachikyu.**

 **Weapons: Shurikens, Kunai.**

 **History: Previously banished from the Uchiha clan she then lived in Necragakure until the time she was somehow found near the Akatsuki hideout, from which she joined willingly. Sidra holds a bad grudge on the Uchiha for being thrown out, she wants to destroy the Uchiha, though there were very low members to kill at the time she heard about the Uchiha Massacre. When 8 years old she goes back to the Uchiha complex and kills her parents first by tearing out their eyes, the Uchiha Massacre occurred days later, which made people think her parents were killed simply by Itachi. Her Mangekyou Sharingan awoke that night.**

 **Personality: Sidra Uchiha is a sarcastic member of the Akatsuki her knowledge on the ninja of the world makes it easy for her know the weaknesses of anyone she encounters. Her style in battle is precise and calculated carefully, she acts as a spy and one of the strongest in the Akatsuki. Sidra is very intelligent, knowing everyone and anyone in any village through years of spying from the Chunin exams 3 years ago to now.**

 **Hikari Hyuga**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: Dark Violet-blue (Slightly darker than Hinata) in several blades.**

 **Eyes: Lavender**

 **Clan: Hyuga Clan**

 **Team: Akuzura**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Necragakure**

 **Abilities: Byakugan, Trigram attacks, Wind Style Techniques.**

 **Created Abilities: Kari Purification, Eight-Trigrams 1024 Palms, Wind Style, Hyper Hurricane Jutsu.**

 **Weapons: Shurikens, Kunai.**

 **History: Hikari Hyuga is one of the branch members of the Hyuga clan born a small time after Neji's first birthday. For a small time she was considered the most talented of the Hyuga, but because of her branch origin she could never express it. She became bitter to the main branch like Neji, the only thing is she was ruthless, at the age of 10 she came close to murdering Hanabi Hyuga in a sparring match out of rage, the only thing being the curse mark stopping her. She became more bitter and abandoned the clan despite Neji's protests, she lived the next years of her life in the Hidden Cloud Village and Hidden Shadow Villages in the process gaining powerful wind techniques. In the Akatsuki she's Sidra's new partner. She and Sidra met some time ago because of their alike agenda's and hatred towards their clans.**

 **Hikari is ruthless from her years of being restrained by the main branch, her battle style is very intelligent and strategic like Neji, but she has much more strength, along with a multitude of wind techniques at her disposal, along with that her Byakugan exceeds both Neji and Hinata in power and prowess.**

 **This story takes place in the time slightly after the start of Naruto Shippuuden, also Sasori is alive in this fanfic, Tobi joined as a member just before this story starts.**

Naruto Uzumaki was feeling great, he returned to the Leaf Village about 1 month ago and already was psyched to train for his battles with the growing threat of the Akatsuki. Naruto had just taken on Deidara of the Akatsuki and had returned to the leaf to train. But besides that someone new has emerged to the land.

Somewhere near the outskirts of the Hidden Rain Village.

Sidra Uchiha had been walking for days, she was tired and couldn't continue up the walking, her cloak and hair were covered in dirt and debris as she walked. As she slows down and nearly trips over a small rock in the ground Sidra sees a small stream and some trees in a clearing. She stops by a stream to have some water. Sidra uses her chakra to make water spiral around her and then clear the dirt and debris.

Sidra put her head on a large tree sitting enjoying what peace she has now.

'Ugh, 3 days of walking and nothing here, I'll never find it at this rate.' The girl thought to herself.

With a simply rustle in the bushes. A shadowy figure roamed around trees nearby it looked at the lost girl with red eyes, looking like a killer. Itachi Uchiha looked while shielding his chakra with a technique, the first thing he saw was the Uchiha symbol on Sidra's cloak, it was crossed out with blood, and was most likely done some time ago, it looked old and stale.

The Uchiha thought to himself. 'The Uchiha insignia, is she an Uchiha?'

'Looks like I found it.' Sidra thought to herself before calling Itachi out "I know you're there why don't you reveal yourself." Sidra said knowing Itachi was there.

"Damn." Itachi said before he went out of his hiding to confront the girl who had seen through his chakra masking technique, he stood facing her, nowhere close to avoid a sneak attack and close enough so he could launch an attack in case.

"Impressive you saw through me." Itachi was a Level S missing ninja in the leaf so his skills were matched by not many other ninja.

"Now who are you?" Itachi asked.

Sidra wasn't in interest to respond to this her eyes turned red "Why would you need to know, Itachi Uchiha?" Sidra said in response, surprising Itachi that she knew who he was.

Itachi wasn't going to ask again if she knew him then "Are you an Uchiha?" Itachi asked questioning the Uchiha insignia Sidra had on her cloak.

Sidra decided this would be a reasonable answer "Yes, or at least used to be." Sidra said in response, there was a tone of anger in her voice.

"Used to be?" Itachi questioned that logic.

"Do you need any more detail." Sidra was keeping her information limited in case.

"If you are an Uchiha or at least used to be, why are you here?" Itachi asks, Itachi was sent by the Akatsuki to check out someone who had gone too close to the Akatsuki base.

"What's wrong with here?" Sidra knew the Akatsuki so she simply came up with a simple answer.

Itachi knew he was being played, that Sidra had some other ideas. "There aren't many Uchiha left those who are left have great protection, and yet you don't."

"I'm a rogue." Sidra replied.

'If she's a rogue why wasn't she killed in the massacre, did she abandon before the massacre or something else, I'm sure I didn't forget anyone.'

Itachi looked into Sidra's eyes with his Sharingan they were Sharingan so she was indeed part of the Uchiha clan, not only that they were Mangekyou Sharingan, the advanced form of Sharingan.

Sidra's mangekyou sharingan had the look of Kakashi's sharingan only among the 3 large blades there were 3 smaller blades in between. **Yes in case you wonder that is Sidra's Sharingan as the picture of this story.**

Itachi was sent by the Akatsuki to kill Sidra because she was close to the Akatsuki base, however now Itachi had some other plans.

'Perhaps I should allow her to join the Akatsuki, we need all the rogues we can get and this girl has the advanced form of Sharingan, and I sense hatred in her, great hatred.' Itachi thought knowing they had 5 out of the 9 Jinchuuriki captured.

"Okay then, what's your name?" Itachi asked.

"My name?, it's Sidra, Sidra Uchiha." Sidra replied, her name didn't matter so Sidra told the truth.

The 2 Uchiha stared at each other for some time, analyzing the power of the other's Sharingan. Itachi was impressed at how powerful Sidra's Sharingan was and yet she was about the same age as Sasuke, who hasn't unlocked Mangekyou Sharingan yet. After awhile Itachi disengaged his Sharingan, Sidra did the same and Itachi continued to talk.

"I will propose to you, join the Akatsuki, you will have protection from the lands, and as long as you complete your missions you may do whatever you wish." Itachi said offering the rogue Uchiha.

Sidra could tell from Itachi's tone that he wasn't going to let her go if she said no. 'Fighting Itachi is of no use to me, maybe I should join the Akatsuki, it could further my plans.'

Itachi rushes ahead and throws a punch at Sidra, which she bluntly catches with the mere swing of her hand.

Itachi rotates his eyes and casts genjutsu on Sidra, it was only 1/3 of his normal power so it was easier to break.

Sidra rotates her eyes and causes the genjutsu to break repelling Itachi, Itachi gets sent backwards and tries to regain balance, when he does he shakes off the damage and continues his offer.

"Not bad, your skills are sharp for sure." Itachi said doing his attacks like a test he didn't want an unworthy member to be in the Akatsuki.

"Thank you." Sidra thinks for awhile before her answer to Itachi's proposal, the entire time Itachi had his hand on his head, readying his communicator in the case he had to call for back-up.

Sidra finally spoke after about 5 minutes "I'll join the Akatsuki, if you can promise me the destruction of every other Uchiha in the world not in the Akatsuki."

"That is your agenda, I won't get in the way."

Itachi had major thoughts 'So she's on a goal to destroy Uchiha, like Sasuke.' Itachi thought to himself.

"Okay, I will join." Sidra says interrupting Itachi's thoughts.

"Then welcome to the Akatsuki." Itachi welcomes the newest member of the Akatsuki.

The 2 Uchiha went to the Akatsuki Base.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

The Akatsuki base was in a cave, lights streamed the entrance as if the base was a mine. After a long walk the pathway led to a room it had many seats, it looked like a lobby or meeting room and through another door a large battlefield was there, it looked like a sparring court.

"Now you will meet the other members of the Akatsuki." Itachi said to Sidra as they walked onto the battlefield.

"I don't need to, I am familiar with everyone of the Akatsuki." Sidra replied.

"Hmm and how would that be?" Itachi asked in disbelief of her words.

"Just introduce me to them." Sidra said not wanting to give her skills of spying away.

The first room they entered was a sparring court 2 men were on the court one with a large scythe trying to attack the other a blond with mouths on his hands, both had on the Akatsuki red cloud cloak.

"Get back here Deidara, I'll curse you forever!" Hidan says as he slashes at the blond, Hidan jumps up and comes down with a madman face slashing Deidara's bird in half, as Hidan lands the bird explodes behind him.

"Don't wreck my art!" Deidara takes out more detonating clay from the 2 gray bags he carried.

"Let's make some more art!" Deidara threw a C-1 bomb spider at Hidan, Hidan stands still.

Deidara makes the symbol for explosion with one hand. "HA!"

And the C-1 exploded right in Hidan's face.

"Ow, that hurt." Hidan said wiping off some dust the bomb made.

"Fool." Kakuzu sitting on the benches said, counting some money in the process.

Itachi entered and said to everyone. "Everyone this is our newest member."

Hidan and Deidara stopped their battle and faced towards the 2 Uchiha, Kakuzu put the money he was counting in his briefcase and joined them.

"Who's she Itachi, your sister?" Hidan asked. Sidra in fact did look a lot like Itachi the hair and eye colors and features were almost identical, if anything you could mistake Sidra for Itachi using a jutsu to change appearances.

"No, she's simply a rogue, her name is Sidra Uchiha." Itachi responded, with slight anger.

"Well now Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu, am I right?" Sidra knew the S-rank rogues names.

"This girl knows our names?!" Hidan said in shock.

"Well now what other surprises can you bring?" Deidara commented.

"Look here kid just don't stab us in the back and we'll get along just fine, if you cross me I'll sacrifice you." Hidan threatened.

"May Jashin not allow that." Sidra said seemingly not caring as she looked at Hidan's Jashin necklace.

Deidara pushes Hidan aside and Hidan wobbles to regain balance. "Never mind him, he gets crazy around women, watch your back or he'll sacrifice you, he loves virgins." Deidara said.

"I can hear you asshole!" Hidan yelled in return.

Deidara held up his clay bird "Now up to other things, what is art to you Sidra?" Deidara asked.

Sidra responded with her forms of art, she never really cared though "I think art is like the Sharingan, strong and bold, you just can't resist the power of Sharingan, a pure art of eye prowess." Sidra said very total seriousness.

"Damn you." Deidara hated the Sharingan. Deidara fought Itachi once, after he was forced to join the Akatsuki. He despises the Sharingan because it "judges his art".

"Now, you look like you could be worth something with those eyes." Kakuzu said.

"If you want money I know where to get plenty, I have invests in every land, after all the world revolves around money." Sidra said.

Though Sidra was rogue she had many friends who help her invest to gather resources around the 5 lands.

"Very true, if only this idiot here could see that." Kakuzu refers to Hidan, who was clenching his fist he swung his scythe, which Kakuzu caught with one hand, and threw back.

"Shall we move on." Itachi said.

"She's not bad." Hidan comments.

"Very." Deidara adds.

"Hmm." Kakuzu being as cold as he is.

The 2 Uchiha went to the hideout 2nd floor, the first thing they saw was a dark room stacked with tools and poisonous bottles, a figure was working on a table, one light bulb hung above the table..

"So Sasori of the Red Sand, I am I correct?" Sidra said knowing exactly what she was looking at, Sasori the puppet master from the land of sand.

"Well you must be a new member." Sasori said interested in Sidra's eyes.

Sasori went back to modifying his 3rd Kazekage puppet.

Sidra goes onto the puppet and takes out a bottle it was full of red liquid, Sidra dips the blade in the red bottle, and the blade turns red.

"That's!" Sasori seemed shocked.

"Fire Water it's the liquid equivalent of an inferno, it's very rare, something I scored on my journeys." Sidra left Sasori with the bottle and goes back with Itachi.

"Moving on." Itachi left with Sidra.

Next was a room with water everywhere, in the middle was a figure practicing sword slashing and water techniques.

"This is Kisame Hoshigaki your partner correct?" Sidra said.

"Yes, you a lot about us." Itachi was amazed at the newest member had a lot of knowledge already.

Kisame was too busy with his training to talk with the 2 Uchiha's so they simply left him alone.

"Now you will meet the last 4 members of the Akatsuki." Itachi says going into the deeper parts of the caves.

Just then Tobi phases through the wall.

"Well now Mr. Itachi there's a new member here?" Tobi said.

He continued "And she's a girl too, I thought only men were in the Akatsuki."

"Ooo, her eyes are a lot like yours Mr. Itachi." Tobi was curious at Sidra's eyes.

"Leave." Itachi said with no pause.

"What's the rudeness." Tobi phases back through the wall.

"That's Tobi don't mind him." Itachi says as a 1-sentence summary.

Down the hall, Zetsu phases through the floor.

"Well now a new member how exciting." White Zetsu said.

"Yes quite interesting, she has Sharingan too, Itachi you have yourself quite the pick up." Black Zetsu commented in a darker voice.

"Look here, we Zetsu, we are the Akatsuki spies and information collectors, if you double cross the Akatsuki we will kill you without hesitation." Black Zetsu said before they both phased through the floor.

"Now you shall met our leader." Itachi points Sidra to the deepest floor of the caves.

The leader's office in the top floor of the Akatsuki base.

"So Itachi I get that you've brought in a new member." Konan said looking into Sidra's eyes and observing the Sharingan.

"It's nice that we have another girl." Konan said with a nice gesture at another girl in the Akatsuki she then gave Sidra some paper flowers from the paper she could form from her body.

"I look forward to it, Angel of the Hidden Rain."

"Thank you."

Konan wasn't called that often, but it was a nice title.

Konan led Itachi and Sidra into a room filled with charts and plans, it has a large red cloud in the back with a man with orange hair and many piercings on his nose, ears, and body.

Konan was the first to talk, it seemed she knew him well "They're here Pain." Konan said to the man.

"Sidra Uchiha is that your name?" Pain said.

"Yes." Sidra had respect for the leader of the Akatsuki.

"My name is Pain, I am god." Pain said in a stern voice.

Sidra merely nodded, while gesturing that she questioned the previous statement.

"Now we are the Akatsuki and we welcome you." Pain said welcoming the new member.

"Thank you sir." Sidra said.

Konan handed Sidra a red cloud cloak as that was the Akatsuki's main outfit, Sidra put it on without hesitation.

"We are the Akatsuki were are mercenaries who kill for a living, are you ready?" Pain asks as he would all new members.

"Yes I am." Sidra replies it was all Pain needed to hear.

"Now, I want to see her power, then we'll get a sense of how to use you in the battlefield." Pain said wanting to see how he could use Sidra in battle.

"I shall fight you." Itachi stated wanting to see Sidra's Sharingan.

XXXXXX

The sparring court was almost in wrecks from Deidara and Hidan's battle. Itachi and Sidra stood on opposite sides of the court staring at each other ready to battle the moment Pain says so.

Pain said with high expectations of the new member "begin."

Itachi and Sidra used Sharingan and converted it to Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sidra made the first move, she held out her hand and fire energy began to spiral around her hand. The fire became faster and it spun faster and faster, the fire started to take the shape of a shuriken. Itachi analyzed the shuriken with his Sharingan, the chakra pulsing through the fire shuriken was over the average levels and it continued to increase.

"Fire Style, Inferno Shuriken!"

Itachi flinches slightly as Sidra threw the shuriken at Itachi and Itachi jumped away at the last minute scorching off the left arm sleeve of his cloak, the shuriken continued and smashed into the wall behind Itachi creating a large crater that was radiating ashes. It was a terrifying power.

Pain smirked "Impressive."

Konan added on "She's powerful for sure, much skill."

"Not bad, my turn." Itachi said ready to fight.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu." Itachi called out as a large fireball was released from his mouth and headed towards Sidra.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu." Sidra called in return doing the very same technique, the 2 fireballs canceled each other out.

Itachi and Sidra looked on as the smoke from the explosion didn't seem to make either of them flinch.

Itachi ran and lunged towards Sidra, Itachi threw a punch at Sidra with his right hand it was quick, but it never reached the target, instead the punch went right through Sidra and left Itachi wondering how she dodged.

As Itachi struggled as regained balance he threw 5 kunai at Sidra, however those passed right through her was well, they landed on the wall each slicing into the rock all 5 hit, the slice was deep and accurate, it showed how impressive Itachi was.

Sidra's eyes become spirals and large lines engulf Sidra as she erased herself and then reappears behind Itachi.

"Fire Style Dragon Fire Jutsu." Sidra shot many flames that roared liked dragons, the dragons hit Itachi dead on and his body was burned in the ashes, however it was merely a shadow clone so the clone just dispelled in smoke.

Itachi stood behind Sidra with a katana pointed at her back, Itachi swung his attack. Sidra warped herself again just before Itachi had the chance to attack her, she appeared on the other side of the court already in the stance to attack again.

"The Kamui ability." Itachi said realizing what Sidra was doing to avoid his attacks, Itachi turned around and looked on in his cold look, but he was impressed.

Pain said with satisfaction "This match is over."

Itachi left the court, Sidra did the same.

"Good job newbie." Hidan congratulates Sidra on the way out.

"I think we'll get along." Sasori adds.

"Not bad my girl." Deidara says like he would to Sasori. "Don't say that." Sidra adds in.

"Ooooo the new girl is strong, like Tobi is!" Tobi says in his comedic voice.

"Impressive." Kakuzu comments.

"She is quite good Itachi." Kisame says to his partner.

"Yes she is." Itachi looks if he's seen her before, has he?

"Now you are officially in the Akatsuki." Pain states to Sidra.

"Congratulations." Konan says giving a smile.

'Yes congratulations indeed, congratulations indeed...' Tobi thinks to himself in a deeper voice than normal.

 **How was that? Not bad. I always thought another girl in the Akatsuki would be interesting, but there's more.**

 **Sidra is quite the interesting character don't you think?**

 **Leave comments if you can.**

 **Any of you who have problems with my stories and want to insult it with swearing or something in the comments, just know that I couldn't care less.**

 **I have no problems with criticism, I like it actually so I can improve my stories in the future, if it's about grammar I know mine is not that good. I plan to have someone edit it. So if you have something to say, I don't mind if you say it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission: Hyuga Bounty

In the Akatsuki Base about 3 days later, Sidra had already been keeping up with training and basic rules, she met and got to know most of the Akatsuki.

Pain came up to her one day and "Sidra, I see that you're quite the Shinobi and I want to give you your first mission."

"Okay Pain." Sidra said wanting to get on with it.

Pain gave Sidra a bounty picture "Your task is to infiltrate the Leaf Village and kidnap Hanabi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan."

Pain continued "Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Itachi will go with you for back-up."

Sidra questioned this. "Why, I am perfectly capable of guarding myself?"

"I know, but if you are captured the leaf will clearly squeeze out of you all the information on the Akatsuki." Pain stated.

"Fine."

Sidra gave Pain a slight nod and went off.

'Let's see if she was worth bringing in.' Pain thought to himself.

XXXXXX

In the living quarters of the Akatsuki Base.

"Ah man, I hate bounties, it's a total waste, I'm supposed to kill." Hidan said annoyed at another bounty hunt.

"Hidan, ask anyone, they know the world revolves around money." Kakuzu said to his annoyed partner.

"I couldn't care less, as long as I get to express my art." Deidara added.

"Too bad your art is not true art." Sasori debated.

Deidara said back "Well Sasori my man, we'll settle this one day."

Sasori walked off to prepare. Sidra walked in.

"Hey kid are you ready for your first mission?" Deidara asked the newest member.

"I'm more than ready, but then again aren't we all." Sidra replied thinking that was a stupid question.

Kakuzu warned Sidra, "If you cost me a bounty I won't hesitate to punish you."

Hidan laughed. "Haha, you say that to me every time Kakuzu yet you never do it."

"Big talk for someone who hides behind in immortality."

"Watch your tongue!" Hidan reacted.

"Let's go time is money." Sidra said.

"Ugh, why can't you be more like her!" Kakuzu pointed out.

"Why don't you just have her as your partner then!"

"Our leader apparently only wants you as my partner, so I'm stuck."

"Ahhhh..." Hidan said dragging himself to go on the mission.

XXXXXX

That night, Leaf Village gates, no one was awake in the lead except for a few.

"Well now quite the village here, quite artistic, which means it's worth destroying." Deidara said readying his bombs.

Sidra knocks Deidara's bombs out of his hands and into the bushes "We are here in stealth, not to destroy, you shouldn't use those bombs of yours." Sidra said. Sidra though she was new she acted as a leader.

Deidara clenches, but then cools himself, think it's no big deal. 'Why you, whatever it's only one art over many.'

Sidra warps herself to the Hyuga complex gates, she peeks through the doors and sees 2 figures there.

"Our turn." Deidara says and the rest of the Akatsuki jumps along the roofs making no sound so that no one will ever suspect a thing, if they were coming or not was unknown.

Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga battled their focused palm chakra clashing with the other's it was only training "You need to be more aggressive Hinata, even if it means hurting me, you need to fight as if your life depended on it."

"Okay brother." Hinata responded.

Sidra gets angry 'They're training even this late at night.'

Sidra was about to ambush them, but a figure on the roof suddenly swooped in a tackled Hinata to the ground.

Neji immediately reacted and threw the figure off Hinata and then helped his cousin back up.

"Well now what's 2 ninja doing up at this hour?" Hidan laughed.

'Idiot, why would he do this.' Sidra thought to herself still looking through the gates.

Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi stood on the roof of the complex they all aimed their weapons at the 2 Hyuga, the Akatsuki cloak flowed in the wind.

'Now's my chance.' Sidra used this as the chance to warp below the ground and she went around the complex interior looking for Hanabi Hyuga.

Neji stood in combat position, Hinata stood at his back in the same position ready to attack or defend. Hidan just laughed insanely.

"What makes you think you 2 can take on all 6 of us?"

'6, I only count 5.' Neji thought to himself. 'One might be hidden from us.'

Hidan charges at Neji and Hinata, they both jump and dodge the scythe as it cut the air like a jet wing. Neji lands and hits Hidan in the chest sending him flying back, though Hidan gets back up and wipes the dust from his cloak, then goes back on the attack.

Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara all jumped into the battle they had Neji and Hinata on the defensive stance, the 2 Hyuga just couldn't take on 5 Akatsuki members.

Hidan and Kakuzu began to fight Neji, Hidan's scythe swung all over the court making Neji use his Byakugan to the fullest in order to dodge all the attacks, though Hidan was really just aiming to get some of Neji's blood for his ritual jutsu.

Kakuzu launches his 2 hands at Neji making there be 2 more things for Neji to dodge, Neji had 2 very close calls with the scythe as he ducked and the scythe slashed off just one hair, but next it could be his head.

'Okay I need to get round those long range attacks.' Neji thought to himself as he continued to dodge the scythe and 2 arms.

Hidan throws his scythe at Neji with all his strength, hitting would slice Neji's limbs off, "Rotation!" Neji rotated his arms and the scythe was repelled from hitting him, instead it was repelled directly at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu dodged the scythe easily with a slight sidestep, he looks back at the scythe that almost hit him, he was angered by this.

"You fool, watch where you throw that thing!" Kakuzu said mad at Hidan.

Hidan jumped and continued his onslaught of slashes on Neji and wasn't going to listen "Oh you want me to stop throwing randomly, well I don't see a reason to care!" Hidan snapped back.

Hidan on the offense actually swinging his scythe at Neji with quick and decisive blows the attacks ripped the wind like air cutters. Neji jumped over one attack and then landed in front of Hidan readying his next attack.

Neji called out his attack "Eight-Trigrams 2 Palms!"

"4 Palms!"

"8 Palms!"

"16 Palms!"

"32 Palms!"

"64 Palms!"

Neji landed 64 direct hits at Hidan closing his chakra points and rendering him unable to move, Neji's land palm sends Hidan flying backwards and onto the ground, Hidan tightened his eyes and growls. "Grrrr."

Kakuzu took advantage of this and fired a punch with his 2 arms on tentacles, they were like bullets however it was only to have Neji dodge and for the punch to hit Hidan.

"You idiot, Kakuzu watch out!" Hidan yelled back to his partner.

"You're immortal besides you don't watch a thing so neither will I." Kakuzu debated back.

Sasori came down from the roof and through off his cloak revealing several blades dripping poison. Hinata looks at what seems to be a deadly opponent.

Hinata was having a hard time, Sasori was attacking with the 6 blades on his back, they were smeared with poison, she had to use all her techniques to make sure those didn't cut her skin or else it would be game over for sure.

Sasori's blades slashed aboved Hinata making her duck to dodge, then the blades went above making her jump to avoid the blade, Sasori keeps up his pattern getting Hinata on the defensive.

Deidara and Itachi chose to simply stand and watch, Itachi observed the 2 Hyuga's techniques while Deidara couldn't attack without waking up everyone in the area with his explosions.

Hinata retreated back as Sasori then fired his long cable from his stomach. The attack just barely missed cutting Hinata, Hinata grabbed hold of the cable and pulled it.

"Eight-Trigrams Defense 64 Palms!" Hinata rotated her palms as Neji did with his rotation, the attack repelled Sasori and Sasori was being pulled by Hinata by the cable, the cable was ripped forcefully into 2 pieces rendering it useless.

"Why you, I have to replace that!" Sasori yells at Hinata who ended her rotation.

Hinata unleashed a barrage of shuriken at Sasori, but Sasori avoided it by jumping high into the sky. Sasori dives down with his foot landing a down kick at Hinata. Hinata put up her palm in defense and stopped most of the force of Sasori's kick, despite that she was flung back. Sasori took out a scroll from his belt and a large smoke ball emerged. the 3rd Kazekage puppet came out, and Sasori opened up its blades, the dripped with the fire water Sidra gave him.

The puppet went directly at Hinata, the puppet slashed it's blades at Hinata, making her jump and duck to avoid them, she couldn't catch them with her palms the blades were too sharp and overheated. The puppet strikes the ground making Hinata fall over in the tremble. The puppet strikes Hinata who rolls over on the ground and back up to avoid the inferno blade. Puppet came again and slashes horizontally, Hinata jumps over the puppet, but the puppet got a shred of her coat and it burned instantly. Hinata looked at her coat slice instantly turned to ashes and tightens up her focus.

Hinata could do nothing but dodge the attacks it was too risky to try and attack a puppet with no chakra points and contained burned blades.

XXXXXX

Inside the Hyuga Mansion.

Sidra creeps around the halls using her chakra to eliminate any sounds she might make, she soon came across the small room with Hanabi sleeping quietly and soundly.

'So this girl is the heir to the Hyuga, and yet worth so much at a young age.' Sidra thought to herself.

Sidra warps herself and Hanabi into the courtyard using her Kamui ability.

XXXXXX

In the courtyard, Neji got scorched by a flame jutsu by Kakuzu, Hinata was wounded by a fireball jutsu from Itachi wounded by the Akatsuki members that had them cornered and surrounded, the 2 Hyuga stood back to back seeing that they both might be killed at the hands of the Akatsuki.

"I call the girl for my ritual!" Hidan said with a very happy yet menacing voice. Hidan was back on his feet as the Chakra points block wore off.

"I will sell the other I guess." Kakuzu said about Neji.

Sidra and Hanabi warped into the courtyard, it caught the attention of all of them.

"Hanabi!" Neji and Hinata both said in unison.

Hanabi was still sleeping soundly and was not aware of where she was or the danger she was in.

Sidra took out her Kunai and was ready to kill, in the case Hanabi woke up and resisted.

Neji and Hinata acted quick.

"Eight-Trigrams Air Palm!" Neji shouted as the attack went right to Sidra, however the attack went right through her body thanks to the Kamui technique. The attack then crashed into the wall with an explosion, it made all the Akatsuki look over as a distraction.

Hinata uses this opportunity to throw 2 shuriken one at Sidra the other right before Hanabi.

The first shuriken passes right through Sidra the other lands directly in front of Hanabi enough to make her spring her eyes wide open.

Hanabi instantly wakes up and jumped away from Sidra, but Kakuzu went after her and unleashed multiple tentacles from his body and restrained Hanabi grabbing her arms and legs along with her neck.

"Sister!" Hinata jumped above the other Akatsuki members stepping on Sasori's face and rushed to help Hanabi.

"Fireball Jutsu." Sidra said taking action.

Sidra took action and blasted Hinata with a fireball and made her fall face down on the court just before she could make it. Sidra jumped high and like a falling boulder slams down on Hinata with a spinning attack similar to Itachi's technique. The attack makes Hinata spit a small amount of blood, although it was enough to completely render her unable to fight back.

Sidra held a Kunai to Hinata's neck just barely touching skin and starting to cut in.

Hidan went over to Kakuzu and held his scythe to Hanabi's neck ready to slash at any moment. Neji tried to stop Hidan before he reached Hanabi, but Sasori and Itachi didn't let him easily.

"If you make a sudden move, they both die." Deidara said.

Neji was in total paralysis, his 2 closest siblings could be killed at any moment.

'Why you bastard, release them!" Neji demanded.

"No, I don't let a cash cow get away." Kakuzu said while his tentacles squeezes tighter.

Hanabi struggled to breathe as she was suffocated by Kakuzu's tentacles. "Help cousin Neji." Neji was completely anger now.

"Neji, don't worry about us!" Hinata said desperate.

Sidra cut a little more into her neck, slight blood came out. Hinata felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, but she couldn't if she wanted to live.

"Grr.. What do you want?!" Neji said in anger and despair.

Sidra responded. "We want Hanabi for the bounty she has on her head."

"If I give you the money the Hyuga has will you let Hinata and Hanabi go?" Neji said looking desperate to make sure Hinata and Hanabi were safe.

"We might, get us the money first." Kakuzu said, only caring about money once again.

Neji went into the mansion to the Hyuga vault and took out all the money there was 100 million ryo, Neji brought it out hating the entire idea, but it was worth the money to save his 2 cousins. Neji first brought out 10 million ryo, it wasn't enough for Kakuzu, so he restrained Hanabi further.

"NEJI!" She shrieked at this point.

"Sister!" Hinata wanted to help, but she couldn't move under the kunai to her neck.

Sidra dug in slightly more, it was only 1 mm, but it was enough to make Hinata's eyes bulge and shake in fear.

Neji brought out another 30 Million. "More now." Kakuzu wanted as much as he could get. "Or." Kakuzu's mask went out and fire started burning from it, Neji knew what was going to go down next so he went back in.

Neji brought out the money the rest of it. Itachi and Deidara scanned the money to make sure there was no counterfeits or substitutions. Kakuzu was satisfied with almost 3 times the money he would have made off Hanabi. Kakuzu let Hanabi go from her suffocation state. Hanabi fell to the ground now unconscious.

Sidra let Hinata off her pin. Hinata instantly fainted, and hit the ground hard, Neji went to Hanabi's aid first and Hinata looked only at him thinking. 'Neji why her first?' Blood dripped from her cut, it wasn't much, but it was blood.

Sidra was satisfied at her first mission. "Neji you are not to talk about this to anyone, as for the money you are to say someone from the hidden cloud stole it." I'm not all about hurting the innocent so I think you deserve this, Sidra goes over to Hinata and takes out a patch it was like a bandage, but it glowed with blue energy.

"Stop!" Neji tries to rush over, but Itachi got in the way, and Itachi's glare was like a stone wall it stopped Neji in his tracks.

Sidra puts the patch on Hinata's wound in an instant Hinata felt her chakra returning and the wound was healed.

"oh." Hinata was both relieved and in shock, the Akatsuki just helped her, it was crazy.

"But why?" Hinata asks quietly.

"Let's just say I see something in you, something pure and kind, a light spirit, like a beautiful flower." Sidra responds.

Hinata's thoughts were racing, first the girl in the Akatsuki almost kills her, then she heals her completely was if they were friends.

"We shall meet again." Sidra says, while Kakuzu gathers up all the money Neji brought outside.

"A pleasure doing business" Kakuzu said before all 6 Akatsuki members disappeared in smoke.

Neji instantly went over to Hinata and got her and Hanabi inside for medical treatment, Hanabi woke up hours later and Hinata's wound healed fully in a matter of minutes that's to the medicine Sidra gave, but Neji couldn't get the thought of what could have happened otherwise.

"I will have my revenge on you, whoever you are!" Neji yelled in the night.

XXXXXX

On the route back to Akatsuki Base

"Why did you save that kid Sidra?" Hidan asks.

"There's something I want, and she might be something I need." Sidra says back.

 **Neji is mad now, can't blame him.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hyuga's Depression

**Quite the chapter before, how will the 3 Hyuga deal with the situation?**

Konoha. Lee, Tenten, Neji and Guy were all up early for some training, however Neji wasn't going full out, rather he was occupied. Lee nailed him in the chest with a strong kick an attack Neji would normally be able to avoid easily.

"Neji why are you not trying as hard as you normally do?" Lee asked his teammate.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Neji responded, he remembered he was told not to tell anyone of the events that occurred.

"Neji you have to talk to us, we're your teammates." Tenten reasoned.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it!" Neji snapped back.

"Guy-sensei should I talk to him?" Lee asked his sensei, Might Guy.

"No, if Neji has something else on his mind we should let him deal with it." Guy responded.

XXXXXX

Team 8 was also up early to train, but Hinata like Neji wasn't in the mood, she had a near-death experience, it was too much for such a normally shy and timid girl like her to handle. Kiba and Shino questioned their teammate.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay, you seem down, more then usual I mean." Kiba asked.

"What's with that scar on your neck?" Shino asked.

"It's nothing." Hinata said almost embarrassed to tell them.

"Is this about Naruto?" Shino asked in suspicion.

At the mention of Naruto, Hinata left the training court, she fiddled with her index fingers and her eyes we half closed, she thought if Naruto knew the events he would only see her as a weak person, someone who can't stand up for herself. Hinata had always wished she had Naruto's courage and boldness, but she had a hard time accomplishing that.

As Hinata walked down the street she bumped into someone. Hinata opened her eyes to see who it was and then she was in total shock.

"Hey, Hinata how's it going?" Naruto asked with his happy voice, he was clearly unaware of the events that occurred last night.

Hinata fainted in shock right into Naruto's arms, had she been conscious and not been in a near-death experience, she probably would have been very happy.

"Hinata, Hinata?!" Naruto said he was quite worried, then again who wouldn't if someone just fainted out of nowhere.

Naruto took Hinata back home to the Hyuga Complex.

XXXXXX

About 2 hours later in the Hokage Office the Hokage Tsunade and the jonin Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai along with Hiashi Hyuga the leader of the Hyuga and father of Hinata, uncle to Neji. Hiashi brought up that there was a robbery at the Hyuga Complex night 2 days ago and that the Hidden Cloud might be involved.

Kurenai brought up Hinata's behavior.

"Lord Hiashi, your daughter Hinata seems to be depressed about something, is this anything you know of." Kurenai asked the Hyuga leader.

"No, I know nothing that would do that to her." Hiashi said in response.

Hiashi continued "However Naruto Uzumaki did bring Hinata who was unconscious to the Hyuga Mansion the other day, perhaps that might have something to do with it."

Kurenai knew part of it. 'Hinata's feelings for Naruto, is that why?'

Guy added on. "Neji seems to be depressed too, maybe it's a conflict between them."

"Very well I will talk with Hinata and Neji about this, it would seem that Hanabi is quite depressed too." Hiashi states.

Kakashi brings up other news.

"On other things the Akatsuki has been spotted near the Hidden Rain Village, rumors are that another member has just joined up and a powerful one at that."

Since the Hyuga mission, Sidra has been pulling multiple bounties for Kakuzu, the Hidden Rain had heard the rumors from the murder of people nearby the village.

"We shall all look into this." Tsunade spoke while doing her paperwork.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base.

The Akatsuki members were all busy on their missions, it was the Akatsuki's goal to capture all 9 tailed beasts, currently they had 5 out of the 9.

"Sidra, good job on your first mission." Itachi said bluntly.

"Thank you." Sidra replied adding in a small bow.

'She reminds me of Sasuke, full of revenge and yet keeping it in to seem polite.' Itachi thought to himself seeing the relations.

Sidra was ready for her next mission however she was told to wait until it was time to go on her next mission.

XXXXXX

In another room Pain, Konan and Tobi were talking however Tobi didn't seem like the usual happy type he was.

"So Pain how is the new member doing?" Tobi said in a deeper voice he normally spoke in.

"She's fine, I think she will be one member who will last very long." Pain replied.

"Has she said anything about her plans?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, she plans to destroy any Uchiha not in the Akatsuki." Konan informed Tobi.

"Hmm, which means Sasuke Uchiha will be at risk." Tobi said.

"I won't get rid of her, but I need you to keep an eye on her activities." Tobi ordered.

"Understood sir." Pain and Konan said in unison.

XXXXXX

Konoha, Neji and Lee were talking.

"Neji you and I need to talk." Lee said to his teammate who was only interesting in walking away.

"No, I can assure you it's nothing." Neji said knowing it was against the Hyuga way to lie.

"Fine then, Neji let's fight, if I win you tell me what this is about." Lee said getting frustrated.

"Fine, I guess I have to if I want you to stop asking." Neji bluntly replied.

Lee and Neji stood facing each other and wind blew across the barren field they stood on, Neji's byakugan became activated as his veins became more thick.

Lee rushed in at Neji.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled as he spun and leaves spun around his legs as he jumped at Neji.

"Rotation!" Neji used this attack in counter and it countered Lee's attack perfectly and created a repelling force that sent Lee back, Lee did 3 back flips and landed on his feet using his arms as brakes to stop any further repelling force.

"Just face it Lee, you can't defeat me." Neji said to his teammate, Neji and Lee had many sparring matches and normally Neji won due to his intelligence.

"I will not know if I do not try!" Lee said back.

Lee lunges at Neji with a punch, but Neji dodged it easily, his byakugan's advanced sight allowed him to dodge simple taijutsu easily.

Lee wasn't done, he ran behind Neji and kicked, but Neji once again dodged it.

Neji throws his chakra focused palm at Lee's leg blocking off the Chakra and making Lee slow down much more then his usual speed.

Lee and Neji both threw attacks at each other and they collided head on, Neji's palm caught Lee's fist and then Neji used his other palm to strike Lee in the arm right on the spot.

Lee's arm and leg were out of commission so Neji moved in for the finish.

"Eight-Trigrams Air Palm!" Neji yelled as his palm made contact and sent Lee flying into the air and then Lee fell on the ground unable to move.

"Sorry Lee." Neji said before walking away.

XXXXXX

In the Hyuga complex. Hinata was getting treatment for her wounds from the previous events and Naruto watched her get up from the unconscious state she had.

"Naruto?, what are you doing here?" Hinata said, she was timid with anyone in her room, but Naruto it almost was over the line.

"You just fainted out of nowhere, I brought you here." Naruto explained.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

'Should I tell him, but that Akatsuki member threatened not to, but it's Naruto.' Hinata thought to herself.

"Naruto can I tell you something." Hinata said shyly.

"Sure you can tell me anything Hinata."

"Well a few days ago, some Akatsuki members came into the Hyuga complex, me and Neji were just training, but they attacked us."

"What?!, the Akatsuki!" Naruto said in shock.

"Yes."

FLASHBACK

Sidra jumps high into the sky and spins landing on Hinata's back making her cough up blood, the attack crushed both Hinata's back and her confidence. Cut to the scene, Sidra holds a kunai to Hinata's neck and slices in slightly, this only wrecked her spirit further.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"No way, that happened?"

"Naruto, I was weak, I could never fight ask well as you or brother Neji could, I should be dead now if it weren't for some luck." Hinata often felt she could do better than just being shy and timid.

"Hinata don't say that about yourself you're a great ninja, it was your first encounter with the Akatsuki there's nothing wrong with some trouble at first." Naruto said trying to make Hinata feel better.

"Thank you Naruto, but I really am a coward." Hinata knew what she did and she lost a lot of courage from it.

"Hinata..." Naruto said sad about his friend being so depressed.

Naruto hugged Hinata like he would do to his parents who were never there for him, Hinata embraced it and enjoyed all of the time she had with him.

"Hinata, I swear I will get them back for this!" Naruto had courage to stand up to Sidra.

"Okay Naruto, I will come with you, we will do this together!" Hinata felt like with Naruto's support she could stand again.

"We'll never give up that's our nindo, our ninja way!" Naruto said with the confidence and spirit he always had.

"Wait a minute, I have to go tell grandma Tsunade about the Akatsuki!"

"No." "One of them, a girl about our age said we can't tell anyone, they might come back if we do."

"Oh, okay I understand." Naruto was very understanding.

"By the way who was this girl?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know her name, she was about our age, black hair, red eyes, she actually kinda looked like Sasuke."

"Sasuke?, red eyes, an Uchiha, but that's impossible."

 **How about that, now Naruto against Sidra, she sure is popular among them. Also what about NaruHina, what's going down with them?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Black Flame in the Leaf

**So the incident occurred, but now the training begins, also someone has sneaked into the leaf village or rather saved.**

Akatsuki Base.

Pain walks up to Sidra.

"Good job, you did well for your first mission." Pain congratulated Sidra.

"Thank you leader." Sidra bowed as her gesture.

"Now I have another assignment for you, you are to sneak into the leaf village and gain the trust of the 9-tailed jinchuuriki from which we will invade when he is off guard and then capture him."

"Understood sir." Sidra replied."

Sidra, Itachi and Kisame traveled to the leaf village outskirts Itachi had comprised a plan so that Sidra could sneak in without being suspected of being in the Akatsuki. Sidra had taken off her Akatsuki cloak and put on her previous cloak with the Uchiha symbol cleaned so that it wasn't crossed out in blood.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were all out on petrol looking for any suspicious activity, jumping across the trees like ninja do.

"AHH!" A voice came from up ahead in a plain. Team 7 stopped at hid in the trees while they looked at the situation. Itachi and Kisame were beating the life out of a random girl, she was covered in flame burns and blood ran from her left arm.

"HEY!" Naruto jumped out of the trees and ran in front of Sidra taking a defensive stance.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura tried to say, but he was already running.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked the 2 Akatsuki members.

"Who are you?" Sidra asked though she was completely aware of who Naruto was.

"The Nine-tailed jinchuuriki." Itachi said in his cold voice.

"At least we don't have to find him now." Kisame added on.

Sakura, Sai and Kakashi jumped down from the trees to help Naruto.

"If you want Naruto or this girl, you'll have to go through us first." Kakashi said.

"Very well, Kakashi." Itachi said, Itachi met Kakashi several times in the past.

Kakashi ran directly at Itachi and threw a punch, but Itachi caught the punch while substituting himself with a shadow clone. Itachi ran towards Naruto while Kakashi was stuck.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said while using his shadow clone to generate a blue spiraling sphere.

The attack hit Itachi, but it was another shadow clone, the clone burst in smoke.

"Where's the real one?" Naruto asked looking around himself.

Itachi came down on Naruto with a kunai, Sakura countered the attack with her own Kunai and sent both herself and Itachi hurdling backwards.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi called out.

The large fireball hurdled at Naruto like a wrecking ball. Naruto dodges just barely.

Sai comes down on Kisame with his kunai, Kisame uses Samehada to block and repel the attack.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!"

"Water Style Shark Bomb!"

The 2 Akatsuki launched their 2 attacks that combined into a spiral fire-water attack.

Kakashi stood out in front with his Mangekyou Sharingan eye ready.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi warps the attack out of their direction using Kamui.

Kakashi used a lot of energy for this attack and fell to his knees.

"Well now, you seem desperate, we'll retreat for now." Itachi said, Itachi and Kisame disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Sakura was relieved and turned around instantly remembering why they were fighting.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Sidra.

"Help, me..." Sidra said before falling unconscious.

Sakura does the medical jutsu she knows on Sidra's injuries.

"Let's go we should bring her back to the leaf village." Kakashi suggests.

Naruto looks at Sidra's cloak. "The Uchiha symbol."

As team 7 left the battlefield, Itachi looked on from a distance and said into his communicator. "Success."

"Excellent." Pain replied.

XXXXXX

Leaf Hospital

"ugh, ugh."

"She's waking up!" Sakura said in relief.

"Where am I." Sidra asked.

"Safe." Naruto said calmly.

Sidra stood up and observed the room. Besides Sakura and Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Guy, Kiba and Shino stood with them.

"What happened?"

"You were fighting the Akatsuki we came to save you." Kakashi said.

Just then Neji and Hinata entered the room.

"I heard you found someone who was battling the Akatsuki." Neji said looking around the room and then he focused his eyes on Sidra, and only her.

Neji and Hinata both gasped, the Byakugan activated to scan Sidra's chakra.

Neji instantly became angry and jumped at Sidra pinning her down, he held a kunai to her head.

Lee and Guy instantly restrained Neji to keep him from hurting Sidra.

"Neji what are you doing?!" Lee said confused at the sudden jump attack.

"What's going on here!" Guy said in the same state of shock.

"That's her, the one who invaded the Hyuga complex..." Neji said in pure anger.

"She's part of the Akatsuki!" Neji yelled as he drove the kunai further, Sidra was too injured to fight back.

"No Neji, you must be mistaken, she was fighting the Akatsuki and she's injured." Lee debated with his teammate.

"Lies!, she almost killed Lady Hinata!" Neji yelled.

"Let me go!" Neji demanded.

Sidra stood up still tired from before.

Sidra's eyes turned to Mangekyou Sharingan and soon enough Neji was under complete genjutsu, he fell down and was asleep in no time.

"Neji!" Lee was worried about Neji.

"Don't worry he'll come around in about an hour or so, it's just a simple genjutsu." Sidra explained to Lee.

Hinata was trembling being this close to her almost killer.

Hinata hid behind Naruto being the timid girl she was.

"Hinata, why are you hiding?" Naruto asked.

"That's her..." Hinata replied quietly.

"That's her!" Hinata said louder.

"THAT'S HER!" Hinata said enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Hinata, that's who?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Hinata?" Tenten added on.

Hinata run out of the room instantly, "Hey wait, Hinata!" Naruto followed.

"Let's go Shino." Shino nods.

Shino and Kiba take off after Naruto and Hinata.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan." Kakashi said in awe of Sidra's abilities.

XXXXXX

Hinata had ditched her 3 friends, she always was good at hiding from the public.

"Where is she? I can't pick up her scent either." Kiba mentioned, his senses were far more sharp than average.

"Sorry, Kiba, Shino, Naruto." Hinata said before jumping away on some roofs.

"Naruto?" Sidra had followed them from the hospital.

"Oh hey."

"Quite the welcome I got."

"Oh yeah sorry about that I guess Neji just got out of control."

"Well he must have some reason."

"Maybe, but he's not telling us yet." Kiba mentioned.

Kiba continued "Maybe Hinata has the same reason."

"So I never got your name." Naruto asked.

"Oh, right it's Sidra, Sidra Uchiha."

'An Uchiha and she looks just like what Hinata described, could she be the one, but why would she be fighting the Akatsuki if she was in the Akatsuki, maybe she was kicked out? I don't know.'

"So your an Uchiha, there aren't many left." Shino said in suspicion.

"I am one of the few Uchiha left, my genjutsu from earlier serves as enough prove I guess."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do, do you have anywhere to stay Sidra, you can stay with me if you want." Naruto offered Sidra.

"Well I do have nowhere to go, and I guess I have nowhere to turn to, I guess I'll stay with you." 'Perfect to get his trust.'

XXXXXX

That evening.

"Naruto this place is a total mess." Sidra said looking at the mess that was Naruto's home.

"Yeah, sorry about that Sidra." Naruto chuckled.

"I'll cook us some dinner if you want, my time in my village let me learn how to cook." Sidra offered.

"Oh sure Sidra, but I don't want you ask my maid or anything."

"I don't mind."

While Sidra was at work making some dinner for the 2.

'This girl is an Uchiha, I have to keep my guard up if she is in the Akatsuki she could kill me at any moment.'

"It's ready." Sidra was done.

"So Sidra why were you fighting with the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well you see, the Akatsuki wanted my Sharingan." Sidra replied, it was a total lie though.

"They hunted me down for weeks and I was just too tired to continue to run."

"That's horrible, you're lucky we found you when we did."

"Yes, if you didn't I would be dead or captured now."

"Wow this meal is awesome!"

"Thanks, I learned from my mom, before she died."

"You have no parents?"

"I was out when the Uchiha Massacre occurred, of course you and I both saw the cause of that, Itachi Uchiha from the time you found me."

"Do you miss your parents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes of course, we had a complex relationship."

"Do you?" Sidra already knew of Naruto's history.

"Yeah." Naruto said more depressed than his normal happy state.

Naruto and Sidra slept the night at Naruto's house. However someone sneaked in under the cover of darkness.

Hinata Hyuga was a master at not being noticed she could see through the dark with her Byakugan and step slowly without any noise with her gentle step technique.

Hinata looked over Sidra who was sleeping soundly in Naruto's living room on a mattress on the floor.

"Time to end this." Hinata took out her Kunai and held it to Sidra's heart.

Hinata was shaking she was so uncertain of whether to do this or not, what if she was wrong and Sidra wasn't in the Akatsuki. She would be hated among everyone, probably banished from her clan and most of all Naruto wouldn't like her ever again.

But on the other hand Hinata sensed the exact Chakra she sensed from the previous encounter she was almost sure it was the right person and if she killed a member of the Akatsuki she would be a hero and Naruto would look at her like someone worth it.

Hinata sucked in her feelings and instantly lowered her kunai. "I have to for Naruto's safety and Konoha's!" "DIE!"

To her surprise the kunai went right through Sidra, no blood or cuts, it simply went through.

Sidra had been awake since Hinata got there.

"I thought Neji would try this, but I doubted you, I'm not sure why you 2 hate me, but I will find out." Sidra said partial truth, but still keeping up her charade.

Sidra activated Mangekyou Sharingan and disappeared she had warped herself.

Hinata went outside, she saw Sidra on a large street pole looking at her with red eyes glowing.

"Eight-Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" Hinata fired her attack and it seemingly hit Sidra, but Sidra stood there as if nothing had happened.

Sidra jumps and spins down on Hinata, Hinata back flips to dodge the attack.

"I'll end this fast."

"Tsukuyomi!" Sidra's eyes rotated and Hinata soon found herself in a world of total illusion.

Hinata was in Konoha though it was day and Naruto was walking towards her.

"Naruto." Hinata seemed happy to see him.

Naruto became engulfed in fire and the power burned was the Nine-Tailed Fox emerged from the fire and engulfed Hinata as if she was eaten alive.

It was only a small genjutsu nowhere close to Sidra's full power, but Hinata's emotions were easily crushed.

In the world of reality Hinata fell down unconscious, Sidra looked at what she had done and only gave a scoff.

Sidra took Hinata to the hospital to get treated, it was the least she could do if she wanted Hinata's trust.

 **Sorry Hinata didn't stand much of a chance against Sidra, but over being a spy for the Akatsuki at least Sidra's kind enough to not kill Hinata off the spot.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fallen Branch Returns

**So chapter 5, sorry it took me 5 chapters to add in my second character, but whatever, it's the plot.**

Leaf Village Hospital.

"Lady Tsunade will Hinata be okay?" Sakura asked her mentor.

"Well I've only seen this condition one other time." Tsunade told her student.

"When?" Sakura asked.

"About 2 years ago, Kakashi was inflicted with this condition when he came back from a battle with Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi." Sakura was surprised to hear that name again.

"This damage is caused by the Tsukuyomi a genjutsu technique that causes mental insanity to the victim and leave them like this forever." Kakashi who had just walked in stated.

"Hinata who would do this?" Kurenai said worried about Hinata.

"Sidra did you see anything?" Sakura asked.

"No, I found her unconscious there was no one around." Sidra replied making up more lies.

"The only known user of Tsukuyomi is Itachi Uchiha, it's a technique only Mangekyou Sharingan users can perform." Kakashi mentions.

"So you think that Itachi was in the leaf village?" Tsunade suggested.

"Maybe, unless there's another user of the Tsukuyomi." Kakashi said, he turned his head to look at Sidra. 'Did Sidra do this?'

"Lady Tsunade can you cure her?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it will take some time but I can heal her."

XXXXXX

The streets Neji walked.

'I know that Sidra did this to lady Hinata there's no mistake since she's the only one other than Kakashi in the hidden leaf with the Mangekyou Sharingan.'

'I will kill her once I prove she's in the Akatsuki.' Neji said with his eyes already in Byakugan.

"Huh?" Neji as he was walking sensed a familiar chakra.

'I sense chakra, but I can't figure out who's chakra this is, it's like this chakra is from someone I knew years ago.'

In the darkness of a nearby alley lavender eyes glowed in the shadows and looked at Neji with a sneering stare.

Neji continued to walk thinking he has better things to worry about.

In the darkness a figure came out she looked like a cross between Neji and Hinata's body shapes with long bladed flowing hair in the slight breeze.

"Neji, fate really is complex isn't it." The figure says in a menacing voice.

XXXXXX

Leaf Village Hospital.

Hinata had just woken up.

"Lady Hinata who we think do this to you?" Neji asked his injured cousin.

"I don't remember, I remember things foggy." Hinata seems to have suffered from memory lost due to the Tsukuyomi.

"Hinata did Itachi do this to you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Hinata said.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base.

"This Hinata Hyuga is getting in the way of Sidra's mission, and Neji Hyuga is no better." Itachi stated.

"Well should we get rid of them." Deidara asked.

"No, we need Sidra to gain Naruto's trust and it won't be good if Naruto's friends are killed." Konan explains.

"So what to you think we should do?" Deidara asked.

"You should just focus on the tailed beasts, Sidra says she will have someone else helping her." Pain states.

"Another member?" Konan asked.

"We will be meeting her in 2 days."

"Another girl."

"Well I can't wait!" Tobi said in his comedic voice.

'As long as she helps it won't matter.' Tobi said in his cold voice.

XXXXXX

Hyuga Complex.

"Naruto must you be with us?" Neji said.

"Neji, Hinata's my friend too." Naruto argued.

"So lady Hinata did you remember anything?" Neji asked.

"Poor sister Hinata." Hanabi says comforting her sister.

"I do remember one thing, it's small."

"Anything helps Hinata." Naruto said.

"Well I was somewhere dark and I had a kunai and there was someone I was with."

"So, you might have been fighting someone." Neji stated.

"Maybe, I don't remember anything else."

"Regardless." Hiashi Hyuga the leader of the Hyuga clan comes up to say.

"I will kill whoever has done this, and whoever has stolen the Hyuga's funds."

'Should I tell father that Sidra did both of these things, no without proof I can't.' Neji thinks.

"You can kill whoever took the funds, I'm taking the one who hurt Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto.." Hinata felt better as Naruto stood up for her.

"Do what you wish." Hiashi leaves.

XXXXXX

Evening at Naruto's house.

"So Sidra who do you think attacked Hinata?"

"I don't have any idea, Itachi is the only one who comes to mind." Sidra said clearly lying.

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't be anyone else."

"Naruto so what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm going to find this guy if he's Itachi or not, and then kill him!" Naruto said with confidence.

'If Naruto finds out I did that he'll kill me, like he ever could.' Sidra thinks.

"Naruto why do you feel so strong about this?"

"Hinata's my friend and don't tell her, but I really like people like her."

"You care for her that much."

"Yeah of course."

Naruto continued. "You know now that I think about it she's always so nice to me, pretty much the only one who believed in me from the chunin exams, but you weren't there so you wouldn't know."

"I can't believe I didn't notice that, she was nicer to me than Sakura was, but of course all my friends are still friends."

"Naruto would you say you love her?"

Naruto thinks for some time and then says. "Yes."

'I shouldn't hurt Hinata any further if I want Naruto's trust, I'll leave it to my partner to hurt the Hyuga's main branch.'

XXXXXX

Just above Konoha's hokage monument.

"So that new girl's an Uchiha, but something about her makes me suspicious." Sasuke said to his team.

"Now Sasuke you got to remember we're not here for her, we're here so you can kill Naruto." Suigetsu said.

"Yes Sasuke, you must do what you need and then we need to leave this village." Karin adds.

"Something isn't right why wasn't she killed like the rest of the clan, and if she's been alive all this time why didn't she come here earlier." Sasuke suspects.

"Sasuke." Jugo says worried.

"If possible she'll help me restore the clan after I kill Itachi."

"First things first though, Naruto will die."

XXXXXX

On the roof of the hospital behind a billboard.

"So you showed up, I didn't think you would until later." Sidra said to the figure from before.

"It was hard to sneak back in the village without a Hyuga sensing my chakra." The figure said.

"Well I arranged a meeting for you to be integrated into the Akatsuki, it's in 2 days." Sidra says.

"Thanks, soon the Hyuga and Uchiha will fall."

"Yes they will, and we will be the cause." Sidra adds.

"So Sidra shall we move on?"

"Yes we shall, Hikari."


	6. Chapter 6: The Uchiha's Revenge

**Sasuke is back, and now Hikari Hyuga is also in this mess.**

Leaf Village in the Night.

Sasuke is ready to make his move as he jumps across the multiple buildings in the deep cloak of night.

Sasuke stops at Naruto's house, stares and slashes the door open being sure to do it quietly.

Sasuke goes inside Naruto's apartment ready to kill Naruto for good. Sasuke looks around the remembers his times in the village, but that was past.

'Still as messy as you are Naruto, but that ends now.'

'What's she doing here?" Sasuke looks at the other Uchiha in the leaf sleeping, he could kill them both. 'No she's not worth it.'

Sasuke found Naruto's room and stood over the sleeping Naruto who didn't have a clue that Sasuke was there, Sasuke lowered his katana shaking on whether to do it or not. "Stop, now."

"DIE!" Sasuke drops his katana, it collides head on with a kunai in a flash the kunai stopped Sasuke's katana cold.

Sidra was holding her kunai stopping Sasuke from dropping his katana any lower, Sasuke growls at Sidra who struggles at Sasuke pushes harder.

Sasuke talks "So it's the new girl I've been hearing about why are you stopping me?"

"I won't let you kill Naruto."

"Fine then, I'll kill you first." Sasuke lifts his katana back up and slashes at Sidra, Sidra jumps back in defense.

Sidra's looks turns from worried to kind of happy, but the smirk was the bad type "Sasuke Uchiha, you saved me the trouble of looking for you, I want to kill you and roast your eyes over an open flame!" Sidra rotates her eyes for Mangekyou Sharingan.

"The Mangekyou." 'This isn't going to be as easy as I thought.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke runs towards the door, Sidra follows him outside the door.

Sidra and Sasuke run out of the apartment. Naruto bursts up in surprise gasping and sees the 2 Uchiha jumping out of his door. "Sidra, Sasuke?" Naruto springs his legs up right out of bed to check it out.

Sasuke jumps on a roof and slashes down on Sidra with his katana, Sidra counters with her kunai stopping the attack cold in mid-air. They clashed katana vs kunai and as they clashed their hands had such a tight grip the collision brought them close to breaking the weapons themselves, both burst back and land on some roofs.

Sidra talks as if Sasuke was her bane of existence "Sasuke, other than Itachi you are the last of the Uchiha, which is why I will kill you and then the Uchiha will be gone."

"So you seek to destroy our clan?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes, I do seek that, and I will!" Sidra lunges at Sasuke with her kunai and strikes up on Sasuke's katana knocking Sasuke's katana out of his hand and behind him and it sliced into the ground.

"Well now, I guess you're no different from Itachi, therefore I will kill you and then Itachi!" Sasuke lungs at Sidra was a mere punch. Sasuke swung a punch at Sidra who let the punch go right through her body with Kamui.

"What?" Sasuke flips to not crash.

"Nice try." Sidra stood without any damage.

"The Kamui ability, a space-time jutsu." Sasuke knew the technique well.

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke's fist turns blue with volts of lightning shocking from it, Sasuke slams the ground with the attack and a stream of lightning runs towards Sidra.

Sidra doesn't move and the lightning stops and disappears as soon as it reached Sidra, Sidra had warped the attack way.

"Fire Style Inferno Shuriken!" Sidra's hand becomes engulfed in flames and the fire spirals into the shuriken shape, Sidra throws her attack at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumps and dodges the jutsu that collides with the house behind him the explosion causes Neji and Hinata, who were training at night and Naruto who had woken up to the commotion to see the attack and go towards it.

"Lady Hinata let's go." Neji tells his cousin, both jump up from the Hyuga complex.

Sasuke lands on a roof and Sidra jumps up to the same height. "You're not bad for a girl." Sasuke says.

"Shouldn't any member of the Akatsuki be strong?" Sidra responds.

Sasuke grows interested "The Akatsuki, so you're playing Naruto like a puppet, and that also means you know where Itachi is."

"Now where is he?" Sasuke asks.

"Like I would tell you." Sidra replies.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Both Sasuke and Sidra call out this attack which causes an explosion, also making Neji, Hinata and Naruto rush in faster.

Sasuke jumps up from the smoke and unleashes a chidori stream, like a blade it slashes a roof in half clean cut and quickly.

Sidra jumps avoid to Sasuke and swings a kick at Sasuke, who counters with his own kick.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke fires his fireball jutsu from his mouth, however it simply passes through Sidra that's to her kamui however it went towards Neji.

Neji sees it instantly and has a defense response "Eight-Trigrams Rotation!" Neji rotates the attack right back at Sasuke the attack being repelled and rebounded times 2 power.

Sidra looks behind her to see a large fireball directly at her the attack blasts Sidra from behind in a sneak attack.

Sasuke makes a quick reaction, he jumps up with his fist glowing with lightning chakra and strikes Sidra directly in the back with a chidori.

"Ugh", Sidra falls and crashes into a stack of wooden crates. A dark figure looks on with glowing lavander eyes in the dark and sees this and goes back into the dark behind a building nearby.

Sidra suffered major damage. Sasuke lands and walks towards her, he take his katana out of the ground the slashes the air to sharpen the blade.

"Die." Sasuke holds up his katana and was ready to strike.

However Neji came in to strike Sasuke out of his position with his palm. Sasuke goes flying back, he uses his katana to brake himself from crashing.

"I will be the one to kill her, not you, traitor." Neji said still feeling the satisfaction of killing would relieve his anger.

Sasuke's eyes turned more red glowing with anger. "I never liked you, I'll kill you if you get in my way."

"Not if I kill the both of you." Neji said.

Hinata and Naruto stood opposite each other watching the fight. "What are they doing?!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto please stay out of this, for your own good don't mess with this." Hinata said hoping to not get Naruto killed in this fight.

Neji called out. "Lady Hinata, can you keep him busy for at least a few minutes?"

"Uh okay." Hinata never fought Sasuke and she knew he was a very strong opponent.

Hinata slams her heel down on Sasuke, who avoids it at the last minute. Sasuke jumps back at Hinata swinging his leg at Hinata who does the same in return.

They attack each other leg on leg with powerful kicks.

Neji looked once then didn't again he only looked at Sidra who was too injured. "Now you die for the Hyuga clan."

"ARRGH!" Neji threw down his kunai at Sidra, but something stopped him, he couldn't move his kunai any further then only 1 inch from Sidra's body.

Neji struggled to push forward, but he couldn't, it was like something was stopping him, he felt a slight breeze from behind him.

"What's going on?!" Neji asked with no answer.

"I'm going on!" A fist, or rather palm comes in to knock Neji out of is position to kill Sidra. Neji flies backwards as does 2 back flips to not crash and only stares at the one who stopped him.

A dark figure stands in front. "It's been awhile."

All 4 ninja look at the figure that looked at Neji with lavender glowing eyes, and they were glowing like only a Byakugan would.

"Neji, Hinata, I wondered when I would see you again."

"Who are you?!" Neji asked.

"Answer brother Neji!" Hinata added on.

Hikari came out of the dark and revealed herself.

"Hikari." Neji said.

Hinata finished "Hyuga."

Neji clenched his fist and spoke. "You abandoned us years ago." Neji said.

"And now I'm back, and I can't let you kill Sidra."

"She's disgraced the Hyuga she must be killed!"

"Not while I'm here, after all we're friends and if you ask me you should be on her side too."

Hikari continues "Unless you forgot."

"Wait Neji knows her?" Naruto asks.

Hinata looked worried and yet angered to see an old cousin.

Hikari turned her head and instantly holds out her hand and Hinata falls over and crashes into some wooden crates.

"What the?!" Neji seemed shocked at how she did that, the Hyuga aren't ninjutsu specialists.

Neji jumps and comes down with a kunai at Hikari, but Hikari holds up her palm and stops the attack and sends Neji flying in a similar matter into some wooden crates.

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke is fed up with this and jumps away.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto chases his old friend.

Sasuke kicks him sending him back and right into Hinata who had just gotten up.

"Sorry Hinata." "SASUKE!" Naruto called out.

Hikari brings Sidra back to her feet.

"Thanks Hikari, you saved my life." Sidra said.

"Please you were just playing with them." Hikari responded.

"We'll settle this some other time!" Hikari yelled.

Sidra warps herself and Hikari out of the scene.

XXXXXX

The next morning.

Neji walks down the street mad. 'So first I have to take on an Uchiha with the highest levels of Sharingan, but Hikari this is horrible.'

'What am I supposed to do, even with Hinata's help, and Naruto's if Hinata can shake him over, Hikari is more powerful then ever, and that Uchiha girl can call the Akatsuki for backup whenever she can, just the 2 of them is hard enough, but the entire Akatsuki that's near impossible.'

XXXXXX

"Hinata why was Neji trying to kill Sidra, and who was that other girl that showed up?" Naruto asked.

"Brother Neji is mad, he's in pain that Sidra hurt the pride of the Hyuga that other night."

"So if what you said before is true, Sidra's in the Akatsuki."

"Yes, but we have to prove it." Hinata said.

"Well who was that other girl, Hikari or what's her name?"

"Hikari Hyuga, one of the most talented of the Hyuga's branch family, more than Neji."

"She's Neji's sister."

"Wait, Neji has a sister?"

"Yes."

"Only she defected from the clan years ago to train harder."

"So wait she and Sidra know each other, is she part of the Akatsuki too?"

"Maybe, she wasn't with Sidra the other night."

"Why did she defect from the clan."

"She was mad, bitter about the clan's main and side branches."

"You mean like Neji was?" Naruto refers to the chunin exams 3 years ago, Neji almost killed Hinata in a fight in rage of the main and side branches.

"Yes, but much more."

FLASHBACK

Young Neji and Hikari.

"Why must our family be forced to carry such a burden." Neji said.

"That's our life, but our father killed."

"They went too far."

"Hikari, promise me that you'll help me get our revenge someday."

Young Hinata looked on from behind a wall.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

"And when I was ten."

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

"AHHH!" Hikari beats Hanabi in a fight.

Hikari turns more mad and beats Hanabi even though the fight is over.

"STOP Hikari." Hiashi demands.

Hikari didn't listen and continued her onslaught.

"You leave me no choice." Hiashi makes a hand sign.

"AHH!" Hikari's curse mark makes her cry out in pain, a maid helps Hanabi into some rooms.

"You are to know your place, and you are to protect Hanabi not hurt her." Hiashi deactivates the curse for now. "Or else."

'I will get my revenge.'

Days later.

"What's going on?!" Neji asked Hikari who had a bag on a rope.

"I'm leaving the clan, I can't live with this burden."

"No don't!"

Hikari knocks Neji onto the floor with one palm.

"Hikari, don't go." Neji said, but Hikari left the clan.

Hinata looked on from behind through a window.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"So she's back to get her revenge."

"Yes, and now if she's aligned with the Akatsuki."

"I'll protect you Hinata, I'll defend you from her."

"Thank you Naruto."

XXXXXX

"What fools they are soon the main branch will fall."

"Hikari don't get too excited, if you will leave Hinata out of this."

"Don't tell me you've grown soft on her Sidra?"

"No, I need to gain Naruto's trust, and I know that Naruto loves Hinata and Hinata loves Naruto so it would be best to leave them alone and focus on the higher members of the main branch."

"Fine, Hinata is innocent I guess so I'll leave her." Hikari says.

 **Quite the battle in this chapter, so Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Sidra, Hikari so many grudges.**


	7. Chapter 7: The War Begins

**Okay so pretty much everyone's been introduced. My chapters are up in 3 days at most.**

Akatsuki Base.

"Let's give a warm welcome to Hikari Hyuga the newest member of the Akatsuki, she will be partnered to Sidra." Pain said welcoming Hikari, who was in Akatsuki attire like Sidra was.

"Thank you."

"Woo, another girl!" Hidan yelled.

"Don't even think about it." Konan scolded Hidan.

"Ah man." Hidan was simply disappointed at 2 new members and yet no sacrifices.

"So on to other things, Sidra how long before we can capture the nine-tails, do you have a plan." Pain asked.

"I plan to lure him to the hideout is that fine?" Sidra said.

"That is fine as long as he comes alone."

"Okay."

"And see what you can do with those troublesome Hyuga." Pain added.

"I've got them." Hikari commented.

"While your at it can you bring me a virgin?" Hidan asked.

"No." Sidra and Hikari said in unison.

XXXXXX

Leaf Village.

"Naruto you wouldn't believe what I found, I found where the Akatsuki's hideout is." Sidra telling Naruto the news.

"Really, how?" Naruto said in excitement.

"I followed Itachi back, I know where it is we should go right away!"

"Okay, I'll round up some of the jonin to help."

"Fine." 'Darn there's not reason not to bring them, well they'll die anyways so.'

In mere hours the news spread across the village. Sidra was thinking Naruto was falling right into her trap, but Naruto gathered many leaf ninja pretty much all the jonin, clan lords and all the members of the Konoha 11.

In hours all the ninja stood at the gates ready to invade the Akatsuki's hideout.

"Okay Sidra lead the way!" Naruto yelled.

"The Akatsuki ends today" Tsunade announced.

Everyone was there, team 7, team 8, team 10, team guy, and so on.

"I'm coming too."

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto said, Jiraiya had been on a mission and just returned, he came just on time.

Sidra led them all across the land of fire to a cavern nearby the hidden rain village.

"This is it." Sidra said.

"Okay and before we do this." Naruto said having a shadow clone next to him unusually.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto rammed a Rasengan right into Sidra's back ramming right through her body creating a large hole.

"Why?"

"I trust Hinata over you, Sidra." Naruto said, Neji and Hinata were both in shock.

Sasuke stood in a tree not being noticed by the others.

"Hmm." Sasuke knew Sidra wouldn't be taken down like that, she was too smart for an Uchiha.

Sidra exploded in smoke, it was a shadow clone.

"I thought you would figure it out eventually Naruto, but you didn't outsmart me."

Sidra stood on a tree, and the other members of the Akatsuki came out of their hiding places and surrounded the leaf ninja.

Large forces comprised of Hidden Rain ninja and Hidden Shadow ninja came into sight the leaf ninja were outnumbered.

"You will all die for causing us so much pain." Pain stood in the middle of the army looking on with his Rinnegan it was frightening as if a god was looking down on pure mortals.

"Yahiko?" Jiraiya trained 3 war orphans during the 3rd shinobi war Yahiko was one, the others being Konan and Nagato.

"Jiraiya sensei." Pain said not exactly happy to see his teacher.

"Exactly and we will take this world for ourselves." Another figure in Akatsuki robes he talked in a deep voice and hid with hidden shadow warriors.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled.

"I am Daku."

 **Daku Sensui**

 **Age: 35**

 **Team: Akatsuki**

 **Affiliation: Necragakure (Crakage)**

 **History: Daku is the Crakage of the Necragakure AKA the leader. He is the previous ruler of the land of iron, a jashinist. He was banished therefore he created Necragakure to someday gather an army and get revenge on Konoha for banishing him.**

 **Weapons: Kunai, Shadow Shurikens.**

 **Abilities: Highly skilled in taijutsu and shadow clones, very high strength, immortality.**

Another figure came next to Sidra and put its hand on her shoulder.

"Well will get our revenge for you banishing us!" A female's voice, it sounded youthful.

 **Yukiko Sensui**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: Gray-white**

 **Eyes: Purple**

 **Team: Akatsuki**

 **Affiliation: Necragakure**

 **History: Yukiko is Daku's daughter and the strongest of the Necragakure jonin force, she is also a jashinist. Yukiko is the one who brought Sidra and Hikari into Necragakure about 3 years ago.**

 **Weapons: Jashin Scythe, Jashin Spear.**

 **Abilities: Ritual Jutsu, Dark Magic, Immortality.**

 **Personality: Yukiko inherits her father's anger on Konoha for being banished to Necragakure. She is skilled in battle, her immortality makes her attacks close to suicidal if done by a mortal.**

"So shall we?" Sidra asks all the Necragakure warriors.

"CHARGE!" Daku yells.

Hundreds of shadow ninja charge in with black katana and close in fast.

"We need to fight." Kakashi says in action.

All the leaf ninja get into position and are ready to attack.

"Okay unleash all our attacks at once." Kakashi says.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHERRY BLOSSOM BOMB!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

"EIGHT-TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS!"

"ASAKUJAKU"

"PRIMARY LOTUS!"

"RISING TWIN DRAGONS!"

"HEAVEN'S HEEL!"

"FIRE STYLE TOAD FLAME BOMB!"

"SHADOW STITCHING JUTSU!"

"EXPANSION JUTSU!"

"MIND-BODY JUTSU!"

"FANG OVER FANG!"

"PARASITIC INSECT JUTSU!"

"TWIN LION FIST!"

All the leaf ninja unleash their attacks and repel all the warriors they can.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Pain yells and all the leaf ninja are sent flying backwards into trees and bushes.

"What incredible power." Jiraiya said looking at Pain's power.

"Ugh."

"Hmm."

Naruto runs at Sidra with a rasengan ready.

"RASENGAN!" the attack simply goes through Sidra and Naruto falls down the hills.

Sidra, Hikari, and Yukiko follow Naruto.

Neji and Hinata see this and run after them.

Sasuke looks at this and decides to follow as well.

Naruto collides his first with Sidra's fist head to head. Sidra warps herself behind Naruto and kicks him into Hinata yet again...

"Lady Hinata!" Neji moves to attack Sidra, but Hikari tackles him to the ground.

"So this is what you chose, to stay with the main branch!"

"That grudge is past."

"I will kill any Hyuga that is part of the main branch!"

Naruto gets back up, Hinata stands by his side ready to confront Sidra.

Yukiko slams down on the 2 distracting them from Sidra.

Sidra is about to continue her attack on Naruto, but Sasuke comes down on Sidra with his chidori smashing the ground and bursting lightning.

The battle is Hyuga vs Hyuga, and Uchiha vs Uchiha.

On the hills Itachi and Pain look on their families as they fight.

Sidra and Sasuke collide katana vs kunai the lightning energy sparked the sky with electricity.

Sasuke throws his katana down and attacks.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke's arm glows with massive electricity and attempts to strike Sidra. The attack though goes right through her, Sidra could use kamui even if she was in battle or distracted.

"Fire Style Inferno Shuriken!" Sidra throws her attack and it slices through the ground and slams the earth setting the grass and trees on fire, the attack barely misses Naruto and Yukiko were in a face off with kunai vs dagger sharp as a needle.

Hinata and Naruto attack Yukiko at once, but Yukiko used her scythe and dagger to attack them both at once, the sharp objects made them unable to get close.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto creates 4 clones and they attack Yukiko.

"Please." Yukiko swings her scythe and creates a whirlwind and repels all the shadow clones, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto springs up from the ground the strikes Yukiko in the jaw sending her into the sky and spitting blood.

Yukiko sucks up her pain and slashes down on Naruto with her scythe.

Hinata jumps in and kicks Yukiko out of the sky sending her flying towards a tree. Yukiko throws her scythe at the trunk of the tree and uses gravity to swing around and strike back at Hinata with a powerful punch sending her into Naruto for once.

Naruto and Hinata get up and were far from finished.

"Ah, urgh!" Neji and Hikari smashed palm vs palm both blocking the other's attacks from touching any chakra points.

They collide palm vs palm repelling them both.

Neji jumps and throws a palm down at Hikari, but Hikari holds up her palm and repels the attack sending Neji flying. Neji does 3 flips and brakes himself with his palms to stop the repelling attack.

"Wind Style, Spiraling Dragon!" A large tornado jutsu comes towards Neji, Neji uses his rotation to try and repel the attack, but the attack was very powerful and the impact made Neji and Hikari fall back, but neither was down yet.

XXXXXX

Back near the Akatsuki Base, Kakashi was fighting with Tobi. Kakashi found Tobi's chakra to be oddly familiar, but he couldn't hit Tobi at all because of his kamui ability. Tobi fired back at him with punches just as fast as Kakashi was.

Tobi mocked Kakashi. "Haha, can't touch this!"

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Tobi unleashes fire from the hole in his mask, Kakashi jumps back to dodge the attack.

"That was close, who this this guy." Kakashi asks himself.

Behind Kakashi, Asuma's chakra knives clashed with Sasori's kazekage puppet blades. Kurenai's kunai collided with samehada, "I love the taste of your chakra." Kisame said as samehada eats chakra.

"There's too many!" Asuma yells.

"And they're too strong!" Kurenai adds.

"Oh this is getting boring." Tobi warped away from Kakashi, but he wasn't alone for long, Daku came down on Kakashi with a large sword.

"You'll be only the start of my revenge on the leaf!"

"Not if you die first." Kakashi responds.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were against Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Konan.

"It's nice seeing you again Jiraiya sensei." Konan said although not exactly happy to see Jiraiya.

"Konan, you, Nagato and Yahiko are traitors." Jiraiya stated back.

Konan and Deidara were attacking from the sky while Hidan and Kakuzu were on the ground.

"I'll kill all of you!" Tsunade said in rage.

"The Sannin are worth something." Kakuzu was always thinking about money.

XXXXXX

"Well now Tsunade, Jiraiya you are quite the persistent ones." Orochimaru looked on from far away.

"Lord Orochimaru, I've gotten the scroll you need." Kabuto came to his master.

"Soon they will all bow to me."

XXXXXX

"CHIDORI!", "INFERNO SHURIKEN!" Sasuke and Sidra's attacks collided head on with each other.

"Time to take this battle to the next level." 'I think I should use this.'

"SUSANOO!" Sidra called out as a large burst of energy covered Sidra's body in a golden energy, the shape of a skeleton emerged and then armor over that.

"The Susanoo the most powerful of all Sharingan techniques." Itachi stated.

"Ugh." Sasuke was already injured he couldn't take on Sidra any longer.

"Time to die!" Sidra's susanoo sword comes down on Sasuke and it smashes the ground.

Sasuke was standing on a tree to the left, he had escaped once again.

"I need more to do what I need to do, until next time, Sidra Uchiha." Sasuke leaves in bitter defeat, but not death.

"One down." Pain stated.

Neji and Hikari's battle was drawing into a one sided match, Hikari had the intention to kill Neji and fired her palm at the ground repelling Neji was an enormous gust of wind. Neji stood up again, but he couldn't any farther.

Naruto and Hinata weren't close to being finished, but their opponent was not only very dangerous and deadly but also immortal so they weren't sure of how to win yet.

Sidra dispels her susanoo and warps away to stand next to Pain and Itachi.

XXXXXX

Leaf village.

"Hehehehe, the Hokage and all the ninja are out, time for a hostile takeover." Danzo said evilly.

Hundreds of Anbu black ops spread across the city shutting down all the exits and the walls. Although some head to the battle between the leaf and the Akatsuki.

XXXXXX

"Wind Style Hyper Hurricane Jutsu!" Hikari fires off one of her strongest attacks and it spirals Neji into the sky and onto the ground barely able to move.

"No, I won't die." Neji said in pain.

"Two down." Pain states.

"Brother Neji!" Hinata goes to Neji's aid while Naruto held off Yukiko.

Suddenly 50 Anbu black ops come in and land down cornering Pain, Itachi, Sidra, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Hikari and Yukiko.

"The Anbu?" Naruto questioned why they came in.

"The Akatsuki must die!" The Anbu said in rage.

Pain held up his palms on both sides of the Anbu.

"Almighty Push!" Pain's attack sends all the Anbu flying back and instantly down.

"Danzo has already taken over the leaf it would be wise to surrender." An Anbu captain says.

"What?!" Naruto was in total shock.

"Prepare to rot in prison all Akatsuki members."

More Anbu come so many they outnumber the remaining warriors of both the leaf and Akatsuki.

"Retreat." Pain says into his communicator telling all Akatsuki members to abandon the battle.

"Ahh, man we were just getting to the good part." Hidan says in disappointment.

"Well then C-3!" Deidara fires a large C-3 bomb at the area which will detonate in 1 minute.

All of the Akatsuki members disappear in smoke.

Sidra stays behind looking at Naruto who was seemingly helpless.

"Well settle this some other time." Daku says before disappearing.

"We need to go too!" Naruto says to Hinata, who was taking care of Neji.

"AHHH!" The C-3 bomb explodes with everyone in it.

XXXXXX

Kakashi had warped himself, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Team 10, Team 7, Team 8, Team Guy along with the 2 sannin to a safe distance from the blast.

"But what about Naruto?!" Sakura said in horror that Naruto wasn't with them.

"And what about, Hinata and Neji?" Hiashi mentioned.

The leaf ninja looked for hours for Naruto, Neji and Hinata but nothing showed up.

XXXXXX

Hidden Rain Village.

Naruto, Hinata and Neji were in a room their hands were tied with chakra binding rope so they couldn't leave the room.

"ugh, ugh." Naruto was the first to wake up.

"So you woke up."

"Sidra!" Naruto was mad.

"Naruto."

"You bastard, I will kill you once I get out of these ropes!"

"Naruto, I care for you don't you see that I saved you?"

"Saved me?"

"Not just you, Hinata and Neji were also saved by me."

"I warped the 3 of you here using Kamui so you would be safe from the blast."

"And then you tied us up!" Naruto had rage in him.

Sidra goes over and cuts the ropes on Naruto.

"I have a proposal, join me in destroying the Uchiha and then I will help you."

"Help me with?" Naruto was more confused now.

"Restore the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he never thought of restoring his clan or how they were going to do it.

"Why would I take that proposal?"

"Nagato, our leader is an Uzumaki also he can help you restore the clan, wouldn't that be great, I know you don't have parents, but kids would be nice to have too, a loving clan and family, they would care for you unlike Konoha."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it, Konoha is poison, they treat us like trash, if it weren't for your friends you would have been kicked out of the village years ago, and look at me, kicked out of the Uchiha clan a clan formed when Konoha was formed."

"Maybe, but I won't turn on my friends."

"I know, but you don't have to, they will all be spared to killing, I only want Konoha destroyed, in fact think of it this way, like a phoenix from the ashes a new city will emerge one that is new and pure, one that we'll create, wouldn't all your friends want that too, a pure village?"

"Ugh, but why would I turn on the Uchiha, they haven't done anything to me."

"Of course you don't know."

"Huh?"

"You never knew who destroyed your clan did you?"

"No."

"Well it was none other then the Uchiha by orders of Konoha!"

Naruto's eyes turn big and red like shock, rage, anger, sadness and fear all came together.

Hinata had just woken up to hear all of this.

 **Good chapter, well Naruto knows now will he stay with Konoha?**

 **Sidra may be full of revenge but at least she saves Naruto, Hinata and Neji.**


	8. Chapter 8: Choosing Sides

**Naruto knows that the destroyers of the Uzumaki clan were the Uchiha, will he still be on Konoha's side?**

"But, but how, but how can that be true?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto..." Hinata said quietly so he wouldn't know she was listening, Hinata felt pitiful to Naruto.

Sidra close her eyes momentarily to stop a tear, then she continued talking "It's true, I know it because I was told about it by my own parents." Sidra replied.

Sidra tells her backstory

"When I was young maybe 3 or 4, my parents told me a story of the great Senju clan, a clan that raged war with the Uchiha, they were evil and defiled or at the least so I thought."

Naruto heard about this before. 'I heard about this, from Kakashi and Jiraiya-sensei.'

"My parents told me, they were part of destroying the Uzumaki clan, the clan closest to the Senju, ending the existence of the Senju on this planet." This event occurred years before the Uchiha massacre, perhaps it influenced it.

Sidra mentions the only ones left related to senju "Clearly though they forgot some, which would be yourself, our leader Nagato, Karin of Sasuke's team, and Tsunade who had Senju blood in her, and of course there's more, ones that live in hiding."

"So there could be more?"

Sidra thought for a moment she wasn't sure herself. "Maybe."

"Your clan is alike to the Uchiha, only about 4 members left."

"The Uchiha only has myself, Sasuke, Itachi, and maybe that Tobi guy." Since Sidra had joined the Akatsuki she sensed something wrong with Tobi, his chakra was familiar, very familiar, but she could figure it out, it was like she met him before.

"Maybe?" Naruto questions the logic behind that.

"I sense Uchiha chakra in him, but I can't confirm."

Naruto was curious on Sidra's backstory "Tell me why were you kicked out of the Uchiha clan anyways?"

"I rebelled."

Sidra reveals her life before "When I was little I figured out the crimes the Uchiha had done, about our leader Madara Uchiha, and the destruction of the Senju and Uzumaki clans, also you may not know this one, but the Nine-tails, the one you have inside you, the attack on Konoha with the Nine-tails was done by no other then an Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes bulged and his heart raced "What?!" Naruto was in greater shock then ever.

"An Uchiha, I'm not sure which one, maybe Madara, but unlikely, they summoned the Nine-tails to attack the leaf, the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, stopped it and died in the process, this was when he sealed the nine-tails in you." It was hard to figure out which Uchiha, was it Madara or someone else?

"Now he is to blame for your pain and suffering when young, but the Uchiha who started it is to blame as well." There were many people on the blame for Naruto's suffering in the leaf village, many not alive at the moment such as his parents.

"No way!" Naruto was in greater shock to learn all of this from one who was in the Akatsuki not someone he trusted.

"Now Naruto tell me, though Minato and the Uchiha caused the Nine-tailed to be sealed in you, who were the people to cause you pain?" Sidra asked Naruto who was still in the state of shock.

"The people of Konoha..." Naruto said in despair his racing heart slowed.

Sidra saw Naruto was changing "Yes, they tormented you for a long time, just join me and you will have a clan to care and respect you, and you will also get revenge."

"No, I don't want to take revenge!" Naruto shouted fighting against the temptation.

"Look if you want, Konoha can be left alone unless they interfere." "Would that help?"

"I guess, but I won't join the Akatsuki!"

"The Akatsuki only wants peace as much as you do, and if you ask me you need Nagato to succeed in restoring the clan, if you want we don't have to be Akatsuki anymore." Sidra's original goal never involved the Akatsuki whatsoever, she just used them to get closer.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I share a great rage Naruto, the leaf clearly doesn't care about you isn't it time to pick a new village to live in, like Uzushiogakure, the home of the Uzumaki clan."

"I thought that village was destroyed?"

"It was, but we can rebuild it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well how do you know the leaf doesn't care about me?"

"The leaf is a backstabber, they know you're missing yet they don't try and find you."

Naruto was anger, but he knew Sidra was right.

"You know what I mean, I told you we can leave the leaf alone if you want, in fact the leaf can be an partner to the Uzumaki clan, in trade, business and so on."

"The same thing happened but it was a long time ago, the leaf betrayed the Uzumaki first and sent the Uchiha, the leaf's strongest clan to kill the Uzumaki clan."

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure, maybe they thought the Uzumaki clan was growing too powerful and would try to rebel, but seeing current things that wouldn't have happened."

"I'll give you one more reason to join, of course I can't yet you leave if you don't join, I told you very secret information, this is the Akatsuki's hideout and all the members are armed and ready to attack at any moment, it's unlikely you'd make it out alive."

"So choose."

"I'll, I'll." Naruto thought for some time.

"I'll do it." Naruto said in anger.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Now Hinata why don't you join too."

Hinata was shocked that Sidra knew she was awake this entire time.

"Well."

"Hinata, you heard all the things I said so therefore you must see that Konoha will not be damaged unless otherwise, you should help your love Naruto right?"

"Perhaps you could even be Mrs. Uzumaki."

Hinata was very shocked by this. She wasn't sure, but she really liked the thought.

"Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"Naruto and Hinata, you both like each other and be sure that the other loves you just as much as you do, so it's only obvious to work together."

"But what about the Hyuga?"

"The Hyuga can do whatever it wishes, but anyway from what I heard the Hyuga doesn't like a "failure" like you."

Hinata remembers her horrible past, where her own father casts her off for her sister.

"Well?"

"Okay you win, I'll do it." Hinata agrees.

"Neji is still not awake, we'll appeal to him once he wakes up."

XXXXXX

The Hidden Leaf was taken over by Danzo and the Anbu Black Ops they blamed the Konoha 11 and the jonin for the deaths of the hundreds of Anbu in Deidara's C-3 bomb.

As a result they have all been captured except.

"You won't take us!" Kakashi said, himself, Sakura, Tsunade and Jiraiya are the only ones not captured yet.

"Get them." Danzo said, Anbu surrounded them, kunai at the ready.

"You should be on my side Kakashi." Danzo said, Kakashi was an Anbu before.

"My Anbu days are over."

"Kakashi you have to use it." Jiraiya said.

"But."

"It's our only chance."

Danzo yelled "Attack!"

Kakashi activates Kamui, his was not as advanced as Sidra's or Tobi's because he only has 1 eye and it wasn't his.

This was a blind jump anywhere in the land of fire, but anywhere was better then here.

In a flash Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all were erased from the Village.

Danzo became angered. "Put out a notice, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya the gallant are S-Ranked criminals, I want them captured."

XXXXXX

"So the leaf was taken over by Danzo, all the more easy to take the leaf down." Orochimaru said from afar.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base.

Neji had woken up. Naruto and Hinata put on a cloak, it still adorned the red cloud, but on the edges of the cloak was a red highlighted pattern.

 **"** ugh, ugh" Neji woke up still dizzy from the warp, if Sidra warps multiple people at once the result can be unconsciousness for the ones warped besides the caster.

"Brother Neji!" Hinata said happy that her cousin was okay.

"Lady Hinata, where are we?" Neji asked.

"We're in the Akatsuki hideout." Neji's eyes turned big, they were in the Akatsuki headquarters yet they weren't dead nor restrained.

"Why are we here?" Neji asked.

"I brought you here." Sidra said.

Neji clenched his teeth and took out a kunai, Sidra took her stance with a kunai in her hand.

Neji and Sidra activated byakugan and mangekyou sharingan respectively, their eyes glowing with power and anger.

Neji lunged at Sidra, but Hinata jumped in front instantly stopping Neji's attack, Neji stood in shock as his cousin who hated Sidra probably more than he did, was now protecting her.

"Why Hinata?" Neji asked in question, though Neji figured it out after taking a good look at Hinata she wore the Akatsuki insingnia, and it was like a magnet to his eyes, and yet a horror flim all at once.

"Brother Neji I want to help Naruto restore his clan, and maybe someday be in it." Hinata said hoping Neji would understand.

"Hinata that is fine." These words brought happiness to Hinata, but Neji continued. "I will kill anyone who allies with the Akatsuki, don't do this."

This crushed Hinata the thought of being killed by Neji was heart-breaking, or worse the other way around.

Sidra spoke since Hinata seemed to nervous. "Neji help us, we'll restore the Uzumaki clan, and on the exception if they interfere, no one of which you love will be killed if you want."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why else would I have saved you from Deidara's bomb?"

Neji was a very cautious person, he still didn't trust Sidra. "Look, I thank you for saving my life, but I can't work with the Akatsuki."

"Fine if you won't join us then just don't interfere with our plans, unless you want to be killed, the offer will always stand."

"For now I will let you leave the Hidden Rain Village unscathed for now."

"I'll do it" Neji said bluntly.

"I'Il join you."

"Good choice."

'I can't leave Lady Hinata alone maybe Sidra is safe for now, but Hikari is hunting the main branch family,' Neji thought in grudge, still wanting to kill both Sidra and Hikari.

'I have a feeling Neji is joining only for Hinata's sake. I don't blame him.' Sidra thought to herself.

"Welcome to the Akatuski brother." Hikari came into the room with an Akatsuki cloak only with the same pattern modifications.

Sidra said while thinking "No, we're no longer Akatsuki we're a group to fight for peace for restoration for reincarnation, we are a new clan we are the Akuzura clan."

 **My computer is being fixed so the next chapter might be longer then usual.**

 **Neji, Hinata and** **Naruto are with Sidra and Hikari and allied with the Akatsuki are the Akuzura Clan.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens

**So yeah, the stage is set for the restoration of the Uzumaki clan, so much work to do. For now some training.**

Naruto, Hinata and Neji had just joined the newly created Akuzura and are well on the way to restore the Uzumaki clan.

Akatsuki Base, Necragakure. (The previous base was taken over therefore the newest base is in Necragakure.)

Naruto first trains with Nagato AKA Pain.

Naruto, and Pain **(Note: I'm going to call Nagato, Pain whenever he uses the Deva Path's body, for other paths it will say so.)**

"Now my clan member we shall show this world that pain is not something to have, but that's in good time, for now I shall train you and make you much stronger so we can crush whomever may oppose us." Pain said.

"Okay Nagato." Naruto replied.

"You are in my clan so our chakra is alike Naruto, you should be compatible to learn some of my techniques."

"This technique is called the Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God."

"That's going to be a lot to say when I use it." Naruto said in irony.

"Don't worry, in short it's called the Shinra Tensei or Almighty Push."

"That's easier to say." Naruto laughs, Pain simply smirks, he didn't simile often mostly because he was in a lot of, well, pain.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Pain holds up his arm his palm open.

"Almighty Push!" Pain's attack literally trashes the rock he was aiming at, there was no resistance the attack sent the rock flying into the nearby wall as if it weighed nothing.

"Wow." Naruto was in shock that the attack was so powerful.

"Now you try, you simply launch your wind chakra like a you're throwing a rope out in front of you."

"Okay." Naruto gathers his wind chakra in his hand and then releases it the attack wasn't close to hitting the rock it merely crashed into the ground and didn't do much else.

"Aww man." Naruto said, his first try was an epic fail.

"No worries, it takes long to learn this technique without the Rinnegan I possess."

"Try again, we need as much practice as possible." Pain said hoping Naruto could master the jutsu in time for any wars.

Naruto tried again and again, continuing and promising to master the jutsu.

"Naruto." Hinata was always impressed by Naruto's perseverance and ability to keep trying.

"Hinata shall we begin?" Hikari said to Hinata, Neji was by her side.

In another room the 3 Hyuga trained.

Neji, Hinata and Hikari all fought with incredible control and power using the gentle fist technique.

Hikari decides she wanted to teach them some new techniques, perhaps some more powerful ninjutsu.

"Okay I want you both to learn a new technique I learned this from the Hidden Shadow Village, it's quite a strong technique and if you make good use of it the gentle fist will be close to unstoppable."

"Okay Hikari." Hinata seemed eager to learn a new technique like Naruto was.

"Hmm." Neji still didn't trust her.

"This technique is called the Shadow Movement jutsu technique it's a teleport jutsu."

"This technique turns the users body into a shadow and then the user can move through objects and travel on flat surfaces without any mass, then reappear at will. Think about it if you use this technique along with the gentle fist, you could strike the opponent in chakra spots with ease and completely overwhelm them."

"Although I chose not to learn this technique, but Yukiko can teach you."

"Hey!" Yukiko and Sidra came into the room.

"Yukiko can you teach them the shadow movement jutsu?" Hikari asked.

"Are you sure, that jutsu takes awhile to master?"

"I'm willing." Hinata says.

"Not me." Says Neji. "I'll train with Hikari and Sidra, I won't waste my time learning a jutsu that I can't do."

"Fine." Sidra, Hikari and Neji leave to another room leaving Yukiko with Hinata.

"Okay Hinata, I'll demonstrate the jutsu." Yukiko's body turns purple and she phases into the floor literally, a large shadow ran through the floor and then the ceiling, finally Yukiko emerged from the shadow.

"Wow." Hinata was impressed by this. 'I have to learn this jutsu.'

XXXXXX

That night.

"Naruto..." A voice said in terrifying demonic tone.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around he was in the chamber of the Nine-tails.

"What do you want?" Naruto said in an annoyed voice.

"Naruto, you used to be a useless boy in thought that the leaf was a good home, but now I know you see things differently."

"Oh really, I haven't given up on the leaf yet!"

"Maybe, but you are foolish, the leaf is poison, you're gone for days now and yet they don't look for you."

"That's doesn't mean anything!"

"Also the leaf is under Danzo's control now."

"Wait what?!" Naruto was in shock to hear this.

"It's true, I heard it from the other tailed beasts, the one-tail told me."

"We have to recover the leaf!"

"No, destroy the leaf, destroy it, and then you can re-make it in your image."

"But destroying the leaf, I don't know."

"Think about it, then talk to me."

Naruto found himself still in bed, he woke up from that nightmare, he went back to sleep and decided to deal with it later.

XXXXXX

The next day

Naruto's push was improving, he had worked almost all night and he was improving, he could hit the rock now, but he didn't have much power.

Hinata was actually making progress too, her shadow movement was starting to come together, but she still had some more work ahead of her.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, the leaf village outskirts.

Anbu walked by looking for something. Behind a tree was Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Ugh we've been running for days when do we make our move?" Jiraiya said tired of running.

Tsunade nails Jiraiya in the face with her fist, it was a really dumb question.

"Jiraiya!, we don't stand much of a chance against 1000 Anbu not to mention Naruto, Hinata, and Neji are dead."

Sakura was upset by this mention, her teammate, and 2 of her friends were dead. "Naruto..." She said depressed.

Kakashi put his hand to Sakura's shoulder. "We need to move on, don't mourn Naruto during a war."

XXXXXX

From a cliff far away Sasuke looked at the village taken over by Danzo.

"Well now Naruto's dead and the village is under that bastard Danzo's control, this is one surprise after another."

"So Sasuke what are we going to do?" Suigestsu asked.

"I have to kill the next most important person in my life. It's the only way for me to awaken my mangekyou sharingan."

"Watch out Sakura, and you too Itachi." Sasuke said his eyes glowing a bright red.

XXXXXX

"How foolish the leaf falling to Danzo, this is pathetic, oh well it's now easier to destroy the leaf." Orochimaru stood from afar.

"And I will get you too, Sasuke."

XXXXXX

Middle of the night Sasuke finds Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya alone near a fire conversing.

Sasuke generates his Chidori the volts of lightning catching Kakashi's attention.

"Look out!" Kakashi says seconds later Sasuke smashes down where Sakura was the attack creates a giant crater and smoke blows around making the 4 ninjas cover their eyes.

In mere seconds Sasuke was up again Sharingan activated and staring at Sakura with the face of a madman his grin was like a demon staring at Sakura.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura said completely surprised at seeing Sasuke at this time.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke swung at Sakura with his katana barely slashing off Sakura's hair.

"I'm going to kill." Sasuke said in his deeper voice.

"Sasuke this is not the ninja way." Kakashi said.

"HehehehahahahahHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed like a maniac he was crazy.

"Do you really think you're my sensei anymore?, you're history Kakashi, and you Sakura you will die!"

"I'm itching to kill you!" Sasuke's arm turns into a hundred bolted energy fist, thunderclouds surrounded the area as he held his arm up.

"Kirin!" Sasuke yells as the lightning strikes his arm, Sasuke blasts his arm at the ground vaporizing everything within 20 meters of himself.

"No Sasuke!" Sakura grabs Sasuke's arm and attempts to stop the attack, but Sasuke breaks through the attempt and smashes the ground anyway.

Bright light covered the area and exploded with a huge cloud of smoke.

Sasuke took a look around the bodies of Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya were nowhere to be seen. Sakura was next to him, she was burned and fried, the pink hair had been turned a burned brown, her eyes closed and she showed no evidence of life.

Sasuke drops a slight tear and he mourns Sakura's death for 10 minutes before looking up at the moon.

"Ah, urgh." Sasuke's eyes turned different the pattern shifted and they burned with black fire.

Sasuke's mangekyou sharingan was awake.

"Itachi, I got this power and now you die." Sasuke left with only one more look at Sakura.

Sasuke left, but eyes looked on just behind a tree. "Sakura Haruno is dead, and by her teammate no less." Zetsu said before phasing through the floor.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

Zetsu phases through the ground in front of Naruto and Pain.

"Leader, Naruto it seems that Sakura Haruno has been killed."

Naruto was in shock, after things seemed to well now this.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"It was Sasuke." "He killed Sakura most likely on a chance to unlock his Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Sasuke." Naruto said in anger.

"Why?"

Pain spoke next "We will mourn this death in other time this is another reason to train harder my clanmate."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Naruto held his arm up his palm at full power and the rock he aimed at smashed into pieces no resistance and no lag Naruto had perfected the technique.

XXXXXX

Back at the murder site.

Sakura's body glowed a green light and in that light all the burns and flesh wounds healed in an instant. Sakura's eyes turned wide open. Tsunade and Jiraiya came they looked like they just fought a war. "It worked." Tsunade said tiredly.

It was a special jutsu one that can make the target dead for a limited time and then revive fully healed, however only those in the Senju clan can use it and they require massive amounts of chakra sometimes the chakra has to be from others to gain enough to work.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Sakura said to her mentor.

"Sasuke." Sakura said worried of her teammate who attempted to kill her.

"Don't worry Sasuke got what he came for, the mangekyou sharingan, now he's going to find and try to kill his brother." Kakashi stated.

XXXXXX

"So Sasuke's coming for me?" Itachi said.

"Yes, the mangekyou sharingan in him has been awakened." Zetsu replied

"The time has come to tell him the truth, and to take what need." Itachi said walking off.

XXXXXX

Tobi, Pain and Konan in a room.

"So project endless Tsukuyomi only has 2 more tailed beasts needed. The one-tail and the nine-tails, right Pain?"

Pain wished Tobi had not brought that up, he wasn't sure to have Naruto killed.

"Tell Sidra, Hikari, Yukiko, Naruto, Hinata and Neji to capture the one-tail."

"Then, I will deal with the nine-tails myself."

"However I think that Sidra or Hinata may try to get into the way."

"What are you suggesting Madara?" Pain said looking at where this was going.

"We'll have to kill our newest members."

"Hmm." Pain and Konan had other thoughts they didn't think killing other members was a means of achieveing peace.

"Don't tell me you grew soft on Naruto, though he may be an uzumaki he is a jinchuuriki and he must be harvested for the bijuu." Tobi said in suspicion of Pain.

"Is there a way for him to live from the extraction?"

"Normally yes, but the nine-tails is subborn the host will die if it's forced out."

"I'm not sure about this." Konan said. "You too Konan?" Tobi said he wasn't amused.

"He will be the last to be harvested that's my final offer."


	10. Chapter 10: Assault on Suna

**All but 2 tailed beasts are left, Naruto and Gaara.**

Sunagakure, land of Sand,

Naruto, Sidra, Hikari, Hinata, Neji and Yukiko walked closer and closer to the city.

"So Naruto are you any worried at taking on Gaara?" Sidra asked.

"No, I'm not, if Gaara is necessary to reform my clan it's all worth it in the end." Naruto said, the thing was Naruto wasn't aware that Gaara had to be killed in order for the one-tail in him to be harvested, Tobi kept that quite to him so he wouldn't refuse.

XXXXXX

Suna's gates and lookout towers.

"Baki, we've spotted Akatsuki members heading towards our city!"

"Someone inform the Kazekage." Baki said.

"As for you get the gates sealed up and call the security force."

Kankuro and Temari arrived to see the 6 Akatsuki cloaks get bigger and closer, but when they got there a huge surprise dawned upon them.

"Huh, Naruto?" Kankuro said in shock that Naruto had on an Akatsuki cloak.

"What are you doing with the Akatsuki?" Temari asked the previously little brat Naruto.

"We are Akuzura and we need the one-tail from Gaara." Naruto replied he didn't seem like making jokes he was dead serious now.

"Hand over the Kazekage now." Sidra demanded.

"And if we don't want to?" Kankuro said.

"If you want to kill our brother you'll have to go through us first!" Temari yelled.

"This will be fun." Yukiko and Hikari said.

Naruto held his arm blocking the 2 as they went forward "No leave this to me." He said.

"I will be with you Naruto." Hinata said wanting to fight too.

"Okay then, we'll go on ahead." Sidra warps herself, Neji, Hikari and Yukiko behind Temari and Kankuro and continued on into the village.

"Hey wait!" Kankuro sends Crow flying after the 4, but somehow Crow was stopped dead, he was bound by a shadow, Hinata reappeared from her shadow and she had Crow unable to move with a shadow strangler jutsu, it would seem that she also gained more shadow techniques from Yukiko then the average ninja would.

"Your opponents are us." Naruto said.

Temari opened her fan with all 3 moons showing and waved it, an enormous wind headed towards Naruto, but Naruto simply held his palm out and the wind attack was repelled in an instant the repelling force sends Temari falling into the sand behind her.

"What was that?" Temari asked. 'He wasn't able to do that before, then how?"

Naruto looked on as if he already won the battle.

Naruto creates a shadow clone and generates a rasengan in his hand.

'Got to move before he does!' Temari uses her attack "Ninja Art, Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!"

A large slicing wind headed towards Naruto and it exploded in a fury, but when the smoke cleared Naruto wasn't damaged at all, he was surrounded by a wind sphere, it was his rasengan, but much bigger.

"This is my Rasengan Barrier."

"My turn, Rasengan!" Naruto charged at Temari with his shadow clones creating 2 rasengans in his hands, Naruto jumps and strikes down with his rasengan, Temari rides her fan with the wind to rise above Naruto's attack, as she dodges she sees that the spiral from Rasengan caused the sand to spiral like a twister, Naruto had planned 2 steps ahead and the sand twister completely surrounded Temari and blinded her from attacks.

"Now then." Naruto jumps into the sand twister as well.

"Almighty Push!" Naruto's hand was directly on Temari's stomach, he blasts a massive wind chakra attack and it sends Temari flying into the sand and crashing hard, her fan lands right behind her and Naruto lands knowing he would win the battle all along.

Meanwhile.

Kankuro launches his 3 puppets, crow, black ant and salamander at Hinata, first crow and salamander circled Hinata at high speeds, Hinata wasn't worried she simply stood and didn't move.

"Now let's go, puppet show!" Kankuro yells, crow fires 2 kunai at Hinata, but Hinata stops the attack with her kunai in hand, the Byakugan had an almost 360 degree range so she could tell exactly where the attacks came from. Salamander was next throwing 3 toxic needles, but the same thing occurred again, Hinata had improved greatly thanks to Yukiko and Hikari's training.

"My turn." In a mere moment Hinata was gone she vanished into thin air. A shallow shadow moved quick on the ground and went behind Kankuro, it was too late for him to notice, Hinata appeared behind him and struck his right arm with a chakra focused palm blocking the chakra points, in return blocking Kankuro's chakra strings and Kankuro could no longer operate Black Ant's body.

"Ugh." Suddenly Black Ant appeared below Hinata and she was flung into the air, black ant opened it's stomach chamber and once Hinata fell in the chamber closed.

Crow disassembled itself and several blades came out of its arms and legs.

"Secret black technique, Iron Mace!" The several blades from crow stuck into black ant like pistons to a machine.

"Now she's dead." Kankuro said thinking he won.

"No." A shadow engulfed Black Ant and Hinata's body appeared out of that shadow she wasn't damaged in the least.

"I'm ending this."

Hinata disappeared once again and reappeared above Kankuro.

"Oh no!" Kankuro said as Hinata came down on him.

"Eight-Trigrams 2 Palms." After the first 2 hits Hinata disappeared again.

Hinata reappears behind Kankuro and strikes. "4 Palms." Hinata disappears and Kankuro looked behind him. Hinata once again appears behind Kankuro and strikes.

"8 Palms." Kankuro kept looking, but Hinata was gone the moment he looked.

"16 Palms, 32 Palms." Hinata appears right in front of Kankuro for the final attack.

"64 Palms!" Kankuro fell down in defeat, all his chakra points were shut off so he couldn't move.

Hinata was proud of herself, she combined the shadow techniques with her gentle fist techniques for massive results.

"Wow, Hinata that was great!" Naruto said just finishing up with Temari.

"You were good to Naruto." Hinata complimented back. It was clear that Naruto and Hinata's new techniques made them a lot stronger than any of their friends.

"Now Gaara, I hope the others are okay."

"Right."

Naruto and Hinata rush to the city center, while Temari and Kankuro lie unable to go after the 2, and in even more shock on how the 2 seemingly weakest and most hopeless 2 from the Chunin exams 3 years ago have now crushed them without a sweat.

XXXXXX

Suna's center, roof of Kazekage office.

"That's as far as you go." Gaara said.

"Well now Gaara of the Sand, and also the one-tailed jinchuurriki." Sidra said.

"As Kazekage, I won't let you destroy this city." Gaara said.

"Sand Tsunami!" A large wave of sand goes towards the 4 Akuzura members.

"Eight-Trigrams Rotation!" Neji reflects the sand attack from hitting the others.

"Wind Style Spiraling Dragon!" Hikari called out.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Sidra added.

The wind collided with the fire making the flames go wild and burn up the area with tremendous power.

When the smoke clears, there wasn't a scratch Gaara encased himself in a sand impermeable sphere.

Yukiko jumps up and turns her body into a shadow, the shadow goes into the sand.

Inside the sand sphere, Gaara seemed safe, until.

Yukiko bursts into the sand sphere her scythe almost cutting Gaara in half thereby making the sphere lose shape and forcing Gaara to implode the sphere from the inside.

"Grr." Gaara gathers the sand from the village and a huge Tsunami of sand forms with Gaara standing on top.

"Now take this!" Gaara unleashes a massive tsunami of sand, it engulfs the 4 Akuzura members.

However when the sand clears no one was found. Sidra appears above Gaara and strikes down with her Inferno Shuriken charged and ready.

"AHHHH!" Gaara is fried by the powerful attack. An explosion surrounds Gaara and Sidra and out of the smoke Gaara falls from the high distance and just when about to hit the ground when the sand carries him down gently.

"I'm not done." Gaara gets up once again.

Gaara sends massive amounts of sand at the 4 surrounding them with a sand wall.

Gaara makes his move, "Sand Coffin!" Gaara closes his palm into a fist and the sand quickly bursts and crushes the 4 inside the walls, or so he thought.

When the sand finally moves no one was in the coffin. However behind Gaara, Naruto and Hinata showed up.

"Almighty Push!"

"Eight-Trigrams Shadow Storm 64 Palms!"

"Amaterasu."

"Wind Style Great Typhoon."

Gaara reacts quickly and creates a wall of sand to try and defend against the attacks, but at the single smirk on Naruto the attacks burst right through the sand.

The 4 attacks blast out at Gaara sending him into a wall. Gaara struggles, and as he sees Naruto he falls unconscious.

"We're out of here" Hikari, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Yukiko disappear in smoke, while Sidra warps Gaara and herself to the Akatsuki Hideout for the extraction.

Baki looks on at the next Kazekage killed as the 3rd, 4th and now 5th were gone.

"Gaara." He says in shame.

XXXXXX

In a field nearby nowhere.

"So you're Itachi's brother." Deidara said to Sasuke who looked at him with a sharingan glare.

"You look like good material, I'll add you to my collection." Sasori mentions.

Deidara interrupts "No my man."

"I want him, I just can't stand those eyes, once I kill him you can have him for a puppet, but he's mine."

"Hmm." Sasuke runs so fast that the 2 Akatsuki barely had any time to dodge, he came with his katana slicing the ground with an uppercut to Deidara and Sasori, Deidara jumps freely away, and Sasori uses his repaired cable to jump to a much higher tree way out of Sasuke's range.

"Very well Deidara, take care of him." Sasori says letting Deidara take Sasuke out.

"I think I'll start off with some C-1 bombs." Deidara puts his hands into the bags of detonating clay he has and throws a massive amount of spider-like clay bombs as if they were confetti.

Sasuke gathers lightning energy in his hand and waves it sending needles of lightning piercing every bomb Deidara threw at him and sending them every which way.

"Not bad." Deidara says.

"Now this", Deidara creates 3 bird and sends them at Sasuke, just as they were about to hit, Sasuke disappears in a second and appears behind Deidara with his katana ready, Deidara flings another bomb and detonates it instantly, covering them both in smoke.

Sasori stood without worry. "Hmm."

Deidara and Sasuke both got out of the explosion without damage.

"You're not bad, you are Itachi's brother after all." Deidara said.

"Save the compliments just tell me where Itachi is."

"You want to know, well I won't tell you."

Deidara unleashes a giant centipede clay figure and it chases after Sasuke.

'This is the C-1 Snake." Sasori thinks.

"Now", Deidara makes his hand sign and the snake fires a spider like a bullet at Sasuke and it explodes.

When the smoke clears Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly he comes at Deidara with a chidori and barely misses as Deidara jumps back.

"How?" Deidara asks.

"That was my genjutsu." Sasuke explains.

'Genjutsu, well, well Itachi, brothers think alike.' Deidara hated genjutsu very much.

"Now!" Suddenly the snake comes out of the ground and wraps around Sasuke binding him.

'It's over.' Sasori thinks

Sasuke uses Chidori from there and in a bright flash of light Sasuke was standing and the snake was on the floor lifeless.

"Now Amaterasu!" Sasuke's eyes rotated with blood and black flames engulfed Deidara.

"Ah, ugh!" Deidara falls and struggles until he was no longer moving, the black fire consumed him completely.

"It's over." Sasuke says going towards Deidara, but suddenly Deidara's body lighted up and exploded in a mere 3 seconds.

Sasuke took a giant jump back and barely escaped the explosion.

Deidara stood above on a bird flying high above Sasuke.

"A clay clone, I fell for it." Sasuke said in anger as he fell for an old trick that could have killed him.

Pain radioed in. "Deidara, Sasori come back to base."

"What I'm in the middle of something here!" Deidara yelled back.

"We have the one-tail, now come back!"

"Fine."

"Hey kid, I have to leave so you're lucky."

"But I don't leave without having a blast."

Deidara takes out his C-3 bomb and drops it. Deidara's bird flies over and grabs Sasori out of the tree and flies away.

"I will kill him someday." Deidara said grudgingly as he flew away.

"Urgh!" The bomb detonated with Sasuke standing there. The blast wiped out the area's trees and animals when the smoke cleared there was a 2 kilometer crater in the plains.

The smoke clears, purple energy surrounded Sasuke, his Susanoo armor had protected him from the C-3 attack.

"Hmm." Sasuke leaves again on the hunt for Itachi.


	11. Chapter 11: Gathering the Members

Akuzura Base, Necragakure.

Pain walks up to Naruto "Naruto, in order for us to restore the Uzumaki clan, we must gather our remaining members and then grow our population from there."

"Okay, so first we need our members, besides you and me, I can only think of one more."

"Okay who?"

"Karin Uzumaki, she's part of Sasuke's team."

"Karin, if she's under Sasuke's guard then she won't be easy to persuade."

"Konan, Itachi, Kisame and I will go to persuade Karin."

"What should the rest of us do?" Naruto asked.

"You Naruto should think about what you are going to do about Konoha, Danzo has taken over so it will be impossible to become a working trade partner unless Danzo is overthrown."

"Think about it." Pain leaves.

"Danzo, that bastard." Naruto says in a menacing voice.

XXXXXx

Naruto walks up "Sidra?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Danzo took over the village, I'm not sure what to do now."

"It's fine Naruto, look I have a proposition, I want to burn Konoha down to the ground, let the city crumble to pieces."

"Why?!" Naruto said in shock, but he then thought, he should have expected it.

"The Uchiha, Hyuga, and the Leaf itself, we all hold grudges against it, you do too, you just don't deal with it."

"But Sidra, I don't want, no I can't betray the leaf."

"Even though they betrayed you?"

"Yeah."

"At the least we'll have to defeat Danzo in order to retake Konoha."

"Yes, that I'll agree on."

"Look here, we are going to burn down Konoha only the bad parts, Danzo took over Konoha, almost all your friends are captured, and they think you're dead, but they couldn't care less."

Naruto was really angry now, he wanted to disbelieve, but Sidra was stating the truth.

"Fine, let Konoha burn!" Naruto said with a new voice, this voice wasn't happy like he usually was, this voice had one thing Naruto didn't normally have, this was the voice of revenge.

XXXXXX

Hinata and Hikari are training in a room when Neji comes in.

"Brother Neji." Hinata says.

"Save the title Hinata, we're getting out of here." Neji held on the Hinata's arm and dragged her out of the room, part way Hikari stopped him.

"Where are you going Neji?" She asked.

"Me and Hinata are leaving this wrenched clan."

"Brother why?" Hinata asked.

"Come on Hinata this organization will crush the Hyuga clan in the process of the restoration of the Uzumaki clan, we can't stay now let's go."

"No Neji." Hinata said.

"What?" Neji questioned whether or not Hinata said that or not.

"I said no."

"I'm not leaving, for Naruto's sake, the village has been so mean to him or these years, but I will stay with him, I can't go back to that village."

Hikari adds on "Along with that Danzo has taken the village over, you won't be safe going back now."

Neji refused to see the dangers "I don't care, I won't turn my back on the Hyuga clan."

"Neji from what I know of you, you want the Hyuga clan gone." Hikari said.

"That grudge is past." Neji replied.

"Well grudges aren't past for me."

"Me and Hinata have been discussing, when we take Konoha and Hinata becomes the new head of the Hyuga, Hinata will reestablish the curse mark rule, it will still be used to seal the Byakugan, however the main and side branches will be served as equals and no conflict will be made."

"But Hanabi is the new head of the Hyuga." Neji said.

"No, Hinata will be because Konoha will also be ours, they will have no choice."

"That's using force to do that, isn't that what you're trying the prevent?"

"ITS THE HYUGA THAT USE FORCE!" Hikari yelled out her rage spiking.

"The Hyuga have restrained our family for years and no one has done anything about it because of the curse mark, but we will we will change the way of the Hyuga."

"No you shall not, I will stop you." Neji said.

Suddenly Neji throws his palm at Hikari, but Hikari jumps behind Neji dodging the attack.

'I can't beat them here, I'm outnumbered.' Neji thought.

Neji runs out the door heading towards the exit.

"I knew it Neji is to loyal to see things our way." Hikari said.

"I will get him the next time." Hikari continued.

"No, I will." Hinata interrupts.

"What, you can't be serious."

"I am, Neji and I have never been friends, though I love him I will fight for Naruto and the side branch family of the Hyuga, even if it means leaving my own family, but with Naruto I can have a new one."

"Well said Hinata, I will leave Neji to you, but Hiashi is mine, I hope you understand I can't let the murder of my father go unpunished."

Hinata wasn't sure if she should have her father killed, but Hikari was right her father was responsible for his brother, Neji and Hikari's father's death.

"Okay I will yet you take father." Hinata said in a voice showing she was serious about this.

Neji ran through the halls and sneaked out due to the lack of guard around and that several members were out on missions.

"I must warn the Hyuga about Hikari." He paused to look back.

"And Hinata." Neji throws his Akuzura cloak into his palm strike that tore the cloak in half a clean cut and sharp.

Neji leaves for Konoha.

XXXXXX

Hidden Rain Village Outskirts.

Pain, Konan, Kisame and Itachi were in a stand-off with Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo and Sasuke.

"Well now I didn't think my look would be over so fast, and now my time for revenge is here." Sasuke said looking at Itachi and only Itachi.

"Do you have enough hate, Sasuke?" Itachi says.

"I got the Mangekyou Sharingan, that's enough proof."

"Very well, let me handle this alone, and don't get in the way." Itachi said to the other 3 who stepped back.

Sasuke gestured to his team the same, they stepped back as well.

Sasuke and Itachi came at each other with katana against kunai they were strong and sharp each digging into the other like they were about to break.

"You will die today." Sasuke said in his anger pulsing.

"Very well, but can you make me." Itachi said calmly.

Itachi jumps back and unleashes 5 kunai from his right hand directly as Sasuke.

Sasuke spins his katana and blocks all 5 sending them into the ground like they were mere pebbles.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Both Uchiha call out this attack and they collide head on creating an explosion, everyone there covered themselves from the dust and smoke except Pain who looked on analyzing who was stronger.

Suddenly Sasuke had his katana in Itachi's chest it was buried deep and went right through clean and clear.

"Ah, uh." Everyone watching gasps as the battle maybe over sooner then expected.

Pain simply kept his glare.

"Now Itachi tell me why did you kill our clan, and why did you spare me, tell me the truth and not some lie like before."

"You really want to know?"

"The pain in your chest won't stop until you do." Sasuke shakes the katana around letting it sink in.

"Very well then, it was a time of peace until that day when Danzo came to me." Itachi said.

"Huh?"

FLASHBACK

Itachi talked through the flashback "Back when I was younger and you were born, the nine-tails attacked the village."

"It was sealed away in Naruto by the 4th Hokage, but then."

"The people of the leaf suspected the Uchiha were behind the attack due to the Sharingan's ability to control Tailed Beasts."

"The Uchiha were treated with disrespect so then the Uchiha decided to rebel, they planned a coup d'eat or what would be called a hostile takeover."

"By the third Hokage's orders I was ordered to be a double agent, to spy on the Uchiha."

"The third was hoping to have a peace treaty with the Uchiha, but this was when Danzo came up to me."

XXXXXX

Hokage's office, about 10 years ago.

"What? No!" Itachi in the past yelled to Danzo.

"You have to, there is no way that the Uchiha will come to peace with us, therefore this must be done." Danzo responded.

"Murder of the clan, no." Itachi said back.

"You must."

"I won't, the third has a plan."

Danzo scoffed at this idea, "The third is too foolish to see that it won't work."

"Now go do this."

"But my entire family and clan, my parents and brother."

"Tell me Itachi, do you care for your brother?"

"Of course."

"Well then there are only 2 outcomes, the Uchiha live and then try overthrow us, where they will all be killed in the process, you and your brother or they all perish today, but you and your brother are allowed to live."

"Ugh." Itachi thought about this for some time, then sucked in the feelings to finally agree to it.

XXXXXX

As Itachi walked out a man with a spirally mask appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"Someone to help, I will assist you in your plan, if you help me."

"What is that?"

"Destroying the leaf."

Itachi only was to be surprised, but he was mad now "Who are you?"

"If you help me take revenge on the Uchiha for betraying me, I will spare the village though."

Itachi was in total shock, there was only one Uchiha who could say that, "Then you are, Madara Uchiha." Itachi realizing the only one with that history.

Itachi thought long and hard about it, "I will, just keep up your end of the promise."

END OF FLASHBACK

"So Sasuke is that enough." Itachi said, he was no longer in the blade, it was another genjutsu.

"Grr, urgh!" Sasuke roared out in pain.

Sasuke held his hands on his head like he had a major headache, "Konoha, I will destroy it, let it burn down."

"No Sasuke." Sasuke was in shock by his brother now.

"If you destroy Konoha your future is decided, you will be hunted and killed later, I cannot allow that, not after I killed the whole clan just to protect you."

Sasuke charged at Itachi, but this wasn't an attack, Sasuke hugged his brother, Itachi was waiting for this for a long time. "Brother..."

"On to other business." Pain said.

"Karin Uzumaki, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"We need you, you see we are going to restore the Uzumaki clan and we need your help."

"Restore my clan, right." Karin didn't believe it.

"It's no lie, we already are gathering our members from around the globe, we already have a military force of the tailed beasts, the Akatsuki, the Hidden Rain, the Land of Iron, the Hidden Shadow, you merely add more."

"Like what?"

"First you shall be one of the founders of the newest branches of the clan, you will have protection and guard for yourself and anyone else you desire, there are more benefits down the road."

"It sounds good."

"And you, Suigetsu Hozuki, you are to ally the Hidden Mist's seven swordsmen with us to further broaden our force."

"Sounds good, but you already have that lug with ya." Suigetsu gestured out Kisame.

"We need as much force as possible."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good we are set we shall leave now."

Pain, Konan, and Kisame leave.

"Itachi are you coming?" Kisame said to his partner.

"I will be there in time." Itachi responded.

"Sasuke, join us, we will reincarnate the Uchiha as well as the Uzumaki clan."

"Hmm, the Uchiha clan, okay, brother."

 **Well that's over with. So then Sasuke got the truth out of Itachi.**


	12. Chapter 12: Obito Uchiha

Naruto and the Akuzura members are on the verge to burn Konoha down to the ground, but someone always has to get in the way.

Tobi spoke "Pain, as you know we have 8 of the 9 tailed beasts harvested, there's only 1 more and our plan is complete."

"Yes, Madara."

"Now I want you to bring him here for the harvest."

"Understood sir." Pain was unsure he wanted peace, but not at the cost of another family member.

XXXXXX

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Pain?"

"I'm sorry, but you are aware that we hunt tailed beasts and we now have 8 out of the 9, the last one is inside you."

"So you want to kill me?!" Naruto said his voice says he wasn't going to allow it easily.

"No, I want you to help me, I can't stand the fact of losing a family member to him."

"Him?"

"Tobi, or as you should call him Madara Uchiha."

"Wait so Tobi is Madara?!" Naruto said in total shock, Madara should have died years ago.

"He is and he's alive, I've seen the powerful Sharingan he possesses."

"But that's not important, I possess Rinnegan and I will change the world my own way, without the help of tailed beasts."

"And you shall be with me."

"We shall split from Madara and overthrow his chain of command."

"Yeah, I never wanted to be in genjutsu anyways." Naruto said to honor his commitment.

XXXXXX

Tobi was looking at a chart it showed every Uchiha in existence and which family they belonged to.

"Impossible!"

Tobi looked at a certain family the one Sidra was in, and there was a major surprise.

XXXXXX

Pain had called all the members of the team into a meeting in order to do this, only Tobi and Zetsu were not there.

"So everyone you should know now that Naruto and I are in the same clan the Uzumaki clan."

"Not only that Tobi, or his real name Madara Uchiha, wants Naruto for the tailed beasts plan."

The group was surprised Madara Uchiha was a legend those who knew him could see the terror he could cause.

"So, you are going to overthrow me?" Tobi came in with his deeper voice.

"I will cover this world with genjutsu and you won't stop me, Nagato."

"We'll see, we in the Akuzura clan will take this world by our own means, not with tailed beasts."

"You only say that because Naruto is your clan and blood, he is also a jinchuuriki."

"Perhaps."

"So everyone who will you choose, Nagato or myself, Madara Uchiha!"

"Really Obito really?" Sidra came down the aisle.

"Sidra, I was wondering when you'd catch on."

"I knew I sensed familiar chakra when I was near you, brother!"

"No use sister!"

"What?!" Sasuke said.

"It can't be!" Itachi added.

"They are siblings?" Pain finished.

"Everyone meet Obito Uchiha my brother." Sidra said bluntly.

"So I guess my secret is out, but still who will you choose everyone?"

"I have my grudges against you Obito." Sidra turns to Pain.

"We'll go where Sidra does." Hikari and Yukiko added.

"Uh, I really couldn't care about the tailed beasts, but the Uchiha and yet Tobi such a liar." Deidara gestured as he went on Nagato's side.

"Whatever." Sasori did the same.

"Well as long as I can kill I don't care, but a Rinnegan vs Sharingan? I'd like to be on the winning side." Hidan said going on Pain's side.

"Well time is money, yet Sidra has my invests in business so." Kakuzu said while joining Sidra.

"I guess I don't have much choice, but I won't join one who wants to destroy the Uchiha." Sasuke said going to Obito, Itachi followed shortly.

"Where Itachi goes I guess I'll also." Kisame went to Obito's side."

Pain looked at his group which would be himself, Konan, Naruto, Hinata, Sidra, Hikari, Yukiko, Daku, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Obito turned to his side, with Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu.

"We shall be leaving." Obito said before he warps his team out.

"Let there be war."

XXXXXX

Konoha Anbu Detention Center

"This is horrible Tenten." Lee said to his teammate.

"Forget us I'm worried about Neji." Tenten was more worried about her teammate then herself.

"And what about Hinata?" Kiba added.

"And Naruto of course." Lee also states.

"And what about my old pal Kakashi?" Guy said.

"Look we need to break out of here."

"How, Lee?, these bars are jutsu proof." Tenten asked.

"I wish we had a genjutsu user then we would get out easily." Kiba states.

XXXXXX

"We need to break everyone out of there!" Jiraiya says rushing in.

Tsunade stops him dead cold. "No Jiraiya we need a plan."

"How Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go." Kakashi said.

"How?" Jiraiya asks.

"My sharingan eye will allow me to cast genjutsu on the guards. I'll free the ninja and leave."

"Okay just don't get yourself caught." Tsunade warned Kakashi.

XXXXXX

An Anbu walks around the corner, Kakashi is hiding behind a wall he opens his Sharingan eye.

The Anbu turns around and looks directly at the Sharingan and in few seconds he was under genjutsu.

"Now tell me where the leaf ninja are."

The Anbu takes Kakashi to the holding cell holding the leaf ninja captured by the Anbu force.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten says at the sight.

"I knew you'd come for me!" Guy says.

Kakashi nods and then uses his lightning blade to slice the cell directly open.

"Yeah, we're free!" Guy says in youth.

5 Anbu come around the corner. "Prison Break!" the alarm sounds loudly informing every Anbu that the leaf ninja escaped.

"We have to fight!"

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee and Guy use their attacks hitting back the Anbu forces coming.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba says as he and Akamaru slash apart some Anbu.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi says as he bursts the wall open.

"Let's go!" All the leaf ninja and jonin jump out of the hole in the wall and run down the streets.

Anbu follow the leaf ninja, but as soon as they exit at the gates the leaf ninja were gone.

XXXXXX

"Well, well, looks like they escaped, so many people want to crush the leaf now, I guess I won't have to then."

Orochimaru says from afar.

"Looks like it's time for my move."

XXXXXX

Necragakure. Akuzura Base.

"So it's agreed." Pain says.

"Yeah." Naruto replies.

"In 1 week we shall burn Konoha to the ground along with the remaining members of the Uchiha clan."

"Yes we shall." Sidra responses.

"We should first do a head count."

"Agreed, we have our remaining Akuzura members, the Hidden Rain Shinobi, the Monks from the Land of Iron courtesy of Hidan, The Hidden Mist Swordsmen, The Hidden Shadow Shinobi, and the Nine-tails."

"I say we group together one more village and then we strike."

"What village?"

"Hikari could probably get the Hidden Cloud on our side." Sidra suggests.

"Good, that will do as our final village."

"Pain?" Naruto asks.

"Yes?"

"May I talk to Sidra alone?"

"Sure."

Pain leaves Naruto and Sidra alone.

"So Sidra I had no idea Tobi or Obito was your brother."

"Obito and I are distant, he was born years before me, I only heard about him a few times, but I only met him occasionally."

"Why is that?"

"Obito was often on missions, by the time I was born he had already left for training under the 4th hokage, by the time I left the clan, I heard news that Obito was dead, I'm not sure how's he's still alive."

"So he was somehow revived?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how."

"Doesn't matter, Obito will die, and there's something I want from him."

"What is that?" Naruto asks.

"His Sharingan."

"Wait why?"

"You don't know this, the Mangekyou Sharingan is powerful, however the power wears off when it does the user becomes blind, this is the only disadvantage."

"Then how do you stop it?"

"You have to take another Sharingan and implant it in yourself, but it can't be anyone's it has to be a sibling's."

"So Obito."

"Yes, I ask you to leave Obito to me, you can have Sasuke to yourself."

"Okay, I owe him some payback as well, plus the Uchiha destroyed my clan so it's only fair in replacement."

"Well said Naruto."

"So Sidra, what are you going to do after?"

"After?"

"Yeah, well once you wipe the Uchiha out then what?"

"I never thought much about it, I might just settle down somewhere and live my life in peace."

"Don't you want to revive the Uchiha?"

"Revive?"

"Yeah, the Uzumaki and Hyuga are going under changes, why not a new Uchiha clan too, one that's pure?"

"Maybe, but how would that go?"

"Well the Uzumaki and the Uchiha could be partners in trade, we'll help each other like the Senju and Uchiha did long before."

"Maybe, but I've sworn to wipe out all Uchiha other then myself, it wouldn't be a fast growing clan."

"Yeah, but it will pay off in the end, you would be a hero founding the clan in the future."

"There's another thing."

"Yeah?"

"You need a male and female to expand the clan, you know what I'm talking about, but I don't have love in my life." Since her betrayal and murder of the Uchiha, Sidra hasn't had many ways to even express love.

"Oh yeah..., well you'll find someone."

"Perhaps."

"All that is for alternate times, for now we should focus on taking Danzo and Konoha down."

"Yeah, but please don't call it that, we just need to retake Konoha not destroy it."

"Yes, sorry."

XXXXXX

Konoha Hyuga Complex.

Hanabi is walking around saddened by her sister and cousin's disappearance and perhaps death.

Suddenly Neji rushes in through the doors.

"Big brother Neji!" Hanabi says in joyful thoughts.

"Hanabi it's nice to see you."

"Where is Eldest Sister Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"She's." Neji pauses for some time.

"Is she ... dead?" Hanabi asked hoping the answer is no.

"No, she's not." At first this stopped her worry, but Neji continued.

"She's in the Akatsuki with Naruto." Hanabi was crushed, her sister was with that criminal organization.

"Oh no."

"I must warn Lord Hiashi." Neji said going in.

Inside some rooms.

"Neji you're back." Hiashi said happy to see him.

"Lord Hiashi, I come with terrible news." Neji said with a bow as a kind gesture.

"Speak."

"Lady Hinata is in the Akatsuki and she wishes to destroy Konoha, also Hikari Hyuga has returned."

Hiashi was in shock, he wasn't sure which of the 2 things Neji brought up was more surprising.

"Hinata, and Hikari if they both forsake the clan then we shall bring them down." Hiashi didn't seem troubled by the thoughts of this, he was too disciplined for that.

"Thank you Neji you are dismissed." Hiashi said.

Neji left the room.

'Hikari Hyuga the one who betrayed us so long ago, she will finally receive the punishment she deserves.' Hiashi thought to himself.

XXXXXX

"Naruto?" Hinata walks in.

"Oh hey Hinata."

"Naruto, Neji has left us for Konoha."

"What?, oh no."

"Yes, I'm not sure what to do with him."

"Well Hinata, if he insists on defending Konoha we'll have to take him out."

"Yes, I know, which is why I want to do it alone."

"Alone, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm stronger now I can defeat him with my new jutsus."

"I hope so Hinata."

"Naruto, what Sidra said before, you like me?"

"Yes, Hinata, I do, and you like me?"

"Yes I always have, Naruto."

They both leaned in for a kiss and that went completely the way they wanted, it was great they both enjoyed it to the fullest.

"Thank you Hinata."

"No Naruto, it's I who should thank you, you inspire me every day."

"Hehe, yeah."

"So Hinata to the reincarnation of Konoha?"

"Yes to the reincarnation of Konoha."

They kissed again.

XXXXXX

"Hikari our plan goes is almost at an end."

"Yes Sidra."

"So Hikari, I have been told what am I going to do after this plan works?"

"You never did think about that."

"I'm wondering should I revive the Uchiha in my name?"

"Sidra, there's nothing better than a clan that will love you and care."

"Yes there isn't, but who would I start it with?"

"Who?"

"I know Naruto plans to revive the Uzumaki clan with probably Hinata as his wife, but myself I have no love for me."

"There's always someone you just need to find him."

"Okay so that's settled, I will revive the Uchiha in my name."

"What about you, Hikari?"

"Well if Hinata is an Uzumaki, then I guess I'll lead the Hyuga to take care of Konoha with your clan."

"Well said."

 **So Naruto will revive the Uzumaki clan, Sidra will revive the Uchiha, Hikari will change the Hyuga everyone has their plans taken care of.**

 **But first retaking Konoha.**


	13. Chapter 13: Raid on Uzumaki tower

Somewhere in the Land of Fire.

"We're all accounted for." Kakashi said after the mission to break the leaf ninja out of the Anbu detention center was a success. All the leaf ninja were out of prison, though they all were still rogue and Anbu might try to come back so Kakashi devises a plan.

"So what do we do now, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura asks her sensei.

"Well as long as Danzo has control over the village we'll first need a base of operations, I think here will do." Kakashi took out a map and pointed to a spot in the Land of Fire.

"Uzushiogakure, the birthplace of the Uzumaki clan." Jiraiya stated, he had read about it before with Naruto

"Naruto's home before Konoha." Tsunade added.

"Why there?" Guy asks.

"Because it's been abandoned for so long that the not Akatsuki nor Danzo would think to look for us there." Kakashi tells his rival back, out of the 2 Kakashi was the more smart one.

"Okay then to Uzushiogakure!" Jiraiya states as he walks off into the woods that looked dark and kind of dangerous.

Tsunade grabs his ear and drags him back. "Ow, ow, ow, hey!" Jiraiya says while his ear throbs.

"Uzushiogakure is that way!" Tsunade points in the opposite direction of Jiraiya, through a light plain meadow.

"Oh yeah I knew that." Jiraiya shrugs his shoulders and puts his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hehehehehehaha." Everyone chuckles at this.

"Okay to Uzushiogakure!" Jiraiya recovers quickly and says that walking the right way this time.

"Still the same old Jiraiya." Tsunade says to Kakashi.

"Still the same." Kakashi says for emphasis.

XXXXXX

Night, Necragakure, Akuzura Base.

"Naruto..." A deep voice says.

The Kyuubi showed up again.

"What do you want?" Naruto said back.

"Now Naruto, let me lend you power I can give you the power you need to crush the leaf." The Kyuubi tried to destroy he leaf years ago, but that was under the Uchiha's control.

"I don't want to crush the leaf, I want to retake it from Danzo." Naruto snaps back, but he knew otherwise.

"Don't lie, you have wanted to get revenge on all those villagers all this time for the ways they treat you." The Kyuubi hit the nail on the head.

Naruto clenches his teeth "Ugh." The Kyuubi was correct.

"Well I can do it without you!" Naruto snapped back again, not wanting to give in.

"Maybe, but those dammed Uchiha get stronger by the minute, and they will no doubt crush you if you don't use my full power."

"My new techniques are enough." Naruto debated.

"No they are not, you have to be ready for their more powerful attacks."

"Well how do I know you won't take me over and go on a rampage." Naruto being cautious in case.

"That would be idiotic, I hate the Uchiha more then anything, and even if I do, I would merely be captured and sealed away again." The Kyuubi was kind of evil, but he had hatred for Uchiha too.

"I'll lend you my power." He said one final time.

"Think about it this way, if it wasn't for me you would have been dead by now, now it's time to return the favor, by at least having us fight together, I merely want to kill, not destroy randomly. And you and I know you'd rather be friends with me, than be my victim when I am free."

"Fine you win Kyuubi, I'll do it." Naruto takes the risk.

"Good choice." The Kyuubi grins at this decision.

"Okay so Kyuubi."

The Kyuubi interrupts. "Kurama". "That is my true name, you could call me that as a token."

"Okay Kurama."

Naruto wakes up from his sleep again, Hinata was sleeping soundly by him, he similes at her beauty even when asleep and goes back to sleep himself.

XXXXXX

Uzushiogakure.

As the leaf ninja walked down the streets. "This place is kinda creepy." Tenten mentions. The street was in ruins garbage and debris from buildings covered the roads, the wrecks made it hard to maneuver around, but the leaf ninja went through nevertheless.

Uzushiogakure was burned and scorched, along with rusted from years of abandonment and war, it was so abandoned that it was hard to believe that this was once one of the most crowded cities in the land of whirlpools.

Lee puts his hand on Tenten's shoulder "Do not worry Tenten this place is abandoned, there is no one here but us." Lee assures his teammate.

"There's our goal." Tsunade points to a large wrecked building probably the tallest in the city it had the Uzumaki symbol on a dented sign.

"That's Uzumaki tower." Kakashi points out.

Tsunade gives more information. "It's the home of the Kage in this village and the only building strong enough to survive until today."

"That's our base." Kakashi mentions.

"This is where we'll gain weapons and store our resources."

The leaf ninja entered the tower, it was dark and covered with old paintings and relics. There were some lanterns near the entrance that the team uses for lighting their way through the tower. However they failed to see that a small trigger that sent out an invisible shock wave.

As they went up the stairs a bat few by, and a crow was perched on the ceiling. Spiderwebs and damp wood were all along the steps.

"Woah!" The step below Kiba breaks in half and it was a miracle that Shino grabbed him before he fell. "I got you." Shino said to his teammate. "Thanks Shino."

Top floor, it was old and dark, a desk was in the back of the room, it had old files and papers, the walls showed pictures, one of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and another of Kushina Uzumaki and she was wearing a kage outfit.

"This place will do, we just have to light it up." Tsunade says dusting the desk.

"I can't believe some people would do this to the town." Jiraiya adds.

XXXXXX

Akuzura Base.

Midnight.

The invisible shock wave flies across the base, waking Naruto, Karin and Pain up with a single shock.

"Huh?" Naruto wakes up in surprise, flings the covers down off the bed and shakes his head multiple times to see if it was a dream.

"Naruto?" Hinata wakes up to the sound of Naruto waking up, she pushes her hair out of her eyes and looks at Naruto, who stared into space.

"I felt a shock and it wasn't a dream for sure." Naruto explains.

"What do you think it was Naruto?" Hinata asks, wiping the dust from her eye.

"There's something wrong, in Uzushiogakure!" Naruto jumps off the bed in a spring of step, throws on his red cloud cloak, weapons and shoes and runs out of the room.

"Wait Naruto." Hinata follows Naruto doing the same.

Naruto goes into the lobby just in time to see Pain already there waiting for him.

"What was it?" Naruto asks Pain. "There's trouble!"

"In Uzushiogakure, I know." Pain finishing Naruto's sentence.

Pain explains the purpose of the alarm "The shock that was the alarm. It's unleashed whenever someone enters our city, it's purpose is to let all Uzumaki know that someone has trespassed on our sacred city."

"Who could it be?" Naruto questions it.

"I don't know, it could be the leaf or it could be the other Akatsuki, but are you going to let them defile our city?" Pain says angry and ready to fight.

"No!" Naruto says in the same tone of voice.

"Let's go", Pain hits an alarm on the desk in the lobby signaling all members in the base to get ready for an emergency.

The alarm roars across the base waking up all the Akatsuki members with either good or bad feelings.

"Ah man, I was having a good dream." Hidan says as he wakes up throwing off the covers.

"Time is money, I guess no sleep either." Kakuzu says grabbing the briefcase.

"Anytime is time for art." Deidara springs up and makes a bird in his hand.

"Puppets don't get tired so I guess I shouldn't complain." Sasori gets up and readies his scrolls.

"Let's get started!" Naruto's body becomes red and fiery, the energy of the Nine-tailed fox roared within him.

'Okay Kurama get us to Uzushiogakure for our first battle together.'

'Right.' Kurama and Naruto could hear each others thoughts.

The energy turns into a spiral and Naruto takes off into the sky through the sky entrance that opens with a flick of a switch with red energy as a burst stream propelling him further.

"Naruto's taken off, it's the power of the Nine-tailed fox." Pain explains to the other members who have gotten ready.

"We have to follow." Pain fires the repelling jutsu into the ground catapulting him in a similar matter as Naruto.

"Right." Hinata melds herself into the ground and with incredible speed rushes across the surface of the land as a shadow at high speeds enough to keep up with Naruto and Pain.

"Okay, my creation." Deidara forms a giant bird, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Hikari and Yukiko climb on to it and fly after Naruto and Pain.

Konan forms wings from her paper jutsu and flies after the rest of the the members.

Sidra gives the last orders "Karin, Suigetsu, Daku I need you to stay here guard the base." The 3 nod in agreement.

Karin says some last words before Sidra leaves. "I'm counting on you guys to rid our village of tresspassers."

Sidra simply warps herself to the city using Kamui and like that the battle is on.

XXXXXX

Anbu Watchtower.

An Anbu looking out of binoculars sees the Akuzura members "Akatsuki members flying across the land of fire heading to Uzushiogakure, should I inform Danzo?"

"Yes do it." The Anbu captain agrees.

The Anbu radios Danzo "Lord Danzo, Akatsuki are heading towards the Hidden Eddy's Village."

"Send our forces to capture them." Danzo responds.

"They're mine now." Danzo says after failing the last time.

XXXXXX

Anbu suit up from Konoha's base getting into armor and suits, weapons and bombs at the ready and they leave for Uzushiogakure.

Around a wall Hiashi and Neji watch them.

Neji peeks through the walls with Byakugan "Where are they going?" Neji asks.

Hiashi makes an assumption "If they found the Akatsuki, Hinata will be with them."

"Should we follow?" Neji asking his clan lord.

"Yes." Hiashi and Neji jump across the trees with the Anbu forces on the ground, not getting noticed using gentle step to not make a sound.

XXXXXX

"Uzushiogakure dead ahead!" Naruto yells to the rest of the members with a deeper voice, more like Kurama was talking with Naruto.

Pain looks around and sees that destination "There, Uzumaki tower." Pain points out.

"What's the plan, Pain?" Naruto asks.

Pain devises a plan, but was pretty straightforward "We rid the city of anyone and everyone that's not in our forces."

"Now attack!" Naruto, Pain, Konan, and Deidara's bird all fly down to the tower.

XXXXXX

Uzumaki Tower Interior.

Jiraiya looks out the window with a major surprise, Jiraiya's eyes bulge "The Akatsuki are here?!" Jiraiya says in surprise.

Tsunade suits everyone up for battle "Okay everyone we have an attack get ready for battle!" Tsunade informs the leaf ninja.

Everyone suits up with weapons sharp and ready, bombs armed and jutsu chakra full.

Jiraiya takes a look at the flying red figure. Jiraiya looks at the flying forces come down and looks at the one especially close "What the?, Naruto?!"

"Naruto?" Sakura asks, she holds her hands to her heart to try and lower the pain she had.

"It's him no doubt." Jiraiya states after taking one final look.

Sakura didn't believe it "Naruto, he's alive and in the Akatsuki, but how, we searched for him all over that wreckage?" She questions the logic behind it. "Unless the Akatsuki saved him?!"

"Let's go." Kakashi leads the leaf ninja outside.

Sakura sucks in her gut and goes ready for battle.

XXXXXX

On a cliff from afar.

The other Akatsuki looks on "The Leaf Ninja and the Akuzura." Obito says from afar.

"I'm going." Sasuke says then he walks forward towards the city, though he was stopped by Itachi. "No." Itachi holds out his arm to block Sasuke.

Sasuke turns angry and bitter all of a sudden "Let me go, I have to kill him."

"Who?, Naruto?" Itachi asks his brother. "You already have the Mangekyou Sharingan so why would you want to kill him?"

"I must." Sasuke says more serious, Itachi's eyes bulge at this.

"But why?" Itachi asks his younger brother.

"Naruto is an Uzumaki the closest to a Senju founders of that wrenched village that destroyed our clan." Sasuke explains his reasons "I owe him the payback."

Sasuke's curse mark glows and his body turns gray, sprouting from his back 2 large featherless wings grew out.

Sasuke jumps and flies towards Uzumaki Tower.

"I should have never told him." Itachi mentions.

Obito argues with Itachi "No you did the right thing."

"We should follow."

Obito warps himself, Itachi and Kisame to the battleground, while Zetsu phases himself there.

XXXXXX

Kakashi and the leaf ninja stood at the base of Uzumaki tower looking at the several objects approaching

Naruto lands with a blast, smoke and a rush of air rushes around him like a shock wave. The leaf ninja had to cover themselves to not get blown away.

Naruto stood with red energy surrounding himself, his Akuzura cloak flowing in the night's wind.

Kakashi instantly turned made and filled with quesitons "Naruto, why join the Akatsuki?!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto wasn't fazed by his yelling he spoke in an innocent voice "I believed it was for the best, and we shall retake Konoha and revive the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans."

Kakashi didn't believe that at all "Lies, they plan to destroy the leaf!" Kakashi snapped back.

"So what?" Naruto said, it was quiet but the word was like a heart pierce.

Sakura's eyes bulged and Kakashi's simply became angry.

Sakura came just as angry "Naruto, are you crazy!" Sakura yelled to his teammate.

Naruto was ready to express himself more to the leaf and he did "Can't you see that Danzo made the leaf something to get rid of, and even so since when has the leaf been nice to me?"

Sakura's anger turned to pity and realization 'Ugh, Naruto's right the leaf never was nice to him.' Sakura not wanting to believe it, but it was hard to not believe an obvious truth.

"We'll take the leaf and then reincarnate it." Sidra says while warping in.

"You, what have you done to Naruto?!" Sakura asks, thinking Sidra had Naruto under genjutsu or something, but it wasn't that.

Sidra reacts with the same anger she has against the leaf the years of exile from the Uchiha "Nothing, the leaf did this!" Sidra snapped back.

"In that case, if you plan to destroy the leaf, we'll destroy you!" Kakashi threatened the 2.

"Hahaha!" Naruto and Sidra laughed it had a touch of evil laughter it matched the anger of the entire Uzumaki clan against Konoha.

Naruto described further "You can't stop us, we're already a force too strong for just you leaf ninja to defeat alone."

"Exactly, the leaf shall know pain." Pain said when he landed.

"Now without further hesitation shall we?" Pain threw the signal to attack.

The rest of the members of Akuzura had landed on buildings with the height advantage on the leaf ninja.

Pain readies his attack and makes the signal "Ready, fire!"

"Here we go, C-2!" Deidara throws 10 connective birds at the leaf ninja.

"Iron Sand Stream" Sasori blasts a dark stream of black sand from his palms.

"Fire Style Searing Migraine!" A mask comes out from under Kakuzu's cloak and breathes fire.

"Wind Style Great Breach!" Hikari blows a massive wind blast from her mouth.

"Ninja Art, Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Yuikiko spins her scythe and wind comes out in a tornado.

"Earth Style, Scythe Quake!" Hidan spins his scythe and rocks from the debris of the city are carried by pure chakra into a ring and then thrown at the leaf ninja.

"Sacred Paper Emissary Jutsu!" Konan unleashes a massive wave of paper at the Leaf ninja.

"Almighty Push!" Naruto and Pain both call out, a massive spiral shock wave comes out of each of their palms.

"Fire Style, Amaterasu Projection." Sidra's eyes rotate, and a black fire blasts in a fiery beam.

"Gentle Fist, Twin Lion Flamethrower!" Hinata's hands glow a boiling blue and scorch with blue fire taking the shape of lions, the 2 lions open their mouths and fire a massive blue flamethrower at the leaf ninja.

The resulting attack combined more power then a village and it was too wide to avoid as a result all the leaf ninja were shot backwards and sent flying into debris, barely able to move afterwards.

Pain walks over to the ninja on the ground "So you concede?" Pain asks.

"Oh no." Jiraiya says looking from the tower's 3rd floor with Tsunade.

Jiraiya was shocked at the sight of a former student. 'Yahiko.'

"The Akatsuki is too powerful." Tsunade says looking at the destructive powers the Akuzura clan did.

"I will ask again will you concede?" Pain asks again.

"Yahiko." Jiraiya smashes through the run-down windows of the tower and comes down on Pain. "Rasengan!" Jiraiya yells as he creates a spiral ball that was identical to Naruto's.

"Almighty Push!" Pain holds up his palm and Jiraiya stops in an instant and the force of wind and gravity repelled the Rasengan like it was nothing. Jiraiya lands on his feet barely standing from the impact.

Jiraiya brings himself to talk to his former student "Yahiko, you've grown powerful, but why join the Akatsuki?"

Pain talks back "Jiraiya-sensei, I formed the Akatsuki myself for my plans for peace, and take a look into my eyes, you'll see I'm no longer the weak child I was before."

Jiraiya takes a look at Pain's Rinnegan eyes, his eyes bulged in shock.

"Rinnegan." Jiraiya says in shock.

Jiraiya only knew one Rinnegan user and it wasn't Yahiko "Nagato, it's you?"

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei." Pain responds.

"Pervy-sage." Naruto says.

Jiraiya wasn't going to attack his student, but he was going to try and persuade him "Naruto, I've heard enough, I can only offer my sincerest apology for the villagers of the leaf."

That didn't shake Naruto "It's nice to hear that, but it won't change my plans."

"So then Nagato and Naruto my 2 students are against me." Jiraiya closes his eyes in the form of how ironic this is.

"It's merely a taste Jiraiya-sensei, why don't you join us, we shall retake and remake Konoha for peace." Pain offers.

Jiraiya responded instantly "No you are criminals and even if Naruto is in the Akatsuki none of us shall join you."

Pain resorts to violence "So be it, however if you interfere we have to eliminate you."

"Bring it, Nagato." Jiraiya says even though he took some damage earlier.

"Very well." Pain makes the sign to attack once again.

Pain, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Naruto, Hinata, Sidra, Hikari and Yukiko all unleash the same attacks are before only this time in consecutive beams of power and destruction.

All 11 blasts go in a massive attack making it seem impossible to miss.

Jiraiya stands there with his Rasengan ready it was charging up with an enormous power. Jiraiya puts all the chakra he has into the attack and tries to stop the combined attack by the Akuzura.

The resulting explosion sends Jiraiya back and down unable to move.

"Jiraiya you fool." Tsunade says from the 3rd floor.

"Sorry sensei." Pain says in vein, but pain didn't faze him.

Sakura becomes more angry now and rushes towards Naruto with her fist glowing red.

Naruto holds out his palm and as soon as the punch gets an inch close the attack is repelled and Sakura is sent flying back into the air.

"Sakura!" Tsunade says about her student flying back.

Suddenly a gray blur grabs Sakura out of the sky and puts her on the ground. It was Sasuke.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke flies directly at Naruto with his 100 bolted fist charging more and more.

"Rasengan!" Naruto counters with his ball of wind chakra.

The 2 attacks are equal as they both fly backwards.

Sasuke deactivates his cursed form.

Tsunade then jumps down and yells. "Attack!"

The leaf ninja each get up and rush towards each Akatsuki member.

"Charge!" Pain commands his team.

Both armies run toward each other weapons ready.

Pain and Kakashi clash fist vs fist.

Tsunade and Sidra clash heel vs kunai.

Sakura and Hinata clash fist vs palm.

Lee's kick is stopped by Kakuzu's strings.

Tenten's axes are countered by Sasori's blade.

Guy's leg is caught by Yukiko's scythe.

Shino's bugs and Shikamaru's shuriken are stopped by Hidan's rotating scythe.

Ino and Choji clash with Deidara's explosions.

Kiba and Akamaru and blown back by Hikari's wind.

Asuma and Kurenai are countered by Konan's paper wall.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Naruto and Sasuke clash neither letting up using Rasengan and Chidori once more.

As the smoke clears from the blasts, each of the ninja in each side split up and take on different opponents.

When the smoke clears Naruto finds that Sasuke has taken off running towards Uzumaki tower, "HEY!" Naruto yells to his teammate, he had never seen Sasuke as a coward before. 'I have to get him to follow me and into my trap.' Sasuke thinks to himself as he runs.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto jumps with a Rasengan at Sasuke, but Sasuke dodges the attack by jumping against a bookshelf and the Rasengan crashes into a wall almost sending Naruto off the edge of the tower. Naruto clenches his fist and gets back up narrowly falling off the edge, his anger overtaking his fear. Naruto gets back up and continues his attack. Sasuke throws his katana at Naruto and Naruto ducks only letting the katana cut a hair, as the katana kept going it slashed through an antique jar.

Naruto gets more anger as a Uchiha was destroying the tower as they did years ago "Sasuke leave this place and stop defiling it with the Uchiha blood you have!"

Sasuke's anger was momentarily taken by surprise "Huh, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asks not knowing the history of his clan like Sidra did.

Naruto becomes enraged in power "The Uchiha destroyed this place, take a look, there's shuriken and kunai from only Konoha the buildings are scorched by flame jutsu!"

Sasuke recoils with the same anger "Well that's past, you should just die here, because the Uzumaki are closest to the Senju the clan that created Konoha, and thereby destroying my clan too!"

"That's also past!" Naruto recoils back.

Naruto and Sasuke both retreat back and charge up their attacks.

Naruto runs with a giant rasengan. "AHHH!"

Sasuke runs with an equally powerful lightning blade. "AHHH!"

"GIANT RASENGAN!"

"LIGHTNING CHIDORI!"

Sasuke and Naruto collide Rasengan vs Chidori once more making the windows shatter one by one the ninja around the area saw these windows shatter like they were nothing.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Hinata turns her head back at Sakura and disappears in a shadow into the ground.

"Where'd she go?" Sakura as she turns back she didn't see Hinata, a shadow went right behind her that she didn't notice.

"Here!" Hinata reappears behind Sakura and punches her down it was no gentle fist palm technique, it was pure brute strength that could rival Sakura or even Tsunade.

"AHH!" Sakura falls down after being struck in the back.

"I'm coming Naruto." Hinata runs towards the tower leaving Sakura.

"No you don't whore!" Sakura jumps back up in a back flip and slams her heel down on Hinata, but to her surprise that attack merely molds itself right through Hinata's body like a shadow would. Sakura creates a giant creator in the ground, but Hinata remained undamaged. "Who are you calling whore, flat tits?" Hinata almost never insulted someone like that especially Sakura. 'Flat tits, why you!' Sakura was angry now, but guess she deserved the insult.

Hinata strikes Sakura's leg closing off the chakra, then she jumps right over Sakura doing a flip in the process.

"No!" Sakura grabs Hinata's leg as she flips and Hinata falls down and hits the ground hard, Sakura jumps and slams her heel down on Hinata's back it was weaker because of Hinata blocking the chakra, but nevertheless it hurt. Hinata spits some blood, and Sakura takes out a kunai, but hesitates to attack.

'But this is Hinata.' Sakura thinks to herself, she never thought she would resort to killing someone as timid as her.

"Too late." Hinata phases right through he ground and runs towards the tower, Sakura chases after he only she couldn't keep up with a blocked chakra leg.

Sidra sees the blast too in her battle with Tsunade. "Amaterasu!"

Sidra heads into the tower Tsunade tries to go after Sidra, but the black fire made her retreat back, she holds up her right arm that was burned by the black fire. 'Naruto.'

Anbu black ops come over the hills and cliffs going towards the city enough for Pain and Kakashi to both see.

Kakashi and Pain look over at the ninja coming ignoring the battle at hand "The Anbu black ops?" Kakashi says in surprise. 'Danzo.'

Pain takes advantage he holds up his palm and repels Kakashi back with his repelling jutsu.

Kakashi does 3 flips to stay on his feet.

Anbu come down and surround Pain, kunai and hand signs ready to attack in case.

One Anbu came down and gave orders "Kill all Akatsuki and Leaf Ninja at will!" The Anbu captain says.

Kakashi gets back up and his fist becomes covered in lightning Kakashi charges at Pain with his lightning blade.

"Almighty Push!" Pain holds both his palms in 2 directions repels all the Anbu from himself, with enough time to dodge Kakashi's lightning blade, by jumping up.

"You're stubborn." Pain's eyes glow with energy and from the cliff 5 figures arise from the shadows, each baring the circular eyes of Rinnegan.

Through the shadows the 5 other paths of pain reveal themselves.

The 5 other paths of pain join the Deva path in battle against Kakashi and the incoming Anbu.

 **(Note The Animal path is the second one, not the one destroyed by Jiraiya. No particular reason I just like the second one more.)**

Each path introduces itself.

A women path says "I am Animal Path."

A man with no hair and a weird face he had piercings in his forehead says "I am Asura path."

A man with very long hair, too long for a man says. "I am Human path."

A man with his hair tied back he had only 2 cheek piercings says "I am Preta path."

A man that looked like Yahiko only more rugged says "I am the Naraka path."

And Pain finishes. "And I am Deva path, we are the 6 paths of pain."

"Let there be pain." All 6 paths said in unison.

Kakashi gasps at the first 1 now 6 opponents, he clenches and readies his lightning blade again. "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi runs at the Pains, the Asura path gets in the way and uses both hands to grab Kakashi's blade ignoring the powerful energy sparking from his fist.

"Water Style Hydro Release!" The Animal Path unleashes a large burst of water.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" The Asura path throws Kakashi away and unleashes his fireball attack.

"Earth Style Mud Bomb!" The Naraka path unleashes a large mudslide in a blast at Kakashi.

XXXXXX

3rd floor

'huff, huff.' 'Naruto and Sasuke sure move fast.' Sidra thinks to herself.

A large sword comes in and smashes the ground below Sidra.

"Well, well the new one." Kisame says as he wields Samehada.

Sidra grunts at yet another enemy to have to fight.

Kisame swings Samehada at Sidra, but the attack just goes right through her just as all other physical attacks did.

Kisame regains balance and stares angrily at Sidra, Sidra simple smirks back, showing Kisame he forgot Kamui ability.

"I won't let that beat me." Kisame swings Samehada at Sidra again, the attack once again goes right through her and smashes the ground behind Sidra with a bang.

"Fine, how about this, Water Style Shark Bomb!" Kisame jumps up and his body becomes engulfed in a watery spiral spinning around him, Kisame unleashes his attack Sidra which took the form of a giant shark that roared loudly as it headed for the Uchiha.

Sidra jumps up to meet the attack head on and quickly makes her hand signs "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Sidra unleashes her fireball jutsu in counter to Kisame's water attack.

The colliding jutsu explode with red and blue energy sending Kisame and Sidra flinging back. Kisame uses Samehada to grip the ground in order to stay up right and stop his repelling from the blast, Sidra warps herself through the obstacles she was flung into and stops herself with her feet's grip.

Kisame gets up easily and so does Sidra and they attack each other once again.

XXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke reach the roof of the tower, bursting through the ceiling with a lightning quick blow, the floorboards are torn up as the tear right through the floor below them.

Naruto's body becomes red as 4 tails sprout from his back as the nine-tailed chakra arises from his core to the surface. 'Okay Kurama, you wanted Uchiha revenge you got it.'

'Thank you Naruto.' Kurama says sneering at the chance.

Sasuke's body turns gray and his hair turns blue as wings sprout from his back, the curse mark gained more power as Sasuke changes more.

Naruto and Sasuke do a jump and take off into the skies above Uzumaki tower, having red and blue energy as a stream of energy as after burn.

Naruto flies back and holds up his palm to the sky and wind comes towards his palm.

Sasuke flies back and holds up his fist, lightning sparked the sky as his technique gained power.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto charges up a rasengan much bigger then his normal Rasengan, wind from the area gathers around this ball of wind chakra and powers it up more, Naruto charges flying at Sasuke.

"Kirin Chidori!" Lightning from the skies strike Sasuke's fist and a lightning blade of 1000 bolts sparks with chakra. Sasuke charges at Naruto with equally vicious power.

The resulting clash makes an enormous explosion in the sky sending wind blasting on all the other fights, making all the Leaf Ninja and Akuzura members cover themselves from the blast lightning and wind covered the city in lightning strikes and set the once destroyed city on fire once again.

Sasuke and Naruto both fall down onto the tower as a result of the blast, the 4-tailed form and curse forms deactivated.

Naruto's arm moved slowly with tremor, he tried hard to get up before Sasuke did, Sasuke was in the same condition, but his hand hurt so much. 'I have to win for the sake of my clan.' Naruto and Sasuke both thought simultaneously.

Naruto couldn't stand no matter how hard he tried, he turned his head Sasuke was right in front of the edge of a wrecked wall, a push and he would fall down, his curse mark wasn't active either so he couldn't fly.

Naruto's hand moved slow it was trembling in pain and slowly making its way into postion, Naruto clenches his eyes and teeth trying to pull off enough energy as he felt the determination build up in power, he raised his hand and opened his palm, he growled as red energy pulsed as he called the attack that would end this.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

Naruto's push engulfed with the massive power of Kurama repels Sasuke right off the roof of the 10 story Uzumaki tower. 'no..' Sasuke quickly thought as the attack made contact with his unstable body "AHHH!" he was falling to his doom.

Hinata and Sakura were on floor 7 battling. Hinata punched with her twin lion fist, it went aside past Sakura's face, Sakura fired back with her fist covered with red energy, Hinata ducked to avoid the attack that could smash a mountain. The sound of yelling distracted them both, Sakura turned to see Sasuke was falling, it was only for a very brief moment but she saw it. Sakura's eyes grew giant as she sees Sasuke falling. Hinata sees Sakura distracted and nailed her in the stomach with her twin lion fist sending Sakura flying out shattering the glass window in the process and down the 7 story fall.

"AHH!" Sakura yells momentarily, but she sees Sasuke falling too and he was unconscious, Sakura dives down and grabs hold of Sasuke trying to maybe shield him from the fall.

Sakura held her stomach that felt like it was burning with fire from Hinata's twin lion fist it was only 3 more stories until they both fell to their deaths. "Sasuke if I must die, I'm happy it's with you."

Suddenly inches before they hit the ground the world seemed to break apart and come bendy, in a few seconds Sakura and Sasuke disappeared.

On a cliff Sakura and Sasuke appeared and Obito looked at them with his Sharingan glare having saved them with Kamui.

Kakashi and Pain both turned around, Kakashi's eyes turned big is gasp, Pain turned angry.

"Obito!" Kakashi yells as he sees his former teammate still alive.

"Grrrr." Pain in rage blasts his repelling jutsu at Kakashi sending him flying back and into a wall. The wall trembled and the building above the wall started to crack and it fell on Kakashi.

Kakashi seemed crushed under the rubble, Pain stood. "You should have gave in when you had the chance, now you know pain."

Kakashi then appeared where Sasuke and Sakura were, he had warped himself at the last minute.

XXXXXX

Kisame slams Samehada on Sidra's kunai and they grip hard making sparks come out. Sidra pushes Kisame back and holds up her hand behind her. Fire spirals around her palm and the fire chakra turns into a shuriken shaped object. Sidra's eyes squint and she throws the shuriken at Kisame.

Kisame slashes Samehada on the fire shuriken and grunts as the shuriken started to blow through.

'Fire chakra, my least favorite taste.' Kisame thinks after feeling the power from samehada.

Samehada slashes right through the shuriken and the 2 sliced parts smash right into the wall behind them and blow a large hold in the wall.

Kisame looks and sees Obito with the rest of the members.

"I'll get you some other time." Kisame disappears into a puddle of water.

Kisame appears beside Itachi who stood with Obito.

"We'll settle this some other time." Obito says as he warps himself, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kisame and Itachi away from the fight.

"Grrrrr." Pain grumbles to himself as his opponent got away.

Zetsu looked at the battle from afar. "So this Akuzura is getting stronger." White Zetsu says.

"No big deal." Black Zetsu replies to his other half.

Zetsu phases through the ground and leaves the battlefield.

XXXXXX

The rest of the leaf ninja fought well, but the Akuzura members overpowered them greatly even being outnumbered.

"Grr. Retreat!" Tsunade yells enough for all the ninja in the area to hear.

All the leaf ninja regroup and run from the fights they were in, in a moment they were there, the next they vanish into the shadows.

Hinata makes it to the roof of the tower and sees Naruto who was weak on the ground.

"Naruto are you alright?." Hinata says comforting Naruto. Hinata leans Naruto on her shoulder and carries him up.

Naruto's eyes open more and he manages to get in "Thanks Hinata." for he goes quiet.

XXXXXX

"Grr, there are too many retreat!" The Anbu captain says to his troops.

"No one escapes." The 6 pains look over the Anbu like gods, the Anbu were terrified.

Animal path "Water Style Hydro Release."

Asura path "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu."

Naraka path "Earth Style Mud Bomb."

Human path "Wind Style Great Breach."

Preta path "Lightning Style Bolt Needle."

Deva path "Almighty Push."

The 6 powerful moves of the 6 pains leave the Anbu down, they were lifeless or flung into walls, those who made it out alive were injured horribly.

XXXXXX

The Akuzura members regroup at the tower interior.

"Aww man, they ran away, I was just getting to the good part!" Hidan says in disappointment.

"Forget the rituals Hidan, I was just getting to the best part of my art." Deidara adds.

"Like your art is art, I was going to make the one I fought into a puppet." Sasori debates.

"My man..." Deidara says annoyed.

"This fight, there was no money here, I hate that." Kakuzu says.

"Oh well to me they're worth sacrificing." Hidan argues.

"Only money is worth things, not virgins are not, only if they're sold they are." Kakuzu argues.

"Why you!" Hidan rushes in at Kakuzu with his scythe ready to slash, but Kakuzu kicks him right in the stomach sending him into Pain's Animal path.

Animal pain throws Hidan right off herself and leaves no word.

"Huh, I never knew Pain had a female side." Hidan says with a smirk as the Animal path was the only female path out of the 6 paths.

"Nevertheless, Uzushiogakure under our control, in this case we can move on to our next step in the plan." Pain walks in and says.

XXXXXX

"It's over, the battle's finished." Neji says to his uncle. Neji and Hiashi chose to watch the battle until the battle ended.

"It's fine we never needed to get into unnecessary battles." Hiashi ensures Neji.

"From what we've seen the Akuzura is quite strong, Hinata and Hikari clearly possess much greater power than we knew before."

"Along with that they have new abilities."

"Tell me about these abilities." Hiashi asks Neji.

"Well Hikari has a high arsenal of wind style jutsu, probably taken from the Hidden Cloud Village."

"I see, defecting from the clan must have allowed her to improve her ninjutsu skills." Hiashi says.

Hiashi continues "Well it's too bad, if she was still in the clan, she would be ranked high in the warrior class."

"And what about Hinata."

Neji pauses for a moment, he didn't want to mention the disgrace his cousin had put on the clan even though her ideals were not completely bad, he would know he once had the same ideals.

"She's not the same." Neji states in a depressed voice.

"She has become powerful and more intent to kill."

"Oh."

"Hinata has also learned new techniques, the Shadow Movement Technique is one."

"The Shadow Movement Technique, a technique only used by the Hidden Shadow Village, but a Hyuga learning it is almost near impossible." Hiashi then realizes something.

"But Hinata has always been like a shadow herself, the shy and timid type."

Neji gasps at this analysis.

"Could it be that this personality has allowed her to learn the technique with more ease then others can?"

"So you're saying that Hinata's personality did that?" Neji says in shock.

"It's unlikely, but it's the only explanation."

'So this is the one time her personality benefits her.' Neji thinks to himself.

"So in that case I ask you to leave Hinata to me." Neji asks.

"Leave her to you?" Hiashi responds.

"I ask for you to let me either bring her back to the clan's good side, or to kill her entirely."

"Very well." Hiashi wasn't touched by this.

"While you do that to Hinata, I shall do the same to Hikari, the biggest disgrace of the Hyuga."

"And Neji."

"Hmm?" Neji turns this speech was different from Hiashi's normal speech it was gentler.

"I'm sorry for restraining you in the branch family, I just want what's best for the clan."

"I know, and that's what Hinata and Hikari want, they just want the branch family to be free."

"While I do agree there is no way for that to occur, if they are freed the branch family will no doubt destroy the main family."

"Yes I know, that's why I stopped my grudge." Neji says remembering his grudge on the main family and Hinata back during the Chunin exams.

"We should leave before they notice us." Hiashi states.

"Yes." Neji and Hiashi leave the scene.

Hinata and Hikari though noticed them a long time ago, they watched from a distance.

'Neji, I don't want to fight you, and let alone kill you, but if you want to kill me.' Hinata speaks quietly.

Hikari speaks "Hiashi, you killed my father and now you plan to kill me, well that's not going to happen, and what are you to say what will happen to the branch family without the seal, well it's too bad you won't live to see it."

Hikari takes off her headband it was a Konoha headband with the symbol crossed off with a crack, this was the first time she did this in front of Hinata.

Hinata's eyes went big in total shock, she had never seen this before. Hikari's curse mark seal otherwise known as the Caged Bird Seal, it was gone.


	14. Chapter 14: Reconstruction

"Naruto we must move forward with our plans to reconstruct Uzushiogakure" Pain says to Naruto looking over their scorched and destroyed city.

"Yeah, still I can't believe the Uchiha did this to our city." Naruto says looking at the destroyed city.

"Well it's right in front of us."

"Now this world shall know pain."

"So Pain, can I ask you something?" Naruto wondered after looking at the city.

"What is it?"

"Well the city, if all our clan members were killed how did you survive, I never really got to know you much can you tell me about it?"

"Ah, that goes far back to my childhood."

"Years before the Uchiha destroyed this place, I too lived here with my parents, after awhile I moved to the Hidden Rain Village for unknown reason."

"However war consumed the Hidden Rain and my parents were killed so Konan, Yahiko and myself sought to stop the war."

"See this body." Pain refers to the Deva Path's body.

"This is Yahiko."

"So that means he's..." Naruto knew what that meant.

"He was killed, by Hanzo the Salamander."

"After awhile I used the 6 paths of pain to kill Hanzo for good."

"What about Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto remembers Nagato also had Jiraiya as a sensei.

"Seeing nowhere else to turn to Yahiko, Konan and I turned to the Sannin for help, Jiraiya taught us everything he knew about being a ninja."

"These were some of the times of peace before Yahiko was killed years later."

"You see my life has been mostly pain, that is why I call myself "Pain". And I use Yahiko's body to symbolize that he is still our leader."

"Woah, that's sad." Naruto feeling pity for the pain Nagato went through.

"Enough about me, tell me about you." Pain says curious about it.

"Well the 4th Hokage sealed the Nine-tails in me, and well I never had any parents, I was often made fun of by the village and I still am."

"And how is it you are still standing today."

"My friends."

"They helped me through everything."

"Friendship, is something I chose to abandon years ago, it was at the death of Yahiko."

"Well that's how I grew stronger and stronger, until I become Hokage one day."

"That is your goal, to become Hokage?" Pain asks.

"Yes, it's my dream."

"Well then how about changing that dream slightly."

"Changing it?" Naruto was confused.

"How about becoming the Uzukage."

"Uzukage?"

"It's the Kage of Uzushiogakure, this building Uzumaki tower is where that Kage lives."

"Wow, so there were 6 kages."

"Yes, how about it, to lead your clan, that is a major honor."

"Of course, I'll do it." Naruto had a quick change of mind, but it was a great offer.

"Well, well it's good to see you again." A sneaky voice says.

"Who's that." Naruto looks around in shock, Pain simply stands.

"Naruto Uzumaki you're supposed to be dead." Orochimaru stands in front of the 2 Uzumaki.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto says in surprise.

"Orochimaru, to see you here." Pain says.

"So then Yahiko, or rather Pain, or Nagato I'm assuming." Orochimaru states.

"So you remembered me." Pain states.

"I should have killed you those years earlier." Orochimaru says.

"Well you didn't."

"In that case, your Rinnegan I want it." Orochimaru readies his battle position.

"I need it!" Massive chakra spirals around Orochimaru and wind spiral as he readies his attack.

"Wind Style Great Breach!" Orochimaru blows a massive wind blast from his mouth that heads towards Naruto and Pain, Naruto dodges the attack jumping away but then looks back to see that Pain didn't move an inch.

Pain holds out his palm and the wind attack stops in an instant and then is repelled with little effort.

Wind blows as dust around Pain and Orochimaru signaling a battle.

Orochimaru jumps and with his claws slashes down at Pain, Pain jumps and avoids the attack easily. Orochimaru's resulting attack slashes apart the rock Pain stood on.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Orochimaru fires at Pain a massive fireball it could match the prowess of Itachi or Sidra's fireball techniques.

"Almighty Push." Pain repels the fireball instantly and bursts the fireball into thin air.

"Uhhh, AHHH!" Orochimaru is sent flying through the debris of Uzushiogakure.

"What was that?" Orochimaru is shocked at the massive power Pain exhibited.

'The power of Rinnegan, it's much more then I assumed.' Orochimaru thought, he was the type of ninja to examine his opponents carefully before battle.

"Orochimaru, playtime is over what do you want?" Pain asks.

'Looks like I won't be able to make my move yet.'

"Okay then Pain, on to business. I want to join your so called Akuzura organization, in return I expect you to help me get the body of Sasuke Uchiha."

"And what do you have that we want?!" Naruto yells at his enemy from years ago.

"Well my scientific prowess is much desired by many sides of war, and my Hidden Sound Shinobi forces are quite massive as well, and I've already shown that I am strong, so do we have a deal?"

"Very well welcome to the Akuzura clan." Pain states.

"Wait you really trust him?" Naruto asks Pain about the sudden decision.

"It's best to keep the rogues like him close than on the loose, plus there's no way for him to take us all down by himself."

"Yes you're right, I will be of great use, guaranteed." Orochimaru assures Naruto and Pain.

XXXXXX

Hidden Leaf Outskirts.

The remaining leaf shinobi set up camp nearby the former Akatsuki Base.

"Jiraiya, you seem down." Tsunade says to her fellow Sannin.

"Well Tsunade, I've lost a lot these past few weeks, Naruto to the Akatsuki, the leaf to Danzo and seeing Nagato and Konan again, it's too much for an old sage like me."

"Oh Jiraiya." Tsunade didn't feel sorry for many people but now she did.

"I miss Naruto too, he's an Uzumaki the closest to a Senju, so I should be the more depressed one, after all now Sakura's missing too."

"Yeah, it's saddening right."

"Jiraiya we have to look at the brighter side, we will retake Konoha from Danzo and when we do we'll hopefully return Naruto to our side."

"Right, thanks Tsunade."

XXXXXX

Uchiha Base, Land of Fire outskirts.

"What's this place?" Sakura asks.

"This is one of the Uchiha bases throughout the land of fire, they were used to help Uchiha get resources and weapons even outside out of the village." Obito explains.

"I remember being in this place when I was an Anbu." Itachi says.

"This shall be our base for the war between Konoha and the Akuzura, we shall continue to be the Akatsuki and be another group in the war." Obito explains further.

Obito continues his plan "If we are to defeat the Akuzura we need to complete the sealing of all 9 tailed beasts, therefore we are to focus all our time and energy into capturing Naruto Uzumaki."

"So Itachi I shall leave complying a plan to you." Obito orders Itachi.

"Yes Obito." Itachi responds coolly and calmly.

'Naruto, I will kill.'

"Obito is it, let me kill Naruto." Sasuke says.

"What?" Sakura and Kakashi turn in surprise.

"Naruto is mine."

"I will let you defeat him, but he must be alive to extract." Obito responds.

"Fine, but I can't promise I won't kill him." Sasuke says back.

"That's a risk, as you wish I'll leave it to you."

"As for the rest of you, we are to recruit more and to kill all Akuzura members at will."

"I never said I'd join you." Sakura says.

"Oh?" Obito recoils.

"Yeah, I'm leaving, I have to find Lady Tsunade and my other friends." Sakura attempts to leave.

"Not a good idea, these lands are filled with Anbu and Akuzura shinobi you can't dodge them all." Obito states.

"Grr." Sakura knows the threats, being killed in the war early wasn't a good idea.

"Plus, I saved you and Sasuke's lives I expect something in return." Obito gestures he wasn't going to let her leave easily.

"Sakura, we must figure a way for survival, maybe being here is for the best." Kakashi says assuring his student.

"Okay."

XXXXXX

Akuzura Base 2, Uzumaki Tower.

"Ah, man the traitor's back." Hidan gestures to Orochimaru.

"You've got some guts coming back." Sasori says to his former teammate before Orochimaru defected some time ago.

"Well now Sasori of the Red Sand, you survived until now." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

"You've got that same attitude." Sasori mentions.

"And you've still got that inferior body."

"Grr." Sasori though a puppet still had his emotions, like anger.

"Fire Style!" Sasori fires a flame art Orochimaru from the nozzle in his palm.

A repelling blasts stops the flame before it hits Orochimaru.

"No fighting, no pain unless it's our enemies." Pain says stopping the fight.

"See you, perhaps I will take your puppet turning technique for myself." Orochimaru states before he leaves.

"Relax, Sasori, Deidara's man." Hidan calmly says.

"We'll get our revenge someday."

"Whatever, I hate you more then him so don't be talking." Sasori states back.

"Grr, curse you." Hidan goes from calm to his killer face. Sasori ignores and leaves.


	15. Chapter 15: She's Not the Same

Uzumaki Tower.

Pain speaks to the Akuzura members "Okay now as you know the incoming war is coming soon and we must prepare, we currently have the forces of several villages on our side therefore we should split up and rid the opponent of any more powerful members and complete bounties to fund our reconstruction project."

"Okay we shall operate in pairs and they shall be this." Pain takes out a list.

"Deidara & Sasori, Hidan & Kakuzu you will remain teammates."

"Ah man, why?" Hidan says hoping for another teammate.

"Are you saying I'm a bad teammate?" Kakuzu asks.

"Well you just care too much about money, what do you think the world revolves around money?" Hidan mentions.

Kakuzu gets slightly humorous. "Yes."

"Ugh, I'm not going to argue." Hidan just realized that what he said was a truth that Kakuzu liked to say quite a lot, it was nowhere near insulting.

"Well my man, we're still partners." Deidara says to his man.

"Don't get cocky with me Deidara." Sasori says already annoyed.

"Hehe, take it easy my man." Deidara says assuring his partner.

"Now if I may continue." Pain says then continuing his list.

"Naruto you shall be with Hinata, I'm assuming that's fine."

"Yes." Naruto says.

"It's fine." Hinata adds.

They give each other a kind simile gesturing they were happy to be with the other.

"Sidra, you and Hikari will be a pair."

Both Sidra and Hikari nod and don't give any sound.

"Orochimaru and Yukiko you two will be together, I think that will work."

"Okay." Yukiko says.

"Very well." Orochimaru saying it like he was going to kill his partner.

'She will be interesting as a partner indeed.' The Sannin thinks to himself.

"Karin and Suigetsu and Daku will be a trio."

"Finally Konan and myself will operate."

"Now then, allow me to assign your missions."

While Pain assigns each of the Akuzura missions they each leave instantly.

XXXXXX

"So Hinata our first mission together, are you excited?" Naruto asks.

Hinata similes and gives her response. "Yes, I am."

Naruto and Hinata were assigned to go to the Northern Konoha Anbu Outpost to get detailed plans of the entire Anbu system and get an advantage over Danzo's forces.

"You know Hinata, you've changed a lot these past weeks."

Hinata looked at Naruto wondering what he meant.

"I mean, you used to be shy and timid, but now look you're fighting without fear, and I'm sure your a lot stronger then before."

Hinata hadn't noticed much, Naruto was right she had changed.

"It's thanks to you Naruto, I've always looked on to you."

"Thanks Hinata."

"Freeze!" 5 Anbu jumped out of nowhere and surrounded the 2.

"You're both under arrest!" The Anbu said.

"Hinata now's the time to fight, but are you ready we might have to kill here."

Hinata pauses for a moment. "I'm ready."

"If you're done talking." The Anbu interrupts.

"We're not going down." Hinata said.

"Without a fight." Naruto finished.

"Attack!" The Anbu said.

The 5 Anbu charged at the 2 standing back to back.

Naruto nods to Hinata then he jumps high above the Anbu.

"Eight-Trigrams Defense 64 Palms." Rotating her palms at a high speed Hinata repels at 5 Anbu with superior force.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto comes down on one of the Anbu with Rasengan, an enormous explosion occurs, sending him in the blue vortex flying into the rocks behind him, the Anbu after the blast, his skin was torn, muscles damaged, his mouth spewed blood, a large tear in his stomach where Naruto strikes him. He was dead and with one shot no less.

Hinata looks over and sees Naruto's power, she nods and looks to another Anbu.

Hinata was gone instantly in a shadow, the Anbu gasps, but it didn't last long, Hinata's palm had struck him in the back hard immobilizing him. Next a kunai struck the Anbu in the neck killing at the instant of touch.

The remaining 3 Anbu did the hand signs for fire, and they all breathed fireballs they were nothing compared to Itachi's or Sidra's power nor size so it was easy to dodge, but neither Naruto or Hinata moved.

Both held our their palms and called out a move.

"Almighty Push."

"Eight-Trigrams Vacuum Palm."

The 2 repelling attacks make the fire completely disappear in smoke and dispel.

"AHHH!" The 3 Anbu are sent flying into the ground smoke emitted from their bodies. They couldn't move they were dead already.

"Good job, Hinata."

"It was nothing." Neither Naruto or Hinata had used close to full power in this battle it wasn't even a challenge.

Naruto and Hinata left the scene not seeing that Neji and Hiashi were tailing them looking on in shock and anger.

XXXXXX

Northern Anbu Black Ops Outpost

"This is it." Naruto says looking at the heavily guarded outpost.

"This won't be easy."

"Naruto, keep them distracted, I'll go in." Hinata says.

"What?" Naruto was surprised she wanted to go alone.

"But shadow jutsu will hide me from them."

"Okay I trust you."

"I'll get you an opening."

Hinata disappears in a shadow.

Naruto jumps high from the bush the 2 were hiding in, and faces both his palms at the Outpost.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Naruto's red blast wave went right to the outpost with the Kyuubi's chakra ready and powerful.

The blast completely devastated the outpost the walls fell the roof smashed the Anbu in the outpost either went flying or were killed by the blast or the crumbling walls.

Hinata watched, since she was a shadow the walls simply went through her.

Hinata looked through the wreckage and found the files in a vault, though the vault's door was open from Naruto's blast, it was too easy this way.

Hinata picks up and the files and goes back outside to meet Naruto the mission was successful.

Naruto and Hinata shared a small kiss for their first mission success.

"I wouldn't kiss if I were you." Someone says. "Step away from that demon fox daughter." Another voice adds.

"Huh." Hinata knew this voice.

Neji and Hiashi stood right in front of them.

"Father and brother." Hinata says the first time she was very unhappy to see them.

"Now Hinata, I'll say this once, surrender now, you know you can't win." Neji says to Hinata.

"You're wrong, I can win, I have Naruto's support on my side and I've grown a lot stronger since you last saw me."

"And after all branch family members can't win against the main family." Hinata did this just to add in the drama, Neji turned angry from the moment she said it.

"Why you, you're really pushing your luck now Hinata." Neji had his Byakugan ready it didn't take the veins to show he was enraged.

"Though I may be a branch family member, I'm enough to defeat you, I did it once before."

Hinata and Naruto both clenched at this mention. Neji and Hinata fought once before during the Chunin exams and in that match Neji won without even going full out, also in the match Naruto tried to stand up for Hinata, but Neji made that even worse by taunting them both.

"It's different here, Hinata's going to kick your butt!" Naruto yells at Neji.

"Enough." Hiashi interferes. "Let me talk with you Hinata, just listen to my words."

Hinata deactivates Byakugan and listens "Okay father."

"Listen Hinata, you've done some horrible things, and going up to killing is the biggest disgrace of the Hyuga I've seen since Hikari abandoned us, but I offer you a peace treaty."

"What is it?" Hinata was curious, but she didn't let down her guard.

"If you surrender now I will make sure you don't have any charges against you, you will only serve the clan in the branch, that is all I can offer."

"So you plan to make me another caged bird?" Hinata says angrily.

"Your actions cannot go unpunished." Hiashi reacts.

Hinata took her arms out of the Akatsuki cloak and wore the cloak more like a cape to signal she was getting ready for battle.

"Hinata, you are stronger than before, much stronger and I congratulate you on learning the Shadow movement jutsu, however if you choose to be a criminal for that demon fox brat you can either be brought to justice or killed, it's your choice."

"I won't chose, the option is that Naruto and I will restore the Uzumaki clan together, maybe I'll leave the Hyuga for good."

"You dare betray the clan for that pathetic excuse for a ninja?"

"Watch your tongue or I'll tear it off old man!" Naruto got angry, he was still insulted no matter who's side he was on.

"We love each other, and I think he's a great ninja." Hinata replied.

"He is strong correct, but he is criminal too." Hiashi debated.

"So what?" Hinata replied back, these words were like swords to the heart.

"Hinata cease this foolishness or else!" Neji took his fighting stance.

Hinata didn't feel intimidated nor scared, she was angry and confident now "Or else what, you're nothing compared to me, you may have beaten me before, but not now."

"You asked for it." Hinata and Neji took the gentle fist stance ready for attack or defense. Naruto and Hiashi stood back to let the 2 Hyuga fight.

Hinata and Neji charged at each other and threw 2 palms at each other both charged with focused chakra, they collided palm vs palm sending them both back.

Neji attacked again, but his palm never reached it's target, Hinata was gone the moment he strikes.

Hinata appeared behind Neji and struck him in the back shutting off the chakra and sending Neji falling face first.

'Impressive.' Hiashi thinks to himself, though he shouldn't vote for the enemy he was impressed.

"Ugh." 'That shadow jutsu, she really has mastered it.' Neji thinks.

'Alright, I have to move faster than she can dodge.'

"Eight-Trigrams, 2 Palms!" Neji unleashes his attack, the attack seems to make contact so Neji continues.

"4 Palms!"

"8 Palms!"

"16 Palms!"

"32 Palms!" At this hit Neji stood and looked that his attacks were hits, but Hinata didn't seem fazed.

"64 Palms!"

When Neji was done with the attack, Hinata still stood in fact it didn't look like she took a single amount of damage.

"How could this be?!" Neji asks.

Hinata closes her eyes and smirks the same way Neji did when he thought he had already won the battle.

"Isn't it obvious brother?"

"Even though a shadow is visible to the eye, you can't hit what's not there." Hinata states letting Neji figure it out.

"A shadow?, not there?" 'What does that all mean?" Neji thinks to himself, normally he was a genius and could figure it out easily, but not now.

"Okay a shadow, I can't hit what's not there?"

"Too late!" Hinata rushes in and hits Neji right in the chest sending him flying backwards and down on his back.

"How do you like being on the other end of that attack?" Hinata mentions this because Neji had done the same move to her during the Chunin exam battle.

"I like it very much thank you." Neji jumps back and throws his palm at Hinata, but the wounds he had were too much and Hinata could easily avoid it, Hinata side-steps enough to avoid the attack and slams down on Neji's arm, in a similar way Neji did once again at the chunin exams.

Neji steps back in retreat knowing Hinata hit his chakra points hard.

"You've grown Hinata, but I refuse to lose to you here." Neji says.

'Foolish brother.' Hinata thinks to herself, she knew Neji was nothing compared to her now.

"Gentle Fist, Twin Lion Flamethrower!" Hinata unleashes her massive blue fire attack from the roaring lions on her fists.

'Oh no' Neji spins to try and deflect the attack. "Rotation."

The blast and Neji's rotation collide, the blast made Neji's palm feel like they were on fire, as the fire attack though made only a few days ago was already very powerful.

Neji's rotation explodes sending both Neji and Hinata backwards from the impact and recoil.

'I've seen enough.' Hiashi thinks knowing the battle is over.

Suddenly Neji falls down his hands had flame blisters and his arm's and back's chakra was stopped, he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"Sorry brother, I win." Hinata moves in only walking with her roaring lion fist for the final attack.

Just as Hinata strikes down, Hiashi stops the attack at the last minute catching Hinata's arm restraining all but an inch of movement. The fire burned Hiashi's palm badly, but he refused to let go.

"Let me go father, I won this match."

"No, I won't let you, I know you only want the branch family to be free, but this is not the way to do it." "Ugh." He grunts as the flames grew bigger.

"Look at Hikari she's like this because of the curse mark you put on her, and Neji those years ago you saw how ruthless he was because of it."

"I know, I feel pity for you and them, but it's the Hyuga way and no one can stop it, not even me."

"But I will." Hinata's lion fist becomes an inferno forcing Hiashi to let go.

"We'll settle this sometime soon." Hinata disappears into a shadow and reappears beside Naruto.

"Listen up Hyuga and all other clans of Konoha, we're coming, believe it." This "believe it" was not cheerful, it was serious and dark, the only believe it that Naruto has said in his life that had that tone, the 2 Hyuga knew it meant something bad was coming.

Naruto and Hinata disappeared in smoke.

Neji struggled but he got his words out "She's not the same, I may have lost here, but I won't lose again, remember that Hinata."

 **Naruto and Hinata have never really overpowered their friends in battles, so it's nice to see them being the overpowered ones this time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Screw The Rules I Have Money

**Yugioh Abridged Title reference.**

Somewhere out of nowhere.

Hidan and Kakuzu had been walking for a good 3 miles since the departure of the base "Kakuzu we've been walking or way too long, I'm so ready to rampage now."

"Hidan, we're supposed to be finding this guy." Kakuzu takes out his bingo book from the briefcase containing his bounty money, the book contained all the bounties in the land of fire, one was Asuma Sarutobi a grand total of 35 million. They were looking for a rogue ninja since Konoha has been taken over by Danzo.

"Wait a minute we got a bunch of other bounties this week already." Hidan says.

"Yeah so?" Kakuzu says back.

"Another one is against that guy's bounty rules isn't it?"

"Screw the Rules I have money."

"Plus I paid the guy extra to take more bounties this week." Kakuzu adds on.

"Ugh you and your money."

"Well that's the benefit of being obscenely rich, now do you see the profit of money?" The moneymaker asks the religious man.

Hidan scoffs and holds up his Jashin pendant to his mouth "No Lord Jashin will give me all the wealth I need if I sacrifice things to him."

"Not ritual talk again..." Kakuzu had enough of this religious talk because it was the same on every single bounty hunt they had.

Hidan was feeling like killing now though he always does "If you keep up this talk I'm thinking you're the next sacrifice."

The 2 immortal ninja look at each other for some time with mad stares and dirty looks and finally continue to walk.

XXXXXX

Approximately later in some other disclosed location in some crossroads in the forest. Asuma and his team, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji patrol the area looking for more resources. When they jump around they come around the corner and Asuma looks and then pushes his team back quickly with 1 arm making Ino fall.

"Asuma-sensei, what was that?" Ino asks.

"I just saw them." Asuma responds looking back to see Hidan and Kakuzu both there and still on their bounty hunt and walking towards them, if they were captured it was over for sure.

"Ugh, okay now's our chance to kill 2 of the Akatsuki now." Asuma says taking out his wind chakra blade that becomes small to big energy.

Asuma describes the plan "Shikamaru, I want you to capture that guy with the scythe with your shadow jutsu, at that moment then me and Choji will go in for kill, after we'll capture the other and question him, Ino standby if any of us get injured."

"Understand?" Asuma says for his team's agreement.

"Yes sensei." Shikamaru replies.

"We're ready." Ino adds on.

"Bring it on." Choji finishes the thought.

Hidan and Kakuzu almost reach the corner and stop to talk.

"Ah man still nothing Kakuzu." Hidan says.

Hidan suggests "Maybe we're going the wrong way."

"There is no wrong way idiot, were on a hunt, he should be somewhere around here." Kakuzu replies to his so called idiot partner.

'Their on a hunt but for who?' Shikamaru thinks hoping not to attract attention.

Shikamaru does his shadow jutsu hand sign and his shadow turns black and a dark shadow goes towards Hidan's.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yells.

Kakuzu turns around the sees the shadow, he jumps high and avoids the shadow, Hidan does the same.

"Nice try." Shikamaru's shadow jutsu just moves fast and captures Hidan's shadow even though Hidan was in the air.

Hidan and Kakuzu land and Asuma and Choji come out in surprise surprising the 2 Akuzura members.

"Now Choji!" Asuma says to his student.

"Right, Expansion Jutsu, Human Boulder!" Choji's body becomes big and then spins into a large rolling boulder and heads towards Hidan.

Asuma jumps and readies his wind chakra blade, also ready to hit Hidan from the air.

"Ugh, what the?!" Hidan yells as he finds that he can't move, his shadow was connected to Shikamaru's that restrained him from moving.

In an instant Hidan was run over by the rolling Choji and as Choji deactivates his jutsu, Hidan is in the ground covered in dust.

"NOW!" Asuma comes down with his blade and stabs Hidan right in the chest blood comes out of his puncture and from Hidan's mouth.

Asuma smirks as he thinks his plan worked, although he is shocked at Hidan who's eyes are still open and he simply says. "Who are you people?"

"What the?" "Ah!" Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Asuma all gasp at Hidan though his chest was burst and he was bleeding so much, yet still alive.

"That hurts, get out." Hidan says in the calm matter he does unlike his killing or insulting self.

'But How I hit his vital spots?" Asuma asks himself.

"What the is he immortal?" Shikamaru asks.

"Isn't that obvious fools?" Hidan says.

"Immortality, what a drag if I had rules that would be against them."

"I will speak for my partner when I say this, Screw the Rules I have money." Kakuzu adds.

"I hate these guys." Shikamaru says about both of the immortal duo.

"Now then." Hidan swings his scythe at Asuma who was on his chest.

Asuma rips out his chakra blade and jumps away barely missing the deadly scythe slash.

"The cash cow we've been looking for." Kakuzu says looking at Asuma.

"So how would you like to die?" Hidan asks the 4 leaf shinobi.

"Get them!" Hidan says and in an instant Hidan's scythe swings at Asuma. Asuma jumps and dodges it, Kakuzu though jumps too and smacks Asuma right in the face with his briefcase all the money in it made it heavy.

"Ah, urghhhh." Asuma hits the ground with the pounding and flips 3 times like a log and struggled to regain balance.

"Sensei!" Ino goes over to Asuma's side to do her medical jutsu on him.

"Why you!" Choji expands his hand and it becomes enormous and hard.

Choji charges at Hidan, but Kakuzu lands and stepping on Choji's back made him get crushed into the ground like a boulder falling from a cliff.

Kakuzu always liked to analyze his opponents and determine their bounty to see if he could get any profit his defeats "Too weak, they're not worth anything."

"Kakuzu leave the other 3 to me, you take that cash cow or whatever you call him." Hidan says wiping blood from his mouth and sharpening his scythe for battle.

"Very well." Kakuzu jumps over to Asuma."

"No you don't!" Shikamaru lunges at Kakuzu with his kunai ready.

Just as Shikamaru hits Kakuzu the kunai stops right at Kakuzu's skin it was hard as a mountain's side.

"Nice try." Kakuzu clenches and several string fly out of his body and send Shikamaru flying back with a massive push on Shikamaru's body.

"Grr, Asuma." Shikamaru says while getting up and Kakuzu goes closer to Asuma.

"My turn!" Hidan's scythe comes down on Shikamaru and landed dead on, but Shikamaru was a substitution so the only thing Hidan slashed was a log. "What!, you brat!" Hidan rages as he tears the log in half with another slash of his scythe smashing the log on a tree.

"Now Choji!" Shikamaru says to his partner and Choji comes down on Hidan directly with a human boulder attack.

"Let's go again!" Choji says as his human boulder crushes Hidan and bounces back up for another crush this repeated for about 5 times.

"I won't let you cross!" Ino blocks Kakuzu from going any further.

Kakuzu's tentacles grab Ino by her limbs neck restraining her in the air. "AH, ugh!" Ino says struggling for air.

"Lightning Style, Bolt Fury." From Kakuzu's lightning mask it comes out of his body and blasts a massive electrical attack sending Ino flying into a bush nearby.

Kakuzu turns around towards Asuma who had gotten back up, and was in a defensive stance with his chakra blade.

"Fire Style Searing Migraine." Kakuzu's mask comes out of his back and burns Asuma to point of ashes emitted from his body. Asuma holds his 2 blades in a shield to try and block it, but the flames were big like a forest fire "AHHHH!"

"Sensei!" Ino yells getting out of the bush, she was paralyzed from the lightning attack Kakuzu did.

Hidan was buried into the ground and couldn't move with only his head and scythe over the ground.

"Hey, get me out!" Hidan struggles, but couldn't move from the ground.

"You'll pay for this!" Hidan yells, but no one payed attention.

"Now's our chance." Shikamaru says seeing that Hidan was disarmed.

Shikamaru's shadow jutsu head's directly at Kakuzu who was right in front of Asuma ready to finish him.

Kakuzu's fist stopped at the last minute, Kakuzu clenched as Shikamaru had him under shadow strangle, he pushed further but the shadows wouldn't let go.

"Damn it." Kakuzu says while he struggles to move.

"Now Choji, this other guy mind be immortal but this guy isn't!"

Choji turns his fist into a giant fist and goes right at Kakuzu punching him right in the back and sending him into a tree.

Kakuzu gets up struggling from the impact. "So you want it that way?"

Kakuzu sends massive amounts of tentacles at the 4 leaf shinobi, his tentacles grabbed Shikamaru, Choji and Ino by the neck and restrained them in mid air.

"Now Hidan take care of the cash cow." Kakuzu demands his partner.

"Ugh, fine." Hidan bursts out of the ground and jumps towards Asuma his scythe ready to slash.

"Now some pain." Hidan chuckles at this one.

Hidan slashes a little bit, not much by a little enough to cause Asuma to bleed slightly.

'What's he doing?' Shikamaru was able to see despite the suffocation.

Hidan licks the scythe right on Asuma's blood and then draws the Jashin symbol on the ground with his own blood using his feet all around himself.

"Now it's time."

"Must you do this way?" Kakuzu asks his partner who wanted his sacrifice.

"Come on Kakuzu this is the best." Hidan argues.

"It's also the slowest and least effective." Kakuzu mentions back.

Hidan's body turns skeletal his bones turned white and his skin black.

Hidan takes out a short black spear and extends it so that it was the length of a sword.

"Now in the name of Lord Jashin, feel pain." Hidan stabs himself with his spear right in the left leg.

'He stabbed himself?' Shikamaru asks himself.

'That's crazy.' Ino thinks.

'But why?' Choji asks.

Suddenly Asuma who had gotten up falls and blood spills from his left leg the same place Hidan struck.

"HAHAHAHA!" Hidan laughs like a maniac.

"So how do you like it, the pain." Hidan asks.

'Asuma got wounded too, so that guy he must have the ability to link his body to others, any pain he does to his body is done to his victim too, the only thing is he's immortal.' Shikamaru says analyzing Hidan.

Shikamaru tries to and barely manages to put his hands together for his jutsu.

"Shadow, ugh... Strangler, ugh... Jutsu..." Shikamaru throws a shadow at Kakuzu.

"Oh no." Kakuzu retracts his tentacles in order to jump and avoid the shadow attack.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are all released from the restrain.

Shikamaru figured a plan now. "Ino, Choji can you keep that other one busy, I've got Mr. Immortal."

Ino and Choji nod.

With this the shadow of Shikamaru's attack wasn't for Kakuzu it kept going and caught Hidan.

"Now I will make the final kill." Hidan holds his spear to his heart, ready to attack.

"Heh." Hidan smirks, Asuma gasps.

Hidan stops at the last minute. "What the?!" Hidan struggles to move his body, but he can't as the shadow makes him unable to move.

"Got him." Shikamaru turns his head and sees Kakuzu landed right to the left of Hidan.

"Now!" Shikamaru swings his left hand with all his might to the left of him, it really did nothing except.

"What the?!" Hidan does the same only he was holding his scythe "what?" Kakuzu gasps at the sudden partner's attack.

Kakuzu makes a single hand sign and in an instant it wasn't Kakuzu that was slashed up.

Hidan's scythe immediately brakes into 3 separate pieces.

Hidan's eyes turn big and he looks at his broken weapon. "AHHHHH, JASHIN!" 'Lord Jashin forgive me.'

"You will pay for that!" Hidan yells at Shikamaru.

"It's not my problem, it's only a drag for you." Shikamaru says back, Shikamaru still had Hidan on shadow strangler jutsu so he couldn't move.

"Grrr, Kakuzu undo this jutsu!" Hidan demands.

"I will do this my way." Kakuzu charges at Shikamaru.

"Human Boulder!" Choji drops down right on Kakuzu with Human Boulder.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yells in concern for his partner.

"That hurt." Kakuzu says as he was flattened by Choji.

"Now!" Shikamaru turns around and so does Hidan, Shikamaru throws with his right arm like he was throwing a javelin. Hidan does the same and throws his spear at Kakuzu. Kakuzu only turns around at the last minute and throws a punch smashing the spear into pieces.

"My spear!" Hidan yells at his spear and scythe now destroyed.

'Good now both his weapons are gone, he's useless now.' Shikamaru thinks to himself.

'Now to finish him, he might be immortal, but he still is vulnerable to concussions.'

Shikamaru moves about 5 steps back so that Hidan is up against a tree.

"What's he, oh no." Hidan says in question before realizing.

'It's over.' Shikamaru throws his head right back sending Hidan tumbling right into the tree shaking it and making some apples fall.

Hidan falls in concussion.

"You idiot, I guess I should leave, but I don't like leaving cash cows." Kakuzu says to himself.

"Ugh, I guess I have to save my partner." Kakuzu jumps to Hidan's side and picks him up with his left hand and jumps to Asuma.

"Cash cows can't be allowed to go." Kakuzu smashes Asuma in the back with his foot.

"UGH!" Asuma spits blood.

Kakuzu picks Asuma up with his tentacles.

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino, Choji and Shikamaru run to their sensei.

"Fools." Kakuzu looks over and 2 masks from his back emerge.

"Earth Grudge Fear." 2 blasts 1 fire and 1 water fire at Ino, Choji and Shikamaru both blasting the ground below them sending them all flying back onto the ground.

"Pleasure doing business." Kakuzu holding Hidan and Asuma vanish into puffs of smoke.

"SENSEI!" Ino yells.

"Grr..."

XXXXXX

Kakuzu walks with Hidan in his left hand and Asuma in his right hand. "Now I'm more obscenely rich."


	17. Chapter 17: Art is an Explosion!

**Deidara quote "I liked the Uchiha battle camps because they were so artistic, which is why I blew them up."**

 **I'll refer to Sasori when he's Sasori and Hiruko when Sasori's in the Hiruko puppet. That went for all the times I mentioned Sasori before too.**

Somewhere, a plain field.

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Lee, and Tenten were out to gather resources.

"I know you're there, I can smell you!" Kiba says to the 2 Akuzura hiding in the trees.

"Ah, man we got caught my man." Deidara says to Hiruko as they stand in a face-off with the 4 leaf ninja.

Deidara and Hiruko jumped out of the trees and faced the 4 leaf shinobi, the grass on the field flowed as a gentle breeze blew.

"Akatsuki members." Tenten says readying her stance.

"Let us go." Lee holding his ready stance.

Kiba and Shino got into their ready stances too.

"I guess, I'll play with them for awhile." 'I haven't battled in some time, I'm inching to get out some art.' the blond bomber thinks to himself.

Deidara sticks his hands into his clay pouches and takes out some balls of denotation clay, his hand mouths began chewing molding the shape of the clay into his art. "Now then, time for some art." Deidara says getting out some clay spiders from the mouths on his hands.

"Do it quickly Deidara, I don't like to be kept waiting." Hiruko says to his partner.

"Don't worry my man, this will be over soon." Deidara says with a grin on his face and his 2 mouths.

Deidara throws his swarm of spiders at the 4 leaf ninja. "Go." Shino takes his action and holds out his arms a large swarm of insects swarm around Deidara's bombs and start covering them one by one.

"HA!" Deidara makes his hand sign to detonate the bombs he threw, but nothing occurred the bugs weren't damaged in the last, Shino gives the signal and as the bugs stopped swarming around the clay spider bombs the bombs fell to the ground and they were solid and dead as rocks.

"My art, what happened?" Deidara asks himself, there was no lightning attack to disarm his bombs so he wondered how this occurred.

Shino sighs in relief 'Luckily my bugs were able to look into the internal structures of those weird bugs and disarm the chakra properties.'

"Good job Shino." Kiba tells his teammate "Now Akamaru." Kiba and Akamaru charge at Deidara and Hiruko.

"Here we go, man-beast clone technique, Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru spin at high speeds heading for Deidara and Hiruko in a double spiral tackle attack.

Hiruko's long metal scorpion tail zooms at Kiba and wraps around Kiba and the metal frictions down Kiba's rotation, Kiba loses all rotation and is firmly caught in Hiruko's grip his arms pinned down.

"Hey let me go!" Kiba struggles to free his arms from Hiruko's strong metal tail that was restraining his movements.

"Deidara, you keep going I've got this." Hiruko says to Deidara.

Deidara happily moves to his clay made birds "Okay my man, you got this." Deidara gets on his bird and the bird flies away behind Hiruko, Hiruko only looks back in his habit of wanting to get started very fast.

"Hey no way!" Lee yells at Deidara taking 3 steps forward.

"You will not get away!" Lee runs across the field of grass in an attempt to try and catch the flying Deidara.

"Hmm." Hiruko's tail swings around and Kiba is thrown back at Shino and Tenten. Hiruko's tail zooms left and gets in front of Lee and making him unable to any further once he crossed.

Lee clenches his fists "That will not stop me." Lee jumps over Hiruko's tail and continues to try and pursue Deidara.

"Nice try." Hiruko says not letting Lee escape. Hiruko's tail takes a sharp turn and goes up towards Lee.

"Oh no!" Lee's leg is wrapped in Hiruko's tail and then Lee is pulled back down from his ascent and thrown down onto the ground, Lee fumbles 3 times before regaining his balance.

"Well my man let's do this!" Deidara yells from above Hiruko on his bird.

"Fine Deidara, just get it over with." Hiruko says back.

Deidara takes out a new sculpture it was shaped like a spider only it was much more detailed than normal C-1 spiders Deidara makes. This spider had spikes on it's back and face, the eyes were drawn carefully and the legs had sharp clay as feet. The spider overall was very artistic for Deidara.

"Here it comes!" Deidara throws his spider down onto the ground and it lands with a bang onto the floor sending dirt flying into the air showing how heavy it was, the dust kicked up made it impossible to see the spider, Lee, Tenten, Kiba and Shino covered their eyes to shield themselves fro, the dust. A shadow was in the dust and red eyes appeared on the figure in the shadows.

When the smoke cleared the spider was huge, it was bigger than all 6 of the ninja combined, it was huge and shrieking a powerful screech.

"What is that?" Lee asks.

"It's a bug of some sort." Shino says analyzing the giant spider.

"Haha!, this art channel is brought to you by the C-2 Giant Spider!" Deidara says standing on his flying bird high avoid the other ninja.

"Now here comes the fun part." Hiruko says though showing no joy in his voice whatsoever.

Hiruko's tail went right up and onto the spider's spike on its back.

Hiruko's massive tail strength pulled him right up on the back of the C-2 giant spider far out of the leaf ninja's reach.

"Now shall we?" Deidara asks the leaf ninja he only got angry grunts and battle faces back.

"That thing it is so huge!" Lee exaggerates to his teammates.

"Yeah Lee we know, but how are we supposed to bring it down?" Tenten asks.

"We'll have to come up with something or else we're all dead." Kiba adds.

"Now Deidara get the show on the road." Hiruko tells his partner.

"Fine my man."

Deidara makes his sign for the clay spider to move.

The giant spider roars and spits a large white web from its mouth right at the 4 leaf ninja.

Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino at the signal grunt they all jump out of the way of the large white web that stuck to the ground not moving an inch.

"HA!" Deidara's hand sign made the web explode in a fury, the 4 leaf ninja all defend themselves from the blast and make it out alive, but barely as well.

"That was close." Kiba tells them.

"Okay, I've got that bird guy, can you take this spider and that scorpion guy?" Shino asks his teammates.

"Are you sure Shino?" Tenten asks.

"Yes, now go." Shino's bugs consume him in a swarm and Shino was gone in an instant.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Tenten asks Kiba.

"Don't worry Shino can take care of himself." Kiba responses confident of Shino's abilities.

"Don't think you've escaped!" Deidara says from avoid doing his hand sign again.

The giant spider tilts its head up and unleashes another giant white web at the 3 remaining leaf ninja from its mouth.

"HA!" The web explodes in mid launching making smoke and explosions cover the leaf ninja. "Hehe." Deidara looks on above seeing that he probably won the battle. When the smoke clears Deidara gasps. "What?", "Hmm." Hiruko looks at what occurred.

Lee, Kiba, Akamaru and Tenten were nowhere to be seen, but a hole was where they were before.

On the left side of the spider Lee pops out in surprise.

On the right side of the spider Kiba and Akamaru pop out in surprise.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee spins his legs as leaves and wind spiral around his spinning legs.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru both spin at a high speed as their spirals created a spinning attack.

Lee hits the back left leg of the spider slicing right through the spider's leg clean off the leg fell motionless as the spider shrieked in pain.

Kiba and Akamaru double hit the back right leg of the spider sending the leg falling off and breaking into shatters of broken clay pieces, the spider shrieked in more pain.

"Oh no." Deidara says looking from what the leaf ninja were doing.

"Again!" The spider acted as Deidara ordered it to attack, the spider lifted its leg and in any instant the leg was sent right at Lee, Lee jumped away and barely avoided the leg.

The leg smashed into the ground like a missile to a building it was strong.

"Now to finish it!" Tenten bursts out from above and takes out her scroll from it a large mace came out.

"Megaton Mace!" Tenten throws the giant mace on top of the clay spider's had crushing the head and dislocating it from the body the spider moved and twitched only slightly, but the spider then went numb.

"Yes we did it!" Lee says happy with the team's cooperation and success.

"You brats..." Deidara says angrily from his bird. "Wait where's the other one?"

Suddenly Deidara's bird lost all control it was out of control as it was flung left and right. Deidara did all he could in order to say on the bird so he wouldn't fall.

"What why?" Deidara looks below his bird and the bottom of his bird was covered in bugs the bugs ate the bird's structure making it lose control.

"Hmm." Shino stood on a tree controlling his bugs as Shino looked at the falling Akatsuki member.

"Deidara you fool." Hiruko looks on as his partner fell to his death.

Hiruko's tail zooms out at Deidara wrapping him and bringing Deidara down to safety. Deidara's bird is broken into many pieces.

"Thanks my man."

"Just get it on." Hiruko grew impatient.

"Fine." Deidara reaches into his pockets and takes out more clay. He molds it into a bird, only this bird was more winged dragon-like.

In a puff of smoke behind Deidara stood a giant clay dragon.

"Behold the C-2 dragon one of my creations!" Deidara yells for people to respect his creation. The C-2 Dragon flies up into the skies with Deidara and Hiruko on its back.

"So now we have 2 ways to settle this, you can die or blow up." Deidara yells.

"So blast them to bits!" The C-2 dragon opens its mouth and a clay bird missile from its mouth launches right at the leaf ninja.

"Go." Shino uses his bugs to create a swarm of insects that shield all the leaf ninja from the blast of the missile.

"Lucky shot." Deidara makes the dragon unleash another missile one bigger than the last one.

"Akamaru come on!" Kiba reacts he and Akamaru both tunnel into the ground using the fang over fang technique like a drill into the ground.

"In here." Lee, Tenten and Shino all go into the holes Kiba makes.

"HA!" Deidara explodes the bomb, but the underground ninja weren't harmed in the least.

"Damn it." Deidara clenches his fist. "Deidara hurry this up, I don't like to be kept waiting." Hiruko says.

"I got this my man." Deidara says back and fires another C-2 missile, this one into the holes.

"I got them now, HA!" Deidara implodes the missile.

The ground had no effect, the bomb didn't explode. "What how?" Deidara's bomb comes out of the ground covered in bugs the chakra in the clay was deactivated.

"Those damn bugs again." Deidara says.

"Now I've got you." Shino says from underground.

"One more shot should do it." Deidara says one more bomb was loaded this would end it.

"This one is huge, it should do it."

"HA!" Deidara makes his sign, but it failed the C-2 dragon didn't fire.

"What how?" Deidara wonders his signs never failed before.

Deidara looks at his dragon's mouth there were bugs all around it.

"My dragon it's eating bugs?" Deidara asks.

"I got him." Shino says.

"HOW?" Deidara yells to the leaf ninja.

The bugs swarmed around the Dragon disarming the chakra the dragon lost all control and fell down onto the ground breaking into multiple pieces.

"My art!" Deidara yells in agony.

"Looks like you figured it out, my bugs can disarm the chakra systems in the clay and diffuse your bombs." Shino explains.

"You brat!" Deidara got really angry now. "HA!"

The earth trembled in power and fear there was a near earthquake.

"Time to leave my man." Deidara and Hiruko are engulfed in smoke and from the smoke Deidara and Hiruko fly out on one of Deidara's birds.

The earth trembled more and all throughout the field the ground seemed to explode, the bombs Deidara put underground in case exploded in a furry all of the leaf ninja were caught in the blast.


	18. Chapter 18: Child of the Sage

**This is the last character I made up.**

 **Diaorama (Dias) Senju**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Black**

 **Clan: Senju clan**

 **Team: Akuzura**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure, Amegakure**

 **Abilities: Rinnegan (Only left eye), All Nature techniques.**

 **History: Diaorama is one of the last descendants of the Senju clan, he lived in Amegakure until the right time to rid the world of the remaining Uchiha and finish the job his great ancestors Hashirama and Tobirama Senju started. Dias is a superior ninja and served as the guardian of Amegakure in secret. He observed the power of Nagato as he grew up.**

 **Personality: Dias is both noble and fearless, though violent through years of hiding from Uchiha and other hunters who would pay a fortune for a senju. Dias hopes to destroy the remaining Uchiha on the planet with the exception of Sidra when he meets her. He battles with a katana belonging to Hashirama and a kunai belonging to Tobirama from their days of being warriors. His left eye is Rinnegan for unknown reasons.**

 **Weapons: Shuriken, Kunai, Hashirama's Katana, Tobirama's Kunai.**

Hidden Rain Village Outskirts.

Sidra and Hikari were merely on their way to kill some rogue ninja for information on the leaf, but they encountered someone else on the way.

Sidra and Hikari were looking at a man about an adult and his eye was very interesting it was Rinnegan it looked just like Pain's Rinnegan.

'A Rinnegan user.' Sidra thought to herself.

The man made direct eye contact with Sidra seeing her Sharingan "Well now I never thought I'd see one of these again." The man said to Sidra.

Sidra's eyes squinted she was confused but she couldn't care less "One of what?" Sidra asks the man.

"An Uchiha clan member, I thought Itachi Uchiha got rid of all of you." The man referred to the Uchiha massacre that was seemingly the end of all other Uchiha other then Itachi Uchiha, though Obito and Sidra remained no one knew of them, and the only other Uchiha known as alive was Sasuke Uchiha. "The news was never the type to give all the details, so how did you survive that?" The man asks Sidra.

"None of your concern." Sidra says back, she wasn't taking any chances on someone unknown to her.

The man seemed to get more angry, but he smirked. "You're a comedian huh?" The man said in joke.

"I regret to inform you that now you'll die." The man took out a katana and aimed the point at Sidra.

"And why do you want to kill me?" Sidra asks.

The man lost all smirk "I will kill all Uchiha, no matter what you say."

"Tell me why?" Sidra asks.

"Since you're about to die, I guess you deserve to know." The man says in reason.

"First my name is Diaorama Senju."

Sidra and Hikari's eyes bulged at this there were supposed to be no more Senju left. The long bloody war between Senju and Uchiha left the Uchiha losing the battle, but the Senju may have paid the price with the majority of their members killed, while the Uchiha continued to prosper and become one of the most prestigious clans of the Hidden Leaf Village, until the massacre that is. By now neither the Senju and Uchiha had many members left, no one knew any Senju except Tsunade, and even then not many knew.

"So then you want to continue the war?" Sidra asks.

"Yes, so tell me, what's your name?" Dias asks the Uchiha he was about to kill.

Sidra calmly responded "Sidra Uchiha."

"So why weren't you killed by Itachi?"

"I have backstories that can be told later, after all you're about to kill me, right?"

"Hehe, you know if you weren't an Uchiha, I would consider you someone valuable, I like you."

"Well I can say the same." Sidra says back.

"I hold no vengeance against Senju, I only strive to kill Uchiha."

"Huh?" These words halted Dias's rage, he was more on question, an Uchiha wanting to kill other Uchiha?

"So, an Uchiha who strives to kill other Uchiha, I find that hard to believe." Dias says back.

"I'm not joking, that is my goal." Sidra says confirming.

Dias put his Katana back on his belt and put his hand on his hip "Well now we share the same goal it seems, I knew I liked something about you."

"It seems so, so I'll offer you something, join the Akuzura in ridding the world of Uchiha and then we will reincarnate the powers of Uchiha and Uzumaki clans, and if you want Senju can be included."

"The Akuzura, you guys are made up of the Akatsuki and all those villages, I could guess from that red cloud you wear." The Akuzura clan had become popular among the villages whether looked on as evil or good everyone knew them.

"Well why should I?"

"Because you are clearly at risk being a senju, you will be hunted by others, if you join you will have protection."

"Heh, you really know what I want." Dias says smirking.

"But I still want to kill you so much, so prove to me that you hate the Uchiha as much as I do, in battle." Dias takes his katana out again.

"Fine." Sidra steps forward.

"Stay out of this, I got it." Sidra tells to Hikari. Hikari nods and steps back from the fields.

The wind on the fields begins to blow Dias' hair flows in the wind, Sidra's hair flows hard in the breeze she holds part of it from blocking her vision using only the 2 fingertips of her right hand. The sun shone bright showing that it was a great day for battle, and it was about to turn bad in an instant. Dias smirks, Sidra responds with her sharingan glowing and then Dias charges at Sidra.

Dias runs up to Sidra and drops his katana down on Sidra, the katana did nothing as it passed through Sidra without resistance.

"Ugh, the Kamui ability, not many Uchiha can do that technique." Dias says annoyed and impressed.

Dias puts away his katana and retreats back to his position.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Dias unleashes a large fireball attack from his mouth.

"Fire Style Blaze Wall." Fire engulfs Sidra and the flames make a circle around her making a wall.

As the fireball attack comes close the fire erupts into a wall stopping the fireball jutsu cold the fireball splits into multiple fireballs and explode behind Sidra destroying the trees behind her. The trees fell down like they were mere paper, Dias' was powerful for sure.

"Is that all you got?" Sidra mocks Dias with a glare.

"Grr, you're pushing it." Dias gets really mad now.

"Water style, Hydro Release!" Dias unleashes a large wave of water from his mouth at Sidra.

"Fire Style Fireball jutsu!" Sidra unleashes a large fireball at the water blast in counter the 2 attacks explode with each other sending them both flinging back. Dias sticks his katana into the ground as a brake. Sidra does 3 back flips and halts her repel.

Dias jumps with his katana held up to the sky and Dias swings his Katana down on Sidra, with a mere glimpse at Dias the katana goes right through Sidra without resistance.

Dias continues his onslaught swinging and slashing his katana over and over at Sidra however with each slash Kamui sent the attack right through Sidra's body undamaged.

Sidra slashes with her kunai aiming for Dias' head, Dias ducks and retreats avoiding the attack, the 2 were in another stand-off.

'The Kamui ability really is powerful.' Dias thinks to himself.

'Okay if ninjutsu nor taijutsu will work then that leaves genjutsu.' Dias' left eye rotates in the Rinnegan genjutsu alike to Sharingan genjutsu, but stronger. Dias holds out his palm at Sidra concentrating his genjutsu and eye all on Sidra.

'Genjutsu, it's powerful coming from Rinnegan, but not good enough.'

Sidra's eyes rotated in Mangekyou Sharingan, the rotation making Dias raise his head in surprise, in an instant the wind stopped blowing the sun wasn't shining as big, there wasn't much difference, but to the 2 fighting there was a huge difference. The genjutsu caused by Dias was erased by Sidra.

Dias similes it was more of a smirk, but he was impressed "You countered my genjutsu, impressive for an Uchiha." Dias says.

Sidra responds with an obvious fact "The Uchiha were made for genjutsu, you'd think we'd come up with a way to counter genjutsu as well though." It was true the most known clan for using genjutsu was the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan was made for genjutsu, not many other techniques can cause the types of genjutsu sharingan could cause, the Rinnegan the father of Sharingan can use just as powerful genjutsu, but in this case the 2 genjutsu canceled each other out, mostly on the fact that Sidra was a very strong shinobi for her age.

'So she disabled all my techniques, I guess I'll listen to this Uchiha whore.' Dias thought of Sidra as kind of pretty in the case ignoring heritage, Sidra in her life never cared about appearance as much as her training, but it was something she was naturally succeeding in.

"Hmmf, I'll agree you are quite the shinobi, and I think you're the one descendant from Madara Uchiha, and that makes it more fun now, my ancestor was Hashirama Senju."

"So you're the descendant of the god of shinobi, Hashirama Senju the first Hokage and founder of the Hidden Leaf Village, I praise you."Sidra bowed as a gesture she wasn't going to kill him she only wanted his help. Years ago Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha both founded the hidden leaf, however after conflict of how to maintain peace in the lands, these 2 founders fought for years to come, destroying much of the world and the majority of both clans in the process, in the end Hashirama was victorious, but Madara never died until much, much later. There were supposed to be no more Senju directly related to Hashirama because they were all hunted into extinction, however Dias was one and still alive after years of hiding. Now the 2 great clans of the hidden leaf could be reunited.

Dias continued "Well my ancestor would want me to bring peace with this generation's Madara Uchiha, so therefore I will join the Akuzura, if you promise me the restoration of the Senju will happen."

"That is what will occur if you complete all your missions." Sidra promised it, the Uzumaki and Senju were close clans, it wouldn't matter if they restored both at once.

'This girl, she's both hot and not someone I need to kill like the rest of the Uchiha, I think I found someone to restore my clan with.' Dias thought to himself, there wasn't many more Senju alive, there were only 2 known, he needed someone to help him to start the clan.

'If she does this our clan would be comprised of Senju and Uchiha's blood, our clan would flourish and with some luck the clan's kekkei genkai would be the fabled Rinnegan.'

'Huh, look at this, I'm really rushing this, I've only met this girl a few minutes ago and I've already figured plans to marry her and start my clan.' Dias chuckles to himself.

"So shall we leave Diaorama?" Sidra suggests.

"Okay, by the way you can just call me Dias." Dias says back.

"Okay Dias." Sidra says back with a simile, this simile was a kind simile it was the type that said "I'm looking forward to seeing you again." or "I like you."

"Heh, Okay Sidra."

XXXXXX

This was the way back to the Akuzura base, Sidra and Hikari talk with Dias walking behind.

"Sidra you sure made a new teammate fast."

"He will be useful in our war, besides all our clans can flourish together." Sidra replies.

Hikari talked in a kind voice it was almost mocking "And I can tell from that look, you like him don't you."

Sidra was caught off-guard by this, she turned her head to Hikari and stared at her with open eyes they were big in shock. "Well?"

"Come on, you can tell me anything Sidra." Hikari says putting her hand on Sidra's shoulder.

"Okay." Sidra gives a sigh saying that she wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"I've been thinking for awhile about who to start my clan with, and now I may have found him, from his look I think he likes me too, enough to not kill me at least, not that he ever could."

"And there's benefits if the Senju and Uchiha become 1 clan the people in the clan would have or be able to have Rinnegan."

"The eyes of the sage of six paths." Hikari points out.

"Yes, it would be wonderful, it would be the strongest clan of all."

"So then how are you going to ask him?" Hikari asks.

"No the man has to make the move, if he doesn't I'll figure this out after the war is done, I can't let love or relationships get in the way of my fighting skills."

"Of course, the war is first then it's the reincarnation of all 5 of our clans." Hikari mentioned this because there were 5 clans on the line for this war, the Uzumaki, the Hyuga, the Uchiha, the Sensui (In case you forgot that's Yukiko's clan, they are the main clan in Necragakure), and the newly gained Senju.

"We'll discuss this later, now we have a war to win." Sidra says as herself, Hikari and Dias walk into the forest and disappear in the thick woods.

 **So many clans, I needed someone for restoring the Uchiha with Sidra and well why not the Senju too since they were an important clan too.**

 **This story is far from done yet.**


	19. Chapter 19: Snakes and Sharks

Somewhere close to the Hidden Cloud Village.

"Well now Yukiko you aren't like Hidan, he's also a Jashinist." Orochimaru says to Yukiko comparing her to Hidan who was also a Jashinist.

"Unlike him I'm more mature, Orochimaru." Yukiko responds.

"So you believe in Jashin too."

"Yes I do, Lord Jashin is master, murder and death is wonderful and pain is more it feels great when you do it the right way."

"I never understood Jashinism." Orochimaru says with a smirk on his face.

"I couldn't care about that."

"Hidan tried to kill me the time I said that, but that was long ago when he joined." Orochimaru and Kakuzu recruited Hidan into the Akatsuki, he was a violent one and wanted to kill all non-believers of Jashinism.

"Well while I am a Jashinist, I'm not an idiot."

"Hidan would kill you if you said that." Orochimaru similes at his partner being so different from Hidan.

"Whatever."

"Well, well look who's here." A voice says.

"What."

"Hmm." Yukiko and Orochimaru look over to the side and a tall dark figure was in the trees.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Orochimaru." Kisame said.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, it's nice seeing you again." Orochimaru says back, they were part of the original 10 in the Akatsuki before Orochimaru defected and was replaced with Tobi.

"From what I heard you joined Obito and all that, you betrayed Pain our true leader." Orochimaru says mocking Kisame.

Kisame smirked. "You were the one to abandon us first, and now look at you in the Akatsuki robe once again."

"Well I have my reasons." Orochimaru calmly says back.

"But besides that I have to kill you both." Kisame take Samehada off his back and sheaths the bandages from Samehada revealing the sharp scales on the sword which was more like a shark with a handle for a tail.

Yukiko takes her scythe in her left hand and a Jashin spear alike to Hidan's in her right hand.

Orochimaru holds one palm out in a battle stance.

"I'll gladly take the both of you on." Kisame holds Samehada one his shoulder ready to attack.

Wind blows on the forest and birds leave the area for the start of the battle. The forest was quiet too quiet.

"AHH!" Kisame runs towards Orochimaru and Yukiko, Kisame swings Samehada to the left of Yukiko who was standing on the left of the 2, Yukiko sticks the end of the scythe like a pole into the ground using it like a shield she stops Samehada down flat. Kisame pushed hard, but Yukiko pushed back with the same might.

"Now then, Fire Style Fireball Jutsu." Orochimaru turns to his side and holds his hand up to his mouth with 2 fingers up. Orochimaru blows a powerful flame at Kisame.

Kisame instantly stops his attack on Yukiko and jumps back avoiding the fireball attack. Kisame plants Samehada into the ground in order to regain his balance.

Yukiko jumps up and comes down with her scythe as if it was axes.

Kisame holds Samehada double evenhandedly and swings Samehada from lower left up. Kisame smashes Yukiko in mid-air right out of the air and into the trees to his right.

"That chakra was good, don't you think Samehada?" Kisame asks his sword that communicated via telepathy.

Orochimaru reaches into his pocket and pulls out a shuriken, he only throws one shuriken, but he then makes several hand signs and the shuriken suddenly becomes 30 shuriken at once it was a shuriken shadow clone jutsu.

Kisame swings Samehada with both hands and a wave of water comes at the shuriken stopping every one in its tracks, the clones disappeared.

Suddenly 5 snakes erupt from the ground and grab Kisame restraining him and making him drop Samehada. Orochimaru had his hand in the ground doing the jutsu.

Yukiko jumps off the tree with her scythe ready to attack and slash Kisame into pieces. Samehada suddenly jumps up itself and counters Yukiko's slash, the 2 are repelled.

'So his sword can move individually.' Yukiko thinks to herself.

Kisame unleashes a large amount of water from his mouth onto the ground with this the snakes are washed off. Orochimaru takes his hand out of the ground in slight pain and then Kisame grabs Samehada as the water Kisame unleashed becomes giant into a large Tsunami headed towards the 2 Akuzura.

"Take this, Water Style, Exploding Water Shockwave!"

Yukiko spins her scythe at an incredible speed and wind spirals around it.

"Ninja Art, Tempestuous Typhoon Jutsu!"

Yukiko releases the scythe and a massive twister engulfs Yukiko and Orochimaru. Kisame looks around in shock, the water from Kisame's Tsunami was being absorbed into the Typhoon, it was like a hurricane in the ocean.

"What?!" Kisame loses control over his tsunami, he jumps away from the attack and lands safely in a tree.

The water from the tsunami was gathered in the hurricane, Yukiko unleashes it.

Yukiko swings her scythe with incredible force throwing the Typhoon at Kisame like a storm to a city. The water typhoon swallows Kisame and flings him left and right making it seem like he was in a hurricane out at sea.

"Urgh." Samehada turns big and the handle goes around Kisame's arm, the scales start to go through Kisame's skin and scales appear all around Kisame's skin. Kisame's cloak is torn off his body with the change of form, Kisame's arms turn into shark fin blades, He grows a large shark tail and a large fin grows on his back. Kisame then swims along the raging storm gaining speed faster and faster. At the burst of 1000 miles Kisame is catapulted out of the Typhoon, into the ground.

Kisame lands with a collision with the ground dust and rock erupt from the ground spreading around Kisame, Kisame releases water from his mouth and a large wave erupts from him and heads toward the 2 Akuzura.

Orochimaru's 2 arms project into 2 snakes and they wrap around Orochimaru using the hard skin they have to shield him from the wave.

Yukiko spins her scythe at an incredible speed the wind and bladed spiral acted like a shield to the water jutsu tearing the waves apart.

Kisame looked at the 2 Akuzura members who hadn't taken any damage from the wave.

"You guarded against my attack, impressive." Kisame says in amazement, but he was really just toying.

"Let's see you guard from our attack." Orochimaru says. Orochimaru whispers to Yukiko "I'll get his blood, you know what to do." Yukiko nods knowing what to do.

Orochimaru charge at Kisame with his hands as the hard claws of a snake's skin.

"Oh a shark vs a snake, interesting." Kisame says.

Kisame charges at Orochimaru with his 2 shark fin blades ready to slash. Kisame jumps by smashing his tail on the ground and comes down with his blades ready to slash, either one or the other. Orochimaru smirks then sticks out his long tongue at Kisame his tongue wraps around Kisame's left arm pulling him down and pulling him off balance.

"Woah!" Kisame is pulled in by Orochimaru and slashed on the fin only a minor scratch but some blood dripped on Orochimaru's claw, Kisame didn't feel a thing.

"You missed how sad." Kisame says thinking that Orochimaru missed.

"Did I?" Orochimaru takes a giant jump back and wipes his hand on Yukiko's scythe.

"Hmm." Yukiko licks her scythe.

"Oh no." Kisame looks at Yukiko he was too distracted at Orochimaru's attack he didn't notice that Yukiko drew the Jashin symbol on the ground.

"It's over." Yukiko says.

Kisame knew what was going on 'So the whole point of Orochimaru's attack was to gain a drop of my blood in order to activate the ritual jutsu, it's the same as Hidan's and if it's successful no matter where I am I'm dead.'

Kisame becomes angry 'Not good, I have to deactivate the jutsu, that can be done by removing the Jashin symbol.'

Yukiko's skin turns black and white with skeletal features, the Jashin symbol glowed purple.

"Grr." Kisame's skin disengages his shark form the skin and scale regrouped at Kisame's left arm and Samehada reforms on his hand.

"Now Kisame." Yukiko holds her spear to her heart.

"DIE!" Yukiko stabs herself in the heart.

Kisame should have felt pain but instead Samehada instantly roars in pain and shrieks hard, the ritual jutsu affected Samehada.

Samehada flings around its scales and needles go up in the pain it had, then Samehada falls down dead.

'So only Samehada was affected, that must be that Kisame merged with it.' Orochimaru thinks analyzing the situation.

"You killed Samehada." Kisame grows angry that his wonderful sword was now dead.

Kisame picks up samehada, though it was dead he could still use it was a sword, only it wouldn't be able to absorb chakra from his opponents.

"Without Samehada he is weaker." Yukiko mentions.

"Wind Style Great Breach!" Orochimaru blows a massive wind attack from his mouth.

"Wind Style Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!" Yukiko spins her scythe creating a cyclone shot at Kisame.

Orochimaru and Yukiko fire a dual wind attack right at Kisame. "Super water shark bomb!" Kisame counters with his shark bomb attack.

The wind of the 2 attacks collided and dispelled the water instantly, without Samehada's ability to drain chakra Kisame's chakra was much lower than normal.

"AHHH!" Kisame is blown away by Orochimaru and Yukiko's attacks.

Kisame looks at Samehada closes his eyes and then looks back at his opponents.

"You won this battle, I'll be back." Kisame in a second turned into water and was gone.

"He'll be back, we killed Samehada so he will be useless to them though." Orochimaru states.

"Let's go back." Yukiko retracts her scythe and places it on the holder on her back and leaves the battle scene with Orochimaru.

XXXXXX

"They ruined Samehada." Kisame had just finished telling all the details about his battle against Orochimaru and Yukiko and how they killed Samehada with the ritual jutsu.

"Don't worry once we harvest all the tailed beasts you will have him back in a dream." Obito assures Kisame.

Obito gives advice. "Until then don't go into battles recklessly."

"Understood sir." Kisame leaves and puts on another Akatsuki cloak.

"Partner, sorry for your loss." Itachi says to himself quietly.

'Looks like the snake won.' Obito thinks to himself.


	20. Chapter 20: Pain of the Uchiha

Hidden Leaf Village, Uchiha complex, midnight.

Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura looked around the former local and bright trading area that was once full of life and dexterity. Now the area was reduced to a abandoned wasteland, the doors were busted down, the houses were old and dirty, blood was everywhere even the blood spilled so many years ago was stained on the floors of the complex. Sasuke walked down the main street of the complex, he looked all around remembering the past memories he had as a child before the massacre. Sasuke stops and turns to see his old house, it was in wrecks and it was torn to pieces, Sasuke closes his eyes and goes in.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi says quietly, Itachi follows his brother in.

The insides of the house were covered with spider webs and rats nests the house was completely trashed. Sasuke finds himself in the living room the spot where Itachi had killed his parents, it was the worst day of his life, nearly being killed himself or not even the Tsukuyomi was close to mimicking the pain he felt. Sasuke takes a minute and morns his parents and his clan.

Sakura holds her hands together and pities Sasuke 'Sasuke...'

Itachi simply stood and kept his emotions in, as he was so good at that.

Sasuke opens his eyes with more fierce energy as if he revenge for his clan was empowering him.

"Let's go, we have work to do if we want to kill the Akuzura." Sasuke says as he leaves the room.

"Right brother." Itachi follows his brother out of the door. Sakura does the same.

The 3 ninja make their way out of the house and into the bloody streets of the complex.

'Sasuke he's in so much pain.' Sakura thinks to herself pitying her teammate from team 7. 'And of course, Naruto him too.' Sakura reminded herself that team 7 was no more.

Sasuke with a breeze he slashes the nearby telephone pole clean off. The pole falls down instantly with the slash and crashes down on the bloody streets. "I will kill him."

"Sasuke?" Sakura wonders who him is.

Sasuke holds his katana to the moon. "I will get you, NARUTO!"

'No.' Sakura was hoping this wouldn't happen the day where Sasuke killed Naruto, or the other way around.

"Sasuke you are in pain, you mustn't push yourself." Itachi says to his angry brother while putting his hand of Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke flings Itachi off his shoulder and yells.

"Don't you get it, the cause of our clan's death is in the open, and you don't care?!"

Itachi sighs "Sasuke, Naruto is only an Uzumaki, related to the Senju not a senju himself."

Sasuke scoffs at this. "He's close enough, I'm itching to kill him."

Itachi touches Sasuke's forehead, it was a habit that was never explained, but it always seemed to calm Sasuke down. "Sasuke, try to calm yourself, hasty moves will only result in your own death and more pain."

Another voice comes in, "I am all to familiar with pain", the voice says.

Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi all look up at the roof of Sasuke and Itachi's house, there stood Pain, his cloak flowing in the wind and Rinnegan eyes cutting through the darkness like they were swords.

"Pain." Itachi remarks to the other 2 who didn't really know Pain all that well.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura asks.

Itachi shakes his head "No his name is Pain."

"Pain." Sasuke looks at Pain like he wanted to kill him bad even though he didn't know him well.

Pain talks his voice booming like he was yelling "With the war between Akatsuki, Akuzura, and Konoha reaching farther into destruction, I suggest you surrender now and simply let the Akuzura do what it pleases." Pain says to the 3 Akatsuki members.

Sasuke scoffs at Pain "Hmmf, and you expect us to listen to you?" He debates back.

Pain continues. "If you do not, you will only know pain." Pain says.

Sasuke questioned Pain "What is it that you want anyway, this Akuzura is only meant to restore the Uzumaki clan, not that I don't have a problem with it, but why kill us, that's the traitor Uchiha's job."

"Why, you ask, because the demise of the Uzumaki was caused by none other then the UCHIHA!" Pain says in pain and anger.

Sasuke's eyes sprout big and then clench. "So Naruto wasn't lying." he says to himself.

Sakura tries to make sense of this 'The Uchiha killed the Uzumaki, but the Uzumaki killed the Uchiha after, this is crazy.'

Sasuke remarks back not fully understanding "But why should you care about a good for nothing Uzumaki clan?"

"Because, I am an Uzumaki." These words shot through Sasuke like it triggered a switch that set off a sleeping beast.

'He's an Uzumaki, well with the hair I guess.' Sakura thinks to herself, Naruto and Pain wore the same hairstyle, though Pain wasn't Nagato's real body.

'Nagato is an Uzumaki, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner.' Itachi thinks to himself, he wondered why Nagato wanted to help Naruto in the first place and spared him from the tailed beast extraction.

"In that case if you are an Uzumaki then..." Sasuke's points his katana tip at Pain.

"Come, Uchiha." Pain says the wind blew between the 2 signalling a fight was about to erupt.

Sasuke jumps up swings his katana down at Pain. Pain clenches his eyes and at the moment Sasuke's katana reached him a blue force stopped Sasuke from going any closer,"What?" it was like a burst of energy from nowhere.

Sasuke was repelled sightly, then Pain raises his palm at Sasuke

"Almighty Push."

Enormous chakra, wind and gravity repels Sasuke back off the roof and into his own house busting down the wall and making him crash badly in the back wall, the roof collapses above him, but luckily no rock landed on him.

Sasuke was on the ground by some rubble, injured, blood ran from his mouth and body, he was completely overwhelmed by Pain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura goes to Sasuke's rescue jumping on the rubble Pain's attack made fall, the attack also made the roof collapse in so there was a clear shot now.

"Now." Pain holds up his palm at Sasuke who could barely move at all, another attack like that would kill him.

Suddenly a large fireball comes hurdling at Pain, Pain jumps down from the roof not to be hit by the blast. The immense fire crushed the roof, when Pain looked back the roof had been scorched tearing the part hit right off the roof.

Pain looks in front of him by the cause of the fireball, Itachi stood as his opponent his Mangekyou Sharingan active.

Pain and Itachi stood staring at the other with some of the most advanced eye techniques, their cloaks and hair blew with the wind that didn't faze either of them.

"I never thought I would need to fight you Itachi." Pain says.

Itachi smirks. "I guess not leader."

"Playtime is over." Pain quickly swings up his palm and fires his repelling jutsu in Itachi's direction. Itachi jumps to the roof of a building to avoid the attack. Pain's jutsu goes right into the wall behind him tearing the wall up into several pieces with mere wind chakra, the rubble falls on the ground with no resistance.

Pain looks at Itachi and observes his reaction, Itachi wasn't scared of Pain, but his power was a sight to behold.

Itachi analyzes Pain 'Okay, Pain's time between each repelling jutsu is more or less depending on how powerful it is, at minimum it's 5 seconds, therefore if I can draw him to fire a powerful attack he won't be able to stop me if I avoid it, or I just have to strike in 5 seconds.'

'That's a narrow window, but it's all I got.'

Pain only stood looking at Itachi. "It would be wise to surrender now, otherwise you will find only pain."

"Perhaps, but if I kill you I won't find Pain." Itachi says back.

"No, defeating me is impossible." Pain replies.

Itachi's eyes turn to Mangekyou Sharingan. 'I know Rinnegan is the Sharingan's predecessor, but still."

Itachi holds his hand to his mouth and fires a large fireball at Pain "Fire Style Fireball jutsu."

Pain holds out his palm and in an instant the fireball was gone in mere wind.

"He deflected the fireball so easily." Sasuke says observing the attack Pain used.

Sasuke tried to move, but his body wouldn't cooperate. "Sasuke you have to rest." Sakura holds her hands to Sasuke's chest and a green light glowed from Sakura. "This will help."

Itachi jumped and slashes down on Pain with his kunai. Pain sidesteps and avoids the attack, Itachi makes a quick transition to changing his attacking direction swinging his kunai back to his right.

Pain jumped over and around Itachi onto a building roof in order to keep some distance from Itachi.

"The user of the Rinnegan isn't supposed run." Itachi says.

"Merely a strategy, I'm not taking you seriously now or yet." Pain says back.

Pain jumps down on Itachi in the meantime taking out a black chakra rod and pierces it down like a spear.

Itachi jumps back and avoids the rod that cuts the ground like a sword to paper.

Pain continues to run at Itachi with his rod piercing forward like a lance. Itachi dodges them all avoiding the hard spots Pain aimed at. Itachi jumps above Pain and comes down with his kunai in hand ready to slash.

Pain pierces his rod up at Itachi that clashes with the kunai Itachi held.

Pain swings back sending Itachi back, he landed on his feet not taking much damage the 2 just stood at each other looking and staring at the other, even if they weren't using the most powerful jutsu they knew it was a tough battle.

'Brother, just kill that Uzumaki scum.' Sasuke says to himself.

Itachi devises another plan 'Okay, regular taijutsu is useless and so is ninjutsu, so only genjutsu will work, if I can trap Pain in Tsukuyomi I should be able to hold him off enough to defeat him.'

Itachi's eyes rotate and he runs up to Pain. 'I just need him to look in my eyes up close.'

"Foolish Uchiha." Pain holds up his palm and blasts a repelling jutsu at Itachi, it went as Itachi planned, his shadow clone dispelled into smoke.

"A shadow clone." Pain looks to his left and Itachi runs up to attack. Itachi swings his kunai at pain, Pain holds up his black chakra rod and stops the attack down flat.

Itachi and Pain were face-to-face both up close to stop the other's attack from going any further.

"Now." Itachi says.

"What?" Pain feels woozy and the world around him is distorted.

"Tsukuyomi!" Itachi catches Pain in the Tsukuyomi.

XXXXXX

Tsukuyomi World

Pain is chained to a cross.

"ugh...", 'I should have known he'd use the Tsukuyomi.' Pain thinks to himself.

"You fool, now it's your turn to experience pain." Itachi sticks a sword right in Pain's chest.

"AH!" Pain yells in pain.

"Now." Itachi splits into 3 Itachi's.

The world turns reverse colored. A massive amount of slash whirlwinds engulf Pain.

"Amaterasu." Pain burns down in the black fire.

Pain falls as the world turns distorted and mixed up, the colors of the world change at random and the space was distorted like he was in a washing machine. "AHHH!"

XXXXXX

A random place near the Hidden Rain Village.

"Urgh..." Nagato coughs, the influence by the Tsukuyomi was small, but he felt it even so far away.

"Nagato are you okay?" Konan asks.

"I'm fine, but the Deva pain is hurt, it's time for the true power of pain to be shown to these Uchiha." Nagato closes his eyes and he could see through the Deva path once again.

XXXXXX

Only 1 second passed in the real world, yet hours passed in the Tsukuyomi.

Pain's eyes merely moved with horror and pain. Itachi sends Pain flying backwards into a wall with a single kick and down for the count.

Pain was flat on the ground motionless, Itachi stared at the defeated leader.

Itachi speaks to the seemingly dead Pain "You fool, not taking me seriously was the final mistake you made, former leader."

Suddenly around fist comes in a punches Itachi in the back and he goes flying into the ground below them crashing into the walls of the ruined complex.

"Cough, cough..." "What was that?" Itachi stared up at another person in Akuzura cloak he was big and had a weird looking face, the same chakra piercings as Pain did have on his face. He had no hair only a giant smirk on his face that shone on the moon.

"In presence." There was a voice the same as Pain, but that was impossible Pain was dead, or was he?

4 more figures jumped down, one was a man his hair was tied back the same chakra piercings on his face, he had the same orange hair as Pain did.

The second a man long orange hair, the same piercings as Pain.

The third a man that had about the same hairstyle as Pain orange as ever, he had the same piercings too.

The 4th a woman, about a teenager, the same orange hair in a wavy style with a ponytail on the lower back, **a cross between the first and second animal path's hairstyles.** the same piercings.

"1,2,3,4,5 what's going on?" Itachi asks.

"In presence, the 6 paths of Pain." The original Pain that Itachi was fighting was there too.

"6 pains?" Itachi says in awe.

"Impossible." Sasuke adds.

"Know pain." All 6 paths of pain said in unison.

"Fire Style, Fireball jutsu." Asura path says.

"Water Style, Hydro Release." Animal path says.

"Earth Style, Mud Shot." Human path says.

"Lightning Style, Bolt Strike." Naraka path says.

"Storm Style, Draining Stream." Preta paths says.

"Wind Style, Almighty Push." Pain says to complete 6 consecutive attacks.

6 different chakra nature attacks collide head on with Itachi. The Rinnegan granted access to all the forms of chakra therefore each of the paths could use different natures chakra.

'That was close.' Itachi was merely a substitution jutsu the real one stood on a roof nearby the 6 paths.

"So you avoided the attack." Pain turned his head though he knew Itachi was there all along.

Itachi stared at now not only 1, but now 6 opponents.

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Focus, there are 6 opponents now and I could barely defeat one, but 6 pains how can this be.'

Itachi didn't have much time to look as the Asura path had sneaked up behind him without making a sound and the path throws a punch at Itachi. Itachi jumps and unleashes a fireball from his mouth at the path while upside down. The fireball exploded in the Asura path's face. In the burning fire the path was still unharmed, it would seem that the Asura path had resistance to fire style attacks.

Itachi lands and analyzes. 'That Pain didn't take much damage, it must have extraordinary defenses, by the looks of the inside it's not fully human either.' Itachi scanned the Asura path with his Sharingan analyzing the chakra.

Suddenly another punch comes right at Itachi and nails him in the stomach, the Naraka path had come behind him and nailed him. Itachi is sent flying onto the ground. 'Urgh, damn it, he hit me hard.'

"Give it up, you cannot win." Pain says.

"Brother!" Sasuke gets up and runs to his brother. Sakura gets in his way. "No Sasuke you can't!" The Uchiha's energy flowed through him purple energy arose from Sasuke's body the shape of a warrior was taking place, Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan was active and ready to be used.

'It can't be.' Itachi says looking at his brother. 'Though this might be our best chance on taking these 6 down.'

"SUSANOO!" Both Uchiha call out the power of Susanoo the purple and red energy armored warriors roared with the energy of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"What's this?" Pain was shocked at the power the 2 had.

"Now." Sasuke's susanoo swung its sword at the Animal path who jumps down from the roof to dodge the attack.

Itachi's susanoo aims at Pain and attacks, Pain holds his palm out and the sword stopped the moment it reached him. The repelling jutsu sent the sword flying back.

"Hmm." Itachi's susanoo smashes the ground with power making the ground erupt in flames of Amaterasu.

"The inextinguishable black fire." Pain says in panic, all 6 Pains jumps back to avoid the black fire that would torch them if caught they regroup on a roof.

"The black fire of Amaterasu is frightening." Pain says.

"But it's no match for." Pain holds out his palm at the black fire. "Almighty Push!"

Pain's repelling jutsu sends all the black fire spiraling backwards. The 2 susanoo's stick their swords into the ground in order to not be blown away by the intense chakra Pain had.

The Amaterasu was gone, not extinguished, but blown out of the area too far to harm Pain.

"Sasuke." Itachi and Sasuke's susanoo's unleash large blasts from their swords all aimed at the 6 pains.

"Scatter." The 6 pains scatter in 6 directions avoiding the giant blast that could vaporize a lake to vapors.

"You won't escape, Uzumaki..." Sasuke's blade comes down on Pain, Pain jumps and holds up his palms. "Foolish mistake, again Almighty Push." Pain's gravitational jutsu sends Sasuke's susanoo flying back and into the walls of the ruined village the wall collapses behind him.

"I thought the Uchiha were stronger then this." Pain says mockingly.

With this Sasuke's susanoo vanished, he couldn't keep it up any longer.

"Ugh..." Sasuke coughed up blood from the massive chakra he used.

The Human and Naraka paths come up to finish him. The Naraka path readies a punch, but suddenly Sakura comes bolting down on the Human path with a heavy punch smashing the path into ground and knocking him into a state of complete shock and paralysis. This distracted the Naraka path, Sasuke rams right into the Naraka path with chidori and sending it right into the rubble from the buildings around them.

XXXXXX

"Arughhh."

"Nagato?"

"2 pains have been broken, the Human and Naraka."

"Those Uchiha?"

"Yes, I'm almost out of chakra, I'll order the rest of the pains back here."

XXXXXX

"We shall meet again Uchiha, I guarantee it." The Animal path hits the ground with a jutsu and in puffs of smoke all 6 pains were gone.

Itachi disengages his susanoo and comes to Sasuke and Sakura who just recovered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes brother."

Itachi gives a smile to Sasuke, Itachi hadn't smiled in some time, this was the first time he had battled with Sasuke instead of against him.

Suddenly Zetsu phases in. "Well what happened here?"

"An encounter with Pain." Itachi says.

"Tough luck Pain really made a mess."

"Well Obito wants us back, lets go."

"Understood."

Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura leave the destroyed Uchiha complex that was just destroyed further it was now a wasteland.

'Uzumaki you will know pain.'

 **So yeah, I always loved the idea of the 6 paths of pain, I gave each of them a different chakra nature that has nothing to do with themselves whatsoever, thought it would be interesting.**

 **I've seen many votes on who's the strongest Akatsuki member, Itachi or Nagato/Pain, this was the first of their battles, what's next?**


	21. Chapter 21: Love at First Fight

Akuzura Base, Uzumaki Tower.

Sidra talks to Hikari "So our plans our reaching the climax, the money for reconstruction is about gathered so therefore the only thing to do is finish the job is burn Konoha down to the ground."

"Right, so above that hows that coming along?"

"That?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Hikari says smirking.

"Right, about Dias." Sidra says not wanting to talk.

"So has he asked you yet, or should you ask him?"

"It's not my concern."

"Come on Sidra, you know as well as I you want love as much as the rest of us."

"Maybe, but it's not important now."

"Always the stubborn type aren't you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Look here Sidra, you need to figure this out."

"Fine, but I'm telling you it's not a problem yet."

"Or maybe it is." Dias comes out of the corner.

"You heard all of it, didn't you." Sidra says.

"I heard it all using my Rinnegan."

The 2 stare at each other for some time.

"I'll leave you 2 to yourselves." Hikari leaves the Senju and Uchiha.

"So what about it Sidra, want to go on, like a, well..."

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Sidra asks.

"Heh, you catch on fast." Dias replies.

"Okay, I will."

"That's the answer I was looking for."

"Also in that case, I've invited some others to join us."

"Who?"

XXXXXX

"This is wonderful Hinata our first date."

"Yes, though I would prefer not during a war, but still."

"Yeah, but it's Dias' treat so."

"So where are we going to have it?"

"Dias says it's at someplace in the Hidden Shadow Village, probably somewhere Sidra picked."

"I don't care where it is, as long as I'm with you."

"Good point."

"So what do you think I should wear?"

"Wear?"

"Well I got to look good on the first date."

"I never really thought about that."

"I guess this'll work." Naruto takes out the only suit he's ever gotten it was for funerals, but it worked as a fancy suit too.

"I think I'll wear this." Hinata takes out a light purple dress, it was one that she made herself in the case she ever needed fancy clothing.

"Great you'd look beautiful in that."

"You too."

XXXXXX

"Look at this Nagato, our newest members are dating."

"Konan, you know that love will lead to sacrifice and sacrifice leads to pain."

"Yes I know, but they just seem so happy, perhaps after the war we could be the same."

"Perhaps, but that is only when true peace is achieved, then I will rest."

"Yes of course."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile... Uchiha Base.

Zetsu phases out of the ground with news after spying on some others.

"Zetsu do you know their location?" Sasuke asks.

White Zetsu responds, "Yes, it would seem they are heading somewhere in the Hidden Shadow Village."

"Do you know why?"

"It would seem they're going on, what you call a date."

Sasuke wanted to burst that Naruto wasn't training, he clearly wasn't thinking of Sasuke as someone who can match his power.

"Why that little..., and what girl is going with him?"

"It's the Hyuga Heiress, or former Heiress at least."

"Makes sense, those 2 were the weakest of us before in the Chunin exams, that Hyuga girl is pretty much the only one not bothering me all the time." Sasuke references that he was quite the ladies man, but yet he couldn't care less about love.

"It would also appear that the Uchiha and a new member are going with them."

Sasuke smirks. "So who's the man going out with that whore of a Uchiha?"

"I'm not sure, I've only heard his name to be someone called Dias."

"That's fine, he doesn't seem to be trouble."

"So Sasuke what's the plan."

Sasuke walks backwards and thinks for a few seconds. "Okay we're going to wherever they are and we'll sneak attack them."

"Me and Sakura will pretend to be on a date."

"Okay Sasuke, I've give the rest of them the news." Zetsu phases back into the ground.

XXXXXX

Hidden Shadow Village, Moonlight Cafe.

"This place?" Dias asks.

"Me, Yukiko and Hikari always loved this place, this place was like a second home to me." Sidra says.

Dias wore a white suit, Sidra wore a black and red dress, it looked a lot like a Sharingan pattern.

Naruto and Hinata were right behind the 2 wearing their respective clothes, one could mistake the 4 as married couples on their anniversary dinner.

As the 4 walked into the cafe the restaurant was covered with lights and lovely shadows, it really shined as compared to the lovely night of the Hidden Shadow Village. The lights shone in the moonlight as if they were one dark spot in an eternal life of darkness, the tables and floors were covered with black backgrounds with white streamed highlights. The walls were decorated with black and white flowered patterns.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Naruto says.

Hinata smiled at the lovely decorations. she turned her head to Naruto and blushed a little "Beautiful, and handsome."

A man in a black waiter suit and fancy accessories sees Sidra and goes up to her smiling happy to see her again "Ah, Ms. Sidra Uchiha you're back." The restaurant owner says. "It's nice to see you again."

Sidra, Hikari and Yukiko had come to this restaurant since Sidra and Hikari came to the Hidden Shadow Village, it was their favorite hangout place and the place to go if they needed some time to relax and refresh.

"Yes, thank you." Sidra says with a slight bow.

Dias smirks. 'Well I've got myself a strong and polite girl, best catch since, well forever.'

"You've brought friends other then Hikari and Yukiko, Ms. Sidra?" The owner asks.

"Yes, this is my date, and these 2 are with us."

"Ah, so you found love, that is great Ms. Sidra. And you are on the classic double date, quite wonderful."

"Thank you."

"I have the reservation for 4 at the room you like the best."

The owner directs the 2 couples to a door in the back. Behind the door a long passageway was there, the walls, floor and ceiling had red and black designed patterns alike to the patterns of a Sharingan.

At the end of the hallway was a table decorated with a large Sharingan below it was the same pattern as Sidra's on the floor. On the balcony there was a clear view of a large lake that showed the moon in a bright reflection.

"I shall leave you to yourselves." The owner leaves.

"This is my room, the owner gave it to me as a liking for the Sharingan, I decorated it with these patterns and it overlooks the bright moon. Me, Hikari and Yukiko always spent time here when we needed time to relax, this place is like a second home to me."

"It's wonderful Sidra." Naruto says smiling. "Don't you think so Hinata?"

Hinata simply nods and replies. "Yes."

"It's perfect, just what I'd expect out of my girl." Dias mentions. "Shall we get something to eat?"

"We shall."

XXXXXX

Moonlight Cafe entrance.

"Oh more customers." The owner looks at another couple arriving.

Sasuke was dressed in a black suit with a red rose in the pocket. Sakura wore a lovely pink shaded dress alike to her hair color.

"I have reservations here, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

The owner looks his his book of reservations and scrolls down the names.

"Ah, yes I see you, dinner for 2. Right this way." The owner leads them inside.

"And has someone named Naruto come here?" Sakura asks.

"Naruto. I'm not sure, describe his appearance."

"He's about my height, blond hair, blue eyes, probably on a date with a lavender eyed dark purple-bluish haired girl." Sasuke describes.

"Ah yes 2 people like that did come with Ms. Sidra Uchiha earlier."

'Found them.' Sasuke thinks clenching his fist.

"Can you take us to see them?" Sakura asks.

"Sorry, Ms. Sidra says no visitors."

"Where are they?" Sasuke asks.

"In the Sharingan room over in that door, but don't go in."

Sakura looks at the door behind it was Naruto someone they were about to kill.

Sasuke and Sakura took their seats at a table waiting. A couple of minutes later.

'Wow, I'm on a date with Sasuke, if only Ino could see me now.' Sakura thought to herself and blushed a little.

"Here's the plan." Sasuke says. "As soon as Naruto comes out of that door we attack when he's not looking, we'll make this fast."

'Sasuke is so caught up in rage, he's only thinking of revenge.' Sakura thought to herself, her eyes dropped in depression.

XXXXXX

"This food is great." Dias remarks.

"I'm glad you like it." The waiter says back with a smile.

After the food was done the 2 couples went to the balcony to see the shining moonlight.

"This is great don't you think Hinata."

"Yes Naruto it is."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, if sparks could fly they would. The planted on the other a perfect kiss reflected by the moon in the background.

"So Sidra. Don't you think this is nice?"

"Dias, can I says something?"

"I'm an open book to hear."

"Well it's been hard for me to love anything since my clan was murdered."

"I know what that feels like, the Senju was never around for me either." Dias turned his head "I really understand where you come from Sidra."

Sidra smiled at Dias who smiled back.

Dias put his gentle touch on Sidra's hair, it was gentle like a waterfall was flowing lightly.

"I love you, it was love at first, um, well." Dias couldn't finish.

"Fight?" Sidra joked.

"Yeah, sure." Dias chuckled.

The 2 kissed as well the lovely water flowed like there was no one around, the moon seemed to shine a spotlight on the 2 couples.

"Thank you Dias."

"For what?"

"For giving me something to love again."

"I should be thanking you Sidra, we may be the ones to finally bring the Senju and Uchiha back together again."

"Yes, we'll be the saviors of the many years of war."

"Akuzura." Dias said.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should call our clan the Akuzura clan, a new clan made out of the Senju and Uchiha clans."

Sidra nods in agreement. "It has a nice ring to it."

XXXXXX

"Sasuke?" Sakura spoke after finishing their meals.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"We're on a date, so, maybe we should."

"Look we're here on a mission, we're not here to make out."

"But maybe, Sasuke, you're just so cold to everyone."

"Maybe I am, it's just so many things after another."

"First Naruto turns into my enemy, then Itachi turns the story, and I find 2 more members of my clan and one's someone who wants to end it."

"Sasuke, do you ever think you'll find love?"

"Love, it's something I chose to not bother with, at least not until I restore my clan."

"Sasuke?" Sakura caressed Sasuke's neck bringing him close to her face, face to face.

"I love you." Sakura brings herself to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke would normally shake her off, but he allowed it to happen.

"Sakura..."

"I will always love you no matter who you kill, but just please Sasuke don't kill to restore your clan."

"I must, I can't yet those traitors live."

Sakura felt deep depression at this.

"Sorry Sakura, I know it's not right to kill, but if you understood my pain, maybe you would have a change of heart."

"Well I don't understand and maybe never will, but I know you'll understand me."

"Huh?"

"You tried to kill me for the Mangekyou Sharingan, so I know I must be important to you."

This struck Sasuke as deeper.

"Okay, in reality I just have so much pain, if I love, it might lead to more pain."

"If you're killed or anyone else I might love was killed."

"I won't die, I'll always be with you." Sakura assures Sasuke.

"Okay, you convinced me."

Sasuke took a look at the door. "Their coming."

With the opening of the door. Sasuke threw his katana right at the 4 Akuzura members. He aimed for Naruto, but his aim was off the katana hit Sidra right below her shoulder, it wasn't fatal, but it dig hard.

"Sidra!" Dias goes to her aid.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes budged at the one who threw the katana was going to kill him again and now of all times.

"Die Naruto!" Sasuke jumps at Naruto with his fist ready in the air bolting with electricity.

"Out now!" The owner flees the rest of the people in the cafe out in a screaming panic.

Naruto's eyes turn mad then he holds out his palm and repels the Chidori like a mere rock to a mountain's wind.

"What?" Sasuke flies back and crashes into a table that snapped in half with the impact.

"Sasuke!" Sakura goes to him and examines his injuries.

"Sasuke, how dare you interfere my date with Hinata!" Naruto and Hinata both looked ready to fight with their date that took a wrong turn at the last minute.

"Hinata let's go!"

"Right." Hinata was gone in a flash of a shadow and into the walls a shadow moved.

'Where'd she go?' Sakura questioned herself.

Naruto charged at Sasuke with a Rasengan ready in his hand. Sasuke springs back up and fires his attack in counter "Chidori!"

The impact sends the 2 hurdling back to opposite sides of the room.

Without warning Hinata comes out and hits Sakura in the back with a gentle fist attack.

Sakura swings back, but Hinata was already gone at the moment she turned.

"She's gone?" Sakura didn't have time to look around because Hinata was above her and dropped her palm down like a car crusher. Sakura jumps back to avoid the attack, Hinata's palm collides with the ground making the ground crack and shift, a crater was left where she struck.

'She's almost matched the strength Tsunade taught me.' Sakura thinks to herself.

"Okay." Sakura charges at Hinata with her fist glowing red. Hinata spins at an incredible speed her rotation was just as good as Neji. "Eight-Trigrams Defense, 64 Palms!"

Sakura's punch was nothing against Hinata's defensive technique Sakura was flung backwards at the repelling power the defense had.

'How can I beat the Hyuga's gentle fist style. On top of that Hinata can disappear at will, this isn't good.'

Naruto's kunai was in a hard clash with Sasuke's katana the sparks clashed against the metal of the 2 weapons.

Sasuke's katana turned charged with electricity and the katana sparked hard on the kunai starting to slice through it. Naruto jumps back leaving the kunai to get sliced in half by the chidori blade.

'Gotta watch out for that Chidori blade.'

'I've got to end this quick.' Sasuke's eyes turn to mangekyou sharingan. He closes his eyes and bursts them out shaking. "Amaterasu!"

The black fire spirals around Sasuke's eyes and bursts out like a volcano erupted.

"Rasengan Barrier!" Naruto spins at a high speed it was alike to a Hyuga rotation with that surrounding him was a barrier that looked like a giant rasengan.

"You can't spin forever, Naruto." The black fire continued to try the shred the barrier.

The barrier was ripped to shreds at the face of Amaterasu, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. 'A decoy.'

"Ugh..." Sasuke deactivates Amaterasu out of pain.

"Rasengan!" Naruto comes down on Sasuke with Rasengan.

"Chidori!" Sasuke only had seconds to counter the attack. Sasuke was flung backwards he didn't take as much damage, but Naruto wasn't harmed.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." With his chakra increased by days of training the number of shadow clones in the room was increasing more and more turning to 100 clones in the room.

"Rasengan Barrage!" All the shadow clones unleash Rasengans at once.

Sasuke tries to use Sharingan to see through them, but he couldn't find the real one. 'Where's the real one?'

"Okay, Chidori Needle!" Sasuke waves his chidori and multiple needles of chidori lightning were sent accurately at every clone in the area. As the clones were struck they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Where's the real one?" Sasuke looked around all the clones were gone, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

With a burst the ground beneath Sasuke was burst up in a spring of power. Naruto bursts out of the hole his palm up pushing Sasuke high into the sky and out of the skylight.

Naruto jumps up to Sasuke's position. "Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto rams 2 rasengans into Sasuke's back. "AHHH!" Sasuke in driven into the ground by immense force.

The impact made Sakura look over. 'Now's my chance.' Hinata drives a powerful palm right into Sakura's back sending her flying and landing beside Sasuke.

"How fitting that the 2 of you should die here." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto, stop this." Sakura tries to attack, but she couldn't Hinata had blocked off her chakra points fully.

Naruto took out a kunai ready to strike.

After a few seconds Naruto put it down "No, it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be right to kill on our first date."

"I'll let you go for now, but we'll meet again." Naruto, Hinata, Dias and Sidra all disappeared in their own respective ways.

"Ugh, I lost, to Naruto of all..." Sasuke coughs up some blood, but he ignores and leaves the scene with a vow to win the next time.


	22. Chapter 22: Origins

Uchiha Base.

Obito and Kakashi sat over a warm fire.

"Obito..." Kakashi says.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me how are you alive?" Kakashi asks. Obito seemingly died when he was young in a rock slide, as a gift he gave his left sharingan to Kakashi. Obito had on his face scars on his right side from the boulder that crushed it, they were like scars of someone who returned from a war.

"I survived, thanks to..." Obito paused and closed his eyes.

"Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi's eyes bulged Madara Uchiha was supposed to be dead years ago even before Obito was alive he was supposed to be dead.

"Madara saved me from the rock slide, he nursed me back to health and entrusted me with his plan and his name."

"So you were taught by the great ancestor of Uchiha himself." Kakashi states.

"Project infinite Tsukuyomi, so that was Madara's plan from the start."

"Yes, correct, this Rinnegan in my left eye is Madara's."

"Madara was the one who gave you that Rinnegan."

"Yes he was, and now I will cover this earth with genjutsu."

"But why did you inherit this plan, why do you hate this world so much."

"Because you let Rin... Die..." Rin was Kakashi and Obito's third teammate under the 4th Hokage she was killed by Kakashi under the order of Konoha.

"Rin...I'm sorry Obito."

"There is no sorry, once this world is covered in genjutsu Rin will return to the both of us."

"But that's only in spirit, Rin is never with us again."

"Perhaps, but in an endless jutsu it won't matter."

"I'm sorry Obito, but I have to oppose that plan."

"Hmm, I figured you would say that Kakashi, therefore..." Obito was gone in a second and in another second Obito slashed Kakashi in the neck with a kunai, Kakashi would have died there, but there wasn't anything to say because Kakashi took the liberty to substitute himself before the attack.

"A shadow clone, how predictable." Obito and Kakashi stood next to each other with their eyes with the same Mangekyou Sharingan pattern staring at each other.

Obito and Kakashi's legs were soon against each other. Obito threw Kakashi's force back with extreme power and then throws a punch to the stomach, that Kakashi avoids barely. Kakashi leaps back to get some distance.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Obito's fireball was immense and giant compared to Itachi's it was even more powerful strengthened by the Rinnegan. "Water Style Shark Bomb!" Kakashi uses one of his copied techniques from one of the 7 Hidden Mist Swordsmen it was powerful, but Obito's fireball vaporized it like it was a drop of water to a volcano eruption.

Kakashi jumps up to avoid the fireball that scorches the fields behind him, ashes of fire were left behind.

"A copied ability is not something you can use to overpower me Kakashi, you should know that as well as I do."

"Hmm." Kakashi's fist turns blue bolting with the lightning energy of lightning blade.

"Enough talk Obito, Lightning Blade!" Kakashi's 2 lightning blades cut right through the ground as he runs towards Obito in a burst of energy.

"Foolish mistake."

Kakashi swings his 2 blades at Obito, but they didn't do anything they merely passed through him. "The Kamui ability." Kakashi remembers that Obito could erase part of his body in order to avoid attacks.

"My turn."

"Fire Style, Wild Fire Dance!" Obito engulfs the fields in fire preventing any escape by Kakashi. The fire starts to close in on Kakashi with each second.

"Wind Style Spiraling Dragon!" Kakashi uses a wind technique, the fire grew stronger absorbing the wind.

"Foolish Kakashi, fire absorbs wind."

Kakashi was high in the air now, he used that jutsu to fly up. With an instant Kakashi was gone, he used kamui to warp himself out of the fire ring, that exploded the moment he escaped.

"I figured he would use that too." Obito knew Kakashi had his eye so he could use the same technique, but because it wasn't his to begin with he couldn't use kamui with the skill that Obito had.

"Enough with this Obito, stop this nonsense."

"Enough is never enough." Obito kicks Kakashi so quickly he had no time to dodge and Kakashi was flung onto the ground crashing with an impact.

"This world is not worth my time, so I'll simply create another, one where there is no pain."

"Will people truly be happy with a dream?" Kakashi questions the logic.

"They will never realize, because this dream will go on for infinite time, it will be another world, even when this world ends that world shall continue." Obito explains.

XXXXXX

Uzumaki Tower, Akuzura Base.

"Sidra, why don't we get to know each other more, the 2 of us barely know the other's backstory." Dias asks.

"You want to hear it, okay."

"My life was not exactly the easiest thing in the world."

FLASHBACK

"I learned the ninja way was not easy the first time I went on a mission with my parents, I was only 6 at the time, my parents took me out for a mission experience, it was only to take down some bothersome rogue ninjas, only D-rank mission, any genin could do it. The thing is that mission told me something, that the ninja world is not an easy world to live in."

The rogue ninja in the flashback holds Sidra hostage to her parents.

"Now let me go, or else I'll kill this girl, I'm assuming she's your child?" The rogue says.

"Let Sidra go, or pay the price!"

"Just surrender and I'll let her go."

"We'll never do that."

"Oh well, she's dead."

"AHHHH!" Sidra's sharingan awakened and glowed, a massive fire engulfed the area, an image of a phoenix could be made out in the blazing heat.

When the attack ended the rogue ninja was dead in a crater. Sidra was unharmed.

"Ugh, ugh, what happened."

"Oh, daughter..." Sidra's mother was happy to see she was alright. Her father stood in awe of this power Sidra had.

"What happened after that?" Dias asks.

"Well, my father was confident I needed to be a ninja quicker and faster, he trained me like there was no tomorrow to replicate the power I had used that time, but no matter how much I trained I couldn't do the same thing again."

"Impudent daughter, come at me as if you're life depended on it!"

Sidra let out a tear before continuing.

"Things only grew worse from there."

"You are out of here, I have no room for failures." Sidra's father leaves Sidra on a hill and leaves.

"Wait father!"

"It was too late my father was gone."

"How horrible, you really do have a tough life."

"So how did you survive?"

"Some one found me."

"In some days I had been living in the wild for some time until I found some people in the distance, 3 bullies were picking on what looked like Hinata back then."

"And then I saw someone else, it was Naruto he stood up for Hinata against those 3, I saw how he was picked on."

"Someone took Hinata back home later, I followed the 2 without being seen, it led me to the Hyuga complex."

"There I looked in and I saw 2 Hyuga doing battle, and one noticed me."

Young Neji talked. "Who are you stranger?"

"Sidra, Uchiha..."

"An Uchiha, head back to your clan."

"I can't, I just can't, my clan, I can't go back."

"We have no use for someone like you, leave."

"Wait Neji, she looks like she hasn't eaten in some time, maybe we should help?"

"That's nonsense Hikari."

"Hmm."

"Come on, I'll help you."

"Hikari took me in for some time, since then I visited Hikari almost everyday training, the Hyuga seemed to welcome me, but they didn't know my past so it wasn't going to last."

"Hikari helped me get food from the many places in town."

"It was peaceful until that one day, 2 years after."

"I saw someone I knew, Itachi Uchiha, he headed to the Uchiha complex with someone behind him wearing a mask, that was Tobi or Obito rather of course I didn't know."

"I followed them out of curiosity, and I saw Itachi kill all the Uchiha like that."

"I was drawn in by the killing, my power increased and I burned with fiery energy."

Sidra's Home, During the Uchiha Massacre.

"We've got to get out of here!" Her father ran to the door.

"Huh, Sidra?!"

"How are you alive."

"I killed them, without hesitation, I killed them, I jumped and torn their eyes out."

"I managed to get out of their before Itachi got to the house."

"That was it, my clan was gone."

"I only stayed with in Konoha for another 2 years until the day that Hikari went rogue, and I went with her."

"And that must be how you ended up in Necragakure."

"Yes, me and Hikari were found by Daku and his daughter Yukiko, they took a liking to us rogues and took us in."

"Up until we were 16 we trained like no tomorrow vowing one day to get our dreams turned into reality."

"And when we were 16, I heard about the organization the Akatsuki and hoped to join with them."

END OF FLASHBACK

"And here we are."

"Wow, that's some story..."

"Yes, I try my best to forget it, but it always comes back to me somehow."

"But enough about me, tell me about you, I want to know."

"About me okay..."

FLASHBACK

"I was only young my great grandfather was Hashirama Senju, he died much before I was born centuries later."

"For awhile I lived in Konoha, my life as a Senju was hidden deeply, no one knew of me because anyone who was recognized as a Senju was hunted down and killed or captured."

"I was under the Third Hokage's care for some time, and I was there when the nine tails attacked the village."

"In a desperate attempt the Third Hokage evacuated me to Amegakure while the 4th Hokage Minato fought the nine tails."

"My Rinnegan allowed my to stop anyone who found me, luckily Pain never did, I heard all the rumors of the Akatsuki and watched them from the shadows."

"That is the Pain we know."

"Very true."

"A few years later I found the truth of the past between Senju and Uchiha from the ancient articles in the village, around that same time the Uchiha massacre occurred."

"Out of the rage for what Madara Uchiha did, I decided to make it my goal to rid the world of the remaining Uchiha for good before I die, starting with that Itachi Uchiha."

"Amegakure was peaceful for the moment, but I heard rumors when I was about 16, of someone named Pain taking over rule of the village over our previous ruler Hanzo the Salamander."

"A few more years later, I heard of another Uchiha in the Akatsuki and all this Akuzura stuff, I guess that brought me here."

END OF FLASHBACK

"So you're a lot like me."

"Yes, I am, we both strive to rid the world of Uchiha and then bring peace to the world."

"Tell me one more thing Dias."

"Yes?"

"Tell me about the Rinnegan, all about it."

Dias held his hand to his Rinnegan eye. "Rinnegan is the great eyes of the sage of six paths, the one who brought peace to the world so long ago."

"My Rinnegan was obtained through a transplant, one of my ancestors saved one Rinnegan eye for the last of the Senju."

"Tell me, how does one awaken the Rinnegan?"

"Awakening the Rinnegan." Dias thought for some time and gave his response.

"The Sage of Six paths had the Rinnegan long ago, the chakra of that great sage was passed down from generation to generation. First to his 2 sons Indra and Asura."

"Those sons passed it on further and further, in order to awaken the Rinnegan one must get the chakra of the sage of six paths."

"So we need the sage of six paths chakra from the descendants of the sage himself."

"Yes, if one were to try and gain Rinnegan, is that your goal?"

Sidra images Obito with his Rinnegan eye "Yes, it is if Obito has Rinnegan I must possess it too, if I am to defeat him."

"This may not be so difficult." Dias realizes.

"Obito and yourself are descendants of Madara Uchiha, correct?"

"Yes."

"And Madara is the reincarnation of Indra one of the six paths sons."

"So I already have one half of the chakra I need."

"But what about the other half."

"You need look no further then the one standing right before you."

"Hmm."

"Yes, it's true, Hashirama Senju is Asura's reincarnation and my ancestor, so if you were to possess some of my blood and chakra your Sharingan would most likely evolve into Rinnegan."

"That is amazing." Sidra awes that she could have Rinnegan without must work done.

"I knew I made the right choice."

"In what?" Sidra asks.

"My wife."

The 2 stare at each other for some time. Dias pulls Sidra in for a kiss. Dias holds his hands on Sidra's palms the chakra glowed with blue energy, and a transfer of chakra occurred.

Dias lets go. "It is done, you have some of my chakra, I can't predict when the Rinnegan will awaken, but it should soon."

"Thank you Dias."

Dias attempts to walk out, but he is stopped by one more thing.

"Dias."

"Yes?"

"You said wife, does that mean?"

"Hm, you caught that, Sidra Uchiha will you marry me?"

"You know the answer." Sidra replies and nods to make sure.

Dias nods and leaves the room.


	23. Chapter 23: Summit of the 5 Kages

Konoha, Hokage Office.

Danzo sat on the Hokage seat, without Tsunade, Danzo declared himself Hokage and no one wanted to try and oppose him. An Anbu came in through the door to give some interesting news.

"Lord Hokage, it would seem that the other 4 kage's of the lands are holding a meeting in the land of iron, they've invited you to join them."

"What is this about?" Danzo nods then asked.

"It seems to be how the 5 countries are going to deal with the 3 current rogue groups in the lands, and about the return of the Hidden Shadow Village."

"Very well, I shall go."

What neither Danzo nor the Anbu noticed was that Zetsu was right on the window seeing and hearing everything. Zetsu phases out with a smirk.

A butterfly flew by the office window, but this one wasn't regular, it was white pure white, and the wings were so thin, almost like paper.

XXXXXX

Uchiha Base.

Zetsu phases out of the ground with news to give to Obito.

"What is it Zetsu?"

"It would seem that the Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage are holding a meeting in the land of iron."

Obito nods and gives a plan. "We could infiltrate that meeting and kill all the Kages at once, this would throw the 5 lands into chaos and start another war, through which we can take over with ease considering we have 8 out of the 9 tailed beasts."

Black Zetsu mentions "Yes, though Sasuke has failed to capture the nine tails many times over."

"Correct, perhaps it is time for me to take the nine tails." Obito suggests.

"Won't that ignorant brat you have as a sister get in the way?"

"She is no match for the Rinnegan I possess."

"Hehe, well if she's as good as pulling surprises as you are, you can count that she'll still find a way to put up a fight."

"My sister was always the type to bring surprises."

"Tell the rest of our members to get ready to invade the land of iron."

"There's a war coming."

XXXXXX

Uzumaki Tower.

"Everyone, we have information that there will be a summit of the 5 kages in the land of iron in a few days, Danzo will be there." Pain mentions. Long ago Yahiko, one of Nagato's childhood friends, was forced to commit suicide to save Konan from Hanzo, however it was Danzo that allied with Hanzo in order to do it properly.

"I have my own scores to settle with Danzo." Pain adds on.

"If we kill Danzo retaking Konoha will be easy." Dias mentions.

"Correct, therefore it is paramount that we head to the 5 kage summit in the land of iron and kill Danzo, however we must be ready to face all 5 kages if needed."

"It is also reasonable to assume that the Akatsuki is going to be there also."

"So, myself, Naruto, Hinata, Dias, Sidra, Konan will go to the summit, the rest of you will hold down the fort."

"Is that reasonable."

All the members agree.

"Ah, well I wanted to kill some kages!" Hidan groans.

"Idiot." Kakuzu mumbles to himself.

"We shall leave at midnight so be prepared, you are dismissed."

XXXXXX

Several Days Later.

Land of Iron, Kage Building.

The Kage building was on a large mountain multiple cliffs and plateau's surrounded the building making going up the mountain hard, at the top the kage building stood tall and overlooked the entire land of iron.

The Hokage, Danzo, the Mizukage, Mei, the Raikage, A, the Tsuchikage, Onoki, and the kazekage wasn't there, Kankuro and Temari were there in his place, are all sat down in a room the 5 symbols of the 5 kages were above each Kage that it represented they ready to being discussing.

The room was quiet the kages stood at each other like snakes. No one else interrupted them the guards stood all around the building guarding the 5 most important people in the 5 countries.

"Okay let this 5 kage meeting commence." A says.

The other 4 kages nodded.

"We shall go directly to the reason why we're all here." Danzo spoke.

"The Akatsuki and 2 other groups, one known as Akuzura have been causing trouble for all our countries, we need a plan to counterattack and rid the world of the organizations, by which threaten our land."

"Yes, but these people are all S-ranked rogue ninja." Onoki mentions.

"They are strong correct, let us start by running what we know about each member of these organizations." Danzo recommends.

"I shall start, I know many." Danzo starts to describe the members he knows of.

Danzo was partially involved in the Uchiha massacre "One is the rogue Uchiha known as Itachi Uchiha the one who carried out the massacre of the Uchiha, another is his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, and one more Uchiha one that I do not know the name of, from my reports they all have the highest standards of the Sharingan."

Danzo continues "Another is Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox."

The Mei, Onoki and A all gasped at this, the jinchuuriki of the lands were normally loyal to the village.

Temari and Kankuro already knew this from the time they invaded Suna and kidnapped Gaara.

"He is one to be feared because the nine-tails is the strongest of the 9 tailed beasts, it's also a fact that the Akatsuki has the other 8 tailed beasts sealed."

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Danzo says.

"Yes." Temari spoke next.

"Another is Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, along with that the Hidden Shadow Village trio, Sidra Uchiha, Hikari Hyuga and Yukiko Sensui, I'm also assuming they have the support of the Hidden Shadow Village."

"Are they a threat?" A asks.

Kankuro replies. "Yes, they invaded Suna a few weeks earlier and took Gaara, they weren't easy to stop even with all our force."

Onoki spoke next. "I know of one, Deidara of my village is also in Akatsuki, he specializes in terrorist bombing so watch out for him."

"It would seem these 2 organizations are also against each other." Danzo mentions.

"Perhaps we should let them destroy each other." Mei adds.

"Perhaps, however if they choose to team up we must be ready." A takes out a map.

"The first thing is locating the bases of the 2 organizations."

"I know where." Danzo walks up and points out Uzushiogakure.

"This city is the base of the Akuzura."

"Let's go there then." A rushes.

Danzo shakes his head "No, they have defenses from the shadow, the sound, the cloud, the rain, the iron, and the mist, it would seem they have already built up a force for war."

"Hmm, a force made of all those villages." Mei responds.

"It won't be easy to counteract that."

"We'll wait for them to make the first move, and then take it from there." Danzo suggests.

A guard bursts through the door.

"The Akatsuki is here!" The guard yells.

"So they found us."

"I'm going." A marches out of the door mad.

XXXXXX

Outside the building.

"Almighty Push!" Pain destroys the area with his push technique sending many guards flying backwards and into the ground.

The 6 Akuzura members walked closer and closer to the building with each step.

"Let me handle this." Naruto stood in the front and stopped the other 5 members.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Sidra asks.

"Yes, I want to test move new technique out." Naruto stood.

"Okay, we'll fight here while you fight the Kages."

"Ya know, I've got more power since I've turned on the village, I like it." Naruto holds his hand in the air. "Here comes the nine!"

Naruto's body becomes covers with red boiling energy, 7 chakra tails sprout from his back and flow in the air.

"The nine-tails is out!" Naruto says with his 7 tailed form flowing in power.

A wild whirlwinds spirals around Naruto bursting energy around him making all the guard ninja cover themselves in order to stay alive.

'This power I like it.' Naruto bursts with power.

Sasuke watched from behind some rocks. 'Naruto alone is hard enough, but the nine-tails, ugh...'

'But nothing ventured nothing gained.'

'But first.' Sasuke turns to look at the Kage building.

Sasuke slips through the shadows closing in on the building avoiding the guards who were all focused on Naruto.

Naruto charges at the guards. He slashes and knocks several guards right off their feet and onto the ground motionless, he kept charging ramming the guards out of the way like a lawnmower to a field, Naruto charged as the 5 other Akuzura walked down the path he cleared without worry nor hesitation as if Naruto laid down a red carpet for the other 5.

With a jump in Itachi and Kisame got in the way of the 5 Akuzura after Naruto ran past.

Sidra looked at the 2 and then saw Sasuke's chakra run past with sharingan. 'Where is Obito?'

Pain calls the shots "Hinata, Sidra, Dias you 2 can move on ahead and help Naruto, me and Konan can handle this."

"Very well." Sidra warps herself, Dias and Hinata to a cliff along the mountain that the kage mountain was on, well out of Itachi or Kisame's range.

Naruto's energy spirals around him, Naruto jumps and the energy propels him into the sky and up the mountain.

"Let's go." Sidra says.

Hinata nods and then phases herself into the side of the mountain and goes up quickly as a shadow moving on the mountainside.

Sidra warps herself once more to get close to the kage summit.

Dias makes some hand signs and uses his jutsu. "Wood Style." A large wooden trunk comes out from beneath Dias and carries him up to the kage summit.

Naruto leaps first at the Kage summit door and deactivates his tailed beast form.

Sidra appears on his left. Hinata phases out on his right. Dias jumps to Sidra's left. The 4 were at the door and ready to burst in.

Just then Sasuke comes out from the air and swings at Naruto with his katana. Naruto turns his head quickly and holds out his palm repelling Sasuke like Pain would do with his repelling jutsu.

"Naruto, I knew you'd be here."

"I knew you'd be here too." Naruto and Sasuke stand at each other once again ready for battle.

"No Naruto..." Sidra holds out her arm and stops Naruto.

"I'll take care of this, you take on Danzo."

"But."

"No, Sasuke merely wants Danzo too, he doesn't need to fight you at least not here, I'll keep him here while you kill Danzo."

"Dias, Hinata go with Naruto, I've got this."

"Okay..." Dias, Naruto and Hinata burst through the door and make their way to the Kage room.

"Now then."

"Come Sasuke."

"Hmm, I wanted to kill Naruto, but your just as good, you traitor of the Uchiha."

XXXXXX

Itachi and Pain held each other at face-to-face length, Itachi's kunai that was forced against Pain's black chakra rod.

Kisame couldn't fight as good without Samehada's chakra absorbing ability, Samehada could still be used as a weapon, but it didn't roar nor look like it was alive. Konan kept Kisame occupied using her paper jutsu countering all of Kisame's foolish attempts to hit her with taijutsu.

"If you continue this fight you will only know pain."

"Yes I know."

Itachi and Pain retreated to get some distance from each other. "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu." Itachi breathes his fireball jutsu that scorches the ground like a blazing forest fire. Pain sidestepped and avoided the blast, and then attacked with his own.

"Almighty Push." Pain holds out his palm and blasts a large repelling jutsu at Itachi, Itachi's body merely dispelled into crows and they flew into the sky avoiding the blast, and the reformed Itachi's body behind Pain.

"You never go down without a fight Itachi."

"You know me better Pain."

XXXXXX

"These fools don't know what they're in for." A says marching out the door.

Danzo looks on in curiosity.

Naruto walks down the halls with Hinata and Dias looking around there wasn't anything except for pillars leading to a door.

"That must be it." Dias looks in front, about 10 meters away was the door.

"Let's go." Naruto runs down the hall.

"No way!" A bursts out from behind the door making a whirlwind sending Naruto backwards, he didn't fall, but he retreated.

"You're not going any closer!" A yells to the 3 Akuzura.

A becomes engulfed in blue chakra as his hand becomes electrified in lightning.

"AHHH!" A charges at Naruto.

Naruto becomes engulfed in red boiling energy and 8 chakra tails sprout from his back.

'He's that nine tails Danzo talked about.' A thinks to himself, despite that he continues to charge.

Naruto creates a rasengan from pure chakra from the nine tailed fox. He charges with just as much strength as the Raikage.

The 2 smash into each other head on and an explosion fills the halls, Naruto and A are both sent backwards, but neither was down.

XXXXXX

Outside Sasuke's katana came down on Sidra's kunai and wouldn't give up the force. Sasuke saw his angry reflection in the mirror image of the kunai. Sasuke jumps back and charges his katana with a chidori.

Sidra looked at the katana with glaring eyes. 'A chidori blade, it's Kakashi's technique.' Originally Sasuke's chidori was Kakashi's technique that he made and modified, it was capable of slicing a lightning bolt in half.

"Fire Style, Inferno Shuriken." Sidra's fire shuriken charges with intense pressure and flies towards Sasuke like a missile. Sasuke uses his chidori blade to slash the shuriken in half and the 2 cut pieces crash behind Sasuke in 2 explosions.

"Not bad." Sidra says to Sasuke, not really wanting to compliment Sasuke.

"Save the compliment."

"I wasn't complimenting."

"Sasuke jumps up and his chidori blade bolts in the sky and comes down like a bolt of lightning. Sidra's mangekyou sharingan glows and spins, with that Sasuke stopped in mid-air he couldn't move even the slightest.

"How?"

From around Sasuke a golden energy appeared, Sidra's Susanoo only a few bones and the arm still skeleton had stopped Sasuke in his tracks, and it was restraining him with its enormous hand that connected to the bones of a rib cage that protected Sidra. '2 can play this game.' Sasuke thought.

From Sasuke a purple energy bursts making Sidra's Susanoo release him out of force, Sasuke's purple Susanoo glowed and took up the appearance of an armored warrior, bursting with purple chakra.

Sidra's susanoo does the same forming the powerful warrior with equally frightening power as Sasuke had.

The purple susanoo swung its sword at the golden susanoo sending it hurdling backwards, only a mere flew feet and soon it was back on balance. 'He's strong.' The golden susanoo swung its own sword at the purple one countering another slash by the purple susanoo their power was equal and neither let up an inch. Sasuke generates Amaterasu from his susanoo and the black fire engulfed Sidra's susanoo burning the armor.

'The inextinguishable black flames.' Sidra thinks to herself.

'But, backfire is always a way.' Sidra's susanoo creates Amaterasu as well and with a burst the black flames of both Uchiha countered each other trying to burn the other out, but neither succeeded.

'Of course, she used Amaterasu to counter mine, since they're both inextinguishable they won't fade until one of us extinguishes it, otherwise our Amaterasu is useless.'

Sidra's susanoo crashes down with its sword on Sasuke's that uses its sword to block. Both susanoo wasn't going to get past the other not like this.

'We won't get past each other, and from the looks of it, neither of us will run out of chakra soon.' Sidra thinks to herself. 'But if this battle continues like this Naruto will have killed Danzo and then I'll just get out of here.'

Sasuke thought the same 'She's not taking me on with her absolute full power, she only trying to stall me until Naruto kills Danzo.'

'Okay then.'

Sasuke deactivates his susanoo the purple armored beast vanished into thin air.

Sidra does the same, not wanting to use more chakra on it.

"You really are an Uchiha, even if you are a traitorous whore."

"I've heard enough insults in my life, you aren't even close to breaking me."

"Well then."

Sasuke charges at Sidra with his chidori blade once more. The attack simply pasted through Sidra. "Ugh." Sidra uses this moment he slashed to warp Sasuke away from herself, with a single minute Sasuke was no longer in the land of iron he was in the land of fire once again.

Sasuke landing finds that he was being warped again for some reason and in a flash Sasuke was gone again. Obito had did this seeing that his and Sidra's kamui shared the same dimension. Sasuke appears above Sidra and kicks her in the back catching her off guard and then pinning her down with his foot. Sasuke spikes a chidori on Sidra's back paralyzing her. "Now die."

Sasuke held his blade to the sky and lightning came down to strike it a lightning blade bigger than any other was created, Sidra was too paralyzed to do another jutsu, she merely looked at the instrument of her death. The reflection of the lightning blade was on Sidra's eyes, but at the last second something happened.

Sasuke struck down an enormous explosion engulfed the area making everyone from the bottom of the mountain to the kage building hear or see it.

Sasuke looked at the ground from which he struck Sidra was nowhere to be seen. "What?!" Sasuke looked all around himself for his target, right in front a blinding light engulfed the land of iron it was like the sun was on Earth.

A large phoenix was in the sky burning with intense fire all over. Sidra was at the center of the phoenix or more the phoenix was on her, it was almost alike to a susanoo, but this was more. Sidra's eyes were pulsing with energy, both had evolved into Rinnegan, with that the newest technique in her arsenal was born the Xachikyu.


	24. Chapter 24: Byakugan Showdown

With immense fire the power of Xachikyu lit up the land of iron like a second sun.

Sasuke watched his opponent burst with chakra, his sharingan gasped with anxiety. 'So much chakra...' Sasuke thought to himself, the Rinnegan had created the monstrous creature before him.

"Now." The phoenix flies up and closes its wings and cuddles in making the shape of itself into a sphere, energy gathered around the sphere and the fire burned with so much chakra it wasn't countable.

"Dance of Searing Fire!" The phoenix bursts its wings out of the sphere making light beam all over the land of iron, and with that light searing fire bombs rained all over the land of iron.

"AHHHH!" Guards ran to keep themselves from being hit by the immense fire that rained down on them, but there was no escape the fire exploded like the land was made of TNT. Pain uses his repelling jutsu to keep the fire from hitting himself and Konan, Sasuke takes flight using his curse mark and dodges the bombs that seemed to be an endless rain of fire. Sasuke could only dodge for his life he did make it out alive, but barely. When the bombs finally stopped the entire mountain had ashes on it, the land of iron was covered with ashes within a 2 mile radius. Trees burned down, the lakes were dried up, the mountain was breaking apart.

The Xachikyu in the sky screeched a massive fire breath around the land making everyone knowing the immense power it had.

"Now die!" The phoenix instantly flew down at Sasuke with immense speed and aim, Sasuke stood there was the fire engulfed the area around him and blazed with a tornado of blazing flames, the fire was burning through even the rocks nothing could withstand this intense heat.

Sasuke would have been burnt to a crisp if it wasn't for Obito in the distance who had warped Sasuke away to save him.

Sidra's Xachikyu was only out for minimal time and it already destroyed everything within a 2 mile radius. Sidra deactivates the technique and only stared at Obito who stood calm and not threatened. "You are stronger sister, we will be back."

Obito and Sasuke soon were warped out of the area.

XXXXXX

Kage building. Naruto's immense nine-tailed chakra had created a shield to defend himself, Hinata and Dias from the fire that melted the building to mere rubble. The 5 kages were still alive, but all were injured with flame burns and blisters.

"Time to leave." Danzo was standing alive to the 3 Akuzura standing in front. Danzo disappeared in smoke.

"No!" Naruto yelled in anger, Danzo was gone so he couldn't hear.

The land of iron swarmed with bloodstain. All the guards were dead at the mere first assault, the kages could barely stand yet the whole goal was out of the picture, or was it?

Itachi and Kisame busted out from ground having hid deep underground, they still had scratches and burns, but they were alive. Itachi and Kisame breathed heavily and couldn't put up more of a fight.

"We'll meet again." Itachi disappeared in crows and Kisame was gone with a mere splash of water.

Pain only looked on. "They'll be back."

The 6 Akuzura regrouped at the ruined Kage building.

Naruto jumped "Wow Sidra that was awesome, that technique amazing!"

"It truly was powerful, those eyes..." Dias notices.

"They are Rinnegan." Pain mentions.

"Yes, thank you Dias, it's because of you that I am able to use this power."

Dias simply similes and nods.

"We should take the other kages for treatment, we wouldn't want to influence war on our hands." Konan suggests.

"Yes." Pain agrees.

XXXXXX

Uchiha Base.

Sasuke came back in scratches and burns he was favoring Itachi's shoulder to keep himself up, Sakura went up to him in gasp, she was worried sick about him. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Yes, just help." Sakura does her medical jutsu on Sasuke he was healing, but it was slow. Her hand glowed green and the damage on Sasuke began to heal.

"Who did this?" Sakura asks.

Obito responded to this in a cruel voice. "My sister."

"Sidra did this?"

"Yes, she has obtained Rinnegan, she is more dangerous than before, I am the only who is allowed to deal with her now." Obito orders.

Obito turned and went inside the base to rest.

Obito looks at the only picture he had of his entire family together, it was in a purple picture frame with stainless gain, and he only stared at it.

'Sister, must you get in the way of my plans, I never thought you would have survived the Uchiha massacre, but the moment I saw you, and you didn't recognize me, I thought you were going to be of great use, but I guess grudges go on.'

Obito holds his hand to his right eye. "Ugh..."

'My mangekyou is fading, it's the blind cost of using it too long, it looks like I'm forced to kill my own sister for the cure, not that I have a problem with it, however it would seem that my sister has both her eyes Rinnegan now, and that works too.'

'And that man, I knew I'd seen him before.'

'That man from the time I attacked the leaf village with the nine-tails, I saw that kid.'

'The Rinnegan in his left eye makes no mistake, it's that guy from before, that child from the Hidden Leaf under the guard of the Third Hokage.'

'That kid he's a senju, there's no mistaking it.' Obito could guess, Dias had a Rinnegan and only one who had the power of both Senju and Uchiha could wield it, considering Dias had no Sharingan in his right eye, he was no doubt a Senju.

'Well, well, my sister probably got him on their side without question.' Obito smirks.

'You've grown strong sister, but the next time we meet will be the last battle of your life.'

Obito shatters the picture frame on the ground.

XXXXXX

Uzumaki Tower

The Akuzura members had taken the 3 kages to Uzushiogakure to rest and heal thanks to Karin's advanced healing powers and Kakuzu's stitching jutsu.

The 3 kages laid on beds in the tower resting some other Akuzura were helping them recover. Karin was evaluating healing, Kakuzu had already stitched the injuries up.

"Urgh, urgh taken down by you." A was stressed out and unhappy with his defeat.

"Well Deidara I never thought I'd see you again." Onoki tells Deidara.

"No problem, Kage."

'Hmm they really are like brothers.' Mei thinks to herself.

Temari and Kankuro sat not talking to anyone, they were grateful to the healing, but they were still angry on the death of their brother Gaara.

Karin goes to Pain with a status report "They're healing they should be good in a day or two."

"Thank you Karin." Pain goes into the room with some words to say.

"May I have your attention Kages, I am Pain, leader of the Akuzura."

"We are going to wage war with the land of fire, and I ask you to not interfere, we mean the other lands no harm."

A wanted to kill everyone in the room, but he was too weak for that. "Why should we trust you."

"There is nothing of value the other countries could provide for us." Pain states.

"You've already taken the jinchuuriki from us." Mei mentions.

"That was merely the other group who is still the Akatsuki, we promise we will obtain them back when we get the chance."

"Hmm."

"Fine then, but the moment you attack us we'll attack back okay..." A confirms.

"Yes we are aware of that." Pain agrees.

"We'll be on our way then." Onoki, Mei, A, Temari and Kankuro all go out the door and back to their own lands.

XXXXXX

Somewhere in the Outskirts of the Leaf, Midnight.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood looking at the moon.

Jiraiya closed his eyes. "Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and Naruto..., what has become of them..."

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade looks at her partner.

"Tsunade, my former students are nothing now, they've all turned to the Akatsuki, and I wonder, is it my fault, did I not give my way of a ninja clear to them?"

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade said is depression.

"Yahiko is gone, Nagato, Konan and Naruto are in the Akatsuki, so now what..."

"Jiraiya, I know things look bleak now, but we'll snap some sense into them somehow."

"Yes, I know, but how?"

"We'll figure it out..."

XXXXXX

Uzushiogakure outskirts, Nighttime.

Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi all stood looking at the tower that was almost fully repaired, it was like a shiny coin over a sea of rust.

Hanabi coughed up the courage to speak. "So Elder sister is in there?" She asked, knowing the answer.

Neji brutally responded. "Yes...she's in there."

"The entire organization is in that tower, including Hinata and Hikari." Hiashi mentions.

"So this is it." Hanabi stated.

"Yes, we are going to kill them both." Hiashi said.

Neji looked in shock that they were actually going to do this. 'I had hoped to knock some sense into Hinata that last time, but now there's no saving her.'

Hanabi felt close to the same 'I don't want to kill Elder sister, but I can't let her destroy us and our clan though still...'

'My daughter and my niece, I have to kill them both, why must fate be like this.'

"Let's go." Neji went down from the rocks into the village.

Hanabi and Hiashi followed.

Neji ran across the dirty streets and old walkways to get to the tower, but there was a sound, it was like wind.

"Urgh!" Neji jumps back to barely avoid a slashing wind attack that scratched the ground like a saw blade. Hikari and Hinata both stood on the 2nd floor of the tower looking at the 3 Hyuga with Byakugan active and ready.

'So they sensed us, impressive.' Hiashi thought to himself.

Hikari and Hinata jumped down and landed right in front of the tower as if they were guarding it.

Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi stood in a similar bold matter.

"Okay this is the last chance, you surrender now or else you can both die here." Hiashi yelled, though his threat wasn't that threatening.

Hinata smiled, in fact she was shaking, that shaking turned, and she laughed hard. "HAHAHA!" This laugh wasn't the shy or timid type it was bold and ambitious.

Hinata yelled back "Do you really think you can order us around anymore, father?"

"We are more powerful than you could ever imagine, don't act like you can kill us whenever you like!"

Hikari thought to herself. 'Hinata really has changed, it's amazing what love can do, Naruto you really have yourself a great girl.'

Hikari spoke "We'll be making threats now, why don't you just leave here and don't bother us, or else."

Neji confidently spoke back. "Or else what?"

All 5 Hyuga turned Byakugan on to the fullest, the wind blew in the night as all 5 stared at each other, their vision was like a laser to the night darkness.

"Hinata, leave Hiashi to me." Hikari said.

"Okay, I'll take brother and sister then."

All 5 Hyuga jumped at each other with their gentle fist palms ready to strike at each other.

Neji was on route to Hinata, Neji threw his palm forward, but at the last minute Hinata was gone in a flash. 'That jutsu again...' Neji said, since it was night it was even harder to see where Hinata was.

Hanabi and Neji landed and looked all around trying to detect Hinata's chakra. Hinata appeared out of the ground and struck Hanabi right in the back knocking her down and blocking the chakra. Neji swung at Hinata, but she was gone once again after her attack. Hinata appeared again behind Neji this time and struck him in the back, and with another jutsu she was gone again,

'Damn that shadow jutsu...' Neji thought to himself.

Hinata was below Neji now her palm hit his leg like a needle. "GAH!" Neji fell to his knees as his leg had its chakra blocked off, Hinata was already gone at the moment.

Neji thinks to himself 'Think, every jutsu has a weakness, how does one stop a shadow...'

Hikari's palm hit Hiashi's palm dead on neither giving an inch of power shortage. "You're strong..." Hiashi says.

"This is what years of anger does..." Hikari says. 'Of course she doesn't know it.'

Hiashi retreats from Hikari's attack. "What's wrong, a Hyuga is not supposed to run."

"Look here, Neji heard this story, but you didn't, let me tell you it."

FLASHBACK

About 11 years ago...

Hiashi and his twin brother Hizashi talked.

"The land of lightning demands refuge, if not the land will go to war with us." Hiashi says.

"But, they demand my death." Hiashi says unhappily.

"No, brother you can't." Hizashi responds to the event he would do anything to prevent.

"I must, for the sake of the village." Hiashi was about to walk off.

"No, I must..." Hizashi says.

"Huh?" Hiashi turns around and looks.

"If they want you to die, I'll die in your place, we're twins so they won't know."

"But brother, no." Hiashi would do anything for his brother the other way around.

"No, we both know the branch family would survive just as well without me." Hizashi argued.

"I can't let you."

"No, I insist."

Hiashi sucked in his feelings. "Fine, if that's truly what you want..."

"Yes."

Days later Hizashi met his death that the hands of the land of lightning, Hiashi lived on in to lead the family and assumed care over Neji and Hikari.

FLASHBACK END

"What?" Hikari was in shock by this.

"Don't you see, your father didn't die by my will, he died by his will."

"Father..., this doesn't change a thing..."

"Huh?"

"I do believe you and believe me this cancels some rage, but..."

"This makes you worse, you had to kill that man from the land of lightning!"

"And more, you deserved to die that day instead of my father!"

"My father had more to his story then, he gave me a letter before he died, it said."

My son and daughter.

"I'm sorry by this, I really am, but I've been chosen to be killed in my brother's place to satisfy the agreement with the land of lightning. I'm sorry I have to leave you alone, my brother will take care of you. I hope you grow up to be great ninja. My last wish is that you will be free from the curse mark someday while you live, I know I'm dead by the time you read this, but I'm free from the curse mark and I know someday you will be too."

"He died for the freedom from the curse mark, a mark that you put on him!"

"His last wish is for us to be free and I've succeeded in that, and now there's only one more thing to do."

"And what's that?"

"Finish the job the land of lightning should have done, you will die today Hiashi..."

"You really have gone into the darkness child, what is it going to take to get you to stop this madness?"

"Let's see, bring my father back, and then get rid of the accursed seal!"

"We both know either of those things aren't going to occur."

"Neji understood this instantly if you can't then you haven't grown up in the least."

"Enough, talk is cheap..."

Hiashi jumps at Hikari, who holds her breath back and blows a massive attack. 'Wind Style, Great Breach!" A massive wind stream flies at Hiashi like a train. Hiashi holds his palms out and starts to spin. "Rotation." Hiashi's rotation exceeded the skill of that of Neji's it repelled Hikari's wind attack with ease. "So you can still fight."

After Hiashi finishes his rotation he stood with his hand on a signal sign "I don't wish to do this."

Hikari stared at that sign, she saw it once before, during her and Hanabi's battle. 'The curse mark hand sign, I knew he'd try and use it, too bad for him.'

Hiashi sighed and crossed his arms. "Look here, if you don't wish to die just surrender now and you can live out your sentence in peace."

Hikari smirked. "And just how are you going to kill me?"

"Don't play games with me, this is for real, surrender or I will kill you here." Hiashi readied his hand sign.

Hikari held her hand going back into gentle fist stance, she looked at Hiashi focusing on his heart chakra point using Byakugan and gathering chakra in her palm ready to strike at any moment that Hiashi's guard was down.

"Try me." She said. With that Hikari charged full out at Hiashi blue chakra gathered around her palm.

"As you wish." Hiashi made his hand sign. "Death." He said.

Blood spilled on the ground. "Ah, ugh..." Hiashi coughed. Hikari's palm was in his chest her attack had pierced bone. "But how?" Hiashi asks as his life is slowly drained.

Hikari opened her eyes and talked "A technique, I call it Kari Purification, it was created in the Hidden Shadow Village years ago, that is how." Blood stained her palm as she removed it like a sword. Hiashi wobbled backwards and struggled to sit down, putting his hand on the wound Hikari made just above his heart, a little higher and he would have been dead off the bat.

Hiashi clenched his wound and stared at Hikari. Hikari's hand band came off from the force she just used to strike him in the chest. 'It's gone.' Hiashi thought to himself, the X and lines on a forehead that would symbolize the curse mark they were gone when it came to Hikari. "I never would have taken that vow you made before you left seriously, I thought you would just be killed off in the wild by rogue ninja, but I was wrong, you are a threat to our clan and must be killed."

Hiashi brought himself back up with his strength. "Time to end this, niece..."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Hikari took the gentle fist stance.

Hiashi's palm collided with Hikari's palm edge, the chakra canceling each other out, Byakugan was fully active and being used to the fullest. Hiashi grabs Hikari's left arm and throws her. Hikari's eyes bulge as she's thrown down, she rolls and flips back up to avoid them damage she normally would have taken. Hikari does her hand signs and unleashes anther wind technique. "Wind Style, Spiraling Dragon." Hikari holds her arm up in the sky and a spiral of wind blows around her repelling Hiashi back from the danger of being swallowed by the tornado she created. As the wind breaks Hiashi comes in with his palm charged and ready to strike.

"No." Hikari sidesteps slightly, but enough so that Hiashi misses his mark. Hikari jumps behind Hiashi and kicks him in the back making him fall to the floor. "It seems your speed is low, uncle..."

"Nothing like bone to sharpen edge." Hiashi responds.

Hiashi smacks the ground with a gentle fist palm and chakra creates a shockwave that hits Hikari right in the chest. Hikari is sent flying into the wall of one of the ruined buildings. "You still underestimate me."

"We'll see." Hikari brings herself to get back up. She wipes the blood from her mouth with her hand and shakes off the rubble.

XXXXXX

"AH!" Neji attacks with his palm aimed at Hinata, but Hinata's jutsu let her disappear right before he does, Hinata comes up behind Neji and strikes him in the back with a heavy palm attack. Neji goes flying forward and falls on his front the dust getting in his face.

"Cough...cough..." Neji coughs up some blood he had already taken many attacks. 'Not good if this continues she'll kill me.'

Hanabi attacks her sister with her palm attack, not as fast as Neji, but the same result occurred, Hinata was gone before the attack even reached her, Hinata comes down on Hanabi with her heel and blood tears off of Hanabi's left cheek and her head is hit looking at the ground. Hanabi shakes her head trying to get off the blood, and looks at Hinata. She felt so much pain doing this to her sister. 'Elder sister won't kill me, or brother Neji, but now what, she's rendered our Byakugan and gentle fist useless with that jutsu.'

"Surrender now, please just spare yourselves the death that inevitably awaits." Hinata spoke, she wasn't the timid girl her family members knew, now she was actually acting like someone worthy of being the head of the clan.

"Never, I won't give up, not until you and Hikari die." Neji says back.

Hinata closes her eyes, and feels her pain it she wouldn't kill them, but it was only a matter of time they are rendered completely useless. "I won't kill you, and there's no way you'll kill me, so give up and let us do what we need to establish peace."

"I'm sorry sister, but I can't do that, you may be a Hyuga and my older sister... cough..., but your choices are criminal, and if that's the path you choose... cough..., I must stop you." Hanabi says back still coughing up some blood.

"Then I'm sorry for this." Hinata lunges in and strikes Hanabi in the chest sending her flying into a wall with incredible force. "AHH!" Hanabi screams in pain as blood goes out of her wounds, she couldn't fight anymore, not with those injuries.

Hinata approached Hanabi. "It's time for you to join us." Neji jumped at Hinata hoping to catch her off guard, but she disappeared thanks to the Byakugan's 360 degree field vision view. "Not again..."

Hinata appeared behind Neji and struck him in the leg, now his left and right legs were disabled, Neji could no longer move. "Ugh, why are you doing this?!" Neji yells at his cousin.

"Because, it's for your father, and the branch, and Naruto." Hinata says back.

"Huh?" Neji was in shock more now.

"I'm doing this for the Hyuga, we can all be free from the curse mark, and no one like your father will die again. And for Naruto, I will help him restore the family that was never there for him for all those years."

"That's crazy talk, how in the world would you help Naruto anyway?!" Neji snaps back enraged.

Hinata preceded to say this in full seriousness "Because, I will ... become his family, I will be his wife."

Neji and Hanabi looked on in very mixed emotions. "Hinata, that's no right, you can't forsake the clan for that failure who calls himself a ninja." Neji says back.

"Neji don't insult Naruto, he's gone through enough pain already, and as I recall he defeated you so you have no right to call him a failure."

"GRRRR." Neji and Naruto fought during the Chunin Exams and in that battle Naruto won even after how everyone said he would lose.

Hinata walked away from her cousin and sister who couldn't move to pursue her. "Get back here!" Neji wanted to follow, but there was no way that was going to happen, his legs were numb and he had injuries in his arms and back.

XXXXXX

Hikari jumped back. The 2 Hyuga were close on their last legs, they couldn't do anything more except one last attack. Hiashi stood back and readied his palm, gathering all the chakra he had left to strike into one point. "Time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more." Hikari charged at Hiashi was all the force she had.

'Bad move.' Hiashi thought, one wrong move cost her the game. Hiashi strikes Hikari right in the heart piercing through clean and clearly. Hikari held her shaking hands on Hiashi's arm that was in her chest. "If only you surrendered earlier you wouldn't be dead now." Hikari brought herself to talk her last words. "Hiashi, I'm sorry, for everything..."

Hiashi only closed his eyes and said. "It's too late for apologizing, but I appreciate the try."

"And I'm sorry for this..." Hikari said barely holding onto life.

"And what is this?" Hiashi asks the dieing child.

Hikari's body dispelled into wind, pure wind Hiashi knew at that moment it was over, he had been tricked.

"Ultimate Wind Style, Hyper Hurricane Jutsu!" Hikari was above Hiashi and called out her most powerful attack, Hikari spins at such an incredible speed a hurricane forms from her rotation.

The Hurricane swallowed Hiashi completely and tore his body to shreds. The tornado ripped through the air like a blizzard in the sky, wind cutters tore apart the nearby forest and rubble. As the wind finally cleared Hiashi was torn to atoms, a folded paper flew down from the wind into Hikari's hands.

Hikari opened the paper, the diagram should the hand sign for the curse mark jutsu that the main branch used. 'This is my reward...' Hikari closes her eyes and morns her uncle's death, but she felt satisfaction as the wind died down as did Hiashi's life. Neji and Hanabi only looked on, their head Hyuga was no more. Hinata looked on too she let the wind dispel as Hikari did. 'Father, I'm sorry it had to end like this, I just hope that besides the fact we were on opposite sides, you could see that I've grown.'

'Father, you are finally reunited with your brother, I guess you'll be unhappy to know it was us, but I'm sorry, it was for the Hyuga, so that no one could suffer the way you did.' Hikari prays to her own father.

 **This battle was coming, it always was. RIP Hiashi Hyuga.**


	25. Chapter 25: Secrets of the Tenseigan

"The Tenseigan awaits." The shadow of a man says before he goes back into the darkness.

XXXXXX

"Ugh..." Neji and Hanabi walked along the forest having gotten into a battle with Hinata and Hikari, losing and getting badly injured in the process. 'Elder sister is stronger now, I have to train in case I fight her again.' Hanabi thinks to herself.

'Ugh, beaten by Hinata again, perhaps if lord Hiashi had found this talent and power within her ago, she wouldn't be against us.' Neji sneered.

'But it was Naruto who brought this power out in Hinata.

Neji came to realize things. 'That's why, her love for Naruto always held her back, and that's why she couldn't reach the full potential a Hyuga could have.'

Neji clenched his fist 'And now she's gotten the power she should have had years ago, how unfortunate fate has guided my poor cousin into the shadows, literally.'

Neji then wondered. 'But still.'

FLASHBACK

"Gentle Fist, Twin Lion Flamethrower!"

XXXXXX

"Shadow Movement Jutsu."

FLASHBACK ENDS

'I still can't comprehend how Hinata learned those powerful techniques in such a short time, was she keeping this talent restrained for Naruto, or is there another reason.'

Hanabi thought to herself. 'Elder sister used to be so weak that even my strength could defeat her, but now she defeated the both of us alone, and we couldn't even land a single hit. If only ... she had this power years ago...'

FLASHBACK

About 4 years ago.

Hiashi stood, Hanabi was breathing hard, she was tired from the heavy training "Stand, Hanabi."

Kurenai was also in the room. "Hinata will be under my command now, but are you sure about this?"

Hiashi didn't talk.

"Hinata is the successor of the Hyuga clan, and the life of a Genin carries high risk of death."

Hiashi not turning down his word. "Do what you will with her."

"She couldn't even defeat Hanabi who is 5 years younger, the Hyuga have no need for such a person."

Hanabi could see Hinata's shadow in the window, she heard it all.

Hanabi thought to herself. 'Father has turned her back on elder sister.'

"Is that all you wanted to discuss, if so you may go."

"We're busy here."

Kurenai nods. "All right."

Kurenai leaves.

Hiashi continued. "Continue, Hanabi."

Hanabi thinks to herself as she struggled to get back up. 'If elder sister can't do it, I have no choice, but to do it.'

'I will protect the Hyuga.'

'It is my destiny.' But inside Hanabi still felt sadness for her sister.

FLASHBACK ENDS

'But now elder sister can do it, so what is my destiny now?' Hanabi looked to the moon.

Neji thought to himself. 'Hikari, you killed our uncle for our father, I can't tell you if I'm happy or sad, I know our father died on his own will, but I also know the curse mark is wrong for the Hyuga.'

'I never thought this day would ever come, but it did.'

FLASHBACK

About 3 weeks before Hanabi's flashback.

"I'm leaving the Hyuga with Sidra."

"What no, why?" Neji asks.

"Because, the Hyuga is nothing to me anymore, being a caged bird is not my destiny and I will change it even if it takes years."

"Goodbye elder brother Neji..."

"No, wait!" Neji holds onto Hikari's arm.

"UGH!" Hikari throws Neji off her with one shot, it was her first wind jutsu. Neji landed on his back and couldn't get back up, he didn't have the courage to.

Hikari and Sidra leave the Hyuga complex for good.

Hikari spoke one last time. "Neji, tell our uncle, that he'll die by my hands one day."

FLASHBACK ENDS

'That promise was fulfilled, Lord Hiashi is dead.' Neji and Hanabi stopped to see that someone was in front of them, a man, light blue hair, white skin, and he wore an odd looking cloak decorated with the symbols that looked like a Sharingan only in white.

"Neji and Hanabi, die!" The man charged at them that was it.

XXXXXX

Hinata comes up to Dias. "Dias?"

Dias notices and turns around to face the one who talked to him, "Oh, Hinata, do you need something?"

"Yes." Hinata nods, but the tone of her voice was saying that this was a serious matter.

"Okay, what?" Dias asks.

"Do you think that?..." She paused, Hinata was never the best at asking people important things, time and time again she could never work up the courage just to talk about important things to even her own father.

Dias looks in question, wondering why Hinata wasn't talking.

Hinata stutters some more words,"If I can?" Hinata then pauses again.

"Just say it, I'm listening." Dias assures Hinata and puts his hand on her shoulder hoping to give her a more comfortable way of saying whatever she was going to say.

Hinata finally got the ways to say it, "Do you think I can, well have Rinnegan too?"

This thought made Dias' bulge wide, that thought of Hinata asking this was unusual to him.

Dias touched the back of his head. "And why pray tell, would you want to possess Rinnegan?"

Hinata worked up the courage to speak. "I want to stand by Naruto with power equal to him."

Dias mentions. "You already posses Byakugan."

Hinata nods. "Yes, but I want to be unique, I know many clan members with Byakugan, I want something that makes me unique, something like the Rinnegan, something to match Naruto's nine-tailed power."

"I understand..."

Dias nods back, but then shakes his head, "Unfortunately the Byakugan cannot change into Rinnegan." Dias says with regret.

"Oh okay..." Hinata says disappointed, she was about to leave.

Dias then rethinks and thinks of something else. "However..."

Hinata flinched and looked back at Dias for what else he could say.

Dias continues his thought, "There may be another way, tell me have you ever heard of the Tenseigan?" Dias asks.

"No." Hinata shakes her head in answer, on average Hinata was more intelligent than other members of the Konoha 11, like Kiba or Lee, however none of them had the ancient knowledge Dias had from his years of studying his family's scrolls and other information.

Dias explains as Hinata listened to something that brightened her day. "It's a powerful kekkei genkai eye technique, sort of like the Rinnegan to the Sharingan, the Tenseigan is like a parent to the Byakugan, I've only read about it once so I don't know much, but this is what I do know. The Tenseigan is an ancient kekkei genkai used by the legendary Otsutsuki clan, the very clan of which the sage of six paths originated, it was alike to the Rinnegan and just as powerful as Rinnegan too."

Hinata nodded she kept up with the information so far. "How can I unlock it?"

"It's fairly simple, and yet so difficult, to unlock Tenseigan, you simply need the chakra of an Otsutsuki member and the Byakugan, you already possess Byakugan, but I'm afraid no more Otsutsuki members are alive at the moment."

"So I can't unlock it?..." Hinata says hoping the answer is no.

Dias pauses to think about ways, after a few minutes, "Well there may be a way, if you fine a dead corpse of an Otsutsuki, the chakra remains may still be there, if we inject that into you the transfer should evolve your Byakugan into Tenseigan."

Hinata nods and leaves "Thank you Dias."

Dias smirks at the moment Hinata was out of sight 'Naruto you have yourself a nice lady there ... and it's going to be interesting if the Uzumaki has Otsutsuki blood in them like the Hyuga do.

'An Uzumaki clan with the kekkei genkai Byakugan or Tenseigan will further raise their strength perhaps even past the Akuzura's Rinnegan kekkei genkai.'

XXXXXX

Neji woke up a few hours later, he was still in the forest. "Ugh, who was that?" Neji shrugged as he got onto his feet.

Neji looked around himself, Hanabi was nowhere to be seen.

Neji activated his Byakugan to look for Hanabi's chakra, but he had no luck. 'Ugh, Hanabi is gone...'

XXXXXX

Somewhere Unknown.

The mysterious man had Hanabi's Byakugan in his eyes, he had replaced his own with them. "With this the power of Tenseigan, be mine!"

The man's eyes glow a bright blue as if they were a pulsing light. Blue pupils emerged from the Byakugan and the eye prowess evolved further. The Tenseigan awakened. "Now for the second part of my plan..."

"And that would be?" A surprise voice made the man turn around slowly to see who was spying on him.

"Huh?" The man turns around to see Obito standing behind him.

"And you are?" The man asks.

"I am Obito Uchiha, and you are?"

The man pauses and looks at Obito's eyes. 'The Rinnegan...'

"I am Toneri Otsutsuki, I don't suppose you've heard of me."

"I have heard of the Otsutsuki clan once, the clan of which the sage of six paths originated." Obito responds.

"And what do you need from me?" Toneri asks.

"I want your help." Toneri looks in curiosity.

"The rogue ninja of this world should band together to resist being captured, and I might need your help for my plan."

"And that is?" Toneri asks.

Obito closes his eyes and explains. "Project Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Toneri looks on in more interest.

"With this plan I shall cast a genjutsu onto the world and make a peaceful world for everyone."

Toneri responds. "That is sufficient, however my plan will bring better ideals."

"And what would that be?"

Toneri closes his eyes and then opens them again ready to speak. "To cause the moon to fall into our world, it is written in the scriptures of my clan's ancient scrolls."

Obito had problems with that plan, but he did not flinch, not even blink at the mention, "If that is what you desire, I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

"Why is that?" Toneri asks.

"Because I require the moon in my plan, and destroying it will not suffice." The Infinite Tsukuyomi required the moon become a Sharingan mirror from which will beam the genjutsu all over the Earth, however if the moon is destroyed, then the plan cannot be done.

Toneri turns around and attempts to leave, "So be it, we'll go our separate ways."

"However, if you interfere I must kill you." Obito says before he warps himself out.

"Not on your life." Toneri says before he disappears in smoke.

What Toneri or Obito failed to notice is that a strange shadow was in the ground nearby, it heard it all.

XXXXXX

Uzumaki Tower.

Hinata had just finished recon around the land of fire, and she reports back to Pain.

"Ah, Hinata your back, anything to report?" Pain asks.

"Leader, there's an Otsutsuki member in the land of fire." Hinata says.

"Otsutsuki, the family of the sage himself."

"Yes, I saw him talking with Obito."

"Did you catch his name."

"Yes, I think it was Toneri."

Pain turns around and looks forward. "If that Otsutsuki has allied with Obito they could interfere with our plans, I want you, Naruto, Dias, and Sidra to go take care of him."

"Understood." Hinata phases through the floor and leaves to prepare.

XXXXXX

Hinata phases back up in Dias' room.

"Hinata, do you need something?"

"Yes, there's an Otsutsuki member in the land of fire, his name is Toneri."

Dias pauses and thinks for some time, crossing his arms. "Toneri, I've heard of him, he's supposed to be one of the main family members of the Otsutsuki clan."

Dias then realizes. "Ah, I guess you want his chakra for the Tenseigan."

"Yes, plus Pain told us to kill him."

"Us?"

"You, Naruto, Sidra and me." Hinata lists.

"Very well." Dias nods in agreement.

Hinata phases out of the room.

XXXXXX

Neji walks up to a clearing, he noticed the other leaf ninja relaxing near a campfire and enjoying some caught fish from the lake in the background, his clothes with ripped, and dust was all over him.

"Neji?" Tsunade goes over to greet him. The rest of the ninja follow to help their injured teammate.

"Neji!" Lee and Tenten help their teammate sit down on a log to rest up.

Over a warm campfire.

Neji had gotten some healing jutsu from Ino and was healing, "What happened." Tenten asked.

Neji responds, a grudge-like tone in his voice could be detected, "We were in a battle with Hinata and Hikari."

"Oh no." Tenten says depressingly. Lee and Tenten knew Neji enough to also know that he'd never turn on his clan members, so it could only be inferred that they started the fight.

Neji continued speaking, "Yes, they defeated us, and they killed Lord Hiashi." Neji says in shame. To first lose his own father to the land of lightning, and now his uncle and clan leader to Hikari it was much to take in.

"What?" All the leaf ninja gasped as a clan lord was killed, that hasn't happened since the attack of the Nine-tails so many years ago.

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes, but Hanabi." Neji turns his head looking at the moon.

"We were ambushed by a man who kidnapped her."

Neji looks at the rest of the ninja, "I need your help to rescue her before she's killed or worse."

"We're at your service Neji." Lee assures.

"We'll do it." Guy adds on.

"Thank you ..."

 **I don't hear many fanfics talking about Tenseigan, so I might as well add it into mine.**

 **Toneri is the antagonist from Naruto: The Last Movie for all those who don't know.**


	26. Chapter 26: Marriage Plans

Somewhere in the land of fire.

Naruto, Dias, Sidra, and Hinata all clad in Akuzura attire, walked along the path looking for Toneri.

A few moments later Hinata decided to talk with Sidra.

"Sidra?" She said quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"Yes, Hinata?" Sidra looks over to Hinata, she was fiddling with her index fingers again.

"I've been thinking for some time, and I've decided, I want to be Mrs. Uzumaki."

Sidra smiles back. "That's wonderful Hinata, Naruto will be glad to hear that."

Hinata blushed. "So Sidra, what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be Mrs. Senju?" Hinata asks.

Sidra giggles. "Hehehe, to tell you the truth, Dias already proposed to me."

"Wow." Hinata gasped at this.

"And our clan will be called Akuzura, another clan of the Sage of Six path chakra."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about our encounter that night."

"Our first?" Hinata recalls the first time Sidra attacked the Hyuga complex, she was hurt bad in that fight, but Sidra also restored her health with special medicine.

"Oh right..." Hinata looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Sidra takes out of her pocket some money.

"This should cover it up." Sidra says.

Hinata takes the stack of money, it was almost 50 million ryo.

"This is the repay I owe you."

"Thank you Sidra..." Hinata smiles lightly at Sidra who smiles back.

Meanwhile while Sidra and Hinata talked.

Dias turned his head to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you planning on marrying Hinata?"

"Marrying, uh, I guess?"

"I can tell Hinata would be fine with it, you should propose soon."

"Well I guess, what about you?"

"I already proposed to Sidra, or she kinda figured it out before I could, but she agreed, maybe after the war we'll get married and start our clan."

"Heh, ya know, Hinata's really nice." Naruto says looking behind him.

"Yes, she is, you've got yourself a great girl who will become a greater woman right there."

"You too, ya know."

Dias snickers slightly.

A voice speaks from the shadows. "So you came."

The 4 Akuzura look up and see the Otsutsuki on a tree above, standing with the deadly stare of the Tenseigan.

Dias looks over and says "You must be that Otsutsuki clan member, Toneri."

"So you know me, I'm impressed." Toneri sneers.

In that case, we should get right down to business, here's the deal. "Byakugan Princess, you need to come with me."

Hinata questioned this statement.

"You heard me, you shall be my wife." Toneri demands.

Hinata roughly shakes her head in rejection. "No."

"You don't have a choice." Toneri looks with Tenseigan.

"What?!" Hinata's eyes bulged at the sight, it was mere, but the resemblance was there.

"It can't be Hanabi's eyes."

"You stole Hanabi's eyes!" Hinata yells out at Toneri.

"Heh, you figured it out." Toneri sneers at the others.

Toneri jumps down with his palm ready to attack.

"Scatter!" Dias yells. The 4 Akuzura all jump apart and dodge Toneri. Toneri's attack smashes the ground like a wrecking ball, a large crater was left by the impact.

"So you wish to fight, not a wise choice." Sidra mentions, as she turns her eyes to Rinnegan.

"So you possess Rinnegan too...this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Toneri mumbles.

'In that case, my best chance is the lure the one I want out alone, and then take her, but it's not going to be easy.' Toneri thinks.

Toneri jumps up and comes down on Sidra with his powerful palm. Though it did nothing, Sidra let the attack pass through her. "What?" Toneri lands on his hands and flips back up.

Dias comes in and lands a direct punch on Toneri, the Rinnegan's speed could copy Tenseigan so he couldn't avoid it, even with the incredible speed he had. "AHrgh!" Toneri flips backwards and falls down. Toneri brings himself back up holding his shoulder. 'Even with the speed and power of the Tenseigan, I can't take on 2 Rinnegan users at once.'

"It's futile to fight us." Dias says.

'In that case...' Toneri looks to his left.

Toneri jumps at Hinata, with his palm holding an odd green orb. Unfortunately his attack merely missed, as Hinata was gone the moment he got too close. Toneri looks all around, but Naruto comes down on him with a punch to the back. "ARRGH!" Toneri falls face-first onto the ground.

'The nine-tails, and 2 Rinnegan users, I can't win, I have to claim my prize first.'

Toneri stands back up and waves his hand, a repelling jutsu sends Naruto flying back.

Hinata phases back up.

'So this Hyuga can change her internal infrastructure to a shadow.' Toneri thinks after analyzing the jutsu Hinata used.

"I want to take him alone." Hinata says to the others. "What?!" Naruto thought that was crazy.

Hinata explains "In order for me to rise to greater heights I must do this alone."

Toneri smirked the moment Hinata began talking. 'Foolish girl...'

Naruto nods and backs away. "Okay Hinata, I trust you."

Hinata and Toneri looked at each other with eyes baring the same resemblance.

Hinata jumps high and comes down on Toneri with her palm. Toneri holds his palm up and with a single movement Hinata is sent flying back by a repelling force. Hinata crashes into the ground, doing several rolls before finally stopping. Dust didn't settle for awhile. Toneri unleashes a green sphere and throws it at Hinata. The sphere never connected with it's target, Hinata was gone into the ground.

'Damn that shadow jutsu, but you can't escape.' Toneri looks into the ground with Tenseigan glowing, with it he could detect chakra in any form.

'Found you.' Toneri turns around and lands a direct hit on Hinata just as she phased back up, it was only a split-second, but it showed how capable the Tenseigan was.

'He predicted my movements.'

Toneri sneered at Hinata. "Give it up, you can't defeat me."

"I won't know until I try." Hinata says back.

Naruto flinched slightly, he'd heard that before, from himself, Naruto similes in awe.

"Good..."

Toneri comes up with almost blinding speed and hits Hinata right in the chest sending her flying back. Hinata uses the shadow jutsu in order to eliminate her mass and stop any damage when crashing into the ground.

"Gone again..." Toneri's eyes could see where Hinata was going to come up.

"How about this?" Toneri phases a green sphere into the ground. The ground beneath everyone becomes inhabited by green light. Hinata is forced out of the ground, and a green outline covered her body.

"It is complete." Toneri says.

"What's complete?" Naruto asks.

Toneri stares at Naruto with a serious grin, then he smirks. "Come to me."

Hinata gets up and walks towards Toneri, her eyes glowed green and a green outline covered her. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

Dias looks on in anger. 'He brainwashed her, it must be some sort of genjutsu.'

Naruto gets in the path of Toneri and Hinata. "Hinata stop, your falling into his trap!"

Hinata responds with a most surprising response. "I want to fall into his trap..." Hinata pushes Naruto aside, leaving him mentally scarred.

'Toneri must be doing this.' Dias thinks to himself.

Toneri grabs hold of Hinata's hand. "Very good, I hope you all will attend our wedding." Toneri was gone in smoke, and Hinata with him.

"No..." Naruto fell to his knees, and stayed that way for about 5 minutes.

'I vow to kill that guy for this...' Naruto looked up his power building up with more rage.

XXXXXX

Somewhere in the land of lightning.

Toneri walked along the path, Hinata holding on to his hand along the walk.

Toneri suddenly felt a burst of pain. "ARGHH" Toneri held his hand to his eye to try and relieve the pain.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asks, though it wasn't really Hinata asking, it was more of a mindless zombie's voice.

Toneri angrily looks at Hinata, who doesn't flinch at all. 'Her chakra is strong, even with the Tenseigan it's only going to be a matter of time before the breaks my jutsu.'

Toneri gets back up. 'I must speed up my plans.'

XXXXXX

Uzumaki Tower.

"How disappointing." Pain says after being told the recent events that occurred.

"However I have warned you, love will lead to sacrifice, and that leads to pain...Naruto feels that first hand now, perhaps it is for the best that he knows this pain, so he doesn't do anything to feel it again."

"In the meantime we'll lead a search for Hinata." Sidra recommends.

"Very well, however this cannot steer us afar from our original goal." Pain replies.

"Understood." Sidra leaves the room.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Naruto stood looking at the moon looking at the brightness of the moon like he was a moth attracted to a flame in the sky. "Hinata..."

"Are you okay?" Naruto is pulled out of his trance-like state temporarily as he knew whose voice that was.

"Oh, Sidra..." Naruto turns around to see Sidra had come to talk.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Maybe, I just don't know what to do without Hinata here..." Naruto said in shame.

Naruto clenches his fist and teeth, a small tear goes down from his eye and down his face, "I should have done something when Toneri got to her."

Sidra closes her eyes in pity, and then looks up at the moon. "I normally look at the moon whenever I feel down. The Hidden Shadow Village always had a noticeable moon in the sky, it was wonderful since the rest of the village was often darker."

"I really kept me knowing there was hope for my clan."

"Naruto, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"You do?"

"All Uchiha do."

Naruto looks at Sidra eye to eye. "I just want to rescue Hinata, but I don't know where to start."

Sidra puts her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We'll save her, trust me."

Naruto closes his eyes and hugs Sidra tight trying to envision that it was Hinata in his arms. 'It feels like Hinata is right here...'

'Oh Naruto... you really do love Hinata.' Sidra went along with it out of pity.

Sidra holds Naruto off her to say some things, "Tell me Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Were you going to marry Hinata?"

"Uh ... yeah, I was ..."

"Hm, good, may your love last forever." Sidra closes her eyes and smiles.

"What about you?" Naruto asks.

Sidra looks on in slight surprise with the sudden change of topic. "Oh, well." Sidra curls part of her hair with her finger in embarrassment.

"The truth is Dias asked me, and I said yes."

"Wow, a Senju and Uchiha getting married, I never thought that would come." Naruto knew well that the history of Senju and Uchiha was bloody and dark.

"Well it will, tell you what, why don't we make it a double wedding?" Sidra suggests.

"A double wedding?"

"Yeah, it would be very efficient and well, why not?"

"Sure, ya know!"

"But..." Naruto's energy turned back down to depressed.

Naruto looks back up at the moon. "We still have to save Hinata..."

Sidra nods beside him. "Yes, of course."

XXXXXX

Toneri's Base, Moon.

"Our wedding will take place here." Toneri turns the door and a large already prepared wedding room was arranged with moon decorations and patterns that represented the Otsutsuki clan, in the back of the room was a large Tenseigan painting.

Hinata nods. "Okay." She didn't show any signs of emotion.

'Hmm, it's just not the same marrying a brainwashed bride, but she refuses otherwise.' Toneri thinks to himself.

XXXXXX

Uzumaki Tower.

Naruto and Sidra walk in to hear some important news.

Dias runs up to them and says quickly. "Hinata's chakra has been detected on the moon."

Sidra asks. "How did you detect her chakra?"

Dias responds, "Orochimaru was able to generate a device to boost Hikari's Byakugan's range to scan for Hyuga chakra, the moon is the only possible place she could be."

"Hinata's on the moon?!" Naruto yells.

"Yes it would seem so." Dias responds without a pause.

"Okay we're going to the moon, right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes." Dias says.

"I'm coming Hinata!" Naruto yells at the bright moon in the sky.


	27. Chapter 27: One God Dies, One Awakens

The Moon.

So Hinata, are you ready?" Toneri says as their wedding is about to start. Toneri could have just killed Hinata along with everyone else on the planet when his plan came to fruition, however he seemed to have a liking to Hinata, perhaps it was the relation of their clans.

"Yes..." Inside Hinata's mind she was trying her hardest to try and break Toneri's jutsu, she slammed over and over against what felt like a glass wall in her head keeping her from the world of reality, it wasn't doing much until. 'Come on!' Hinata heard a slight crack in the jutsu, it was falling apart.

XXXXXX

Uzumaki Tower

Naruto, Dias, and Sidra all stood outside the tower ready to go to the moon, Naruto stood staring at the moon ready to do this mission. He knew this time that failure really wasn't an option.

Dias turns to Sidra with a face of unsureness. "Are you sure you can warp us to the moon."

Sidra nods back. "Yes, I can, however it will drain a lot of my chakra, I won't be able to go with you right away, it's up to you to save Hinata, by the time you get back I can warp us back to Earth." Sidra's Kamui took more chakra depending on how far she was going to warp herself or a target, to warp more then 10,000 miles was very chakra draining to her, it could take days until she was back to full chakra.

Naruto nodded, he was willing to do this if Sidra was, "Okay do it." Naruto says, 'Here I come Toneri...' Naruto turns back to the moon, his tailed beast chakra was increasing even when the battle wasn't starting.

Sidra closes her eyes and holds her hands together as she gathers her chakra. A whirlwind spirals around the 3 Akuzura as more chakra is gathered. "Okay here we go!" Sidra opens her eyes and the 3 shinobi are gone to the moon.

"Good luck." Pain looks on from the tower.

"May you save your love, Naruto." Konan adds.

XXXXXX

The Moon.

Toneri was about to start their wedding ceremonial, however Toneri senses chakra on the moon, the Tenseigan could sense immense ranges of chakra, the moon was barren so that made it easier to do. "So they've come..." Toneri turns to look out the window and then his eyes shrunk in rage.

Toneri and Hinata were just about to start their wedding, but it looked like it would have to be postponed.

"We'll finish now, in the case we're postponed for now." Toneri decided to do it now, in the case he couldn't handle all the invaders even if he was basically having the power of a god within him now.

Toneri spoke the wedding words, as any monk or host would do at a wedding, "So Hinata, I do take you as my wife to love and to care for as long as I shall live." Toneri says, skipping all the pre-wedding customs.

"And do you take me as your husband?" He added on.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed in the distance, Toneri heard it as only a small sound, but it was like a bullhorn in Hinata's mind. Toneri turns around to hear Naruto approaching the base, the loud footsteps of the Nine-tails were hard to miss.

In Hinata's mind, she could hear Naruto, the though of that made the glass wall shatter into pieces with the next hit, Hinata's mind was freed from Toneri's jutsu. With a single blink the green outline disappeared from her body.

"Why should I" Hinata responds, her Byakugan glowed angrily at Toneri.

"Hmm?" Toneri turns around to see Hinata's palm directly connected with his face. "AHH!"

Toneri fumbles back and regains his balance by doing a cartwheel flip. 'So she broke my jutsu, damn Hyuga, why now...'

"Sorry, but I have someone else to marry." Hinata phases into the floor and was gone in an instant.

"Damn brat, I'll just have to destroy Naruto first." Toneri walks outside in total betrayal and anger of his wedding, as crazy and unreal as it was, was ruined.

XXXXXX

"Let's go!" Naruto's body becomes engulfed in red energy as he runs towards Toneri's Moon Base, "AHHH!"

"Kurama, give me power!"

 **ROAR!**

Naruto's body becomes orange in power as he uses the power of the Nine-tails, the chakra cloak with 8 tails appeared around him spiralling with immense pressure and energy. "Okay here we go!" Naruto jumps into the sky with immense force and flies towards the base with just as much speed as a meteor to the Earth. "Hmm." Toneri looks at the meteor that was Naruto coming at him like a wrecking ball.

'Tenseigan chakra Mode.', "ARGHH!" Toneri's body becomes engulfed in light blue energy and he flies up to meet Naruto's attack head on.

Naruto and Toneri collide with their powerful attacks, they were evenly matched for the moment, and then an explosion engulfed the area.

The resulting explosion makes Toneri and Naruto fly back and hit the ground at the same time with incredible force, leaving a large dust stream behind them. Naruto gets up and his chakra bursts even further in power, making 8 chakra tails more powerful and larger, his power seemed to grow with his determination and rage.

Toneri gets up as well and takes his stance in order to try and counter Naruto's tailed beast form, though he had Tenseigan the Nine-tails was the most powerful of the tailed beasts and one would need to have an equally powerful tailed beast power to counter it.

"AHH!" Naruto flies charging at Toneri with all the anger he had, the burst made the moon shred in dust and debris.

Toneri charged at Naruto with the same strength and the same immense chakra piled into his palm he counters Naruto's attack head on. It's an even match and both are flung backwards.

Toneri manages to get up, though Naruto was never down in the first place, "You're good." Toneri stutters.

"I'll destroy you!" Naruto's body becomes a darker red, and he turns his body into a tailed beast humanoid form, white bones formed around the beast as if it was making his tailed beast's body structure.

"ROAR!" Naruto runs at Toneri once again.

"What immense power." Toneri holds up his hand, and a repelling force making Naruto stop in his tracks.

"URGH!" Naruto is stopped and still charges against the repelling force Toneri released.

"You cannot stop this repelling force, my Tenseigan is much stronger than your Nine-tails." Toneri mocks.

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto's chakra bursts out in a red tornado, the hurricane swallows Toner whole. "Ugh, ugh." Toneri uses his repelling attack to create a shield against Naruto's twister, but it was just so big that is was almost impossible to defend against it.

"AHH!" Toneri is swallowed by Naruto's tailed beast twister and sent flying into the sky.

XXXXXX

Hinata in the palace finds Hanabi resting on a bed, she was unconscious and her eyes were taped over by bandages.

"Hanabi..." Hinata only stared at her sister, even if she had an intent to kill her, though they had a fight some time ago, Hinata still cared about Hanabi.

Hinata picks up her sister and she disappears in a shadow. She couldn't leave Hanabi here, perhaps this would change her mind about opposing the Akuzura, and even so Toneri was a common enemy amongst them.

XXXXXX

Naruto jumped and gets close to Toneri in the air to unleash multiple claw swipes against him, who took all of them head on, he suffered a large amount of damage in the process. Toneri landed on the ground injured and beaten up, he had blood slightly leaking out of his arms and body, his cloak was torn.

Naruto landed right in front of him. The Nine-tails stared at Toneri with vicious fangs, enough to make an entire village tremble in fear, he was going to kill Toneri with the next attack, and Toneri could barely move. 'Nice knowing you Toneri, but when you mess with me and Hinata, you pay the price...'

Naruto gathers chakra in his hand, it was one of his most powerful techniques, chakra rotated on his hand, like a Rasengan would only this Rasengan grew larger and larger with each passing second, it almost looked like a Shuriken, it was very large in mere seconds alike to Sidra's inferno shuriken. "Wind Style, RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto unleashes a shuriken made out of pure wind chakra and powerful rotational force, it could slice a mountain in half if he needed it.

Toneri holds his palm and the shuriken stops just before it hits Toneri, Toneri struggled because he had already taken so much damage from recoil and Naruto's slash attacks, put nevertheless he repelled the shuriken making it disappear into thin air. Toneri looks with a smirk at Naruto. "Is that all you got?"

Naruto comes up from above with a Rasengan he was hoping to catch Toneri off guard, but Toneri's 360 degree field vision allowed him to see the attack from miles away and with a mere jump to the side Toneri dodged Naruto's attack.

Toneri jumps into the sky and creates several truth-seeking balls that floated around him like orbiting planets. "Take this!" Toneri sends one of the balls at Naruto with incredible force the ball exploded in a fury vaporizing everything in it's vicinity. 'It's over.' Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen after the blast only leaving a crater from the blast. 'What?'

Naruto was below Toneri and before he knew it another Rasenshuriken came right at him, Toneri flips backwards to let the shuriken slice right in front of him, tearing one of the truth seeking balls in half making it disintegrate into thin air. Toneri regains his balance and stares at the real Naruto. 'What an annoying brat...'

"ugh...", Toneri felt pain on his body, the Tenseigan took a lot of chakra to maintain full strength, the damage he took earlier really strained him.

"AHHH!" Naruto runs up at Toneri with his full strength his Nine-tails from making a powerful spiral tackle heading at Toneri. "Oh yeah?" Toneri charged with the same power spiral green and blue energy streams gathered around him like an ocean of chakra. Naruto and Toneri collided head on, once again their powers were equal and they are both shot backwards in to moon's hard dirt.

Naruto was standing still ready to battle, the Nine-tails allowed him to regenerate his chakra very quickly and heal his wounds in the midst of battle. Toneri wasn't so lucky his injuries were really messing his chakra control.

Naruto's Nine-tailed form deactivates for now. "Shadow Clone Jutsu", all at once almost the entire area was covered with shadow clones of Naruto about 10000 of them scattered around the area.

"Grr.." Toneri groans at the now bigger battle he had to do.

All of the clones all at once attacked Toneri jumping and running at full speed. "NOW!" Toneri holds out his palms at the clones and repels them all with a single jutsu, much alike to Pain's Almighty Push. The clones disappeared in smoke as they were flung in mid-air, Toneri then holds his right palm out at Naruto and repels him back. But Naruto wasn't down he spawns more clones behind him to back him up and stop his repelling from Toneri. 'He's using shadow clones as back-up?' Toneri was quite surprised at this technique. "Give ... it ... up!" Toneri yells.

Naruto withstood Toneri's attack and was back on the offense. Naruto generated anther Rasenshuriken in his hand and was ready to use it. "Great Rasen Devastation!" Instead of throwing the Rasenshuriken, Naruto's Almighty Push pushed the shuriken forward with incredible force at Toneri. Toneri was however in full mode to dodge the attack, but it was useless, Dias had snuck up behind him and imprisoned him in a wood style jutsu at the last minute. "AHH!" Toneri was hit by Naruto's version of Pain's Planetary Devastation. The attack had enough strength to tear an entire village to pieces. Toneri was surrounded by a vast prison of wind chakra, and then cut by so many slashes and wind cuts no one could count, his arms and legs bleed hard, his body was near useless. Naruto closes his palm and the sphere explodes in a massive boom that everyone back on Earth could hear it. When the attack finally ended Toneri could not even stand his eyes could barely open.

Naruto was ready to unleash his killing move, and Toneri barely gets up, he coughs up some blood, "Impossible, he's overpowering my Tenseigan, I can't go on like this, I only have one chance..." Toneri says to himself.

"I need to dig deep to beat him..." Toneri gathers much of his chakra and readies his most powerful attack, ready to end this with one shot.

"This should do it."

Toneri creates a truth seeking ball, and gathers his chakra into it, green energy gathered all around him, building up more chakra and more chakra, this could slice the moon in half at full power, the nine-tails would surely die at the moment. However Toneri also knew if this failed there was no escape and he would die at the hands of Naruto.

"Golden ... Wheel. ... Rebirth... EXPLOSION!" From the truth seeking ball a large yellow stream emerges and covers the entire moon with a giant yellow stream as if it was a blade. "DIE!"

The blade comes down on the Nine-tails with tremendous power and speed, it was way to hard to dodge, it tore the moon like a knife through butter.

The blade hits Naruto full on and immense light engulfs the moon.

XXXXXX

In another world, Naruto saw Toneri facing him.

Naruto clenches his teeth, "Why are you doing this?" Naruto says, he wasn't angry he just wanted answers from Toneri's actions, why was he trying to destroy the Earth, why did he need Hinata as his wife, why for everything.

Toneri closes his eyes and pauses trying to decide on the truth or a lie, Naruto was going to die anyways to he decided on the truth. "Because, Hamura wills it so." Toneri responds.

Toneri coughs and then stutters more, "I will complete the plan Hamura tried." Toneri says.

"And now you die..." Toneri's eyes glow bright and big.

"AHHH!" Toneri screams.

It felt like his chest was on fire, he could feel his organs damaged heavily. The world around him was turning black, he felt woozy.

XXXXXX

Suddenly the explosion and light stopped, there wasn't anything to say it just stopped instantly. Dias and Sidra both turned around to see how it stopped.

Naruto looks at Toneri, he deactivates the Nine-tails form as the energy from his cloak was piled back into his body.

He was too surprised at what he was looking at, it was beyond looking. Naruto's eyes grew big as his heart raced, what he looked at was Hinata, her hand and arm was in Toneri's back, right through, blood was spilling through Toneri's puncture.

"Hinata..." Naruto said in awe.

"No..." Toneri says his coughs up blood and looks back.

"Hinata...damn you..." Toneri loses his life by the minute.

"I told you, in order for me to rise to greater heights I must do this." Hinata takes her arm out of Toneri's body that was motionless, he eyes trembled with his last dying efforts.

"Heh, if only you were my wife, consider this a reward for defeating me." Toneri with his last dying movements takes out a needle from his bag.

"This is Otsutsuki blood, it will allow you to obtain the Tenseigan, consider this your reward, my princess..., Hamura, I'm sorry..."

Toneri falls in death.

Hinata picks up the needle, and nods, while looking at Toneri, maybe he wasn't such a bad person.

"Hinata!" Naruto runs towards her.

"Naruto!" Hinata gracefully accepts his running hug.

"Mission complete." Dias states.

"Hinata." Naruto and Hinata kiss as Toneri's body becomes lighted as disappears in sparkling light.

Sidra closes her eyes and says "It is done."

XXXXXX

Toneri was in another world and he encounters Hamura, who explains the truth about what he knew in the scriptures. This was unsure, but Toneri seemed to understand what he did and at that moment he felt sorry for what he did.

"Sorry, Naruto, Hinata ... I wish you luck on defeating the one called Obito." Toneri says hoping his message could somehow get through.

He and Hamura then disappear.

XXXXXX

Back home at Uzumaki tower, The Next Day.

"Good job on the mission, we shall resume our plans as normal." Pain says.

The 5 Akuzura that came back from the moon all nodded.

Yes, 5.

Hanabi's eyes were reimplanted into her eye sockets, she had taken off her regular clothing and had taken on the red cloak cloak.

XXXXXX

2 Days Later.

Hinata had implanted Toneri's chakra in herself and it wasn't long before the evolution was successful. "I did it." Hinata's eyes had turned from Byakugan to Tenseigan.

"That's great Hinata." Naruto put his hand on her shoulder was if he was her parent, he was impressed that Hinata went so far to obtain that power.

Hinata hugs Naruto as the Tenseigan glowed a light lavender-blue color.

XXXXXX

"Hmm, Naruto..." Sasuke looks at the moon remembering the other day he saw many explosions on the Moon's surface, he wondered if it was Naruto on the moon.

Sasuke takes out a scroll and turned around to another figure.

"This better work Kabuto, for your own sake." Sasuke talks to Kabuto one of Orochimaru's subordinates.

"Yes Sasuke, this will work." Kabuto does some hand signs and lays down some candles to do some sort of jutsu.

Kabuto's arms glow and he does his most turning jutsu in his history.

"HA!" Red energy bursts around the ritual jutsu and through the scroll opened at the center a box comes erupting from the ground, the box was dirty like it was buried for years, on it was an Uchiha symbol, that seemed to be scratched and dented.

"Behold, the one who will change this war." Kabuto holds his arms out and the box opens.

Sasuke, Itachi and Obito all stood at the sight of someone very familiar, someone very noticeable, someone who could change the tide of the ninja world forever.

With his red suit and weapons, Rinnegan in his eyes and big black hair, some cracks on his face and power pulsing like a raging tornado to the naked eye.

Madara Uchiha came out of his coffin.

 **I know Toneri didn't last very long when it came to this story, but the reason being he was only a subplot for Hinata's Tenseigan, if you didn't already figure that out.**


	28. Chapter 28: Ninja Run, Train Chase

Uzumaki Tower.

Pain gathered the Akuzura members into a room to tell them about something important, he takes out a holographic machine, capable of showing images.

Pain speaks to everyone in the room, "Everyone, as you know Obito's plan is to engulf the world with genjutsu using the infinite Tsukuyomi."

Hidan interrupted, "Who could forget, we all remember how important you told us the missions were."

Deidara spoke after, "I doubt anyone could forget his plan."

Pain continued. "For that plan, he needs this." Pain brought up an image of a scroll, it spun around for everyone in the room to see, it had a Sharingan on the front and it was bound by a red and black string.

"This is the Red Moon Scroll, one of the necessary components to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"However, no one has detected where this scroll was for years, until." Pain changes the image to a picture of a burial ground inside a cave under the sands in the Land of Wind.

"This burial ground was uncovered recently and the red moon scroll was uncovered in the ditch dug, the land of wind is transferring the scroll from Suna to Konoha for scientific analysis. It is going by this train." Pain changes the image to show a large train.

"Recently a railroad was built on the boundaries between Suna and Konoha, this scroll will be transferred by this train along that railroad within the next 2 hours, our mission is to hijack the train and steal the scroll without being caught, in which will ruin Obito's plans."

"Okay, how the hell are we going to do that?" Hidan asks.

"Naruto, Sidra, Hinata, Deidara, Konan and myself will be going to hijack the train since we can all move at high speeds. Therefore we will be able to get on the train from the air, and then steal the scroll." Pain explains.

"Let's do this then." Deidara gets up from his seat and goes to get his gear.

"The rest of you are on standby, guard Uzushiogakure until our return, is that understood?"

Everyone in the room nods and goes to do their respective jobs.

XXXXXX

Sunagakure Outskirts.

The train was already on the move to Konoha driving along the sandy desert at about 90 miles an hour.

Pain, Konan, Naruto, Hinata, Sidra and Deidara all stood looking at the train from a distance, they could see the train going down the desert.

"Go!" Pain yells as if they had just started a race.

Pain holds his palms directly parallel to the ground and catapults himself into the air using his repelling jutsu heading directly towards the train and closing in with each second.

Naruto held his arm in the air and his body becomes engulfed in a fiery tailed beast cloak with 8 chakra tails shaking all over the place. Naruto jumps into the sky and then takes off flying fast and forward following Pain with a large burst of energy. He left a stream of red energy following him, like a smoke stream from a plane.

Konan jumps into the air, her body became light and was taken apart and turned into paper. The individual papers went behind her and gathered around Konan's back forming 2 large angelic wings, Konan flaps them sending sand away from her on the ground and she takes off after Pain and Naruto.

Deidara had already chewed some clay by the time they arrived. In a large puff of smoke a large bird appeared beneath him and flapped its wings. The bird took off into the sky and went after the other 3 Akuzura.

Sidra's body became engulfed in bright flames, as the slight shape of a bird or more of a phoenix was pulled together and formed out of pure energy. This form was like a weaker form of her full Xachikyu it lacked the immense power and pressure, but it was enough to get her to fly at high speeds and keep up with the train. Sidra's Xachikyu takes off with only one flap of its wings blowing away some sand, and then soars after the others already in flight leaving a trail of light ashes following wherever it flew.

Hinata closed her eyes before taking off herself. She recalled Toneri's Chakra Tenseigan Mode. Chakra spiralled around Hinata like a twister gathering sand in the process. Hinata held her hands in the same sign that Byakugan activation used. She opened her eyes and her body and clothes became engulfed in bright lavender energy, it glowed like a neon moonlight. Hinata jumps into sky and flew after the others with the incredible speed the Tenseigan Chakra Mode provided, she could catch up to them in no time.

Naruto, Pain, Konan, Deidara, Sidra and Hinata all fly in their individual ways, the wind rushed by like they were in a raging river. They closed in on the train within only a few minutes. "Go." Pain states.

The train had no windows nor doors that were in the fraters, it was impossible to sneak in unless...

Hinata flies down to the train and her body turns darker into a shadow. "Ugh!" Hinata slams hard onto the roof of the train. "What?"

"What?" All the Akuzura couldn't comprehend how the Shadow jutsu didn't work against that roof of the train.

"Impossible, nothing can stop a shadow." Sidra mentions, she knew the boundaries of the shadow jutsu very well, and to her concern there were none.

"Oww." Hinata groans as she gets back up.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks flying from above.

"Yeah." Hinata takes flight with the others in case someone heard her impact.

"Go to plan B." Pain states.

Naruto nods and then starts plan B.

Naruto flies down to the train and flies alongside to it parallel to the train along the side. Naruto holds puts his hand on his communicator and pushes to button to speak, "Hinata can you find the scroll?"

"Right." Hinata uses her enhanced vision to look through the several fraters attached to the train. "The second to last." Hinata says back through her communicator.

Naruto drops his speed, only a little so he can fly close to the second to last frater. "Here we go!" Naruto holds his hand out as if he was a fox wielding claws with blades for nails.

"AH!" Naruto slashes the side of the frater with his claw attack making the frater wall crack.

Pain flies down to the same angle Naruto had on the frater. "Universal Pull!" Pain holds out his palm out at the cracked wall and an invisible force makes the wall burst right out of the frater and tumble into the sandy desert. Naruto and Pain both flew up to avoid the wall that would drive them into the ground like a nail if they were hit. The frater wall was now wide open.

"Let's go." Hinata and Konan fly down and into the frater the scroll was inside a glass case. Hinata looks at Konan who gives a nod back. Hinata shatters the glass case with a single gentle fist attack, she took the scroll out of the glass before the she could get cut by the sharp fragments. "We're good." Hinata signals to Pain and Naruto.

"Oh no you don't!" Some Anbu black ops come out of the door that connected all the fraters together.

"Get them!" An Anbu swings a punch at Konan. Konan catches the punch instantly and wouldn't let go no matter how hard the Anbu forced his way. Konan dispels herself into paper making the Anbu fall forwards and then turn around to only see shreds of paper, Konan reforms outside of the frater with her angel wings keeping her up with the speed of the train. Hinata hits both Anbu in the face with her palms and they both fly into the walls unconscious by a single attack. Hinata jumps out of the frater with the scroll in hand flying using Tenseigan Chakra Mode. The 4 Akuzura fly up and away from the train about to leave when a fireball flies in aimed at Naruto.

"Woah!" Naruto avoided the fireball barely and looked down at the train, the source of the fireball stood in front of him, Sasuke was there with his Mangekyou activated and glaring as if he was a snake to a mere bunny rabbit.

"Hand over the scroll." Sasuke demands to the 6 Akuzura in the sky.

"Yeah right!" Naruto says back in sarcasm.

"Deidara take care of him." Pain orders.

Deidara smirks, he was happy to take care of another one with the Sharingan, of course he would have preferred Itachi, but this was just as good. Deidara's bird swoops down and drops Deidara off on the train in front of Sasuke who didn't seem concerned at all.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura bursts up from the third to last frater, with very carefully and precise calculation tackles Hinata out of the sky making her drop the Red Moon Scroll in the process. The Moon Scroll dropped down and would have drowned in sand, but another figure jumps over and grabs it before that occurred. Itachi stood next to Sasuke holding the scroll they came for.

"We've got it." Itachi says to his younger brother.

Sakura jumps down from Hinata letting her fall out of confusion from the sudden attack. Sidra flies over and grabs Hinata before she can crash land in the sands, in this desert the sands were awfully dangerous and deep, many sand dunes surrounded the desert, if one crash lands with this much speed into a sand dune there was no telling how deep that person could be buried. Sakura landed doing 3 somersaults and stands with Sasuke.

"Have you got her?" Naruto yells out.

"Yes." Sidra responds holding Hinata in her arms.

"Focus on them!" Sidra yells back.

"Right." Naruto, Pain and Konan all fly down and crash onto the roof of the train and were ready to face their opponents who stood on the opposite sides of the train which was moving at a 90 mile per hour speed. Even the slightest wrong move could send them all crashing into their sandy deaths.

Naruto runs at Sasuke full strength, Sasuke unsheathes his katana and runs at Naruto with the blade scratching the roof of the train sparks were carved with the force Sasuke used. Sasuke's katana collided with a kunai that Naruto pulled out, the force of each weapon was equally balanced, but neither of them refused to stop using more force. "Just let us have the scroll." Sasuke says in the midst of the clash. "No way!" Naruto yells back.

"Naruto..." Pain says to him. Naruto knew the plan, he jumps high above Sasuke and goes behind him. "Universal Pull!" Pain's repelling jutsu now is an attraction force pulling in Sasuke. "Ugh!" Sasuke tries his best to keep his feet gripped, but Pain pulled him in. Naruto landed on the other side of Sasuke and held out his palm. "Almighty Push!", "Almighty Push." Naruto and Pain unleash their repelling jutsu and make Sasuke collide in the middle of it. "AHHH!" Sasuke felt like he was having 2 walls crush him, the type of trap where one is stuck in a room that has the walls close in on them crushing them flat. Itachi comes up behind Naruto with a kunai in hand. However he is tackled out of thin air from Deidara. "You didn't think you'd be left out, right?", "We'll see."

Sakura run towards Naruto throws a punch at him with all the strength she could muster up. Her punch stopped at the last second and was repelled by Hinata who wouldn't let her go any closer. The gap between Sasuke and being squished was closing. "Ugh..." Purple energy from Sasuke's body pulses out forming a skeleton armor, and stopping each push, since the 2 powers were equal, an equal repelling force on each side results with no effect, Sasuke didn't take any damage as a result.

"Impudent brat..." Pain stops his attack and lets Sasuke get repelled right off the train by Naruto's attack. "Ugh!" Sasuke is blasted right off the train by Naruto's repelling jutsu. Sasuke thinks very fast and disarms his Susanoo, then he activates his curse mark form in order to fly and keep up with the train. "Naruto, you got this?" Pain asks. "Yeah." Naruto engulfs himself in a chakra 8-tailed cloak and then flies up to attack Sasuke, in the process he generates a Rasengan in his palm. Sasuke generates a chidori bolting with more electricity than the time they previously fought. The 2 collide in mid-air creating an explosion making the others shake trying to keep up on the train. "It's too dangerous to fight here." Pain states. Pain sees up ahead in about 5 minutes the train would come to a bridge. 'Only Sasuke can fly out of these 3.'

"Sidra, take out the bridge nearby here." Pain says on the communicator.

"Understood." Sidra flies up ahead towards the bridge.

Itachi looked as Sidra flew ahead. "Where's she going?", Deidara threw a bomb at Itachi who dodges. "Your opponent is me!" Itachi blasts a large fireball at Deidara. However Konan gets in the way with a paper shield to absorb the flames. "Ugh."

XXXXXX

Bridge.

Sidra's Xachikyu does a loop-de-loop gaining speed and power. "AH!" The Xachikyu cuts through the bridge like a butter knife. The bridge collapses in half, taking the rest of the bridge with it, leaving a large opening for anything going over it to fall into a deep canyon. Sidra nods and then she flies back to the train. "Bridge destroyed." Sidra tells Pain on the communicator. "Good."

"All members take flight." Pain says to all the members on the train.

Hinata takes flight, Sakura jumps up after her grabbing her leg to try and pull her down. "Hmm." Hinata flips and launches Sakura down at the desert, crashing would mean her death for sure. Sakura is barely saved by the skeleton arm of Itachi's susanoo. "I got you."

Pain, Konan and Deidara also take flight, Naruto and Hinata also were in the air as the train closed in on the destroyed bridge.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to see the bridge in the land was destroyed. Naruto smirks at Sasuke, the grin made Sasuke sicker than any disease. "Why you!" Sasuke pushes Naruto to the side and flies down to the train with Itachi and Sakura.

"The bridge is out!" Sakura and Itachi both look to the front where they saw that the train would soon fall into the canyons. "AH!" Sakura steps back in shock. "Grr." Itachi stutters, but his emotionless attitude still stood calm.

"We need to get out of here." The moment that happened Itachi felt a tug on his hand. "Universal Pull." Pain's attracting jutsu made the scroll rip out of Itachi's hands and into Pain's in the air. "I got it."

"The scroll." Itachi unleashes a massive fireball jutsu at Pain, it was useless though the attack simply vanished, firing a fireball into the air at 90 miles per hour at a flying target was useless, it was almost impossible to aim attacks at that speed.

"Pathetic..."

"This ends now." Sasuke flies back up to try and attack Naruto.

"Almighty Push." Naruto's repelling jutsu sends Sasuke back towards the ground, and heading towards the deep sand. "SASUKE!" Sakura yells at Sasuke.

Sasuke becomes active enough to glide along the sand. "Fine then." Sasuke's body becomes engulfed in purple energy, bones cover all over Sasuke's bones and wings. The strings and veins all around the wings, gaining more energy. "Ugh..." Sasuke felt like all the cells in his body were in pain at the same time, the damage he took earlier made the pain worse then it would normally feel.

"Ha!" Sasuke's susanoo armor fused with his curse form making his susanoo have winged armor. "Here we go!" Sasuke's susanoo armored curse form he attacks Naruto with his archer bow, loaded up a massive blast unleashes a fire arrow right at Naruto. Naruto holds out his hand was if it was a fox's claw, an enormous claw comes out made of chakra and it cancels out the fire arrow slashing it in half, the arrow's 2 slashed pieces land in the sand with a huge explosion making sand fly all over the place.

Sasuke's susanoo sword swings at Naruto. Naruto flies down to dodge the sword, and does the same to dodge another sword attack. "Give it up Sasuke!" Naruto generates 2 giant claws alike to the actual nine tails they glowed with power and sharper than a sword. Sasuke's sword became engulfed with more chakra with the more rage and anger he gathers up on Naruto. "Even now you fight against me, we shall settle this, may it be today to some other day, but one day there will be only one of us left standing."

"Last time I checked you were the one who chose this path to abandon us in the first place, and then you tried to kill me that night!"

"Since you choose the same path, you're no better."

Sasuke's susanoo swings its sword into the sand with immense power and whips up a sandstorm with the immense speed he was traveling sand covered Naruto and Sasuke in a sandstorm so that neither side could see either of them. Pain, Konan, Hinata, Deidara and Sidra all few up in order to stay above the sandstorm. Itachi and Sakura stood right on the edge of the sandstorm.

Itachi looks behind him with a single look. 'Only 1 minute before we go over that valley.'

The train traveled along the railroad heading towards the valley quickly and almost to the canyon with the destroyed bridge.

'We're going to go over at this rate...'

The dust clears and Naruto and Sasuke are both okay, Naruto's claws kept Sasuke's sword from going any further down then it already was.

"Sasuke forget Naruto, we got the scroll let's go!" Sakura yells, only 30 seconds before they went over the canyon.

Sasuke retreats back and deactivates his susanoo curse form. Naruto jumps back. "I hope you like heights Sasuke."

The end of the rail was in sight.

Naruto jumps into the air and flies with the other 5 Akuzura, they all watched to see the train fall and kill their opponents.

The train got to the last minute of the rails, but it stopped. All 6 Akuzura stopped in mid flight to look at the cause of the train stopping, it wasn't an easy sight.

A blue hand on the front of the train kept it from going any further. Energy flowed around the body like a beacon. Madara's susanoo stood at the end of the tracks, and it had stopped the train, in one push no less. Madara pushes the train back to safety on the tracks. Then he proceeds to attack.

"Take this!" Madara's susanoo sword swings at Pain, it was quick and powerful, powered up by the Rinnegan. The susanoo sword sliced the scroll right out of Pain's hand and it landed in Madara's hand. "Be gone." Madara unleashes a massive storm of fire that completely engulfs the desert in a fiery explosion.

The 6 Akuzura all flung backwards in the explosion.

When the smoke and fire clears, Madara and the others were gone.

"Ugh.." The Akuzura members managed to stay in the air despite the attack, but they all sustained damage, also the Akatsuki got away with the scroll.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base.

Obito greeted them as soon as the 4 came back from the mission, "Madara, you obtained the scroll, correct?"

"Yes", though Madara was a reincarnation his power was almost at the original point, a power only matched by the first hokage himself.

"Project infinite tsukuyomi grows..."

"All that is needed is the final tailed beast."

"I trust that you'll obtain it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nods, "Yes, I will if it's the last thing I do."


	29. Chapter 29: The A & B Club

**This chapter has Killer Bee in it, and yes I'm aware that the 8 tails was already captured some time ago, I'm just assuming that Bee is still alive, I wasn't sure that this was going to come the time I said the 8 tails was captured. Sorry about that...**

A few days after the train chase from the previous chapter.

Uchiha Base

Sasuke and Sakura minded their own business when Zetsu phases up from the ground as he always did. Zetsu had just been out scouting any useful information on the leaf and had just come up with interesting news, regarding Danzo, who escaped at the 5 kage meeting.

Zetsu phases up after finishing his recon. "Zetsu."

"Hello Sasuke, I have some interesting news." White Zetsu says.

"It appears that Kumogakure is opening a new hangout club for teenagers, the grand opening is in 2 days."

This news made Sasuke feel kind of curious, but he questioned the logic behind that. "And how is that useful to us?"

"Danzo is scheduled to attend the first opening of this club as a guest, this is one of the times he'll have his guard down, it's the perfect chance for us to strike."

"Very well." Sasuke gets up and unsheathes his katana. "We shall infiltrate this so called club, and kill that bastard."

"Yes, however you must be there in secret, you must dress and act as if you belong there, otherwise Danzo or other Anbu will recognize you."

"Not a problem." Sasuke goes off to prepare.

"This will be kinda fun." Sakura giggles at the thought of going to a club, being in a war got gloomy often.

"I'll go now." Zetsu leaves the room.

XXXXXX

Uzumaki tower

Naruto, Hinata, Dias, and Sidra, all sat in a room discussing things.

"Everyone." Hikari walks into the room with updated information on Kumogakure.

"There's a new dance club for teens opening in Kumogakure, hosted by the Raikage and his brother."

"And now is that supposed to help?" Dias questions.

"Danzo is supposed to be there, as a guest."

Naruto stood up in excitement. "Oh yeah, I got another chance to kill that bastard!"

"Yes." Hikari nods in agreement. "The brother of the Raikage, Killer Bee has already given me invites to the club, for myself and any other 5 people."

"So the 5 of us, plus Yukiko?" Sidra asks.

"Exactly."

"Once we enter the club, Danzo won't show up until about 1 hour later, we must remain silent to any Anbu to leaf ninja."

All the members nod. "Understood."

"We shall leave soon, however we cannot go in this attire, they'll recognize us this way." By now red clouds symboled either Akatsuki or Akuzura, and everyone knew it, being seen in them would be noticed by everyone and then some...

"So what will we wear?" Naruto asks.

"I have an idea." Sidra leads them to somewhere in the Hidden Shadow Village.

XXXXXX

Night Boutique

A boutique alike to any other, only the clothes there were decorated with the theme of night as the village was so good at. "While I was living in the village, some people showed me to this place, there was always the thought that a girl never had enough clothes, though I never really cared."

"This will work perfectly, it's the type of clothing people won't find a suspicious." Dias mentions.

"Good, let's pick so clothes and then get ready."

Naruto picked a black leather coat that ran to his knees and black pants, he looked like a total bad boy type, a little bit of orange was on the ends of the coat.

Hinata picked up dark blue skirt alike to her hair color and similar colored top, multiple bracelets made her wrists sparkle.

Dias wore a gray coat with pockets that ran to his knees and black pants and shirt it really made him look like a guy who worked in black market or a drug dealer in the night.

Hikari took up a white multiple stripped skirt that ended in points alike to a blade, a white top that was decor with silver around the chest, along with silver heart earrings.

Yukiko wore a large black cloak that was alike to an Akatsuki cloak only without the red cloud it ran to just above her chest alike to how Hidan wears his cloak, beneath that was a simple black top. 2 Jashin symbol earrings were adorned.

Sidra wore black cloak alike to the one Yukiko wore, on the edges were silver decor. A black top was adorned with 2 sharingan earrings with her own pattern to finish.

XXXXXX

The Club, Kumogakure, 2 days later.

Hikari, Sidra, Yukiko, Dias, Naruto, Hinata, all arrive at the club, Killer Bee greets them.

"Hey, it's Hikari, how ya doin' yo." Bee raps about pretty much everything in his speech, sometimes out of nowhere.

Bee leads the 6 Akuzura to the main room. The lights and flashing lasers made the club seem like a total smash to some. A lot of people were already there they had on jeweled and sparkling clothes they flickered in the dark room like tiny stars. "Hmm we should have a place like this in the shadow village." Sidra looks around and mentions, this type of place was alike to a lot of places in the shadow village.

"Hey now enjoy the party yo, and don't cause any trouble, or ya fools, ya fools, yeah." Bee left to greet more guests.

It was going to be awhile before Danzo arrived at the scene, the 6 decided to have some fun before that.

Naruto picked up a drink from the bar, some sake won't be so bad here. He chugged some down, it feel like a stream of excitement. "Haha, this feels so good right Hinata?"

"Yes, giggle... giggle. hehe." Hinata had not been to any of these types of hangouts, she normally spent time training, not doing things that the Hyuga considered "not right."

Sidra was somewhere scanning the room for anyone who might be a target against them, multiple Anbu were at a door probably waiting for Danzo to arrive, she was interrupted by some else though. "Hey there girl, you look like you'd need some of me." Some guy he was dressed in a t-shirt that let his muscles show off themselves. Sidra thought this would be a good time to mess with someone. "And why would you think that?" She responds smiling.

"Hehe, you've got sass girl, I like that. Why don't ya come with me for some good times?"

"I don't think so." Sidra recoils making the guy stop and turn around.

"What, come on don't be that girl."

"I like to be that girl."

"Well why don't ya let me feel ya, you got a fine body there." The guy ran his hands down Sidra's neck and chest. She simply allowed it, because he was so going to get it afterwards.

"So then, you got a boyfriend?" The guy asks.

"Heh." Sidra smirks. 'This guy has no idea who he's dealing with.'

XXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the club about 10 minutes later.

Sasuke wore a light jacket that had a rose in the pocket, a black shirt underneath his katana still on his back, but hidden from sight. Sakura had on a red and white skirt and top, one could mistake her for a model.

It wasn't long before Sasuke was surrounded by girls, he was always a girl magnet to all girls, even in the leaf. Though he never embraced it, he found most of them annoying. "Get away from me." Sasuke yells at them. "Oh the more he rejects."

"The more I want him!" All the girls only got more addicted to him.

Sakura stood trying to fight the urge to beat the hell out of all those girls cornering Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't see much in the crowd, but he turned and saw one guy easily. Naruto stood on the upper floor and Sasuke could tell Naruto could see him, as he and Hinata stared at Sasuke in the crowd like foxes watching their prey. 'Stop, I'm here to kill Danzo, not Naruto.' Sasuke reminds himself.

Sasuke looked around the room with his Sharingan. The first thing he saw was the one he hated the most out of the Akuzura. 'There's that traitor, acting like the whore she is.'

'Sasuke's here too, probably to kill Danzo like were are.' Sidra never let down her guard despite being distracted, she could see Sasuke the moment he came to her thanks to the Rinnegan.

'Once I deal with Danzo, that traitorous Uchiha is next.' Sasuke scoffs at Sidra before leaving to go wait for Danzo.

"What ya looking at?" The guy asks.

"Nothing." Sidra turns back.

"Well why don't you follow me into that room, we'll have some privacy time." The guy points to a room in the back.

"Oh really, okay." Sidra follows.

XXXXXX

Pitch-black room.

"This place sure is dark." Sidra comments, the room was too dark to see anything.

"Get her!"

XXXXXX

Large punches and fists landing could be heard in the room from outside, Hikari and Yukiko walked up to the door to check it out. "What's going on?"

The door opens Sidra came out unharmed, groaning could be heard from inside the room as she left. "Let's go it's nothing."

"Damn her..."

The Raikage was on the stage with the mic ready to announce something. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Sidra, Dias, Yukiko and Hikari all looked on as the Raikage, A, introduced. "Okay, here's the man behind the leaf, he's guest starring here, Danzo Shimura the Hokage!" Danzo walked out of the door, he smiled and waved to the people in the crowd who cheered.

The 8 ninja readied their stances to all attack Danzo when the time was right. 'Here we go'. Sasuke throws on his red cloud cloak and took out his katana. Charging it with lightning style energy from his chidori, Sasuke makes his move.

"GO!" Sasuke jumps out from the crowd, everyone's shocked gasps looked at Sasuke as he jumped at Danzo. With a single attack he stabbed Danzo in the chest hard.

"Hey, who are you?" A asks.

"Ya, fool, messin with my club, ya fool!" Bee adds on.

"Nice try." Danzo disappeared in smoke, he tricked Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke looked to the upper floor and saw Danzo waiting, "You won't kill me that easily." Danzo was on the upper balcony and was unharmed.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu." Danzo unleashes a large fireball at Sasuke, the prowess of it matched the other Uchiha's power. Sasuke jumps up and dodges the blast, the fireball jutsu sets the stage on fire. "Fire!" The Raikage and Bee both evacuate the people from the club. Danzo turns around to see Naruto right in his face with a Rasengan to the stomach. "AH!" Danzo falls off the upper floor and into the ground from the impact of the Rasengan. In a flash Danzo was completely unharmed and stood on the upper balcony and he simply stared like he wasn't concerned for his own safety at all. "What?" Naruto looked, his Rasengan, that could demolish a building with a single shot, was completely useless on Danzo. "How?" Sasuke was just as confused and shocked as Naruto was.

"HA!" Hinata holds up her palm and repels Danzo right off the balcony, Danzo simply jumps down to the lower floor and stared. "Impudent children."

All 8 ninja stood side by side to confront Danzo each throwing on the red cloud attire for battle. 'One on eight, not my ideal situation.'

"Almighty Push!"

"Twin Lion Flamethrower!"

"Chidori Stream!"

"Inferno Shuriken."

"Water Style, Hydro Release."

"Wind Style, Great Breach!"

"Ninja Art, Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

"Cherry Bomb!"

All 8 ninja unleash their long ranged attacks on Danzo, which all seemed to collide head on, bursting the roof open and destroying the building like a tornado was in the room.

"Even you fools cannot stop me." Danzo was on the roof, unharmed, he wasn't damaged in the least. All the ninja look up to see and wonder how Danzo escaped all their attacks unharmed.

"Until we meet again." Danzo disappears in a puff of smoke and Anbu break down the doors of the wrecked building.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we're gone." Sidra's warps the 8 ninja out of the room leaving the Anbu angry with their escape.

XXXXXX

Somewhere else in Kumogakure

Sidra and the others warp out. "Why aren't we back at base?" Naruto asks.

"I can only go so far when warping so many of us at once." Sidra replies, her chakra took a bigger strain the more people she warps at once.

Sasuke only looked up to think about how Danzo escaped his grasp again. 'There must be some way. I'll have Obito figure it out.' Sasuke turns to Naruto and his companions.

"Listen up, I don't wish to fight, we clearly have a common foe here, and until he is gone I suggest we don't get in each other's way."

"Why should I trust you?" Sidra asks.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looks at his former teammate as he would so many years ago.

Naruto nods, he knew the look Sasuke did meant he was serious and wasn't lying. "He's not lying guys, I can feel it."

"Ugh, very well." Sidra leaves using Kamui warping Dias, Hikari and Yukiko with her, it was all the people she could warp back to the base from the land of lightning which was far, Naruto and Hinata could fly back so it wasn't too much of a problem.

"See ya, Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto generates his tailed beast cloak and flies off into the skies of the land of lightning.

"Hinata?" Sakura stops her before she takes off after Naruto.

"Yes, Sakura?" Sakura looks at Sasuke making the face that she wanted to speak in private. Sasuke left back for the base to leave the 2 girls alone.

Sakura looked at Hinata, there just wasn't the timid and shy girl she once knew, it was different now. Sakura became slightly angry. Sakura grabs Hinata by the shirt lifting her up. Sakura looked with anger she never thought she could have on Hinata. "Why did you join them, this isn't you!" Hinata didn't know how to respond to this sudden reaction. "Because, it felt right, I needed to trust my instincts, and they tell me to fix what's wrong with the leaf, and I never go back on my word."

Sakura clenched tighter. "So you kill, rob, steal and betray the leaf for it?!"

"The leaf is ruled by Danzo now, the last time I checked you're doing the same."

"I may want Danzo gone, that is right, but the destruction of the leaf isn't!"

"Then tell me." Hinata felt sad to say this, but it was necessary. "Why did the leaf treat Naruto so bad since he was young?!, why did the leaf kill his clan?!, why does the Caged Bird Seal still exist if it's making Hyuga miserable?!, and ..."

Sakura's rage was turning to pity now, she was well aware of the things Hinata said, and they were all true.

"Why must there be war with us."

"Why can't people just understand each other, that's what we're doing, Naruto, I and all the others will stop this conflict for good."

Sakura merely objected. "How?..."

"I don't know if this will work, but it's the only thing to even begin thinking of, we'll retake the leaf, in the process unite all the lands and get rid of anyone who opposes us."

"That is only destruction, how will it work?" Sakura asks in furious rage now.

"There is no other way, humans will only go to war if we don't!"

"Well, then I have no choice, we''ll have to stop your organization, starting with you, you failure..."

"You cannot stop us, I may be a failure, but if a god is considered a failure, then you are just as much as a failure as me." Hinata with a single burst repels Sakura off her.

"We'll settle this soon." Hinata was gone in shadow the moment the sentence ended.


	30. Chapter 30: Bloody Marry

Uzumaki Tower

Naruto walked back and forth around the room with his hands behind his back, he was in deep thought.

"Are you sure about this, I mean we're in the middle of a war here." Dias says.

Naruto exclaims, "Yeah, but I just can't wait any longer..."

"She's loved me for so long, I want to get this over with and then we'll be together forever."

"So then propose to her and we'll have a double wedding, how about it?" Dias suggests.

"With you and Sidra?" Dias nods in agreement.

"So where should we have it?"

Dias holds his fist to his chin, "Hmm good question..." In the recent war between the several forces on the lands, therefore the dangers of a wedding were high. Plus no one is going to marry those of criminal forces.

"Well, the first thing we need is someone to marry us, a priest or monk will work." Dias mentions.

"Hidan?"

Dias turns around in surprise at this comment. "Hidan?"

"He's a priest, I guess?"

"Okay, I guess that works..." Dias says unsurely. "The next thing we need is a place to do it."

Naruto thinks of the places he knew. "Is there somewhere in the shadow village?"

"The shadow village, I'm not sure, Sidra would know."

"I'll ask her then."

"Besides those 2 things we also need things to wear."

"We're criminals already so." Naruto was inferring that they simply steal something to wear, a few clothes wouldn't matter much anyway.

"Nevermind that, I think Sidra can get something." Dias waves his hand in rejection.

"Sidra sure has a lot of connections."

Dias brings up, "Well the shadow village is the village that welcomes rogue ninja, despite that they still have all the things a regular village would have."

"But before any of that, you need to do something." Dias mentions.

"Oh right." Naruto goes back to pacing back and forth.

"Just do it, Hinata will understand for sure."

"Fine..." Naruto walks off.

"Oh wait." Dias takes out 2 diamond rings.

"I got these, one is for Sidra when we marry, the other I don't know why I got it, I saved it for something else, you should have it."

Naruto took the ring with joy. "Thanks Dias."

XXXXXX

Hinata and Sidra walked down the hallways talking. "I know he's going to ask you soon."

"I know, but I want it so bad." Hinata blushes at the mere thought.

"Here he comes."

Hinata flinches to see Naruto in front of her. "Uh, uh..." She could feel her fingers pressing on each other, it was a lot alike to what she was before this war.

"Okay, here goes..." Naruto said he took a deep breath.

"You make me so happy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to forever treasure our love."

Hinata liked where this was going. Sidra smiled at the sight.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?" Naruto presents the ring Dias gave to him. Hinata didn't know whether to pass out or break into cries of joy.

" ... yes." Hinata faints right into Naruto's arms in time for him to catch her.

"I guess that's a yes." Dias walks in.

"You were watching?"

"Yeah, and you did what I wanted my proposal to be like." Dias turns to Sidra.

"Sorry about that."

Sidra giggles slightly. "It doesn't matter, at least you did propose to me."

"So, I'm guessing you've already taken all the preparations, or rather, you and I will."

"You know me well." Dias smirks.

Dias and Sidra leave to go prepare.

"Hinata..." Naruto holds his unconscious bride with a smile.

XXXXXX

Zetsu finished his scouting the enemy as he always did.

"Well?" Sasuke asks as Zetsu phased up from the ground.

"It would seem that they're having a wedding."

"What?" Sasuke wasn't happy with this, how dare they get married in the middle of a war. "Well then, if it's a wedding, then their guard will be down, find out when and where this wedding is taking place."

"Understood." Zetsu leaves.

"This will be the perfect chance to get defeat Naruto, and skin that traitorous Uchiha, kill that Senju as well."

XXXXXX

"You cause me so much pain sister, but I will end you this time." Obito says to himself.

XXXXXX

"Now then for a place to do this wedding, unfortunately Necragakure doesn't hold weddings." Sidra says to Dias.

"Okay then, so where else."

"I may have somewhere else."

XXXXXX

Uzushiogakure

Naruto, Hinata, Dias and Sidra stood in front of what looked like a church, although it was wrecked with fire damage and rusted by the test of time. "This place?" Naruto asks.

"This place was sacred to the people of Uzushiogakure, a real temple." Sidra mentions. "We uncovered some holy treasure the other day during reconstruction of the city."

"So we're going to marry here?" Hinata asks.

"If we can fix it up first."

"We'll have to work harder if we want to."

"Okay, I'll get Yukiko and Necragakure's top constructors to fix the building, in the meantime you all should ready your own things for the wedding." Sidra suggests.

"And the wedding will be in one week, sounds good?"

All 4 nod and stare up at the sun which laid over the church wall like a horizon.

XXXXXX

Over the next several days, Yukiko and Daku brought in construction from the shadow village to remodel the church in Uzushiogakure, money was given via a major bounty from Kakuzu. The walls were painted white with some black highlights. The destroyed roof was replaced with a new one. The rooms were cleaned out and the furniture replaced from the old ones that were burned by the fires ago. In the main room the floor was replaced and covered with carpeting of the finest design. Treasures were laid beneath a large wall showing paintings of famous shinobi such as Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, and the rest of the kages such till now. The final painting showed Naruto wearing what seemed to be a Uzukage outfit.

The 2 couples picked out only the best clothing to wear for this occasion from the multiple stores among the lands.

About 2 days before the wedding.

Uzushiogakure Church.

"Nagato, how beautiful this is." Konan and Pain stood to look at the newly built church, it was like a completely new place compared to its previous wreck.

"Indeed."

"If only Yahiko was here to see this."

"Yes, if only..."

"I wish only the best of luck that their love doesn't end with the pain you and I experienced."

"Yes of course."

"In this case, I shall make sure this wedding does not go wrong, under all circumstances." Pain says sternly.

"So will I, we failed at protecting our friend, we can't let them go through the same."

XXXXXX

Sasuke sharpened his blade on a rock like a butcher would ready to fight at any moment. Sakura comes up to him.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

Sakura didn't want to go against Sasuke's wishes, but talks anyway. "I don't want to attack on their wedding."

Sasuke expected this coming, Sakura didn't have the guts to attack Naruto. "This is the chance we've been waiting for, it's our time to finally end this war."

"Yeah, but it's Naruto's wedding day..."

"Konoha ruined my chances of a family long ago, why should Naruto have a family this way if I don't?"

"Sasuke he's our teammate, this is the least we could do for him."

"This chance may never come again, it's our only chance, I can end Naruto, that Senju and that traitor all in one shot, it's 3 birds with one stone."

Sasuke continued, "After this wedding they're going to attack Konoha and then we're next."

"But."

"End of conversation." Sakura held her hands to her heart, praying that Sasuke would turn back into the happy self he once was, long ago.

XXXXXX

Night before the wedding.

"Woo!"

Naruto, Dias, Pain, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Daku all were in the west room of the church, it was Naruto and Dias' bachelor party. "Congrats on getting married." Deidara pats Naruto on the back. "Thanks Deidara." Naruto replies. "Yeah, hope you guys gonna be happy forever." Hidan says out. Pain spoke to all of them. "Listen up, this is the final night before Naruto and Dias are single men, tomorrow they shall be married, let us decicate ourselves fully to this."

"I got something for ya." Deidara takes out a clay bird from his pocket, it was the best looking bird he could make with his mouths.

"Woah!" Naruto takes a step back from the bomb.

"Don't worry." Deidara chuckles. "This one won't explode, just keep it." Naruto gratefully accepted Deidara's gift.

"Here's one for you too, I even decorated it." Deidara handed Dias a bird, it's eyes were even covered with circles as if it had Rinnegan. "HAHA!" Dias laughed at this.

One by one each of them handed out a gift for Naruto and Dias.

Kakuzu gave them a box of some money, only about 100 ryo since he was a cheapskate.

Sasori gave them a Desert Lotus, a flower that only grew nearby Suna.

Daku gave them a piece of Dark Pyrite, a stone from the shadow village that was considered good luck.

Pain gave them a Black Chakra rod, one straight from the ones he used for the chakra receivers.

Hidan gave them each a jar of blood, though he refused to say where the blood came from.

The men partied on through.

'Such energy, I hope it lasts.' Pain says to himself.

XXXXXX

The next day...

The wedding would begin in only a few moments.

Hinata and Sidra both dressed in white wedding dresses, on Hinata's dress was a lovely white lily it reflected the color of a Byakugan. On Sidra's dress a red and black rose, it symbolized the Sharingan.

Naruto and Dias both wore black suits and pants, dress shoes, and ties, white shirts underneath the suit.

Naruto and Dias stood at the altar ready for the wedding. Hidan stood in the middle, he wore a cloak decorated with Jashin's color. The rest of the Akuzura sat in the rows of chairs. It was a memorable moment.

Almost everyone ranging from main members of the organization to smaller foot soldiers was there, they all wanted to see this.

Hidan cued the music to be played. Some monks from the land of iron were already in position to play music, the wedding march played nicely.

Hanabi walked down the carpet sprinkling flower petals on the walkway, Hinata and Sidra walked down the red carpets that were laid beforehand. Naruto felt the best, he thought this was the one part of the war he would never forget. Dias felt just about the same he looked at the picture of Hashirama on the wall, he only hoped his ancestors wouldn't mind him marrying an Uchiha. Hashirama only wanted peace as much as everyone else, so he would support, no problem. Tobirama was another story however.

Hidan began to talk. "Brethren, we are gathered here to celebrate this holy day under Jashin's grin." Naruto made a look at Dias, his face said, 'maybe Hidan wasn't such a good idea.' Dias waved his hand, it would have said, 'we're already here, ignore it.'

Hidan continued. "From today these 2 couples will spent the rest of their lives together, may their slaughters be true and pure as blood itself. May their time together be lived in holy matrimony. May Lord Jashin approve of this marriage in his dark heart, and may he slay anyone who does them wrong. In your holy blood lust, Jashin shall now marry thee. Do you have the rings?"

Pain who stood at the sides of the church handed Naruto and Dias the rings. Konan stood at the other corner, it would seem that they were the best man and women. Naruto and Dias put the rings on their bride's fingers and then kissed without pause.

Konan turned to see the crowd as crying a little too, even Sasori who technically couldn't cry, she cried some tears of joy herself. Pain stood even he cried a little, he had not done that since the death of Yahiko.

"I know no one will do this, but I'll ask anyway." Hidan says.

"Does anyone object to this marriage, if so speak now or forever hold your peace." No one in the room said anything, there was no reason to object, in fact there were reasons to not object, one no one had anything against them, and objecting to a marriage between almost "gods," was not a smart idea.

Hidan nods. The Jashin symbol that Hidan drew out of blood glowed purple and Hidan turned skeleton-like. "Now with this." Hidan takes out one of his spears. "For Jashin to wed thee, one sacrifice must be done." 2 monks brought in an Anbu member that was captured just for this. "Let me go!"

"NOPE!" Hidan stabs himself in the heart and the Anbu died instantly.

'That is good.' Hidan thinks to himself, but everyone stared at him in oddness so he stops.

"By the power vested in my by the great lord Jashin, I now pronounce thee husband and wife."

"You may now ... "

"DIE!" Hidan was cut off by Sasuke's voice.

Before Hidan could finish his sentence the doors were smashed open by black fire that scorched the room. All the guests turned around to see Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, Obito and Madara all standing there was their weapons armed and ready. Another battle would issue and this one would change something.

 **Sasuke ruined Naruto's wedding at the last second, sounds like something he'd do. Sorry if the preparations for this wedding were kinda rushed, I don't like to spend too much time on that.**


	31. Chapter 31: True Pain

Sasuke looked only at Naruto, and only at him, his glare like a pitch black shadow uncovering the red light.

"How dare you marry when we have a war going on!"

Naruto boiled up with rage now, first it was his first date that was crashed, and now his wedding. "Ya know, I should have the chance for family, since you Uchiha destroyed my old one!"

"That's past."

Obito turned to his sister and spoke. "It's quite ironic, I never thought you would get married this early."

"And to a Senju no less, you truly have betrayed our clan."

Sidra didn't feel pity, there were things that made betraying her clan a good idea, "Say what you want, but I'm doing what Madara didn't do so long ago, uniting the Senju and Uchiha, once you're gone that is."

"Then one of us shall die, today..."

"I couldn't agree more."

Obito jumps at Sidra with his attack he throws his foot at her head. Sidra ducks to dodge the attack. 'This is so impolite.' Obito continues with his attack swinging a large sword at Sidra. Sidra jumps far back to dodge the attack.

"Why doesn't she just use Kamui?" Naruto asks Dias.

"Because, Obito and Sidra both use Kamui, it's an ability that uses the same dimension for any user, you can't hide from the other using kamui, because they'll chase you into the other dimension."

"Oh." Naruto turns back forward to barely dodge Sasuke who came down on him with his katana. "Chidori!" Sasuke jumps from the ground full strength and hits Naruto back with Chidori flinging him through the church wall. "Naruto!" Hinata goes to heal him. "Get them!" Pain orders.

All the people in the church corner the several Akatsuki members. "Time for some fun, huh?" Hidan says sharpening his scythe. "Let's do this." Sasori takes out his 3rd Kazekage puppet. "My art is best experienced by the body." Deidara takes out some clay birds.

"Sasuke, Obito you go, we'll handle things here." Itachi says readying his kunai for attack or defense.

"Okay." Sasuke jumps up and bursts through the roof with a Chidori attack. Obito warps himself out of the church. "Oh no you don't." Sidra warps herself as well.

Sasuke dive bombs Naruto with his chidori ready. Hinata holds up her palm and repels that attack easily. "AH!" Sasuke is sent flying into a crumbled building nearby. "Naruto are you okay?" Hinata examines him, there were no critical wounds, or internal damage. Hinata does the medical jutsu she knows. "You won't stop me, you whore of a Hyuga." Sasuke bursts out from the rocks that fell on him from the building. "I won't let you hurt Naruto." Sasuke smirks. "Then I'll hurt you first." Sasuke speeds at almost blinding speed at Hinata, slashing her in the arm causing some blood to spill. "Ugh!", Hinata turns around to see Sasuke. 'He's fast.'

Hinata throws off the heavy layers of her wedding dress though it was painful to do so. Her body glowed with neon energy as she activated tenseigan chakra mode. Sasuke generates his Susanoo. The susanoo fires a large fiery arrow at Hinata, though it completely was useless it was repelled instantly. 'This isn't going to be as easy as I thought.' Sasuke took only a single look at the Tenseigan to know this.

XXXXXX

Kamui Alternate Dimension

"We finally have this to ourselves."

"Yes, we do."

Obito and Sidra go into extreme taijutsu attacks, both using their Rinnegan to the fullest extent to try and anticipate the other's moves, with that neither landed a direct hit on the opponent. "You've grown strong, Sidra."

"Save the compliments."

Obito's kick collided with Sidra's leg. "It's not too late to come back to the Uchiha, we're your family."

"My former family."

Sidra throws Obito back and talks.

"You may not know this, but remember our parents death."

"By the hands of Itachi, yes, I never wanted it, but it was necessary." Obito closes his eyes hiding some tears, but those were far beyond himself.

"Well, the truth is, I killed them."

"What?!" Obito's eyes bulged, his own sister killed their parents.

"Impossible, you were only 8 by the time that happened."

"So what, you became a ninja early as well, there's no reason I cannot be strong at that age."

"You're simply in pain because our father threw you out."

"Perhaps, if my own clan shall betray me, it's the other way around as well."

"You are living down a path of darkness my sister."

"Perhaps I am, but that doesn't matter, you seek to destroy this world with genjutsu, and that's a worse fate."

"And you seek to conquer this world by force, that's just as bad."

A single flinch and they both moved. "Fire Style, Fireball jutsu!" The 2 fireballs collide and neither lets up even an inch when it came.

An explosion occurs sending them both backwards.

XXXXXX

"AH!" Itachi's susanoo sword swings at Deidara in the sky on his clay bird. "You won't hit me." Deidara unleashes 3 birds at Itachi, they explode on Itachi's armor, but it was useless against Itachi's powerful shields. "It's useless."

Madara's susanoo was devastating it sent enemies flying back with a single shot of the powerful sword it wielded. Within mere minute all the members of the army were blown back, the main members were still alive though. Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Hikari, Yukiko, Daku, Karin, Suigetsu, Orochimaru and few soldiers were the only ones left to fight Madara. "You cannot defeat me." Madara unleashes a wave of pure fire blowing the church to pieces from the inside. All the members were shot backwards and were gravely injured by this. "Now to end this." Madara's sword was in the sky and was about to come down. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" A large repelling jutsu repels Madara's susanoo far away from the Akuzura army, it was pushed all the way to the edge of the city, through buildings and debris in the process.

"I cannot allow that." Pain stood having used that attack.

"Rinnegan, it's him..." Madara long ago was the one to give Nagato the Rinnegan by transplanting it into him when he was a child. Madara had hoped Nagato would use it to perform the Rinne Rebirth on him so he could once again complete his plan for the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Madara's own eyes were restored with his reincarnation, however they still lacked his original power.

XXXXXX

"Rasengan!" Naruto barely misses Sasuke who jumped back in order to dodge his attack. 'Taking on Naruto and Hinata is becoming a nuisance.'

Sasuke smirks at old memories. 'And to think they were the weakest out of all of us, so long ago.'

"Oh well." Sasuke's eyes rotate activating Amaterasu. "Black fire, fall back!" Naruto and Hinata go to higher ground to avoid the inextinguishable black flames.

"Burn, burn all of you!" The black fire consumes the area spreading further and further.

"Almighty Push." Naruto uses his repelling jutsu to repel all the black fire away from him, there was no way it could reach Naruto at the rate it flowed against.

"You never give up." Sasuke remembers that Naruto was never one to give up, he would fight until his death, in this case that was a fine outcome.

Sasuke comes down on Naruto with a Chidori blade charged. Naruto goes up and counters Sasuke's attack with his kunai. "Nice try." Sasuke's katana sparks out lightning, he used the metal like a conduction rod to fuse lightning through the kunai and at Naruto. "AHH!" Naruto falls after the attack burned by electricity. Hinata flies up with enough time to catch him.

Sasuke kicks Hinata right in the stomach while she's distracted sending her flying into one of the debris nearby. "Here's where it ends." Sasuke didn't get his chance to end it because Naruto had gotten behind him in mere seconds. "Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto nails 2 Rasengans into Sasuke's back sending him spiralling into the wall.

"I was too careless." Sasuke spits some blood.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto unleashes a massive Rasenshuriken at Sasuke, it sliced the wind like a blade. "HA!" Sasuke's chidori blade slices the shuriken in half.

"Susanoo!" Sasuke activate Susanoo once more.

XXXXXX

Kamui dimension

Obito and Sidra had worn the other out, their power was about equal. "It looks like it relies on my last attack." Sidra thinks to herself.

"Xachikyu..." Sidra's body burns with power creating the image of a phoenix in the alternate dimension. Obito only stared at what was Sidra's most powerful technique, it exceeded the susanoo.

"That is powerful, it's impressive that you came up with it by yourself."

Obito activates his green susanoo to try and counter. "HA!" Xachikyu comes down on Obito's susanoo armor and hit dead on like a mountain fell on him. "AH!" the flames of Xachikyu were like Amaterasu, they burn through anything and cannot be extinguished. Obito used all his power just to withstand the power that Xachikyu had.

"Dance of the Searing Flames!" The phoenix bursts in fire launching fire bombs all around the dimension and exploding with a fury. "Time to escape." Obito warps himself out of the dimension to barely avoid the attack.

Sidra could see that Obito did that, she warps herself out as well. The kamui dimension was covered with burns to ashes, it was unusable at this rate.

XXXXXX

Reality.

Obito's susanoo and Sidra's Xachikyu come out of the sky and smash onto the ground beside the others who fought in Uzushiogakure.

Itachi finally manages to slash Deidara out of the sky, stopping the terrorist's bombing attempts. Itachi goes to back up Sasuke.

Naruto takes things to the next level, he activates the nine-tailed humanoid form, with 7 tails on his back, bursting with energy the nine-tails attacks Sasuke.

"urgh." Sasuke's susanoo couldn't take many of the nine-tails attacks without collapsing completely, though Sasuke held on barely. "AH!" Naruto generates a tailed beast ball and was ready to fire at Sasuke. If this attack hit it was all over for Sasuke.

"AHHHH!" Naruto unleashes his tailed beast ball at Sasuke blowing the area up, all the people in the area noticed such a giant explosion done by Naruto. When the smoke finally cleared, no one looked, no one moved, there was something to look at, Sasuke stood alive.

Itachi was in front of Sasuke he was on the verge of dying at this rate, having shielded his brother from the tailed beast ball Naruto shot. Sasuke went to Itachi's aid. "Itachi, are you okay?"

"Sasuke, I know you know the answer."

"No, no, no ..."

"Make sure ... you win this war ... for me ..." Itachi fads with a simile.

"No, no, no, NOOOOO!" His scream could be heard even from other lands.

Sasuke couldn't bare this, the one person who truly cared for him was now gone, like the rest of his clan was at one point he would have been relieved to have the man he was trying to kill dead, by not by his hands made it worse. "No, brother." Something awoke there, something bad in Sasuke awoke. "AHHH!" Sasuke's chakra spiked hard, gathering more and more chakra with the rage he now had. The Sharingan's power increased with the more evil and anger the user had, now Sasuke had even more, enough to awaken the Mangekyou more then once even. "NARUTO!"

Naruto was worn out his deactivates the humanoid form out of chakra loss, he had put all he had into that attack to end the battle.

"AHHH!" Sasuke's susanoo reformed itself by pure rage. Sasuke's susanoo sword turned giant, the size of a building now. "TAkE THIS!" Sasuke's sword comes down like a tsunami hitting Japan. "NARUTO!"

Hinata gets in the way of Sasuke's power sword attack she used all her chakra to block Sasuke's all out attack with a large tenseigan shield, Sasuke's chakra was now above a god's chakra, the rage he had was immensely powerful. "Give it up!" Sasuke drove harder hoping to still get Naruto in the process.

"No, I will protect Naruto, even if my it's at the cost of my life!"

"Hmmf for love huh, in that case you can die too!" Sasuke's rage spiked to the skies now, purple energy flared spreading like forest fire. Sasuke's sword was engulfed in the powers of Amaterasu, the black fire covered Hinata's barrier, making it slowly lose power. "No!"

FLASHBACK

About 10 years ago.

"Hey!" Naruto came up to 3 bullies who were picking on Hinata.

The bullies turned around and looked at the kid who was hated by the village. "Hey, it's that kid that no one likes."

"Yeah, that's him, hahaha!"

Naruto clenches his fist. "Shut up, I'll become Hokage one day and then you'll be sorry."

"Hokage?" All 3 said in unison.

"AH, HAHAHA!" They all broke down in hysterical laughter.

"You'll see, shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto creates a shadow clone, it was pale and fell like it was made of jelly.

"HAHAHA!"

"You could never be Hokage you fool!" The 3 bullies start knocking Naruto around like a training dummy.

"Lady Hinata." A man from the Hyuga comes to pick up Hinata. "Let's go."

"But." Hinata turns to suggest they should help Naruto.

"You must stay away from that boy." The man drags Hinata away.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"I will defend you Naruto, because you've helped me so many times."

Hinata reminds herself of the times from the Chunin exams until now, Naruto was always there for her, inspiring and bold.

The attack finally ended Hinata used up all her chakra to withstand the attack, she falls right next to her love, she could barely move from in front of Naruto. "Hinata..., thank you." Naruto says panting.

This was where it ended, there was no time, Sakura came up to Naruto and Hinata, both were to exhausted to even stand up. Sakura grabbed Hinata by the throat and held her up. Hinata didn't even have the chakra to fight back, she only struggled. Naruto's eyes were in complete shock, his love was choked right in front of him. He tried to get up and do something, but Sakura only punched him back down. "Sakura, no, let her go!"

"Sakura, please!"

"Let her go!"

"Please!"

"Sakura, no!"

Sakura crushes Hinata's throat with her strength, "Die, Hinata." Hinata stopped fumbling, she was still, only numb her eyes faded in color...

"No, Hinata ..." Naruto wanted to cry his heart out now.

Sasuke drives his katana right through Hinata and into Naruto's body pinning one to the other and to the ground.

"She's dead...like that whore deserves."

"AH!" Sasuke's pain exceeded now, his chakra was drained heavily. Sakura went to Sasuke's aid. Sasuke's vision was fading, he closed his eyes, maybe never to open them again.

XXXXXX

Obito and Sidra only looked as 2 members other their teams were killed. "Hinata, no..."

"Itachi..."

"Grr!" Obito turns and uses the chance to puncture a sword right through Sidra's left arm pinning her to the ground. Obito stepped on her chest hard, the pain was too much for Sidra to fight back, she was pinned down.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Obito held up another sword, the one he used back in the time with Kakashi and Rin on team Minato.

"Now you die, sister..." Obito drove the sword down for the kill.

"NO!" Obito is smashed off at the last second by Dias who had been fighting Kisame the whole time, he made it just in time to prevent Sidra's death.

"I won't let you." Kisame come up from behind with Samehada ready to attack, but Dias only sent him flying a mile into the sky and crashing down.

Dias removes the sword from Sidra's body and picks her up. Seeing how she was unconscious now from the pain, Dias looks back at the others.

"We'll settle this some other time." Madara says. With a blaze of intense fire the members of the Akatsuki were gone.

Naruto didn't care less, he only looked at his dead bride, now wife, Naruto's puncture was only his shoulder, he wouldn't die, but Hinata's was through her heart, it was for sure that she couldn't survive. "Hinata..." Naruto didn't even spend the time to remove Sasuke's katana, he only wept for hours.

Only Pain spoke the words that were inevitably coming sooner or later, "Now he knows pain..."

 **Ouch...Hinata's dead and here they were just getting to the rest of their lives, at least she died knowing she defended Naruto, like her uncle Hizashi did.**

 **In the reviews can you guys give me opinions if you want Hinata to be revived or stay dead because I am adjustable for this story.**


	32. Chapter 32: Deva Hinata

Hinata's funeral only took place a simple hours after her death, nothing more. Over the next few days Naruto only was in his room, all day and night still depressed by the tragic events. Many members of the Akuzura were injured, which meant the plans for Konoha and peace were going to be delayed.

One day Dias and Sidra were talking.

Sidra tries to get up, her wound was bandaged, but her arm was completely useless now and may not heal for some time. "Ugh."

Dias lets her rest for longer. "Take it easy, you need rest."

"No, I need to get out there and fight."

"No way. With that injury if you fight you'll be killed for sure."

Dias turns to face Naruto's room. "We already lost Hinata, I would be devastated if you were to suffer the same fate."

"I know...I just don't feel right, Hinata died, and I just feel like it's my fault."

"It's not and you know it."

"I know, I guess it's just the pity talking."

"Last time I checked, you don't have pity."

"I guess Hinata was just special, she's really impressive to have come this far in such a short time, and to think people used to call her a failure."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And what about Naruto?"

"He's been in his room for the last week, he refuses to come out."

'Naruto, I know how you feel.' Sidra thinks of her own clan killed, and her father being so angry with her, enough to throw her out on the streets.

"Look Sidra, things will get better, we'll establish peace, and then maybe we can just forget this."

"Before that, I need to go out and fight." Sidra's pain keeps her down.

Dias gently pushes his love back down, "I have to insist that you don't."

"Hey, I just remembered, we got interrupted at our wedding so." Dias refers that they got attacked just before the kiss.

"I guess, we'll do it here."

"Do you Sidra Uchiha take me to be your lawfully wedded husband to live and hold for as long as we both shall live?"

"I do." Sidra smiles and partially laughs at the notice that they said their own wedding vows.

"And do you Diaorama Senju take me to be your lawfully wedded wife to live and hold for as long as we both shall live?"

"I do." Dias moves in and kisses Sidra ending their wedding.

Sidra though still felt bad for Naruto. "But Naruto won't have a kiss for his wedding."

"Yeah, of course."

"Hmm." Sidra thinks of an idea to maybe fix things. "I have a plan." Sidra gets up from the bed. "You need to rest."

"This is important, I'm helping Naruto, get Hinata's body and meet me by the Amegakure towers in 3 hours." Sidra said.

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine, okay..." Dias leaves to get Hinata's body from the coffin located in a secret burial ground below the tower.

'Naruto's probably wants Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura gone now, and what better way to do it then with Hinata.' Sidra leaves for Amegakure.

XXXXXX

Amegakure Towers

Dias and Sidra stood inside a weird factory, many black chakra rods were there, many tools, assembly lines and more. You could build a house here. There rooms were dark, the factory was probably abandoned for some time.

"What his this place?" Dias looks around, there were cobwebs and spiders, dust on all the equipment. Dias and 3 warriors brought over Hinata's dead corpse.

"This place is the factory that used to belong to pain."

"So why are we here."

"To give Hinata, a little upgrade."

Sidra warps in 5 other coffins out of nowhere, she got them all from the graveyard nearby the towers. The Kamui dimension was still burned and was too dangerous to warp things no more than a 1/2 mile radius.

Dias, Sidra and 5 soldiers got to work on the 6 bodies, it was some time before they were ready, by morning Naruto was in for a surprise.

XXXXXX

Naruto was gloomy as always being still upset by the death of Hinata, he hung out in his room only being called up to eat some ramen.

"Naruto." However this voice made Naruto spring up, he recognized this voice, it was Hinata's. "Hinata!" Naruto burst out the door wide open for a hug on Hinata that's what he got, sort of. At first Naruto didn't know the difference between them, but the moment he looked in Hinata's eyes he figured it out. "Hinata?" Naruto saw not Byakugan, not Tenseigan, but he saw the Rinnegan in Hinata's eyes it was really odd for him to see that.

"Rinnegan?" Hinata's hair was more straight bladed then her normal straight style, she wore black chakra rod heart shaped earrings, her neck had a necklace that seemingly was implanted into her neck, it was also made out of black chakra rods. Naruto looked further after he rolled one of Hinata's sleeves up, black chakra rods were all over her arm. But the most noticeable feature was that the Rinnegan was in Hinata's eyes. "Woah." Naruto steps back and almost falls down.

"You figured it out?" Hinata said. **Here on out Hinata speaking is just going to be the Tendo Hinata controlled by Sidra.**

"Woah!" Naruto sprung backwards in a bigger surprise.

Behind Hinata stood 5 other ninja each had the same rods implanted in their bodies.

One was a boy about 18 years old, he had white hair alike to Sasori's hairstyle. (Human Path) **Referred to as Nindo**

One was a boy about 18 years old, he had dark brown hair in a ponytail. (Preta Path) **Referred to as Kazu**

One was a man about 20 years old, he had hair alike to Pain's, it was black, he was as tall and buff as Kisame. (Asura Path) **Referred to as Rado**

One was a man about 20 years old, he had brown hair in a spiky style like the Pain's Naraka path. (Naraka Path) **Referred as Seno**

One was a girl about 16 no older then Naruto, her hair was orange like Pain's, it was long, and in several lines. (Animal Path) **Referred to as Tiera**

"In presence the 6 paths of pain." Hinata said.

"Thanks for trying." Naruto said kind of upset that Hinata wasn't really back to life, he had learned about the 6 paths of pain from Pain when he came to the organization. "Naruto we have a leaf to crush, just you and me."

"Well..." Naruto was still kinda of down, but he agreed.

"Okay..." Naruto maybe thought doing that would get his mind off.

"We'll do it, just you and me."

"Um should I call you Sidra or Hinata?" He asked.

"Anything you want works."

"Okay, let's go Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto."

XXXXXX

Uchiha Base

Sasuke gave his blessings to Itachi for a couple of hours, and he then moved on to plan the next move for revenge.

"AH!" Sasuke's eyes felt pain, they were pushed too hard and his vision was fading.

"Ugh...Hmm." Sasuke turned to look that Itachi's eyes were still fresh.

"Obito." Sasuke turns to him. "I need Itachi's eyes transfered into me."

"For the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, correct?"

"Yes, my vision is fading."

"This maybe just what you need to finally capture the nine-tails."

"Let's go it then." Sasuke takes out his katana the blade was sharper than before.

XXXXXX

"So, you've copied my technique. You become stronger each day." Pain says to Naruto and Hinata and the 5 other paths.

"We'll be destroying the leaf now." The 7 of them start to walk off.

"I'll send the others with you shortly."

"No." Naruto interrupted. "This is something we have to do alone, it will only be satisfying therefore."

"Personal satisfaction is at the cost of the others, however you know true pain, and it will be a teaching to others about it." Pain says.

"Very well."

"However, before you do, I have a test subject in play first, here." Pain points to a place on the digital imager, it was a small forest near the leaf village.

"Just destroy this area, and then you are authorized to destroy the leaf, which would normally be something I would reserve for myself." Pain's parents were killed by leaf ninja therefore he had just the same grudge on the leaf.

XXXXXX

It didn't take much time for the transplant to take place. Sasuke soon had Itachi's eyes within a couple of hours. The pattern of his Sharingan now sported 3 black petals on the original Mangekyou design. Sasuke's vision was very clear now, perhaps more clear than before this type of Sharingan would last him forever. Sasuke now felt fully confident to take on Naruto and finally capture the nine-tailed fox, which was the last, but most tricky tailed beast to capture. Obito warned Sasuke already that the nine-tailed fox was yet to be seen with full power because up til now Naruto never unleashed all 9 tails at once, he only went up to at most 8 tails and even then it was only humanoid form. The 4th Hokage couldn't take down the nine-tails at full power, and even back then the 1st Hokage had trouble doing it too.

Obito went to greet Sasuke after the operation, "How do you feel Sasuke?"

"My vision, it's more powerful now, I can use these eyes to the full extent of my power."

"Excellent."

"It's paramount that you capture the nine-tails from the Naruto soon, before the Akuzura has a chance to fight back with it's army that still outnumbered the Akatsuki by very much. Though Hinata is gone, and many members were injured the Akuzura still had 3 Rinnegan users and the Nine-tails to fight with, not to mention some other weapons still not revealed.

"Understood." Sasuke leaves the room to go on his mission that if successful the war is over.

"Obito."

"Madara."

"Why haven't we captured the final tailed beast yet?"

"The nine-tails is becoming a nuisance to us, its being quite stubborn on being captured. I just sent Sasuke to finish the job."

"I shall go assist him."

"No, he insists he does it alone, something to do with the nine-tails being his rival."

"Ah, as myself and Hashirama long ago." Madara and Hashirama were basically the ancestors of rivals, Naruto and Sasuke were alike to them in many ways.

"Correct."

"This shall be an interesting battle indeed."

"Should, we go watch?"

"Yes." Obito warps himself and Madara to the leaf village, where soon a battle will take place.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile a forest near the leaf village.

Naruto and Sidra's paths walked down to meet the spot Pain said to test run their attack on.

"Is this it?"

"Yes." They came up to a clearing just west of the village, it was a dense forest, and a good target.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do here?"

"Destroy this place, I guess."

"It's just a forest, I don't think anyone will care."

"Any ninja within a mile radius will see this and come running here, it's the chance to lure in all the leaf ninja so they can all be destroyed when we raid the village."

"Oh okay."

"So let's do this!"

"Wait." Nindo, Rado, Seno, Kazu and Tiera all left the scene.

"Why'd they leave?"

"They're going to be hit by our attack if they stay."

"Okay." Naruto and Hinata stood back to back and held out their palms in front of them, making a perfect perpendicular formation. "Okay, ready."

"I'm always ready ya know?"

"I thought so."

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Both cried out in unison their repelling attack that completely blasted the forest apart repelling all the trees right out of the ground and into more trees in mere minutes the forest was a patch of dust and dirt, trees were uprooted and thrown to the edges of the crater like mere pebbles.

XXXXXX

"AH!" The leaf ninja around the area all looked to the destruction that ridded the land of a forest. Jiraiya and Tsunade were specifically looking at the time. "We've got trouble everyone, let's go."

All the leaf ninja run to the epicenter of a massive attack more powerful than a hurricane.

'Could it be Lady Hinata?' Neji thinks to himself.

'Could it be Naruto?' Jiraiya says to himself.

XXXXXX

"Alright!" Naruto yells at the fact it was a great test run.

"Let's head to Konoha, for the real test."

"Oh, right Hinata."

Sasuke looks from afar. "I thought I killed that Hyuga, grr..., oh well, if I did it once, I'll do it again." He runs after the 2 to the leaf village.

XXXXXX

Leaf Village

Naruto and Hinata snuck around the village staying out of anyone's sight and therefore out of mind. They arrived at the place they were looking for, the very center of the village, on the top of a building they looked at the village like gods looking over a pathetic realm of mortals. The leaf village was currently in one of its average days, the people were trading and running their errands for the day, no one expected that things were about to get really messy. 'Those goddamn villagers, they gave me such a hard time, and now it's their turn.' Naruto looked at all the places he had pain in. The school that mocked him everyday. The streets where he was chased for pulling even the smallest of pranks. And there was of course, the Hokage monument, it showed the Hokage's that he wanted to be just like, but he never could according the village.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Are you ready?"

"You know I am." Naruto and Hinata stood back to back and held up their hands in a way that they were perpendicular to each other, and covered all directions of which their attack will reach.

"On 3."

"One." Jiraiya, Tsunade and the others reached the leaf village, it was as normal, even if Danzo had control over it.

"Two." Sasuke jumped on a tree just outside of the village and saw Naruto in the center.

"Three..." Obito and Madara stood on a faraway cliff observing.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

 **Well this is it, the leaf is going down. These next few chapters are inspired by Pain's invasion on Konoha.**


	33. Chapter 33: Destruction of Konohagakure

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

A bright light engulfed the entire leaf village enough to blind everyone for only a split second. "Ugh!" Sasuke and the leaf ninja all cover their eyes from the immense light that blinded the village.

Danzo took a look out his window and his eyes bulged at what happened next.

A massive attack, the repelling attack done by Naruto and Hinata was blasted at the leaf village center, crushing the buildings, streets and people in a single shot. The buildings were demolished like a wrecking ball hit them, the wave of debris kept going sweeping up more and more buildings destroying them all one by one. The people screamed, it was like music to the 2 Akuzura in the center. "AHHH!" As they all were crushed by the wave of buildings and rubble that covered the village. The only thing remaining from the blast was dirt, just dirt everything above the ground was destroyed and pushed out from the center, until the rubble finally stopped at the large walls at the ends of the village. The blast killed hundreds of villagers and ninja. Sasuke only watched in horror as his village was destroyed by his rival no less, he could hardly believe it even with his advanced eyes. Jiraiya and Tsunade were in horror of this, the leaf village that stood for so long and peaceful was reduced to a crater of dirt and bones. All the leaf ninja were in horror by this, they all couldn't handle what they saw. When the smoke and dust finally cleared up everyone who had lived from the attack could see well who caused the blast, at the center of the crater that used to be the leaf village was Naruto and Hinata who stood unharmed, their expressions showed they had no regret doing what they did.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya could hardly believe what he saw, his student Naruto who had joined an organization with the Akatsuki now destroyed his home completely with a single attack. Naruto was always the type of person to be loyal to his village, but to have the villagers push him this close into the darkness by pure negative emotions was hard to believe. But there was a large crater of proof that showed it was to be believed, no matter how farfetched. Jiraiya closed his eyes and a tear ran down.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji's Byakugan definitely showed him that Hinata stood at the center of the crater with Naruto, but something was different, it was Hinata's chakra, but it seemed twisted somehow, like it was Hinata, but not her all at once, it was so complex to describe. But it wasn't of much importance, Neji only gasped at the thought that his cousin, who was so sweet, innocent and timid just months ago was now part of the village from which she grew up's destruction. "Why, lady Hinata..." Neji dropped to his knees, teared ran down his face, even if Hinata was his enemy, his destiny given to him was to protect her, this was as far as it could get from not protected.

Sasuke was upset by the thought of his village, even if he abandoned it before's destruction. However he had bigger things to worry about, his job was to capture the nine-tailed fox, and he had it right in front of him, and a large crater from which neither of them can hold any power back, this would be a battle to end them for good.

Naruto had nothing to say, he had no regrets on destroying the leaf, he finally rid the world of the village that caused him so much pain and suffering. Sidra wasn't anyone to speak, she always despised the leaf because the Uchiha created it, and now there was a chance to start over.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was on the walls at the edge of the leaf, even without the Byakugan, Naruto could see him clearly. "Sasuke..."

"Naruto..." Hinata held out her arm to block Naruto from going further. "Huh?"

"Let me kill him."

"But why?"

"Sasuke if my enemy too, and he killed Hinata, it's only fitting that this body is used to kill him." Naruto nods, he understood, and seeing Hinata do this would be very satisfying to him. "Okay." Naruto took a step back and let Hinata battle Sasuke.

"Get out of the way, I only want Naruto, I killed you once, and I'll do it again." Sasuke shouts out.

"I cannot allow that, you will fall to me Sasuke."

"So, you want another round, fine then." Sasuke jumps down from the wall and runs full speed at Hinata his arm charged with the chidori energy he had. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke unleashes the chidori aimed at Hinata though it never reached the target. The inch Sasuke got close to Hinata a blue energy repelled him. "Huh?" Sasuke takes a step back from Hinata who holds out her hand. "Almighty Push." Sasuke is blown back by a repelling jutsu with almost the same strength as Pain, he crashes on the dirt and flips landing on his front before coughing up some dirt and looking back in anger. "You cannot win." Out of the Kamui dimension came the other 5 paths that Deva path (Hinata) warps in to assist in the battle. "In presence, the 6 paths of pain."

"6?" Sasuke grunts, 1 vs 6 didn't seem very fair, but no one in the ninja world cared about honor or fairness, not during a war.

"I don't care if it's one against one hundred, I'll still defeat you and then I'll take the nine-tails!"

"We'll see."

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke unleashes massive fireballs that looked like demons from his mouth they looked devastating and could burn a forest if he used it on one. It was clear that the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan raised Sasuke's power by massive amounts.

Hinata didn't seem worried, she stood still.

 **Here's another naming of the paths in case you forget.**

 **One was a boy about 18 years old, he had white hair alike to Sasori's hairstyle. (Human Path) Referred to as Nindo: Can read minds and steal them.**

 **One was a boy about 18 years old, he had dark brown hair in a ponytail. (Preta Path) Referred to as Kazu: Can absorb ninjutsu.**

 **One was a man about 20 years old, he had hair alike to Pain's, it was black, he was as tall and buff as Kisame. (Asura Path) Referred to as Rado: Can change body from human into machine to fight.**

 **One was a man about 20 years old, he had brown hair in a spiky style like the Pain's Naraka path. (Naraka Path) Referred to as Seno: Can revive other paths.**

 **One was a girl about 16 no older than Naruto, her hair was orange like Pain's, it was long, and in several lines. (Animal Path) Referred to as Tiera: Can summon various beast or other ninja.**

 **The Deva path is Hinata who can control repulsive and attractive forces, also can use kamui.**

Kazu jumped in front of the other 5 paths and held out his hands. Kazu stopped the fire jutsu like it was nothing. The jutsu started to lose chakra and power as it slipped into Kazu's palms, in mere moments the jutsu was completely neutralized by Kazu. 'He absorbed my jutsu, not bad.'

"Get him." Hinata says.

Rado and Nindo both run at Sasuke. Rado's arm opens and a large blade comes out. 'He's a machine?' Sasuke sticks his blade into the ground and uses it like a brake to withstand Rado's sword attack. Nindo swings his zigzaged katana at Sasuke. Sasuke jumps up to avoid the second sword and gets behind them both. "Chidori Stream!" Sasuke's lightning stream heads right at the 2 paths, but without looking, without even turning a bit the 2 paths moved aside and turned back at Sasuke ready to attack again. 'He didn't even turn around, how did he know where my attack was coming from?' Sasuke turns his head at the other 4 paths. 'Rinnegan.' He comments that each of the paths had the Rinnegan, including Hinata who was supposed to be dead. Sasuke lands. Rado and Nindo came at him again with their sharp blades scraping the dull dirt. Sasuke also took a quick look behind him to see that Seno and Kazu were also charging at him with kunai in hand. "AH, Amaterasu!" Sasuke's eyes spun as he activated his Amaterasu, black fire engulfed the area around Sasuke, it made the 4 attacking paths stop in an instant and back off to avoid the inextinguishable black fire.

The black fire rises up and goes towards Naruto, however the moment it went over Hinata in the process the fire was catapulted miles into the sky and exploded with a massive burst. 'Hinata is getting to be a nuisance. I've got to take her out, before she does me.' Sasuke runs up at Hinata with his katana charged with chidori energy. He's stopped by Rado who blocks his attack. 'Big mistake.' Sasuke's blade drives right through Rado's making him jump back while his blade is cut off. However this gave a chance for Seno to hit him in the stomach sending him flying backwards, he tumbles on the hard dirt, but there was nothing to smash into. 'Ugh, I need to take all these other ones out first.'

Naruto was very entertained by this, watching Sasuke just get thrown around by the 6 paths, though he felt kind of pitiful to his former friend, they could have been allies in this war, not enemies, but that was the Uchiha's fault so long ago. Obito wasn't amused by this. 'So, sister you made Hinata into one of those Pains I've been hearing about, very cleaver way around that injury when I struck you.' Obito knew Pain's method of using the 6 paths of pain, since Nagato already had his 6 paths of pain, there is only one other Rinnegan user with 2 Rinnegan eyes. Madara was silent, he wasn't mad, just upset at the fact that his supposedly reincarnation was getting overwhelmed.

"Give it up." Hinata says fully confident.

"You sure talk tough."

"If you wish to continue, that's fine, I am inching to kill you, you Uchiha..."

"Since when does a Hyuga have grudges against the Uchiha."

"You seriously haven't figured it out yet? Very well, I'll let you know." Hinata rolls up the sleeve of her cloak, revealing large amounts of black chakra rod implants.

"Black chakra rods." Sasuke noticed this before. 'It's just like that Pain guy from before, and that Rinnegan, someone's controlling all these things, but who?' Sasuke shook his head, 'Doesn't matter, I just need to defeat them.'

'A frontal attack won't work since it's 6 against 1, and ninjutsu won't work because of that guy, he must have absorbed my attack earlier. So my only choice looks like it's genjutsu.'

Sidra had her thoughts about this as well. 'Sasuke's so predictable, he's going to try genjutsu just like Itachi does, I can't look directly into his eyes, or else it's over, and keeping far away from him will work as well.'

"Well are you done monologuing?"

"No rush." Sasuke jumps up and unleashes a barrage of shuriken, he then makes several hand signs and all the shuriken become covered with fire and fly like missiles at the 6 paths. Rado goes in front of the shuriken and 2 half-shields come out of his arm, he slams them together and creates a massive shield against the shuriken that exploded like bombs. Sasuke comes down on them with his katana chidori charged. Nindo stops the attack with his own lightning charged blade to counter the charged power and cancel the attack. Sasuke retreats back before another path can attack him. 'No good.'

"It's useless, just give up."

"If there's one thing that Naruto has taught me that wasn't completely useless, is that the tide of a battle can turn even at the most unlikely of odds." Sasuke holds his hand in the air and starts generating lightning energy in his fist, bolts of electricity spark the sky and influence the weather. "Kirin." Clouds from the sky suddenly turn dark, storm clouds sparked lightning and wind blew like a tornado was on the way. Lightning from a cloud strikes Sasuke activating his powerful jutsu. "HA!" Sasuke's fist unleashes a massive amount of electricity like a lightning storm. Kazu and Rado both use their respective defensive tactics to try and stop the jutsu. As the lightning struck the 2 paths Kazu absorbed the energy from the attack. Rado blocked the lightning from the blast. When the attack ended all the paths were safe, or were they?

Rado falls down dead. "What?"

'It worked.' Sasuke tricked Rado into trying to block the lightning blast, the lightning was absorbed into Rado's body and overloaded his power since he was machine was well, this caused him to have a power overload and fry his internal structure.

"Not bad." Hinata smirks, there was only 1 path down and it was still 5 against 1.

'The battle's just getting started.' Sasuke readied his katana for attack again.

Jiraiya couldn't take much more, he jumped down to his student who just waited for the battle to end. "Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see his sensei coming at him. "Jiraiya-sensei!" Jiraiya pulled him in for a hug as soon as he reached Naruto, but after Jiraiya pushed him away. "Naruto, why did you do this!?" Jiraiya pointed all around there was nothing to point at and that was kind of the point.

"Sensei..."

"Don't sensei me, I taught you to protect, why would you destroy the leaf like this?"

"Because..." Jiraiya looked at Naruto he seemed to build up more anger and sadness as he spoke.

"The leaf or anyone in relation to it..." Naruto let out a burst that made Sasuke and the paths turn around to listen.

"THEY TOOK MY PARENTS!"

"KILLED MY WIFE!"

"MADE MY CHILDHOOD A LIVING HELL!"

"MURDERED MY CLAN!"

"DESTROYED MY CLAN VILLAGE!"

"And even now they torment me just because of the demon inside me."

If it wasn't such an emotional thing Jiraiya probably would have questioned Naruto about some of the things he said, Jiraiya was all aware of the death of Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina at the hands of the nine-tails, and that Naruto suffered a lot in his life as the jinchuuriki of the village, but a wife and the destruction of the Uzumaki by the leaf were new things to his mind, he never thought it could be this bad.

Everyone who heard, even Sasuke felt some pity for Naruto, but all those things were true one way or another, it all pointed back to the Uchiha in the leaf, but the villagers did mistreat Naruto for his demon fox. "So I..."

"I got rid of the problem, ... by destroying the source." Jiraiya couldn't believe what he heard, but inside he knew this day would come someday, the day Naruto would snap at the villagers mistreating him, and now he knew of his clan's past so that added to his rage, if anything the villagers were lucky that this day didn't come much earlier.

"And there's more." Naruto wasn't done.

"Look at where Sidra and Sasuke ended up because of the leaf choosing to assassinate the Uchiha!" Sasuke turned to the 5 remaining paths. 'Of course, Sidra's controlling them.' Sasuke realized the moment Naruto said it.

"That's why, I don't regret it, I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei..." Jiraiya wasn't made he only pulled Naruto in. "It's okay, I know you're in pain, and maybe this was for the best, we can make a better village now." Jiraiya was never a fan of destroying things to achieve peace, but he knew where Naruto was coming from.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should have done something long ago."

"It's okay pervy sage ..."

"Hehehehe, please don't call me that ..."

"I'm sorry if I must intrude this reunion, but I believe we need to cut this short." Hinata turns to face Sasuke once more.

"Bring it." Sasuke swings his katana behind him, it shone in the sun like a mirror showing how sharp and deadly it was. Nindo takes out his jagged sword and faces Sasuke. Nindo jumps up and comes down on Sasuke with his sword. Sasuke jumps back to avoid the attack, but Nindo kept jumping at him. The 2 katanas clashed over and over each making sparks grind all over. Sasuke's Sharingan and Sidra's Rinnegan could predict the opponent's movements easily so neither were able to slash directly at the opponent. Sasuke slams his katana down on Nindo's blade who holds it with both hands like a staff pole to guard, they grind some sparks. "Chidori!" Sasuke's chidori fist collides with Nindo's stomach sending him backwards. 'I was too careless.' Nindo thinks to himself, he didn't pay attention to Sasuke's left hand as opposed to his right that held the katana. "Fire Style, Grand Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke unleashes a massive fireball, about 2 times the size of a normal fireball and it rocketed across the crater like a missile right at Nindo. Unfortunately for him Kazu got in the way jumping in from above and holding his hands out like a shield, he absorbed the attack like it was a mere flame to a large mountain. 'Damn, I have to get rid of that path if I want to use ninjutsu.' Sasuke decides to take a little trick from Naruto's playbook for this situation.

Sasuke takes out a smoke bomb from his pocket and slams it onto the ground creating a large cloud of purple smoke, it blinded vision. "Chidori Stream!" A stream of lightning headed towards the 5 paths. Kazu gets in the way and blocks the attack, absorbing it like nothing once again, however this time was kind of weird, this attack didn't seem as powerful as the others, Kazu only took a single look around him. Sasuke bursted up from the ground and punched Kazu in the chin right below the face, making him fling up and cough up some blood. Kazu began to fall and came right into a direct chidori to the back breaking his bones. Sasuke threw Kazu off his back and into the ground, now there were 2 down and 4 to go. 'Sasuke's chidori stream was only a distraction, by the time Kazu absorbed it, he had already gone underground, not bad.'

Naruto looked at this, he recognized it. Naruto had used this move on Neji during the chunin exams about 3 years ago, he did it in order to end the battle with a single hit to the face. 'You copied me, haha, I guess you did take interest in my moves, didn't ya Sasuke.'

"2 down." Sasuke looked at 4 more opponents left. Hinata, Tiera, Nindo and Seno were left. Hinata only turned a little to Seno, and then Seno went back to do something. Nindo was up again to try and take Sasuke down as he charged with his blade. "Summoning jutsu, Diakun!" Tiera summoned hit the ground, a pattern formed as she used the summoning jutsu a large beast, it had the body of a dragon-like thing with large wings and arms, no legs, but at the end of a long tail was a snake head.

Sasuke hit the ground in a similar matter as Tiera did, the smoke uncovering a warrior. "Summoning jutsu, Giant Earth Soldier!" A large warrior, it was made of rock and it was just a little smaller than one of the tailed beasts, this was probably one of Obito's many beasts. "Let's do this, attack Rock Armed Fist!" The giant soldier attacked Sidra's Diakun. "Grab it!" Diakun's snake tail wrapped around Earth soldier's arm, restraining it from going any further. "Now go, Mira Tensei!" Diakun forms a sphere of energy between its hands and from it a powerful repelling attack knocks the giant earth soldier right back far, crashing into the wall of the crater. Sasuke was too distracted fighting Nindo to give his soldier any commands. "Amaterasu!" It was dead on, Amaterasu completely engulfed Nindo since they were very close ranged, the black fire consumed Nindo rendering him useless. "That's 3 down." Sasuke's soldier was down, but it wasn't out, and now there was only 3 left to go.

Sasuke runs at the remaining 3 paths uses his teleport jutsu come down on Seno with a fireball jutsu, but unusually for him Kazu blocked it. "What?!", 'I thought I killed that one." Sasuke turned his head to see Seno with a large statue with the Rinnegan, the king of hell revived the dead. "A path that revives others, I have to take that one out first." Sasuke turned to face the 4 paths. "Okay here we go." Sasuke hits the ground with another summoning jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu, Winged Manda!" A large purple snake, one that had giant dragon wings appeared, it was Manda only genetically modified, just another thing Sasuke picked up during his times with Orochimaru. Winged Manda flew up in the sky with Sasuke on its head, it had the sharingan in its eye so Sasuke could manipulate it however he wanted. "Snake Fire!" Winged Manda unleashed a massive flame at the 4 paths, Kazu moved in to stop the attack, however the attack made a large smoke explosion temporarily blinding everyone in the area. Sasuke came down on Seno with chidori right to the back killing him in an instant. "What?" Hinata turns around to see it. 'He made a distraction with that flame jutsu to take out Seno, impressive.' There was no time to rest suddenly Manda came out from the ground having dug under in the cloud of smoke, the snake ate Tiera whole, though black rods didn't taste that good. 'He took out her too.' Sasuke jumped back there were only 2 more to go.

Sasuke rushes at the remaining 2 paths. Kazu ran at Sasuke as well. "Chidori!" Kazu dodged the chidori fairly easily, though Sasuke had another plan. Sasuke unleashed a barrage of chidori attacks back to back each missing the mark since the Rinnegan could see basically where he was going to attack before the attack even was shot. Sasuke's chidori this time though it then exploded and expanded into a field of electricity. Kazu was shocked by the sudden burst of energy, Sasuke impaled him with one final chidori while he was paralyzed. Sasuke kicks Kazu on the ground and turns to face the final path.

"Looks like we're down to just you." Hinata smirked as she felt some power she used up before returning. "Too bad for you, that's not a good thing." Hinata held up her hand and then, "Almighty Push!" Sasuke and Manda are sent flying back by a massive repelling force similar to Pain's. 'It's the same as that Pain guy.' Sasuke realizes. 'But why didn't she use that attack earlier.' Sasuke then remembered something Itachi told him in case he fought Pain. 'Pain's jutsu takes longer to recharge the more power he incorporates into it, it should be the same with Sidra, so she had to recharge and I guess she just did. According to Itachi the minimum time is 5 seconds before each jutsu, I have to be quick to defeat her, with Sidra already weakened, I can finally find and kill that traitor.' Sasuke knew taijutsu wouldn't work, and ninjutsu would just be repelled, he had to use the genjutsu he had, fortunately Uchiha were very good at genjutsu. Sasuke ran at Hinata with his blade hoping to make eye contact first. Sasuke himself couldn't do the Tsukuyomi like Itachi but his genjutsu could rival it barely. Hinata only repelled him once more, he was sent flying, but he used his blade like a brake to stop himself. "Fire Style Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke unleashes a massive fireball, but he tried not to waste too much chakra in the process. Hinata repelled it too as simple as it was.

Naruto was amused, he was happy that Sasuke made it so far, because it was only formidable that he fell to Hinata.

Sasuke unleashes a back to back chidori combo, but Hinata dodged them all easily. He bursted his chidori like before, but Hinata with the mere wave of her arm repelled Sasuke's attack and the rest of him into the sky and out of range. "Chidori!" Sasuke come down with a chidori creating a crater in the ground, but Hinata had dodged yet again. Sasuke was becoming angry now and he rushed at Hinata, only to be repelled once again. Sasuke used the momentum from the blow to leap into the air. "Fire Style, Phoenix Flower jutsu!" Sasuke unleashes a barrage of fireballs at Hinata. "Almighty Barrier." Hinata spirals rock and debris from the buildings all around her to generate a shield and deflect all the attacks Sasuke threw at her, she unleashes the rock at Sasuke. Sasuke was gone, his teleport jutsu got him right behind Hinata. Hinata turned around to attack him, but Sasuke had her. "Got ya." Genjutsu dead on.

Hinata fell to the ground, she couldn't move. "Now then." Sasuke held up his katana for the final shot. Naruto wanted to intervene, but he reminded himself that this was Sidra, she wasn't going down so easily. Sasuke plunged his blade down, but it merely went through Hinata's body. "Kamui?" Hinata was gone and reappeared behind Sasuke now. Sasuke turned around to look. "Universal pull!" Hinata's jutsu pulled a surprised Sasuke in, she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down. Hinata rips Sasuke's katana out of his hands and puts it right back into his hands, literally she drives it through his hands on top of each other pinning him down. "AH!" Naruto went from nervous to amused again. Hinata takes out several other chakra rods and drives them into Sasuke only mildly in, but they couldn't let him move with the chakra restraints.

"Looks like it's over." Naruto smirked, it was horror to Sasuke's eyes seeing Naruto laugh at him for once.

"Naruto, when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you, and everyone in this Akuzura of yours, I'll let you suffer the most Naruto, and you with him you traitor!" Hinata shakes her head, "You're in no position to be making demands. But to tell you the truth Sasuke, I could kill you now." Sasuke clenched his hurting body. "What do you want?!" Hinata made a face as if she had no emotion. "I want peace to this land, and justice to the Uchiha for the crimes they've committed."

"For the times Madara killed so many."

"For the times Itachi killed our clan."

"For the times the Uchiha destroyed the Uzumaki."

"And for the time you killed Hinata."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "You call this justice, killing my brother and destroying my village?!"

"This village is merely something meant to be destroyed, Danzo corrupted it to the point of this."

"As for your brother you'll be seeing him soon."

"This will be a warning to all ninja villages who dare to oppose us, we shall bring peace through teaching true pain to others, and unified no one will go to war, ever. Naruto will rule with fairness and compassion, and we'll kill anyone in our way, that is the peace we the Akuzura shall bring."

"You are one twisted bastard!"

"Perhaps, however you won't be around to see it." Hinata takes out a black chakra spear and was ready to end it. Someone barged in though. With a smash on the ground Sakura made Hinata jump back to avoid her massive attack. 'Sasuke, looks like I'm in time.'

"Sakura, leave, you can't win against them."

"I know, but even if I die, I know I'll be defending you Sasuke."

"What a stroke of luck, Sasuke I have a way for you to end this."

"Sasuke kill Sakura now, and we'll spare your life, in fact why don't you join us, if you forsake the Uchiha too we can create a better world where the Uchiha can thrive, and end Madara's cycle of hatred with the Senju for good." Sasuke had a choice here, it was Sakura or his clan.

"I would never make that choice!"

"That's your problem."

"Your mine Hinata!" Sakura clenched her fist.

"So be it, I owe you some payback too, for choking me to death." Sakura charged at Hinata with all her strength, but it was useless she was repelled and tumbled on the ground. 'What?" Sakura charges again, but it was useless the same thing occurred. Sakura got up once more, Sakura focused all her chakra on her fists, 'I have to save Sasuke, no matter the cost.' Sakura charges again her fists were pretty much on fire. Hinata only looked to the side, she avoided all the attacks easily, compared to Sasuke, Sakura's barrage was way to easy to avoid. Though Sakura may have been thinking ahead. Hinata unleashed another repelling jutsu, but Sakura yet this one hit her, she managed to tear 2 of the rods out of Sasuke. 'She used my repelling jutsu against me, not bad.' Sakura charged at Sasuke now trying to remove the other rods, however she was repelled before she even got close. 'It's no good. I can't get close to him. What is that jutsu Hinata has?' Sakura could barely move with the damage she had in her body. Hinata brought her up with a single hand, and then crashed her down. Hinata held a black chakra rod she was moving in the for the kill, but some words stopped her. "Wait, I'll do it, let me go and I'll kill her." Hinata didn't trust him, but she removed the rods from his body, he was too drained to put up a fight anyway. Sasuke took his katana in hand ready to kill. Sasuke was above Sakura and was about to go in for the kill, but Sasuke's body disappeared in smoke. 'A shadow clone?' But there was no time to wonder Sasuke's blade pierced Hinata's body right through. "I hate you more then anyone on this planet, but you have a point, we can recreate the Uchiha, and I will end the Uchiha cycle of hatred, but after I kill you." Hinata fell once more to Sasuke's blade.

Naruto's happiness went down the drain once more with this, Jiraiya and Tsunade felt his pain as well. "Naruto..." Sasuke yelled to him.

"If you betray that traitor, then we can be allies, I'll forgive you since you really didn't do anything wrong, and our loses have been evened out, my brother and your wife."

"I'll never turn my back on Sidra!"

"So be it, tell you what, tell her to meet me in the abandoned Uchiha complex in 2 weeks, we'll settle it there."

Sasuke took Sakura and disappeared.

"So that's Sasuke Uchiha." Madara comments to Obito. "Yes, we should be going." Obito warps the two of them back to base.

"I'm going with you." Jiraiya said. "I will go with you to defeat that Uchiha." Tsunade came down. "I will too, you're closest to me as family, so I'm with you too."

"That's pervy sage, grandma."

All 3 left the field for the bigger battle that will come.


	34. Chapter 34: Building an Empire

It's been about 1 week since Konoha was destroyed.

Sidra had about healed from her injuries thanks to Karin's medical experience combined with Tsunade's advanced jutsu. In that mere week Uzushiogakure was rebuilt, some citizens even came to the city from the destroyed Konoha after they swore allegiance to the Akuzura. Meanwhile the Hidden Shadow village which normally moved around settled down in the west of the lands west of Suna and Iwa. The city would soon flourish and grow larger in a mere week. Suna helped Necra gain more profits with open trades between their countries. This newest place would come to be known as the land of shadows, known also from the fact that multiple large forests and plateau covered the lands in shadow, however the sun still shone bright. With Konoha destroyed Danzo retreated somewhere unknown with his Anbu forces. The Konoha ninja focused on rebuilding Konoha, which was allowed since Naruto trusted them to do so, and they could easily retake it if they tried to rebel. The empire as one would call it expanded.

Head Count.

Members of Akuzura

Hidden Rain Shinobi (Led by Pain and Konan)

Hidden Sound Shinobi (Led by Orochimaru)

Hidden Shadow Shinobi (Led by Daku and Yukiko)

Support of Hidden Sand Shinobi (Lended by Temari and Kankuro)

Support of Hidden Stone Shinobi (Lended by Onoki)

Support of Hidden Cloud Shinobi (Lended by A and Bee)

Support of Hidden Mist Shinobi (Lended by Mei)

Hidden Mist's 7 Legendary Swordsmen (Led by Suigetsu and his brother)

Jashinist Monks (Led by Hidan)

Hidden Shadow Six Samurai, FYI they are 6 talented shinobi using swords alike to the 7 swordsmen of the mist, they reside in the shadow village. The leader is Taka who uses an indestructible energy sword, and is Daku's younger brother. The others Tek, Jin, Lore, Chen, and Saico, each use a different sword style, execution blade, longsword, greatsword, double sword-edged staff, and 8 blades (like Killer Bee) respectively in that order.

Overall they had the power of about numbers into the million, and perhaps more.

Sasuke walked the country looking the glory Uzushiogakure was now in, he felt like destroying it just to get to Naruto, but even he knew he had no chance against the entire Akuzura force at once. He only kept on walking, and he trained like no tomorrow since in 1 week he would either be hunted down by the Akuzura for killing a main member, or be dead altogether. Obito taught Sasuke some more advanced moves, ones that Madara taught him, Madara himself even helped in the process, but his training ideas were more violent, but Sasuke liked that type of training.

Several nights later Obito, Madara and Sasuke talked. tomorrow was the day Sasuke had told Sidra to face him.

Obito turns to Sasuke. "Sasuke are you sure about this, my sister is quite tricky, and she won't be taken down easily."

"I know that, but I will kill her, even if I have to use all my chakra."

"She's not so easily killed, I've tried so much, if it weren't for me she would have came after you herself."

"Why's that?"

"Because, she still thinks there's time for me to change."

"To change?"

"To help her establish peace, instead of going with our plan for complete genjutsu."

"You should thank your sister, she has hope for you despite your crimes, however those people are just like Hashirama, and deserve to die, if they believe that they can seriously establish peace to this wretched world." Madara says, he continues speaking. "And, those who are like your sister, end up like my brother because of it." Madara's brother Izuna was killed by Tobirama in a fight long ago, this drove Madara to the point of pure insanity, but with that came with ultimate power and rage. "If you kill your sister, you will merely end up like me, however it will also give you power beyond what you know, it's how the Mangekyou is awakened in the first place." Sasuke mentions on. "I have all the rage I need, Naruto killed Itachi. In rage I killed Hinata, that whore deserved it if you ask me, but it was Sakura's idea, she wanted to cripple Naruto in a more mental way." Obito stood up and took his stand for some final advice. "Sasuke, if you are killed by my sister, I won't ever forgive you, which is why I ask you this, I will personally come with you and kill my sister, all I need is for you to weaken her enough." Sasuke didn't like that idea, but he assumed it was very important for Obito to kill his final family member. "Okay then, but I don't think she'll come alone, clearly some other members are going to come. Obito shook his head. "No, my sister lives up to her word, at the least she'll bring that Senju she calls a husband, or Naruto for his revenge on you, either of which will work so we can kill 2 or 3 birds with one stone." Sasuke agreed and went off to get some rest for the big day.

Sakura came up to Sasuke to talk to him. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura."

"Sasuke you don't have to do this, the last time we lost Itachi, if you do this I might lose you too."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"But..." Sasuke crossed his arms. "This talk is over."

"At the least, let me come with you!" Sasuke closed his eyes. "You aren't going to give up are you?" Sakura violently shook her head. "Okay fine, just don't interfere."

Sakura goes sleep that night with nervous feelings, she knew Naruto would be really angry with her for killing Hinata. And Sidra would want to fight Sasuke to the death. It wasn't going to be pretty no matter who won the battle. Sasuke felt great anxiety about this, the other parts of him glad that he'll finally end this war with the death of Sidra and Dias and the capturing of Naruto. But Sasuke had his own agenda, he never really considered what after, was he supposed to let himself be swallowed by genjutsu, that wasn't his idea of peace at all, a fake world was a mere foolish idea in his eyes, he would deal with that later, but he was promised to have his clan alive in the genjutsu. He would take reality over fantasy if he had the choice. Obito in his mind told himself that the world was so ruined that genjutsu was the only way to achieve peace. Madara himself only wanted his perfect world that so many ruined for him.

XXXXXX

Leaf Village, Reconstruction process, campground.

Neji and the remaining members of the Hyuga had a long talk. "With Lady Hinata and Lord Hiashi dead we have no means anymore. Lady Hanabi and Sister Hikari seemingly in that Akuzura, and the fact that they managed to destroy the village with only 2 of their members, we should take a different course of action."

"You aren't suggesting that we give up, are you?"

"No, I'm saying we become allies, Konoha is doomed no matter where you look, I know Hanabi and Hikari will let us live as long as we swear out allegiance to their organization."

"But, that's like abandoning the village."

"The village is no more, I'm going, anyone else is welcome to join me, also, sister Hikari has figured out a way to remove the caged bird seal, we can all be free." Neji leaves the place, his life was over when it came to the leaf village. The branch family wanted to be free from the caged bird seal so they followed Neji. The main branch could have tried to stop them, but without an heir or lord they had no way to object, if they kept them in the leaf by force they knew Neji would find a way to get them killed by the Akuzura. With Neji's departure, Tenten was loyal to him as well so she followed, Lee and Guy did the same out of their own respects.

The remaining clans, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame and the other ninja they all had their own individual thoughts, perhaps Naruto would accept them as his people if they were allied, many of them turned to the thought of leaving the leaf, which seemed impossible to restore to its former state.

XXXXXX

Underground...Somewhere in the land of fire, not specified.

Danzo planned his counterattack, he had an army, but is paled in comparison to the large forces the Akuzura Empire had. There wasn't much choice he had to lay low, gather a bigger army and then take his village back and kill all those who chose to betray him, it could take years, but he would get around to it eventually.

XXXXXX

Naruto happily accepted his old friends with the Hyuga back since they left the leaf too, he let them settle in Uzushiogakure for now until they found another home. Naruto only had one more enemy since Danzo was out of the picture, that was the remaining members of the Akatsuki, once he got rid of them he could focus on building his empire and establish the peace he, no, everyone wanted.

Out of everything Naruto was at only 1 more priority, to find a way to make his wife full of life again, Orochimaru had offered him the reanimation jutsu, but Naruto didn't think having a corpse that seemed to be mindless was a very good way to live, plus the jutsu would wear off eventually. Dias came up to him with the only jutsu that he knew that could do it, a forbidden jutsu called the Rinne Rebirth, it revived the dead, ranging from anyone from the first hokage to even the smallest of genin, Hinata was an easily revive using it, but there was one problem, using the jutsu costed the users life, and only a Rinnegan user could perform it. Naruto refused to let Dias, Sidra or Nagato to die in spite of his wife being revived. Until then he would search for a way and wouldn't stop until he found it. Pain had an idea of his own, he wanted to steal the jinchuuriki back from Obito and by doing so will revive their former hosts in a reverse jutsu, one of which is Naruto's friend the Kazekage Gaara, that would also get the other lands permanently on the Akuzura's side of war, enough to end the Akatsuki.

 **That's all this chapter is fairly short. The next one might take awhile, you can already guess what it's going to be about.**


	35. Chapter 35: One Shall Fall

It was the day. Sasuke made his way to the abandoned Uchiha base somewhere in the fire country, this place was the main base of operations for the Uchiha, and was going to be used in the coup d'etat however was never gotten the chance. Sasuke knew that this was going to be one of the toughest battles in his life, but overall he was confident he could win the battle, though Obito told him many warnings. Sakura and Obito walked behind him. Sakura was only worried, she thought that neither of the Uchiha had to die, right now she was thinking of abandoning this wretched organization and joining Naruto's forces, but she knew that leaving Sasuke wasn't and option, also if she tried Obito or some other ninja would find and kill her. By now everyone from the Akatsuki to the Akuzura was in the Konoha bingo book as S-rank criminals and the orders were to kill on sight. Specifically since Naruto attacked Konoha, his and Hinata's bounties were the highest with a total of 100 million ryo each, running down Sidra was the next most priced with 95 million and then Sasuke with 90 million and it went so on and so forth. Obito's thoughts were not nervous just complex, he was debating back and forth on whether to end his sister once and for all, or to keep her hostage until she swore her own loyalty. Obito already had experienced heavy loss by the loss of Rin at Kakashi's hands, personally killing his own sister and the last of his family would get him a one-way ticket to becoming like Madara. Sasuke wasn't worried, he was more anxious on whether or not he should chose to go along with the infinite tsukuyomi plan, or to join Naruto just until they brought Obito and Madara down, then he would live his life in peace, maybe with Sakura and rebuild his clan. Personally Sasuke's rage for Naruto had calmed down, his brother dying was balanced with the satisfaction of killing one closest to Naruto, not once, but twice. He no longer had an intention to kill him, just to capture him for the nine-tails that was all. Perhaps he could turn on Obito, join Naruto and bring peace his way as it was the more likelihood of success. It was already too unlikely that they were going to catch the nine-tails, it was under protection of multiple nations, combined the Akatsuki was feeble in comparison.

XXXXXX

Uzushiogakure

Sidra was fully ready to end Sasuke's existence on this world for good. However before she left Dias came up to greet her. "Sidra?" Sidra turned around to greet him. "Oh, is there something you need?" Dias took out a katana, it looked old, but it shined like a mirror craved into it was the Senju clan symbol. "I think you need this." Sidra gracefully held the katana, it felt used. "That katana was used by my great great grandfather Hashirama Senju, he used it in his battle with Madara Uchiha, it's only fitting that the killer of Madara's newest prodigy uses it in the same way." Dias hugged his wife before she left once more, he prayed that she come back, but he knew she would, even if she had to flee the battle. "Thank you, but I shouldn't, Madara's DNA is through me too, so I shouldn't." Dias smiled back. "Don't forget, you're a Senju too." Sidra knew what Dias ment there, she put the katana on her back and was ready. "I'm coming too." Dias said, Naruto was also behind him. "I want to see this, to be able to cheer you on, and to make sure no one interferes." Sidra nods and the 3 of them are warped by Sidra's kamui to the Uchiha base. By now the Kamui dimension was fully operationable.

XXXXXX

Sasuke saw the Uchiha building in front of him, it was old and rusty from years of decay, he entered the room and made his way to the top floor. He opened the door, his Sharingan was active and he looked at his opponent. Sidra sat on the chair the leader of the Uchiha would normally sit. "You've got guts to sit there." Sasuke grudgingly said. Sidra shook her head, "No talk is required, let's do this." Sakura, Obito, Naruto, and Dias all stood back to let the 2 fight. Sasuke took out the katana that he somewhat treasured, Sidra took out the katana Dias gave to her. "How would you like to die?" Sasuke asked. "After you."

"One shall stand..."

"One shall fall..."

They paused to let the moment settle in and then charged. "AH!", "URGH!" Sasuke and Sidra swung their katana's at each other like they were light as feathers yet deadly as an iron spike, the metal on metal sparked as multiple hits were delivered at lightning fast speeds. They paused on one clash neither gave an inch on their force, "You should just give up, you know you can't win," Sasuke bitterly voiced, "You really don't know who you're dealing with." Sidra replied, they both slashed at each other, neither hitting the opponent, their eye prowesses were seemingly equal so neither was able to get in a hit. 'She's got skills with that sword.' if Sasuke didn't have the sharingan he would have been sliced to pieces by now. Sidra wasn't going full out yet, in case Obito decided to interfere, but she was going to have to pull out some tricks every now and then because pure power wasn't going to kill Sasuke, not by a long shot.

Sasuke charged at Sidra once more, his katana slicing the ground. Sidra held up her palm and repelled the attack like it was nothing. Obito mumbles to himself, "Grr." when he saw that Sidra was going to use the Rinnegan techniques. Sasuke goes flying back like a pebble against a mountain's wind. He slams his katana in the ground to brake himself from the attack, he barely avoided hitting the wall. "Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke breathes a massive fireball from his mouth, it goes and burns the ground leaving a stream of ashes in the vortex. Sidra holds out one hand and the jutsu is drained from its power. The jutsu was gone in mere seconds. Dias thinks to himself the techniques Sidra used, 'First it was the Deva technique, and just now it was Preta's power.' Dias himself could use those techniques too, but his specialty was wood style like his ancestor Hashirama. Sasuke knew these techniques well, and he also knew Sidra probably wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. "Chidori!" Sasuke charged at Sidra with his chidori, Sidra held up her palm she was ready to repel the attack again, but Sasuke had another plan here. Sasuke's chidori expanded at the last second when the repelling jutsu hit the expanded chidori an electric field spread across the room. "Chidori Stream!" Sasuke ran the chidori into the ground and the lightning waves ran through the electric field like conductor rods from several directions the electricity struck Sidra. "AH!" Naruto looked on in gasp. "Oh no." Dias wasn't worried, he was more convinced that Sidra wasn't going full out. Sasuke's attack ended, Sidra's body was charged with lightning and she was partially paralyzed. "Now to finish it." Sasuke ran up with his chidori charged katana ready for the kill, but he found that Sidra's next burst was a repelling jutsu that was more shocking. Sidra had used the lightning from Sasuke's attack to cancel out the electric field with another one, canceling each other out and repelling Sasuke at the same time. Obito analyzed what his sister just did, 'She used Sasuke's attack against him, and in the process landing a hard it, not bad sister, not bad.' Sidra ran at Sasuke and slashed him right in the shoulder with her katana. "AH!" Sasuke not only spilled a little blood, but he found that his shoulder felt kind of drained now. Dias knew what went on. 'That's the Senju's katana, Hashirama gave it special traits, if it cuts your opponent's skin even a tiny bit, that skin area will be completely drained of chakra within mere minutes, it's a deadly weapon.'

Sasuke ignored the draining of chakra from his shoulder, it didn't effect him much, he was lucky because if it was anywhere vital he would lose without a doubt. Sasuke was gone in an instant with a teleport jutsu, Sidra jumps up to avoid in counterattack, he couldn't get behind the Rinnegan's visual prowess. 'No good.' Obito looked at this like the battle was decided already. 'This battle's turning one sided, not good.' Sidra kicks Sasuke down with a spinning downward attack, his head hits the ground hard and he coughs up some blood, normally one would stop with the pain, but Sasuke knew this fight had his life on it so he wouldn't be taken down so easily. Sasuke and Sidra clashed again with their katanas grinding with the same power that skill of their opponent, Sasuke knew if he was struck by that katana he was done for. Sidra managed to kick Sasuke when he was in the midst of avoiding her katana. "Universal Pull!" The pulling forces pulled Sasuke back in before he was done being flung back by Sidra's kick, however Sasuke was ready, he used the force of the pull to charge a super fast chidori right to Sidra's stomach sending her flying into a wall.

Naruto gasped, "Sidra, are you okay?", 'maybe Sidra won't win', Dias put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "There's nothing to worry about, she knows what she's doing". "Yeah Sasuke!" Sakura cheered, though she really shouldn't, but she couldn't help cheering her teammate on at the least. "Come on Sidra, don't die here!" Naruto yelled, way louder than Sakura. Sakura found that annoying she glared at Naruto, but she stopped with the instant image in her head of the Kyuubi staring at her. Sidra holds out her palm to repel Sasuke back once more, Sasuke used that to bounce off the wall and close in with his attack. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke's chidori had more lightning this time, it was enough to burst a hole in titanium metal. Sidra holds her hand up and generates as much fire energy she can, and charges at Sasuke. "Inferno Shuriken!" Sidra's shuriken could also be used in a way like Naruto's Rasengan was, a direct physical attack. The explosion sends the 2 Uchiha flying back.

Sidra generates another inferno shuriken. "HA!" She does multiple hand signs, the large shuriken scattered into many mini shurikens. "Inferno Shuriken Barrage!" Sasuke's mangekyou rotates, purple energy sparks from him. A skeleton arm comes out and wacks all the shuriken away. Sasuke's susanoo was more powerful now that he had an eternal mangekyou. Sasuke's susanoo blade comes down on Sidra, Sidra side jumps to avoid the crushing arm. Sasuke didn't let her escape he fired 2 fire arrows from his susanoo at her. They both missed, the third one hit her dead on or so it seemed. "Sidra!" Naruto gasped at the attack. Obito knew otherwise. Sidra was okay having warped the arrow away from her. Obito smirked, 'Nice try.' The fire arrow comes down on Sidra through another portal and this time hits. Dias knew what he did. 'Obito warped the arrow back into this dimension, with 2 kamui users in the same room neither can use the ability.' Sidra shook off the flames on her, they burned her skin. Sasuke deactivated his susanoo, the explosion had destroyed the roof of the Uchiha base revealing the sky was becoming cloudy, Sasuke jumps up to the roof to take the battle to be without limit. Sidra followed her opponent. The 4 spectators jumped after them.

XXXXXX

Uchiha Base Roof

"There will be no limits with this field." Sasuke held his chidori to the sky sparking the clouds. Sidra held up her palm and repelled Sasuke back before his Kirin could charge up. Sasuke went flying right off the roof of the building which was at least 10 stories high on a mountain. Sasuke's body changes with the skin color, 2 wings sprout from his back and he flies back up to the roof and flies in mid-air. 'Orochimaru's curse mark.' Sidra's body comes engulfed in a fiery cloak and she enters her lower version of Xachikyu. She flies up to Sasuke's level and they take the battle into the skies. Sasuke flies at Sidra with his chidori ready. Sidra's wings tuck in and she disappears. 'What?' Sidra flies at Sasuke at the speed of a comet flare. She rams Sasuke out of the sky and into one of the stone tablets on the Uchiha roof. FYI several stone tablets were on the Uchiha base roof to honor previous Uchiha.

Sidra flies out of the explosion unharmed. "Hmm," Obito didn't think it was over, but he knew Sidra had the clear advantage, if it weren't for him earlier, Sasuke's arrow would have missed. 'Good job.' Dias didn't think it was over, but he was impressed by Sidra's incredible speed from that attack. A purple burst catapults the debris from the tablet on Sasuke right off the roof. "It's not over." Sasuke flies back up to the skies. Sasuke's susanoo is formed in the sky and it covers his curse form like armor. Sasuke unleashes a large burst of purple energy at Sidra. Sidra's wings grow large and slam like shields burning the attack away at much over inferno heat. Obito thinks to himself. 'She neutralized it.' Obito was getting both impressed himself, and yet angry at the direction the battle was going. "My turn." Sidra's phoenix breathes a massive fire blast from its mouth. Sasuke flies up to try and avoid it, but he is shot down by the fire attack that kept getting closer. Sasuke falls out of the sky, but he manages to use snakes that came out of his arm to drag Sidra down with him, they burned the time it touched Sidra's Xachikyu, but his susanoo blocked the heat for minutes. Sasuke crashes into the roof of the building, Sidra after him.

Sasuke and Sidra deactivate their individual armor cloak. Sasuke deforms his curse form. His shirt was torn off his body in the process in the first place. Although Sidra's cloak was more powerful, it used up more chakra more quickly then the susanoo, however it also recovers chakra more easily after deactivated. Sasuke didn't stop and he unleashed a barrage of chidori attacks, Sidra's Rinnegan allowed her to dodge every attack easily, but her burns from the fire arrow earlier was taking effect. Sasuke nails her in the stomach with his chidori attack. 'Time for a little payback.' Sasuke was gone with a single second, he appears behind Sidra, he had several shuriken in his hand, they were larged then normal shuriken about as large as Sasuke's hand and seemed to be oddly shaped on the ends. Sasuke throws the shuriken and they all curved to attack from different angles in mid-air. Sidra takes out her katana and a kunai in other hand, with Rinnegan she could anticipate the attacks easily. She slices, but to her surprise the shuriken dodges it. Sasuke smirked, he had chakra strings attached to the shuriken so he could manipulate them, however it wasn't as advanced as a puppet master jutsu. This was one of the jutsu Obito said would come in handy. The shurikens open up with the levers on the ends of the blades, the shurikens snapped shut after attaching to Sidra's wrists. One larger shuriken bound her ankles together. Those shuriken were developed by Konoha, but Obito recently stole the blueprints for these types of shuriken, they had chakra draining capabilities and couldn't be broken by pure force, which is why he stole the plans for them seeing as they could pose as a surprise to his opponents, Sasuke managed to twist the usage with this tactic. Sasuke smirked at his plan succeeding. "Chidori stream." Sasuke unleashes a charge of lightning using the chakra strings as conducting wires. "AH!" Sidra is zapped by massive lightning, Sasuke swings his hand down sending her also crashing into the ground. Obito smiled at the good maneuver of his equipment. Even Dias was surprised by this technique.

Sasuke goes up to his opponent. Sidra quickly slashes Sasuke in the leg barely shaving off skin, but it was with the Senju katana. Sasuke gasps at the draining of chakra from his leg at a fast rate. "Why you!" Sasuke waves his hand behind and the chakra strings send Sidra flying towards a wall. Sasuke holds his hand to one of the stone tablets and he flings Sidra towards it. The shurikens once colliding drill into the stone and nail themselves in pinning Sidra to the wall, in a similar matter of one in trapped Itachi's tsukuyomi. 'He got her.' Obito clenched his eyes. Sasuke goes up to his opponent pinned to the stone tablet, he held his katana to her chin forcing Sidra too look in his eyes. "This seems familiar." Sasuke smirked that this happened before, "Only now our roles are reversed, I could kill you here." Naruto and Dias didn't move, they only looked in anger and shock. Sasuke paused. "But I need answers from you." Sidra was questioned at this phrase.

The 4 spectators also were confused at this statement. "I want answers, why do you hate the Uchiha, why are you a traitor, if you tell me I'll make your death quick and less painful." Sidra closed her eyes and then began to talk. "Okay you want answers, I suppose you deserve to know."

"No." Dias interrupted the 2. Sasuke pointed his blade at Dias. "You stay out of this Senju, don't worry you'll be seeing your wife after because I'm going for you next." Dias shook his head, still calm and collected. "I will tell you about the Uchiha, I think it's only fair that you hear the past before Sidra tells her story." Sasuke turns to Dias he stayed close to Sidra to make sure she didn't escape. "Then talk." Naruto, Obito and Sakura all went closer to hear the story too. "Very well, many, many years ago."

FLASHBACK

"A very long time ago, I'm sure you've heard of the story of the sage of six paths?"

"Yes, everyone has."

"There were 2 descendants of the sage of six paths, one that created the Senju and one that created the Uchiha."

"It was at this time that the sage of six paths had to chose his successor to his power and legacy. He chose the ancestor of the Senju, Ashura Otsutsuki."

"However, the other descendant out of hatred, that was Indra Otsutsuki, he made war with the Senju with the clan he created, the Uchiha."

"These wars went for years and years, up until the shinobi you know about."

"Yes of course." Obito knew these shinobi.

"Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were the recent descendants of the children of the sage, and they waged war with each other." Young Hashirama and Young Madara sparred with each other as rivals and that rivalry turned to war with the time passing.

"However, Hashirama was different from his ancestors, he had no intention of fighting Madara. Madara normally forced his hand when it came to their rivalry."

"There is more, Madara wasn't born as an evil maniac, he was pushed there." Madara never told Obito of his past, Obito questioned it, but Madara simply pushed it aside as not important.

"Hashirama and Madara both had brothers, those were Tobirama Senju the legendary second Hokage after Hashirama, and Izuna Uchiha, Madara's brother, they were rivals themselves and perhaps the one closest to Madara. They were the ones who first unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan by killing their closest family. After awhile Madara and Izuna exchanged their sharingans to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. But, somewhere in the war, Tobirama killed Izuna. This drove Madara into insanity."

"Tobirama killed Izuna, Madara kept this secret." Obito commented.

"After awhile Hashirama was constantly challenged by Madara, Hashirama always offered a peace treaty with him, but he refused over and over. These battles started the war once more. One time when Madara was defeated Tobirama suggested to kill Madara, though Hashirama refused. Madara said that if Hashirama killed himself or Tobirama then he would grant a peace treaty. Hashirama proceeded to kill himself, however Madara stopped him at the last minute, he declared Hashirama had more guts than he thought, they formed a peace treaty."

"This was when Konoha was formed, however with the years passing Madara regretted things more and more, he said he should have had Tobirama die that previous time to make up for his brother. Madara and Hashirama couldn't decide on how to run the village, and since Hashirama was the Hokage he got to call the shots. Madara abandoned the village afterwards despite Hashirama's protests."

"Madara came back once more, this time with the nine-tails and attacked Hashirama." Madara summoned the nine-tails with a summoning jutsu and came to the leaf village, Hashirama confronted his friend turned enemy, even if Madara tried to kill him, Hashirama still had hope for him, as did Naruto towards Sasuke.

"This battle you all know was at the village of the end and Madara this time was killed, only it was unknown how he managed to survive as Obito knows." Madara somehow dodged being killed, he then saved Obito from being crushed by a boulder, fixed his body using cells from Hashirama and then Madara entrusted him with his plans, future and name for the generations to come. Since then everyone in the Akatsuki thought Obito was Madara, that or Tobi, it wasn't until Sidra who knew Obito's chakra off by heart revealed his true identity.

"Madara was evil, he refused peace so many times, he killed so many in the process of his attempts for his plans." Madara was relentless to achieve the peace in his way, if anything he would wipe out all shinobi on the face of the world so that there would be no one to start or fight in wars, his plans were twisted with his drop into darkness.

"Are you saying that the reason you both hate the Uchiha is because of Madara?" Sasuke asks.

"No, Madara and all those before him, each of his ancestors was alike to him, the power mad and evil with each loss, pushing the Uchiha to war with the Senju."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"That was the story between the Uchiha and Senju."

Sasuke shook his head, "This changes nothing, although, I do see your point, however I am loyal to my clan."

"And now you die." Sasuke takes out his katana it shone with light, wanting blood to stain it. "No." Obito stopped the blade. "It's my destiny to kill my sister, but before that I should say something."

"I should say more of what I know. You all need to know this, the one who helped the death of the Uchiha clan was me, I helped Itachi kill the Uchiha."

"What?!" Sasuke and Sidra couldn't believe this. "Yes it's true I did it, I did it to prevent the coup d'etat that the Uchiha were planning, believe me it pained me hard. Though Danzo was the one who ordered it, I was the one who helped Itachi carry the order out, since the Uchiha betrayed Madara so long ago."

"I was also the one who killed Minato Namikaze."

"My father..." Naruto raged up at this.

"So, it was you brother who attacked the village with the nine-tails!"

"So you put the pieces together finally, sister."

"Yes, I did that."

"You..." Naruto, Dias, Sidra and Sasuke were all enraged.

"After I decided this world is not capable of being saved, and then sought to end it with Madara's plan."

"Project Infinite Tsukuyomi..."

"Correct, you all must be enraged at me, but you all should work with me to recover those you lost."

"No." Sasuke said, he made Obito shocked at his response. "I do not want make this world covered with genjutsu, fake realities are not of my interest." Obito was angered at this, he thought Sasuke saw things his way. "I will restore my clan myself, there's been a change in plans however." Sasuke swings his katana at Obito who jumps back in shock. "Itachi did your plan to save me, now I'll kill you for it." Obito shook his head regretting things about Sasuke. "I thought this would happen, but I will cover this world with genjutsu someday." Obito exits the scene with his kamui, Sidra was drained of chakra too much to stop him. "Obito's gone now." Sasuke looks back at the other 3. "Well where was I?" Sasuke looked at the one he could kill now, his blade was too close the next shot would do it slicing either a vital organ, or beheading. Sasuke was about to go in for the kill, but the moment he did, he found that his blade only went through Sidra's chest. 'Kamui?' Since Obito was gone the kamui dimension was now free to use without interference, Sidra was gone from her pin and came down on Sasuke with her own katana striking Sasuke in his left arm. "AH!" Sasuke fell to his knees, his right leg and left arm felt like they were frozen in ice being completely drained of chakra.

Sasuke still stood up. "I'm not beaten yet." Sasuke's susanoo forms itself once more combining itself with the curse mark form, the purple energy bursted with power and intensity despite Sasuke's injuries, his newly acquired rage on Obito made his sharingan grow stronger ever more. Sidra's Xachikyu also grew in size to the full form used in the summit of the 5 kages. Both flew into the air. Sasuke charged at Sidra with his susanoo sword at the ready, he slashed, but they were useless against the overwhelming flames of Xachikyu, which deflected the slash like nothing. Sasuke came down with a barrage of back-to-back slashes he didn't let up. Sidra didn't even have to use much to block them, but like Sasuke she was drained of chakra too by the shurikens that previously held her. Sasuke's susanoo fires another fire arrow, this one scattered into multiple arrows, and went down like a rain of purple fire. The Xachikyu rolled into a sphere of fire and that defended itself from the fire arrows, the arrows rained on the Uchiha base setting the base and the nearby forest on fire. Both of them decided it was time to end this. Sasuke's sword became big and not big, it was enormous about the size of the one he tried to use on Naruto previously. Sidra's Xachikyu flies up does a loop and flies right at the susanoo. The susanoo charged through the air and attacked the Xachikyu head on. It was the final showdown the one that prevailed in this strike would end it. They collide head on, neither gave an inch of weakness. "AH!" An enormous explosion of purple of golden fire explodes in the air ashes rained on the land setting fire. On the ground Sasuke and Sidra both lay hurt and almost down, they both stand after minutes, only the urge to fight kept them up standing.

"As warriors, ... pant ... we should be able to ... pant ... understand each other ... pant ... tell me your backstory now ..." Sasuke asks Sidra.

"Fine."

FLASHBACK

"Several years ago, I learned the ninja way was not easy the first time I went on a mission with my parents, I was only 6 at the time, my parents took me out for a mission experience, it was only to take down some bothersome rogue ninjas, only D-rank mission, any genin could do it. The thing is that mission told me something, that the ninja world is not an easy world to live in."

"Now let me go, or else I'll kill this girl, I'm assuming she's your child?" The rogue says.

"Let Sidra go, or pay the price!"

"Just surrender and I'll let her go."

"We'll never do that."

"Oh well, she's dead."

"The man was about to kill me, when."

"AHHHH!" Sidra's sharingan awakened and glowed, a massive fire engulfed the area, an image of a phoenix could be made out in the blazing heat.

When the attack ended the rogue ninja was dead in a crater. Sidra was unharmed.

"Ugh, ugh, what happened."

"Oh, daughter..." Sidra's mother was happy to see she was alright. Her father stood in awe of this power Sidra had.

"What happened after that?" Dias asks.

"Well, my father was confident I needed to be a ninja quicker and faster, he trained me like there was no tomorrow to replicate the power I had used that time, but no matter how much I trained I couldn't do the same thing again."

"Impudent daughter, come at me as if you're life depended on it!"

Sidra let out a tear before continuing.

"Things only grew worse from there."

"You are out of here, I have no room for failures." Sidra's father leaves Sidra on a hill and leaves.

"Wait father!"

"It was too late my father was gone. I tried to go back multiple times, but my father told the clan no one was allowed to take me back in, no one argued since the Uchiha had no use for one such as me back then, there was one time some Uchiha jonin beat me down and kept me, only to torture me for days. I killed them all that was the second time my Xachikyu revealed itself."

"In some days I had been living in the wild for some time until I found some people in the distance, 3 bullies were picking on what looked like Hinata back then."

"And then I saw someone else, it was Naruto he stood up for Hinata against those 3, I saw how he was picked on."

"You saw that?" Naruto asks.

"Yes."

"Someone took Hinata back home later, I followed the 2 without being seen, it led me to the Hyuga complex."

"There I looked in and I saw 2 young Hyuga doing battle, and one noticed me."

Young Neji talked. "Who are you stranger?"

"Sidra, Uchiha..."

"An Uchiha, head back to your clan."

"I can't, I just can't, my clan, I can't go back."

"We have no use for someone like you, leave."

"Wait Neji, she looks like she hasn't eaten in some time, maybe we should help?"

"That's nonsense Hikari."

"Hmm."

"Come on, I'll help you."

"Hikari took me in for some time, since then I visited Hikari almost everyday training, the Hyuga seemed to welcome me, but they didn't know my past so it wasn't going to last."

"Hikari helped me get food from the many places in town."

"It was peaceful until that one day, 2 years after."

"I saw someone I knew, Itachi Uchiha, he headed to the Uchiha complex with someone behind him wearing a mask, that was Tobi or Obito rather of course I didn't know back then."

"I followed them out of curiosity, and I saw Itachi kill all the Uchiha like that during the Uchiha massacre."

"I was drawn in by the killing, my power increased and I burned with fiery energy."

Sidra's Home, During the Uchiha Massacre.

"We've got to get out of here!" Her father ran to the door.

"Huh, Sidra?!"

"How are you alive."

"I killed them, without hesitation, I killed them, I jumped and torn their eyes out."

"I managed to get out of their before Itachi got to the house."

"That was it, my clan was gone."

"I only stayed with in Konoha for another 2 years until the day that Hikari went rogue, and I went with her."

"Me and Hikari were found by Daku and Yukiko, they took a liking to us rogues and took us in."

"When I saw all the rogues in the shadow village my goal was one thing, to establish peace in the ninja world, by any means necessary, and in the process get some revenge on the ones who betrayed me."

"Up until we were 16 we trained like no tomorrow vowing one day to get our dreams turned into reality."

"And when we were 16, I heard about the organization the Akatsuki and hoped to join with them, to establish the peace I wanted, I swear I had no idea of project infinite tsukuyomi."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"And that turns us to now." Sasuke didn't feel pity, but he did feel sad, Naruto had a life alike to that, and he knew Naruto's pain. "I'm sorry.", "Call it this way, since Obito knows I'm after him he is our common foe, we should team up against him, given our recent events we have no reason to be enemies. And yes, I do now regret what the Uchiha has done in the past." Sidra was happy to hear those words. "Sakura?" Naruto turned to his other teammate. "Yes, I'll be on your side too." Naruto even cried a little, he finally had the 2 he grew up with as friends in the war, but a dark spot also hit Naruto, he knew that Sasuke and Sakura were responsible for killing Hinata too and right in front of him no less. "I'm sorry about Hinata." Sakura said, she knew it was wrong, but it was her orders by Obito and Madara to kill all that opposed. "She'll be back someday, I have that feeling ya know?" Naruto said, he never gave up hope for his love, Sakura and Sasuke knew it. "Let's go." Dias said. And so the 6 shinobi left the battlefield, they had a war coming and they were ready for it no matter what.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

Obito returned to the base empty handed and without 2 others, Madara went to greet him. "Where is Sasuke?" Obito paused for a moment. "He betrayed us for the nine-tails." Madara shook his head in disappointment, "How disappointing, and here I thought you would come back with both the nine-tails and the death of the final Senju and of your clan traitor sister." Obito didn't agree here. "My sister is down a path she cannot control, as you were so long ago, she does not betray us, she lived the life to make her resent every Uchiha there is, and it's because of the same reason that we're trying to fix, in ways I do not think our ancestors would be proud of us doing this." Madara disagreed. "This is what the world is, something of imperfect life, once we succeed there will be no conflict." Madara left the room.

Madara stood outside looking at the moon. "The battle between Senju and Uchiha will soon at an end, as will this world." Madara only wished that Obito could make peace with the last of his family before the infinite tsukuyomi, Madara may have been wickedly twisted, but he knew the feeling of losing a sibling, he also knew that Obito in his heart only had one person he still cared for at least a little, his sister, the only reason he would kill her is that she interferes with the plan.

 **That's all here, I'm thinking this story will have at least 50 chapters so look forward to that.**


	36. Chapter 36: One Shall Rise

Obito had been gone for several weeks moving from base to base unknown to Sasuke's location. With several advanced medical ninja it was easy to heal Sasuke and Sidra's wounds during their battle. They were back up to speed. Despite every eye in the lands looking for them they remain hidden. Meanwhile Konoha slowly rebuilds itself, however the damage it took was too severe many thought to simply leave the city for good. There was no sign of Danzo from these several weeks as well. While Naruto and Sasuke focused on finding Obito, Dias and Sidra expanded their empire in the west where the hidden shadow village gave allegiance to the neighboring villages after agreeing to help them in the war against others. Luckily Obito was driven off too quickly to be able to take the tailed beasts with him, only being able to take a part of their power about 90%, enough for the infinite tsukuyomi, but it was not full power. Pain retrieved the remaining power and managed to reverse the transfer and revive the 1 tail through 7 tailed jinchuuriki, and give the 8 tails back to Killer Bee. As gratitude the jinchuuriki were granted a place to live in either the empire in the west or the east. While Gaara went back to his city with a warm weclome from his brother and sister who were happy to have their brother and Kazekage back. The rest other then Bee who stayed in Kumo, decided to settle down to the Akuzura Empire (I'll refer to that as the combined cities in the west). They jinchuuriki didn't have full power back, but that didn't change their lives, living peacefully in the empire.

Sometime later, Sasuke and Naruto had some talking to do.

"Listen Naruto, I have to apologize to you, what I've done was wrong, and I truly regret killing Hinata, however it was Obito's orders to kill on sight."

"I know Sasuke, I know you only wanted to save your own clan."

"Yeah, I guess I just went apon the wrong way to do it, it looks like once we find Obito and kill him, my clan will flourish once again."

"So you and Sakura?"

"I guess ... on an alternate note, Obito has escaped us too many times, his kamui always gets him away, without Sidra to block it, this has become troublesome."

"Sidra's in the west fighting her own wars, it's going to be awhile before she returns."

"Yes I know."

"Tell me, have you seen Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, one day he seemed to have escaped to another place, probably with Kamui."

"Well, at least he's not dead."

"Are you thinking of bringing him back here?"

"Yes, then team 7 will be full once again."

"Hmm, I haven't thought about team 7 for so long."

"Yeah ever since 4 years ago, we haven't all been together."

"Tell me Naruto, what just have you learned while here?"

"You wanna see?"

"I want to see your progress."

XXXXXX

Uzushiogakure.

A large plain field, one with multiple trees and rocks for target practice, far enough that it won't destroy the city. "Check this out, ya know?" Naruto holds up his palm. "Almighty Push!" Naruto's attack slashes the rock into multiple shreds. "Not bad." Sasuke smiled, at least Naruto wasn't the weak genin he was before. After what Sasuke went through it was nice for him to remember the good times when he actually had the support of his friends.

"You want to spar?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?"

XXXXXX

Inside the Tower

"Nagato?" Pain turned around to see his sensei. "Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya stood looking at what seemed to be 2 of his students at once. "It's been a long time Nagato." Pain nodded. "Indeed." The last time they met was during the wars between the great shinobi lands, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were war orphans and went to the sannin to have them teach them ninjutsu, Jiraiya did just that, in the process he transferred his ideals for peace to those 3. "It's been so long since I've seen you Nagato, but tell me, what's with that body?" Pain was controlled by Nagato, but he resembled Yahiko the other orphan of the 3 that Jiraiya trained, Jiraiya knew Nagato was Pain because of the Rinnegan in his eyes. "Did you kill Yahiko, Nagato?" Pain shook his head. "No, he died much earlier. Allow me to explain."

FLASHBACK

"After you left us, me, Yahiko and Konan, we all went to fend for ourselves, we created a group to fight against the war and bring peace, with Yahiko as our leader, our group gained more members more quickly."

"Hanzo the current leader of the Hidden Rain saw our activities and couldn't ignore us anymore."

"Yes, I know him, Hanzo the Salamander, the one who had a venomous snake bite him to give him the breath of a toxic snake."

"We met with him and he offered to have his forces join ours to further the plan for peace, it was about 1 year after you left us. We were naive children back then, we didn't know any better then we did, we shouldn't have went to that meet, because ... Yahiko died ..."

"2 days later at the meeting place, Hanzo and his men and the hidden leaf's Anbu black ops were already there, they arrived early and Hanzo held Konan hostage.

"Your organization has become a nuisance to me." Hanzo held a kunai to Yahiko and Nagato. "Yahiko, you're the leader so you must die." Resist and I'll kill her instead, Hanzo throws the kunai down at Yahiko and Nagato. "You redhead, use that to kill Yahiko, if you do I'll spare yours and the girl's life." Nagato was in surprise, it was either Konan or Yahiko, either of which will be horrible. "Nagato, just kill me." Yahiko said. Nagato was even more shocked, Yahiko would give up his life in exchange for Konan and Nagato. Nagato slowly trembled towards the kunai and picked it up, he looked at it, it was like a horror film to his eyes, yet it was also a really hard decision, Nagato wished he could just kill Hanzo off the bat and then escape with them both, but he hadn't mastered his Rinnegan yet and couldn't do it fast enough without either of their deaths. Nagato turned to Yahiko and barely said his name when Yahiko ran into him, impaling himself on the kunai. Nagato's eyes bulged to the biggest they were, Yahiko spoke his final words, "You and Konan have to survive no matter what ... you are the savior of this world ... you can do it ..." Yahiko falls off Nagato's shoulder dead. "YAHIKO!" Konan screamed, Yahiko had blood out of his mouth and rain covered his dead body. Nagato didn't move he was in too much shock to move at all. "Kill him." Hanzo said to his men, they threw kunai at Nagato despite his promise to spare Nagato. Nagato remembers something Yahiko said. 'If all this useless fighting doesn't stop, then I'll become a god and make it stop!' Nagato's Rinnegan active he raised his palm and repelled all the projectiles and sent them down instantly. "He repelled them, how?!" Hanzo looked at Nagato. "Those eyes. Your no ordinary brat that's for sure." Nagato jumped at Hanzo, Hanzo jumped back and set off a fire jutsu on Nagato. The fire tags covered Nagato's legs and blew up. The fire ended, only Nagato's boots got burned off, Konan and Nagato were fine. "Konan, hold on to Yahiko and don't let go."

"Get him!" Anbu and Hanzo's men attacked Nagato. "Summoning Jutsu, Gedo Statue!" A giant statue smacked the men away with a single shot. "That's!" Konan didn't like the sight of this weapon. The statue bursted completely out of the ground, a sharp point extended into several blades and sliced into Nagato's back. They gained his chakra and slightly made his body shrink and become thin to his bones. A dragon spirals out of the gedo statue's mouth and roars at the men, a single shot it engulfs the men, stealing their souls instantly making them die. "Run, if it touches you, you die!" None of the men were spared from the attack, Hanzo was last. "It would seem that you were in the shadows as the real leader, the fact that you possess the Rinnegan is quiet a surprise." Nagato sends the dragon to kill Hanzo. "Teleportation jutsu." Hanzo teleports out of there in time to just escape from the attack. The rain fell like a shower of tears, Nagato took a kunai and scratched his headband containing the 4 lines out. "Yahiko died, I took over as the new leader."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"From then I implanted Yahiko's and 5 other bodies with black chakra receivers and now I control them all with my Rinnegan, I also sought revenge by returning Hanzo's favor, he died when my eyes were laid on him." Jiraiya heard Nagato's pain. "Do you understand, Jiraiya-sensei?" Jiraiya nodded. "Good, I plan to bring peace to this land, by giving people the true thought of pain, no one will fight afterwards." Jiraiya thinks in his head for some time. "I do understand, while I do believe it is not the best way, it does seem to be the only way. However I will not give up on trying to find another way to bring peace." Pain closed his eyes. "That is fine, I just do not want anyone to interfere." Jiraiya responded. "That's fine, I just don't want there to be war to stop war.", "Good to hear we're on the same page." Jiraiya was reminded of something. "Oh yeah, do you want to read some of my new books?" Pain was confused at this. "Well it's a good book for someone like you." Pain shook his head. "Uh no." Jiraiya held the book in front of him. "Come on you know you want to!" Pain pushed the book away from him. "Please no." Jiraiya held it back at him. "Come on!" Pain held up his hand and repelled Jiraiya. Pain mildly laughs, "Hahaha, some times never change."

XXXXXX

Akuzura Empire

Dias and Sidra had just returned to the center of the Empire. So far the empire had built a large complex for the center of the empire, it was called Zuraiya about the size of a small village, the center and most defended place in the empire, guarded by massive walls. The highest members of the empire lived or met there. Other places were Necragakure, East of the Zuraiya only 5 minutes of walking, west of the complex was a more state controlled from the center, it was renamed Xachiyo after Sidra's Xachikyu was used to obtain the land. It was about as large as Konoha was. It contained the empires western ocean ports, along with the ninja academy that was going to be constructed for the empire in the future, may people already lived there and they all peacefully agreed to be a part of the empire since they hated their previous leader, Otiain Kurichi who was killed in a fierce battle with Dias and Sidra, they appointed Uwajina Ukiari, a skilled samurai swordsman and water style user from the mist to keep the state in check.

South of Zuraiya was Burizen a city with a more tropical scene. The edge of the city was a wonderful beach near the seas. Hotels and inns were located among the city, they agreed to a part of empire one to avoid battle, and they would be able to expand their products by doing so. The current ruler is Daizou Inichimana, a famous and powerful water style user in the west, though he was mostly retired and laid back until the west went to wars where he demonstrated his skills when an army tried to take the city before the Akuzura arrived.

North of the empire were 2 cities currently at war. Hiroshi Kirasin was leading one force in the city Otoyama. Against them was Enta Otaki leading the city Hakuku. This was the next place that they empire would have to bring to peace before they were included in the war.

XXXXXX

Uchiha Base, somewhere between Otogakure and Amegakure

"With the final jinchuuriki in our grasp, I shall capture him." Obito said. "No." Madara denied. "I shall take the nine-tails, you failed too many times, I will capture him for good." Madara goes into the night ready to capture the nine-tails. "While you fell to them, I ... shall ... rise."


	37. Chapter 37: Return of the Hokages

It was about 4 weeks since the time of Sasuke and Sidra's battle, Madara waited for his chance to take the nine-tails. Sidra and Dias after winning their war with the northern cities in the west and untied them, had come back to Uzushiogakure to help the team find Obito.

Madara takes matters into his own hands when it comes to capturing the final tailed beast, the nine-tails. Madara encountered Naruto, Dias, Sidra, Jiraiya and Tsunade outside of Uzushiogakure. "Madara Uchiha..." Tsunade's fist rumbled and tensioned up at the thought that her grandfather's most feared enemy was alive, Madara Uchiha was legendary, he could shatter villages in single nights. "He's got reanimation eyes, he's not the true Madara." Dias pointed out. "Yes, I am merely an reanimation, however I will still destroy you, and take the nine-tails, Senju." Madara turned his head. "And you too, granddaughter of Hashirama." Madara knew his enemies, from their family down to their ancestors. "I shall destroy the remains of the Senju, once and for all." Madara's blue susanoo rapidly grows around him. The susanoo sword comes down on the 5. Dias makes a few hand signs and a giant wooden hand stops the attack deep cold, it would seem Dias had the same strengths as his great great grandfather Hashirama Senju, where as that Sidra had the same as compared to Madara. 'A wood style, I can sense that chakra, it's so similar to Hashirama, how fitting that his descendant falls to me, however ... " Madara turns his head to face his own descendant. 'For my descendant to not carry out my legacy like Obito has, she is a traitor as Sasuke said, however it would seem Obito took many wrong turns in this plan, so he has a right to be angry with him.' Madara only shook off his thoughts for battle.

Madara's power was immense, though himself, Dias and Sidra wielded the Rinnegan, Madara overpowered them, as he was not only more experienced, but he knew the Senju's line of attack it was too predictable from his battles with Hashirama, and his own descendant was the same. Madara sent the 2 of them flying back burned from his Amaterasu, which was more powerful than all the Uchiha's known amaterasu. Jiraiya and Tsunade without the Rinnegan or any powerful prowess to begin were immediately overpowered by Madara. Naruto was in his 8 tailed cloak, that soon turned to eight-tailed humanoid form. He unleashed a tailed beast ball at Madara, who's susanoo sword slices the ball in half, the blast didn't even hit Madara as it blew the forest beside them to bits. Madara unleashed his sword on them, but Sidra's Xachikyu technique got in the way, it even burned Madara's sword into no more. 'Impossible.' Madara had never seen a jutsu such as Xachikyu, it was above any susanoo even his, the fire of it's technique at full power was close to the power of the sun itself. "Wood Dragon Jutsu." Dias unleashes one of Hashirama's signature jutsu, his wood style beasts. A giant wood dragon flew next to Sidra's Xachikyu and Naruto's eight-tailed humanoid form. Naruto, Dias and Sidra unleashed their individual attacks, comprised of an even more powerful tailed beast ball, a flamethrower that could rival the sun crashing into the Earth, and a blast with the power of Hashirama Senju backed into it. Even Madara had to admit, if he hadn't retreated there he would have been killed for sure, either that or crippled to the point and then he would be captured by his targets. Obito looked from afar to see the legendary Madara, even he wasn't able to stand against 3 of the the most powerful techniques the shinobi world has ever seen. Madara grudgingly retreated vowing to take the nine-tails eventually.

XXXXXX

Uzumaki Tower

The ones just in the battle knew Madara would come back, the next time more powerful than this time, he was only a reanimation, nowhere close to his original power, once he was fully revived he would go after the nine-tails. Orochimaru though had his answer to Madara's plans, to fight a legendary shinobi with his counterpart, it was time for the reanimation jutsu that he so well knew.

The reanimation jutsu required sacrifice, several missing-nins were captured easily by the members of Akuzura and brought to the tower as sacrifices for Orochimaru. Orochimaru with Sasuke, Naruto, Dias, Sidra, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Pain in the room watched as Orochimaru performed the reanimation jutsu.

Out of dust the first, second, third and fourth Hokages (Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze) emerged.

"So that's my great great grandfather." Dias looked at his ancestor, he was amazed being in his presence, Tsunade had the same feeling. "The reanimation jutsu." Hashirama turned to see his brother and his student beside him. "That shinobi Orochimaru again ... " Tobirama added on. Orochimaru had brought back Hashirama and Tobirama once before, this was when he was invading the leaf and tried to kill Hiruzen, he forced them to fight with his jutsu, he was then stripped of his arms with Hiruzen's final death, thus ending the invasion. "This jutsu again."

Tobirama scanned the room, he recognized Tsunade. "The Rinnegan." Tobirama noticed it in 3 different people. Hashirama was at his odds. "So we've been called back into the world of living." Hiruzen looked at his former students. Orochimaru along with Jiraiya and Tsunade trained under him. "Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade you're all here." Jiraiya was glad to see his sensei. "Sarutobi-sensei." Minato had only looked at his son before, but first he questioned. "How did you undo the seal that kept us locked away?" Orochimaru said to him, "this guy had a hand in that." Orochimaru was referring to Nagato/Pain the sealing technique was an Uzumaki technique, Nagato knew it well and how to undo it as well. "Who are you?" Minato asks. "I am Nagato Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you, lord 4th." Minato was surprised, another Uzumaki stood before him, but he could have guessed from the hairstyle, even though Pain wasn't the real Nagato. "Who are you?" Hashirama asks Minato. "Oh." Minato turns around and points to the writing on his Hokage coat. "The 4th Hokage." Hashirama was intrigued. "Oh, a 4th, is the village okay?" Minato kinda chuckles, "Actually, I wouldn't know, you see I died and was sealed away much earlier than lord third." Minato died during the nine-tails attack, after which the third hokage was called back into work to replace the 4th since he couldn't find another hokage. "So a completely separate incident from the time I saw sealed with Sarutobi?", "Yes."

Hashirama walks up to the others and looks around, "So who is the fifth Hokage?" Tsunade walked up. "I am grandfather." Hashirama felt like he was hit in the head by a rock. "Tsunade ... is the village okay?" Tsunade knew the answer, but she first asked. "Is there a problem grandfather?" Hashirama remembered some odd times with Tsunade when she was young. "I sort of spoiled you rotten, you even inherited my gambling habit ... HAHAHAHA!" Naruto, Dias, Sidra and Pain all had the same thought. 'This is the first hokage? ... '

"HAHA!" Tobirama pointed out some thing first. "So, the reanimation jutsu again, I can't believe such a jutsu I devised was used to casually." Orochimaru responded to that. "It's not a complex jutsu, you shouldn't have developed it in the first place." Tobirama had suspicions, he was the more cautious of the Senju brothers. "So, you plan to use the 4 of us to destroy the leaf?" Minato snapped. "No, impossible, my son is right there, he wouldn't destroy the leaf!" Naruto felt kind of bad at this statement, that was what he did several weeks ago. Orochimaru snickered at the statement, "Actually several weeks ago, Naruto and this girl standing to my right destroyed the leaf village." All the hokage's eyes widened, the leaf was destroyed! "You bastard, judging from your hair and traits, I would say you are an Uchiha as well is that one." Tobirama points out at Sasuke and Sidra. "How dare you destroy the leaf Naruto!" Minato yells. "I'm sorry dad, but you need to hear the story." Tobirama shook his head. "No story needed, you destroyed the leaf village we had worked so hard to protect, therefore I will." Tobirama emits a gusting wind, more powerful than average. Sidra held out her hand and the wind reversed and sent Tobirama into the wall. "It is not wise to challenge one with the Rinnegan." Tobirama looked around him, the hokage's had no chance against 3 Rinnegan users and all those other advanced warriors at once, not when they were still under the influence of the reanimation jutsu."HAHAHA, your instincts have dulled Tobirama."Hashirama was unhappy at the fact of his destroyed village, but he always liked a laugh, "So then, will you listen to our story Hokages?" Tobirama wasn't happy about it, but he finally said. "Okay..."

Sidra starts to explain what occurred, "About 6 months ago, the Akatsuki threat came up, I only think lord third knows about them." Hiruzen was the only hokage to even notice the Akatsuki, but he didn't know it all. "The Akatsuki threat came bigger, I was with them, and they wanted me to capture the nine-tails." Tobirama grew angrier, but he knew not to provoke them, not now. "However, the nine-tails was of no interest to me, my true goal is to bring the 5 great nations to peace with each other, and also to extinguish the Uchiha clan." Tobirama now was confused, as was his older brother. "An Uchiha who wants to rid the world of Uchiha, do you expect us to believe that nonsense!" Orochimaru shook his head. "She is telling the truth, we all know her intentions." Sidra kept speaking. "I did not capture the nine-tails instead I saved him from a deadly blast by one of the Akatsuki. It was then that I chose to split from the Akatsuki with Naruto at my side, along with multiple other members who truly desired peace. We managed to do so far as to reconstructing Uzushiogakure." Minato was enlightened by that. "But, what does the leaf have to do with this?" Naruto spoke to this. "The leaf gave me a childhood hell, I couldn't stand it." Sidra adds on. "And you may not know this, but the destroyers of the Uzumaki clan are the Uchiha, the leaf ordered the death of the Uzumaki and sent the Uchiha to kill them." Minato was shocked, he never knew who destroyed the Uzumaki, but the Uchiha he would have never even guessed. "This just proves my fact, that the Uchiha are to be disposed of, the Uchiha, are a clan possessed by evil!." Tobirama added. "Older brother, we need to get rid of the 2 that stand before us." Sasuke turned on his Eternal mangekyou sharingan. "There is more." Sidra continued to speak. "After that battle Danzo took over the village, and blamed Naruto as part of the cause of the death of his Anbu black ops unit sent to kill us. Many of the other leaf ninja that didn't ally with him were branded as criminals too." Hiruzen's eyes turned mad, Danzo was never trustable anyway. "Where is Danzo now?", "After the leaf village was destroyed, Danzo fled, we don't think he's dead simply he's hiding, like the coward he is." Naruto told some more. "And the leaf, you know what, no one looked for me, no one even cared, in fact they wanted me gone!" Minato went in to comfort his son with a fatherly hug. "I'm sorry Naruto, I should have been there for you." Tobirama states. "It would seem that the will of fire in the leaf has been extinguished, but you." Tobirama looks at Naruto. "Still contain the will of fire." Hashirama nodded in agreement. "So, this couldn't be the reason you revived us, what was the real reason?"

Sasuke asks. "I want to ask you, Lord third, why did you tell Itachi to do what he did?" Hiruzen flinched slightly, "So you've learned of what occurred." Sasuke nodded, "Itachi told me all of it.", "Okay, Itachi was told to murder his clan for the sake of the village, to stop the coup d'etat they planned, it was only them or the either village would have fallen in destruction. But he only agreed to do it under one condition. That I protected you." Sasuke was surprised now, Itachi killed his clan just for his sake? "Your brother was loyal to the leaf til the end, he displayed the spirit of a hokage since he was little, Itachi took his chances to save you." Sasuke smiled and tired hard to stop some tears." Sidra asks. "Tobirama, what did you mean by the Uchiha being possessed by evil?" Tobirama sighs and then tells his story. "As you should know, the Senju and Uchiha share a long history of fighting. These wars went on for a long time and never ceased. However once in years we had a peace agreement and formed the leaf village. The Uchiha's way of training was unlike the Senju, the power of their technique was the most important. However that was not the truth of their power. The Uchiha's power was based of their love." Sasuke was confused as was Sidra. "Love?" Tobirama continued after a slight pause. "Love, there is no clan who loves more than the Uchiha. This power of love was strong beyond the Senju. However this power was also very capable of going out of control, when an Uchiha has love and than experiences the loss of it they grow dark. Not only that when this occurs the brain releases a certain nerve that travels throughout the body, and mostly into the optic nerves, the eyes reflect that person's loss. This is what we call the Sharingan." Orochimaru was fascinated by this, he had been trying to figure out the secrets of the sharingan for a long time. 'Hmm, so that's where the Sharingan comes from, intriguing.' Tobirama continues, "This power of love turned to even more powerful hatred, and this advanced the Sharingan, with the more hate an Uchiha has the more powerful the Sharingan becomes, first by evolving more and more, into eventually the Mangekyou Sharingan. This hatred turns to darkness and evil, until the person is not longer able to be controlled or stopped, Madara is an example. I finally concluded that the Uchiha could no longer be trusted after years of trying to harness this power."

"It seemed inevitable that they would self-destruct, and I thought that would be fine in regards to the village, as those bastards deserve." Hashirama was angered now, "Tobirama, stop talking like that!" Tobirama was angered now too, "Brother, the village is the main matter, it's the keystone. As a matter of which, I shall destroy the both of you, once I free myself from this accursed jutsu." Dias stood in front of Sidra to stop her from getting into a fight with Tobirama. "Lord second, I can assure you, Sidra is not one to be feared, she forsoke her clan a long time ago." Tobirama scoffed, "And why should I believe you?" Dias remembered that they didn't know who he was. "I am Diaorama Senju, Hashirama, I am your great great grandson." Hashirama was interested now, "Oh, my child, you seem well, though I never knew I had one who survived to today, other than Tsunade." Dias bowed to his ancestor, "Hashirama, Tobirama, you know you can trust me, and Sidra here is my wife." Hashirama and Tobirama were both shocked, Tobirama was mostly angry shocked, Hashirama was more proud and happy, "You married an Uchiha, you traitor!" Tobirama yells out. Hashirama holds his hand out to block Tobirama, "No, can't you see, this is great, the Senju and the Uchiha's feud ends with them, if they truly love each other." Tobirama gets back and turns to his brother, "Don't you understand, the girl's just manipulating him!" Hashirama shook his head, "Tell me, does she seem like someone to do that?", "I get it, why you don't trust me, however this is what Hashirama and Madara could have had as peace long ago, I should mention it too, I am Madara's great great granddaughter." Hashirama found it ironic, but nevertheless he was relieved that finally the peace between Senju and Uchiha could end. Tobirama wasn't happy with it, but he was also relieved that the conflict will finally end.

Dias added on, "I shall get to the reason we've brought you back. Madara Uchiha has been revived by Obito Uchiha, Sidra's older brother." Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Minato were all in complete shock, Madara being revived seemed impossible. "I sense chakra, faint, but it is Madara's." Tobirama says. "We must get on the field now!" Hiruzen says. "No." Pain tells. "Madara had fled, he cannot be found because Obito continues to hide him in places out of our reach. If you wish to waste hours searching, be my guest." The hokages settled down. "Until Madara reveals himself you are welcome to relax in the village, the reanimation will last indefinitely enough to keep all of you alive until we face him." With that the 4 hokages left to prepare and maybe sneak in a look at how the world changed since they passed away. Naruto had some catching up to do with his own father, Hiruzen and his 3 students also had some catching up to do, as did Dias and his great great grandfather and granduncle.

XXXXXX

Somewhere random underground

Madara looked up to sense chakra he'd seen before. "Obito." Obito turned to hear, "Yes?" Madara looked up, "Hashirama's chakra, I can sense it." Obito grunted, "That fool Orochimaru must have reanimated him to combat you." Obito sensed a familiar chakra as well, 2 of them. "He must have also reanimated the third and fourth Hokages, with them the second is most likely with them." Madara smirked, "Hashirama, you will fall to me this time, muahahaha!"


	38. Chapter 38: The Limited Tsukuyomi

About 2 weeks after the previous chapter, the 5 Hokages, Naruto, Dias, Sidra, Jiraiya, Pain and Sasuke manage to find Obito and Madara and block off Obito's kamui escape pattern. After which a battle ensures between them against Obito, Madara, Kisame and many white Zetsu clones. Obito manages to get Naruto and Sidra to focus on him and leads them astray from the rest of their teammates. "You'll die here Obito!" Naruto yells. Obito scoffs back, he takes out a crystal ball, Naruto didn't know that Obito wanted him to find him and come for a fight. Obito unleashes his newest technique, the limited tsukuyomi, it captures Naruto and Sidra dead on trapping them in a crystal ball and knocking them both unable to fight back. "I've got you, nine-tails." Obito radios the others telling them mission complete. Obito warps himself and the crystal prison containing Naruto and Sidra, Madara, Zetsu and Kisame out of there, with that the Zetsu clone army despells.

XXXXXX

Somewhere unknown

'The limited Tsukuyomi, a demo if you will, it not only renders the victim trapped, but it also grants their deepest desires, in a world almost parallel to us,' Obito and Madara smirk, "We've finally captured the nine-tails, shall we move on to extract it?" Madara nods back, "Yes."

XXXXXX

Genjutsu World

"Ugh, ugh." Naruto walks up in a dark alley, boxes and barrels were there was if it was a storage closet. "Where am I?" Sidra slowly gets up after him. "I have no idea." Naruto looks forward he sees light. Naruto walks towards the light at the end of the alleyway, Sidra follows him. Naruto reaches the end of the alleyway and sees that he's on a street that he recognized. "Wait, this is?" Naruto was in shock as was Sidra, "Konoha?!" They said in unison. "This has to be insane, we destroyed Konoha a long time ago. How is it rebuilt?" Naruto didn't know himself, "To tell you the truth, I have no clue." Sidra put her hand on her head, "We were fighting Obito, right?" Naruto nods, "Yeah, we were, but he's not here that's for sure." They both look around, there seemed to be no evidence that the village was destroyed, the people around looked like they were completely fine and went on with their individual businesses.

Naruto turned around to see coming around the corner was team 10, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, however they looked different. "I'm telling ya Choji, it's a 3 for 1 deal on fast food, let's have something to eat, my treat." Shikamaru says to his teammate. "Yeah, I don't think so, I'm on a diet so back off, I can't eat that much anyway." Shikamaru growled at him, "Ah man Choji just come with me, it'll be fun." Choji makes a mad face at him back, "Hey, there's no need to fight, we're all friend here right?" Ino calmly says to them. 'She's being so ... calm!' Naruto screamed in his head, normally Ino was energetic and active. "Come on Choji, I'll take the either price, it's 1500 ryo over 3 so that's ... um ..." Choji states in his face, "500 ryo, god you have no smarts, plus I'm not hungry." Sidra was just as confused, 'He's not smart, and he's not hungry, this is ridiculous!' The 3 walk up to Naruto and Sidra. "Oh hey." They didn't know what to say here, they were all confused. "Hey Menma, Sakura says she wanted you near the port." Choji says. Shikamaru added on. "Who's this girl, she's kinda cute." Naruto thinks in his head, 'Did he just call me Menma?...' Sidra thinks to herself, 'Who's he calling cute!?' Choji looks behind him to see Sakura walking up. "Oh, nevermind here she comes." Naruto and Sidra turn around to see Sakura walking up to them. "Hey, Menma are you ready for our date?!" Sakura blushes in front of him, "Uh, uh, I don't, uh?" Sidra gets in the way, "He's busy tonight, we're just leaving." Sakura grabs Sidra by the arm, "Hey what do you think you're doing taking Menma or something?" Sidra throws Sakura off her, "It doesn't matter, he's not going on any date with you, not after what you did!" Sakura was now confused, "Did what?" Sidra scoffs, "You know." Sakura remembers some things, but of course it wasn't right, "Is it because I lost that fight with Hinata, that's no reason ..." Now Naruto was even more confused.

"Hey!" Naruto turns around to see more of the Konoha 11 had arrived, though this time he's in shock most of all. Naruto saw that those coming up to them, were Kiba, Shino and ... Hinata? "Hinata!" Naruto runs up to gracefully greet her. Hinata gladly accepts his hug, but then she says, "It's about time you loved me!" Naruto splits back off the hug he noticed Hinata was wearing different clothes now, they were black and gray as if Hinata had just fought in a war, other than that she looked the same, (Think Obito's 4th shinobi war suit, only the coat flowed down and wide to about her ankles, no other changes from the actual Hinata). "It's about time you realize that the flat-chested bitch isn't right for you." Sakura comes up to her angrily, "Who are you calling flat-chested!" Hinata shakes it off, "You bitch, who else?" Sakura clenches her fist, "Why you little!" Sakura tries to throw a punch that would have collided with Hinata's readying punch too, they are both sent flying back by Sidra's repelling attack at the last minute. "Why you, you're trying to take Menma from me too!" Hinata yells back, "Who is she anyway, doesn't matter Menma's mine!" Sakura yells too. Sidra shakes her head, 'I never thought I'd see the day where Hinata and Sakura fight over Naruto, this is crazy.' Another voice comes in, "Hey everyone." Everyone turns to see Sasuke was walking up. "Sasuke's here too." Naruto quietly says. Sasuke turns to see who was there and his eyes nailed on Sidra. "AH, you're back!" Sasuke hugs Sidra tighter than ever she felt. "You're back, I never thought I'd see this day!" Sidra was confused even more, but then again aren't we all, "I thought you died, well we all did." Sidra's thoughts read, 'Died, what the?' Sasuke released Sidra from his hug, then he ran off. "That was even weirder than ever." Naruto said. "Hey what's with the Akatsuki cloaks?" Shino asks, "Isn't it dangerous to be wearing those, only those in the group can wear those, they'd mistake you for one and then you'd be in for it." Naruto repiled, "This is just an Akuzura cloak." All of the people around all said they didn't know what that was despite Naruto trying to remind them over and over. Kiba said, "Well anyway guys, we're going to the bathhouse for some down time, you guys want to join us?" The others all agreed and started to head to the bathhouse, Hinata and Sakura made angry attempts at each other the either time. Naruto and Sidra follow to try and get some information from them on this screwed up world.

XXXXXX

Bathhouse, Women's Side

Tenten gets into the water and it kind of stings the cuts on her skin. "Ohh, I know I did this to myself, but that stings..." Ino giggles a little, "Tenten, honey, you really should stop using all those dangerous ninja tools." Hinata turns to Sakura with a few words since they all had their clothes off, "I see you're still flat as a board." Sakura boils up more than the actual water in the bath, "Why you! what did you say?!" Hinata throws Sakura's threats off like the water in the bath, "You heard me, Menma is my man, so lay off flatty." Sakura had an anger point on her forehead, as big as it was, 'I swear one of these days I'll kill her.' Hinata's rage turned to another target in the blink of an eye, "And you too, don't think just because you're a legend here means Menma will like you any more than me!" Sidra flinched slightly, 'This is definitely not the Hinata I know of, she needs to cool off, and what did she mean by I'm a legend here?' Hinata was up in Sidra's face now. "You heard me?!" Sidra wasn't going to let someone stare her down no matter whom it was, "Back off fool, you have no idea who you're dealing with." Hinata threw the threat back, "Neither do you, ugh, nevermind we'll settle this some other time." Hinata goes back to actually enjoy the water for once though Sakura and herself didn't stop staring at each other. Sidra only thought of this type of fight to be ridiculous.

XXXXXX

Bathhouse, Men's Side

The boys simply washed themselves up and enjoyed the heat of the steam. Choji sat in the bath, Neji for some reason was staring at the wall, gasping and looking happy. "Man, I gotta get all these bugs off." Shino says. "You sure are acting odd Shino." Naruto responds. Kiba had bubbles on his head, they looked like cat ears, "Hey Menma, look I have cat ears, meow, purrr!" Naruto only was depressed, "If I had the choice I'd rather have you say woof, woof." Kiba's funny was killed the moment, then he put his bath hat ring on his face like a lion's mane, "Now look I'm a lion, roar, roar!" Naruto shook his head, "This is crazy, Kiba likes cats, Shino doesn't like bugs." Sasuke emotionlessly said, "It's nothing just ignore them." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Well as least you're normal, sorta..." Shikamaru ran at the pool on bubble skates, he crashes into some wooden crates and crashed into the pool. "Oh come on, you spilled all the water." Choji was annoyed by his antics. "Oh yeah, sorry." Neji stared at the wall, "You have got to see this, come on turn towards me!" Naruto was still confused, "Now Shikamaru's an idiot and who knows what Neji's doing."

XXXXXX

Bathhouse Women's Side

"I have nothing to do with this!" Sidra yells at Hinata, "Liar, I know you also want Menma, they told me you came out of a dark alley together, were you making out?!" Sidra shooks her head. "What no, I would never." Hinata flinched at sensing something else, "Wait, that's." She turns around. Neji on the other side, "Crap she noticed!" Hinata clenched her fist, "Why you pervert Neji, prepare to die!" Hinata jumps out of the bath to go get Neji. A few minutes later Rock Lee crashes through the roof of the bathhouse onto the women's side. "AHH!" Ino shrieks at the sight. Hinata got on the clothes she was wearing fast and went to go check it out. Sidra took on her previous cloak, the black Uchiha cloak to wear while in this weirded out world. "Why you rock Lee, you were just trying to peep on us, weren't you!" Hinata yells while holding him in the air with only 1 hand. "No, I was training, when I slipped and fell in here." Hinata scoffed, "Like I'd believe that story!" Tenten put on her ripped clothes, "How shameful, you should have done that!" Lee was more frightened than usual, "No, I was just training, and my foot got caught on something and I fell into the women's bathhouse, I swear I didn't." The men came into the same room to check out what all the yelling was about. "What's going on?" Naruto asks. "Rock Lee tried to peep on us." Hinata responded holding on even tighter. "No, please believe me, I didn't." Naruto puts his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Come on Hinata, let him down." Hinata shrugs, "Okay, it's for you Menma, you won't be so lucky next time, remember that." Rock Lee storms off scared at what just happened.

XXXXXX

Top of Hokage Monument

"This is ridiculous, Hinata's violent, Ino's calm, Shikamaru's dumb, Choji's smart, Kiba likes cats, Shino hates bugs, this is all crazy." Naruto expressed, "I know, I have the feeling we're not in our world anymore." Sidra realized something here, "Wait a minute, we were fighting Obito when this started right?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah." Sidra looks on the moon, "What if this is the infinite tsukuyomi. Remember the infinite tsukuyomi grants one's greatest desires, what's your greatest desires Naruto?" Naruto thought for a moment, "For the ninja world to be at peace, for my parents and Hinata to be alive.", "That's what's currently happened, we were in the middle of a war, but I see no war here, and Hinata's alive, different, but alive, maybe so are your parents, and the Uchiha clan, that would be my greatest desire." Sidra was correct, the infinite tsukuyomi did grant the deepest desires and that would explain how Konoha's rebuilt. "But the infinite tsukuyomi can only be cast by having the ten-tails revived and we know Obito doesn't have that." Naruto states. Sidra puts her hand to her head, "I guess your right, this might be a shortened version of the infinite tsukuyomi, which means it will wear off eventually.", "When?", Sidra shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know when. Until then, since this is a genjutsu world, we should try and find a way to break it early." Naruto and Sidra nodded and walked off of the Hokage monument. Sakura looked at the either thing from a telescope in her bedroom and Hinata looked from afar using Tenseigan, which she still had.

XXXXXX

Real World

Obito started the extraction several hours ago, but it still wasn't done. "What's taking so long?" Madara asks. "It would seem the nine-tails is more stubborn than I thought, it refuses to leave easily, it could take days before the extraction is done.", "That's fine as long as it works in the end." Madara stares at the moon. "Soon the infinite tsukuyomi will be cast on this world, hahaha!"

 **That's all for this chapter, I loved the road to ninja movie so I added some of it in here. The next chapter will resume from this one.**


	39. Chapter 39: Trapped in a Dream

In the Genjutsu world time follows about the same as the real world, therefore Naruto has about 7 days before his nine-tails is extracted from him and he dies in a dream, can he do it? It has been only 1 day since they arrived, they had 6 left. The only thing that has been exciting recently is that either Sakura or Hinata has tried to attack Sidra during the first 5 hours of the day, only to pass through her or get repelled. Then Sasuke came up. "Sidra, good thing I found you, I want you to come with me for a sec." Sidra looked at Naruto, he nodded so they decided to go with Sasuke. It was a longer walk, but Sidra figured out where they were going by the time they passed the Hyuga complex, it was the same route she would use when she visited Hikari if she ever wanted to try and return home. They were going to the Uchiha complex. To Sidra and Naruto's surprise, they saw that the Uchiha complex was completely new now, it was crowded with Uchiha everywhere, you couldn't go around without seeing an Uchiha minding his or her own business. "The Uchiha complex, it's not abandoned." Sasuke looked at Sidra as if she's crazy, "Why would it be abandoned?" Sidra looks at Sasuke and just makes the nevermind type of signal. Sasuke leds Sidra to the complex center in which the entire complex comes to greet her with welcoming arms, one man gave her a black rose with a card that said 'Glad you're back hero.' Sidra goes home to find that her parents are alive, and more her brother Obito is not only home, but he's also loyal to Konoha and loves her like an actual brother would. Sidra constantly reminded herself that this was a dream, not reality, but she hoped to make it reality. Sidra looking for answers finds a scroll in Obito's room that said 'My dearest sister.'

Sidra sees no one is around with her parents and Obito called out. The scroll reads.

My Dearest Sister: Why did this have to happen, my sister if only I'd been there for you. I'm so sorry if you ever hear my plea, my life has turned gloomy with you gone. I've dedicated myself to becoming the strongest so nothing like this will ever happen again, I even have the Mangekyou Sharingan and I've been training under my sensei Minato for longer times, he says I'm improving and already am one of the strongest there is, but I can't stop, I must become stronger and stronger, to protect those I loved. I swear that one day, even if I have to turn to the ends of the world, I will find a way to bring you back, I hope this message reaches you, wherever you are.

Sidra felt touched by this, she wipes off a tear, and then she finds an article inside the scroll, it read Hero of the Black Rose.

The article reads

Hero of the Black Rose: The Uchiha have been sent to kill the masked man who has been threatening our land for several years now. He only appears once every 10 days or so, but he still remains a mystery. Only one death that we shall forever remember, Sidra Uchiha only 14 years old was killed by this masked man after she saves her older brother Obito Uchiha and her parents Minzoku Uchiha and Siandara Uchiha and in return managing to eliminate the masked man's army entirely using a technique that involved what looked like a phoenix. The only remains of the young hero is a black rose that Obito says Sidra always wore in her hair. So shall this hero live forever as legend in the hidden leaf.

Sidra understood currently what has occurred in the village. 'So I saved my parents and brother from this masked man.' Sidra looked to her left in a glass case was a black rose that was sealed by a tag that only reacted to a certain handprint. Sidra goes closer and the seal deactivated instantly, she puts the rose in her hair like the article says. Sidra leaves the room, many emotions on her mind, one was to go talk to her brother.

XXXXXX

Konoha Cemetery

Obito was there at a tablet that had Sidra's name craved into it. 'This is over, my sister is back, thank you lord.' Obito rips the tablet out of the ground and destroys it with a fire jutsu. "Obito?" Sidra arrived at the cemetery sensing her brother's chakra. "Sister." Obito pulled his sister into a hug. "I've missed you so much. How are you back?" Sidra wasn't sure, could she tell Obito that she wasn't from this world? Sidra decided since Obito was already good at deciphering lies, she had to go with the truth. "Obito, I'm not who you think I am." Obito chuckles, "What are you talking about, you're my sister." Sidra shook her head, "I'm more of another one." Obito followed his sister on a walk, "What do you mean?" Sidra kept walking, "I'm not from this world." Obito glanced at his sister as if she was crazy. "Not from this world, what do you mean?" Sidra explained, "To tell you the truth, I'm from an alternate reality, alike to this one, in my world, Menma or whatever is called Naruto, he was brought into this world with me." Obito didn't understand, "In my world, Hinata is gentle, shy and timid, and Shikamaru's a genius, Ino's like hyperactive, the Uchiha clan is dead, the Akatsuki is evil, Sakura's parents are not heros, Naruto or Menma's parents are dead, Kiba likes dogs, Shino likes bugs, and everyone has about opposite personalities, and you would want to kill me if it's the last thing you do." Obito was thinking she's insane, "Sidra, sister ... you're clearly have amnesia or something." Sidra shook her head, "No, it's all true, you have to believe me!" Obito looked into Sidra's eyes, "Hmm, Rinnegan." Obito could see that this Sidra had Rinnegan, not something his previous sister had. "Ugh, okay if you're not my sister, who are you?", "I'm more like her from another dimension, and in reality, you or my world's Obito caused this to happen." Obito was confused now, "Okay then, if you are telling the truth, what do you want?", "I need to get out of this weird reality, now.", "Okay, do you know how?" Sidra shook her head.

The real Obito looked on at this from a crystal mirror. "Hehe, quite an unusual perspective, I guess my sister and I do have something in common, if only she had my other views."

XXXXXX

Naruto had his daily clashes with Sakura and Hinata fighting over him, though he managed to give them the slip. Naruto went home to his supposed house. Naruto walks in, although he was confused on why the lights were on before he got back. "Menma, you're late!" Kushina said to him. Naruto gasped, Sidra had told him that his parents might be alive, but he didn't take it seriously until now. "Menma, are you okay, you're staring into space?" Minato asks. Naruto shook off his trance, and he sat down. Naruto didn't talk during dinner, but he enjoyed home cooking more than his wild food that he gathered. After dinner Minato asked him some questions, "So from the news I've hear, you and the Hero of the Black Rose are hitting it off, congratulations, you know it's almost like when I met your mother, only of course you didn't exactly save her." Naruto was unfamiliar with this name, 'Hero of the Black Rose, I think he must mean Sidra.' Minato kept talking with Kushina at his side leaning with love. "You know if you get married, we'll have grandchildren with the Sharingan, that's something I'd like to see, but of course it's your choice." Kushina blushed at Minato she remembers how they met. "Though I wouldn't get too caught up, the child of heros and the hyuga heiress say they like you too." She adds on. Naruto was on the verge of bursting out, he wanted to tell them that he wasn't who they thought he was, but on the other hand he hadn't been with his parents for so many years in wanted to savor the moment. Also he now had 3 girls on his back, one didn't need his love, but his parents sure thought it was a good idea, and the other 2 wanted it too badly that they'd kill the other for it. Naruto just stood up and said, "I'm going to call it a night okay." Kushina hit him on the head like Sakura would. "Not until you clean the dishes!" Minato chuckles while Naruto unhappily does the dishes.

XXXXXX

Day 3 it was now less than 5 days until the extraction is complete. So far nothing has come up. Sidra and Obito had cleaned out the library and scrolls looking for an answer. Naruto hadn't had any luck either, but his only clue was this masked man that showed up often, news reports said he showed up near the leaf village recently and killed Jiraiya much to Naruto's dismay.

Somewhere outside of the leaf village

A man in a mask, black spiky hair and a cloak stood looking at the moon. "I can't believe there's someone identical to me, I guess now I can move faster in my plans, since that fool is taking my place in that wretched village." Menma left into the darkness.

XXXXXX

Halfway through the day Tsunade called Minato and Kushina into the office, they brought Naruto with them after he was interested, since he or Menma normally wasn't interested. "There's has been some recent intel of the masked man saying that he wants what is known as the red moon scroll. 'Red moon scroll that's the same thing Obito wanted from the train.' Naruto kept his thoughts out of the way for Tsunade to continue. "So then, your assignment is to retrieve the scroll from Mt. Myoboku before the masked man does, 2 more will also be joining you, they'll be arriving shortly." At that moment the door opened, "There they are now." The Uchiha brother and sister duo walked in, Sidra took her stand next to Naruto whispering what she had so far. Obito was briefed on the details of the mission and the group of 5 left for Mt Myoboku the very place Jiraiya had trained, it was he who put the scroll there under a seal that only Minato could open.

XXXXXX

Mt. Myoboku

On the way up Sidra and Naruto tagged behind to talk about things. "Naruto, I think this scroll might be our ticket out of here." Naruto turned his head instantly, "Why?" Sidra explained, "Because, the red moon scroll tells how to use the infinite tsukuyomi, maybe it'll tell us how to break it." Naruto nodded, there was no angering over that logic. When they reached the summit of the mountain the scroll was just in the clearing up ahead. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" In a puff of smoke 3 giant toads appeared. "Chief Toad!" Naruto knew these toads they were under Jiraiya's command. "Get them!" Chief Toad slams his spear on the ground to attack the 5. Naruto, Minato and Kushina all avoided the attack, Obito and Sidra stood there to let it pass through them, I guess siblings think alike. Minato attacks one of toads with a Rasengan, however he is flung back by the toad's giant foot, Kushina catches him before he crashes. Naruto generates a Rasengan too, it caught Minato's attention since Menma's attacks were slightly different from Naruto's. "When did you learn that son?" Minato asks. "Huh, I've always known it." Minato shrugs, "And you didn't think to tell me." Minato and Naruto combine their Rasengans. Naruto boosts the power with a chakra eight-tails cloak. In unison they said, "Double Rasengan!" The 2 rasengans collide and take down one of the 3 toads there sending it into a wall. One of the toad's sends it's mace down on Sidra, she phases through it and unleashes a combo with her brother. "Combo fire style, Double Grand Fireball Jutsu!" The burning fire type attack doubled as power sent the second toad flying into a wall, 'I haven't done that in so long,' both Sidra and Obito thought the same. Only the chief toad was left. The third toad attacked fiercely and was still in the way of the scroll. "Naruto?" He nods back, Sidra and Naruto decided to unleash a double attack themselves. They stood in a similar matter, they held their hands in a parallel fashion. "Here we go.", "Right." In unison, "Double Almighty Push!" The third combo combined both wind chakra and repelling power, both of them unleash a attack that was alike to the attack used to flatten Konoha in the real world. The toad had no chance against a repelling attack like this it flew into the mountainside hurt.

Minato undoes the seal and obtains the red moon scroll. All 3 toads disappear in smoke having the scroll removed. "Mission complete." Minato nods to the other 4. The 5 return back to Konoha the scroll in hand, however one was watching them. The masked man watched them retrieve it, Menma tails them back to the village.

XXXXXX

Obito in reality stared at the mirror, "At this rate they'll escape way before the extraction is complete." Obito turned to his 2 prisoners in the crystal ball. "And myself in this fake world, what I would give to have my sister and I be at peace without it messing my plans up." The extraction was only about 20% complete, however he calculated he needed a minimum of 70% of the nine-tails for the infinite tsukuyomi. Which gave him at least another 3 days before he was complete on the extraction.

XXXXXX

The 5 ninja got back to the village successfully, however the Masked man has gotten back with them, and he's bound to mess them up.

 **That's all here, for the next chapter it's the last one in the genjutsu world.**


	40. Chapter 40: Escape the Dream

The masked man has infiltrated the village hiding in the shadows. Night about 1 day since the time of retrieving the red moon scroll, Naruto and Sidra had been analyzing the scroll for a long time, but so far it was nothing useful, though it did provide very good information on how the infinite tsukuyomi worked. Menma crashes the party he floated above the village. "Die now, Great Spiralling Ring." Menma drops his version of Naruto's Rasengan like a nuke on the village destroying the middle of the village as Naruto did with his almighty push on the reality Konoha. Naruto, his parents and the 2 Uchiha siblings make their stand against him. "You, you're the masked man right?" Minato yells up at Menma. "You must yell at me like that father?" Minato's eyes bulged, "Did you just call me father?" Menma floated down at Minato, "Yes, I did father." Kushina shook her head, "No he's our son, right Menma?" Naruto decided this was better than ever to tell the truth, first he shot a look at Sidra for confirmation to say it. Sidra nodded back, Naruto started to explain, "Okay, mom, dad, if you'll listen, you too Menma is it?" Menma smirked at the shot that Naruto knew who he was through and through it was obvious to Naruto.

"The truth is, Sidra and I are from an alternate reality, we're not part of this world, and we've been trying to get out of this world since we arrived, but we've had no luck, and by the way, my name is Naruto." The 4 standing around them had different reactions, Minato and Kushina were gasping at one they've been housing someone completely different from their real son, and that their real son was the most well known criminal they've known, Obito already saw this coming from the information his sister gave him, Menma was only angry. "So, you're my double from another world, that must be why I can't stand you for no reason, to tell you the truth, I hate you for reason, you make every hair on my body stand up, you make me so angry for no reason, and now I know why! But at least the solution is obvious, I'll just have to get rid of you, forever!" Menma becomes covered in dark energy and through a giant smoke cloud the black nine-tails emerges from the smoke.

XXXXXX

"This is getting interesting." Obito looked on from the real world. The extraction was 50% complete having used more chakra to try and speed it up.

XXXXXX

"I'm going to destroy you!" Menma yells and the black nine-tails roars. "Naruto?" Naruto's body becomes covered with red fiery energy and from a burst of smoke his own nine-tails appears out of the smoke. "Here we go Kurama, and you ready?", **"Of course, thank you for the full release, now it's time to destroy this fool."** Obito joins with his massive green susanoo. Sidra uses her Xachikyu to help out as well. "Let us fight like titans, mom, dad, get back." Naruto says. Minato and Kushina retreat back so avoid this fight's crossfire. "Here we go." The 2 nine-tails attack each other like rabid monsters, biting and tackling each other with the power equal. Although distracted Menma's nine-tails takes 2 hits from Obito's susanoo sword and Sidra's Xachikyu. It weakened him immensely, the black nine-tails struggled against the fire equal to sun. "Take this!" Menma unleashes a tailed beast ball, in which Naruto counters with the same attack making an enormous explosion it attracted everyone in the village to look. The explosion was so immense it forces both jinchuuriki to deform their tailed beasts. Both laid on the ground. "Time to finish this. Right Obito?" Sidra looked over and Obito wasn't himself anymore his susanoo slashed at Sidra's Xachikyu although it failed against the fire capable of melting anything. Sidra saw that Obito no longer had 2 Mangekyou Sharingan's it was now 1 mangekyou and one Rinnegan. Obito from the real world had taken over his counterpart having created the limited tsukuyomi. "You insist on interfering so much sister, I will destroy you here."

Obito's susanoo slashes multiple times at Sidra's Xachikyu, but it was useless the fire keep reflecting the slashes back like nothing. "Do you think you'll defeat me that easily?" Sidra's Xachikyu smashes into Obito's susanoo burning even the strongest of armor he had. Obito releases his susanoo in a burst of fire making Sidra's Xachikyu form deactivate was well. "AHH!" Obito runs up with his blade that clashed with Sidra's Senju blade. "You still have that blade?" Obito asks, "It's special to me, but you wouldn't know about that.", "Trust me, I know more than you think." Obito and Sidra unleash their fire style jutsus up very close and send the other flying back.

Naruto got up before Menma, but Menma disappeared in smoke, it was a substitution. Menma comes at Naruto with his spiralling ring, Naruto runs at him too with a Rasengan. Obito runs at Sidra with a dark chidori, an attack he took from Kakashi's favor, Sidra runs at him with a inferno shuriken. Both pairs hit each other with their attacks creating 2 explosions making all 4 fly back. Obito spat out some blood, 'Forget my sister, I need to capture the nine-tails.' Obito runs towards Naruto. Sidra tackles him down along the way. "Stop interfering with my plans!", "Why don't you stop making them then?!" Obito grabs hold of his sister's neck. "Then I'll just have to kill you." Sidra slashes Obito in the left leg making him drop her instantly. Obito felt his leg going numb as it was drained of chakra. Obito sees that Naruto and Menma were once again charging at each other with their attacks, "Hehe," Obito warps Naruto's direction to Sidra instead of Menma and Naruto nails the wrong target. Menma fumbles at Obito messing up his attack. "Great Spiralling Ring!" Menma throws his great spiralling ring at Naruto, "Rasenshuriken!" Naruto throws his own powerful ring at Menma's with evenly strengthened power. 'Only a battle between 2 nine-tails could be so destructive, but no one will win in the end.' Obito warps Menma away from the match after he did his part. "It's just you and me nine-tails.", "Good, I wanted that!" Naruto yells back. Naruto and Obito go into extreme taijutsu attacks, each trying to make hits, however Obito's sharingan plus Rinnegan easily overpowered Naruto's taijutsu. He kicks Naruto in the stomach sending him flying back. Naruto gets back up, his chakra was too exhausted from his battle with Menma. "Time to come with me, Nine-tails." Obito holds out his hand, he speeds up the extraction by doing so, now it's 60% extracted. "Come on...I can't move..." Naruto couldn't move being extracted.

"Stay away from him.", "You just don't give it up, do you.", Sidra remembers some old logic, 'To deactivate the jutsu, you take out the caster.' Obito and Sidra jump at each other with their taijutsu, they each have Rinnegan so they both are able to clash over and over with equally matched vicious power. Neither used kamui there was no way it could work against another kamui user. "Dark Chidori!" Obito's dark chidori barely misses it's mark, and allowed Sidra to land a slash to Obito's right arm. "AH!" Obito's right arm and left leg were rendered useless now. 'The percent is 65%, just a little more.'

"Time to finish them." Obito runs at Sidra with another dark chidori ready. Sidra generates her inferno shuriken to counter, both explode in collision and send them both flying back. '67%.' Obito continued his fight with a barrage of chidori. Sidra avoided them all easily. '68%.' They collided once more sending them both back. Sidra smirked now, she came at Obito covered in her Xachikyu cloak. "Double!" Obito was surprised, Naruto behind him was charging up too covered with a nine-tailed cloak, "Almighty.", Obito couldn't dodge as they both slashed at the same time, "STRIKE!", cutting Obito into 2 pieces and sounded like what seemed like shattering a crystal. A bright flash of light occurs as the genjutsu world shattered.

XXXXXX

In the real world, Obito's mind is shattered as he returns. The crystal ball holding the 2 is also shattered. "We're out!" Obito growled, "They've escaped." Sidra and Naruto were gone in an instant with a sudden warp by Sidra's kamui. "They got away", he looks at the extraction percent, 69%. "NOO!" Obito yells into the air as he was so close. "You'll pay for this my sister, I promise you that." Madara was just as angry, he would have killed Obito if he didn't need Obito for his plan. Madara walks off pissed off yet again that his plan failed.

XXXXXX

Naruto and Sidra had gotten back to their base relieving everyone that they were safe, Obito relocated yet again to avoid capture, the war wasn't over.

 **This chapter is rather short, but that marks the end of the Genjutsu World.**


	41. Chapter 41: Awakening of the Sage

Obito and Madara stood before the giant gedo statue. It looked old and worn out to the bone, then again it was in the moon for so long. "This is it." Obito takes out the crystal containing the nine-tails power. "This is it." The nine-tails power is sucked into the gedo statue and combined with the other tailed beasts. Obito jumps into the gedo statue's mouth. With some time the gedo statue bursts out in power, Obito walked out, he wore an Otsutsuki cloak that had the patterns of the sage himself, Rinnegan glowed in his left eye, in his left hand a staff with rings that floated, multiple truth seeking balls floated around him like gravity had no right to weigh them down, he walked out as the new reincarnation of the sage of six paths.

To know how this occurred a little flashback is needed.

FLASHBACK TO ABOUT 2 DAYS AGO

Madara is furious at Obito for not only losing the jinchuuriki, but also his constant fails at capturing the nine-tails. There was 2 things now, Madara was over being a reincarnation. Obito originally wanted Nagato to perform the rinne rebirth on Madara, however that plan backfired, Madara demanded that Obito do the jutsu on him, Obito threatened that even Madara couldn't order him around because Obito had control over Madara's reincarnation and could dispose of him easily. Madara didn't like to be threatened, but he had no choice if he wanted to live to witness his plan succeed. Obito needed to capture the nine-tails, but he also had another idea, he would lure the nine-tails to him instead of trying to capture him. Obito knew that luring the nine-tails in was easy, Naruto would be lured in by many things, to make it a 2 bird with one stone type of thing, Obito knew who would bring Naruto to him.

XXXXXX

Zuraiya, Akuzura Empire, Midnight.

Sidra and Dias had just finished talking an alliance with the northern cities. However Obito was waiting for them on the roof. "Obito?! Why are you here?" Obito smirked, "This has gone too long sister, we end this now." Dias stood ready to fight, "If you want to kill Sidra, you have to get through me." Obito shook his head, "I have no use for you, it's my sister I want, we need to settle this mono-a-mono. How about it, this fight to the death sister, one of us will die here." Sidra gently pushes Dias aside and turns to face her brother, "So be it. One shall fall today." Obito smirked, "Yes, but whom?" Wind blew on the 2 silbings ready to kill the other. Both of them attacked using the Rinnegan to the fullest to anticipate their other's movement easily, therefore neither of them landed a hit. Obito's leg swings over Sidra's head, as did Sidra's arm under Obito. Obito takes out his prized blade, to collide just in time with Sidra's Senju blade and stop it from landing a direct hit. "You've grown so much since I last saw you." Sidra wasn't complimented, "That was 10 years ago." Obito discharges his blade with chidori lightning, making Sidra jump back in defense. "Inferno Shuriken!" Sidra unleashes Inferno shuriken at Obito, Obito uses his chidori charged blade to slash the shuriken in half and the 2 exploding halves implode. "Chidori can even slice apart a lightning bolt, you'd be smart to know that." Sidra shook her head, "I know about the chidori from Sasuke." Obito unleashes multiple shots of chidori attacks, Sidra dodges them all easily even if they were so powerful. Sidra composes her own type of lightning blade using fire, Sidra's fire blade collides with Obito's lightning charged blade.

The colliding powers of fire and lightning make them both fly backwards, Obito into the wall and Sidra right off the ledge. Dias wasn't worried though, he knew she wouldn't die that easily. Sidra's burning fire ascends with her into the sky, the bursting power of Xachikyu keeping her in the air. "This is." Obito's green susanoo takes shape, though now it morphed into the different form, giant steel wings appeared out of the warrior's back, a large tail also appeared, the masked on the warrior changed into a dragon's head. "HA!" Obito's different formed susanoo flew up, "Sister, did you think I won't figure out all of your techniques, whatever you can do I can also." Obito's green dragon Xachikyu roared. Sidra's Xachikyu and Obito's Xachikyu charged at each other in the sky over and over, the flames by each of them canceled each other out. "Urgh..." Obito felt pain, since his Rinnegan was not his and he only had one Rinnegan eye, it was a lot harder for him to use the Xachikyu technique, unlike Sidra who wielded 2 Rinnegan that were her's and that were evolved from the Sharingan. "Grand Fire Style, Searing Flames!" Sidra's Xachikyu unleashes a flamethrower on Obito, Obito uses his wings as a shield on the attack, it wasn't easy the flames he had to endure were hotter than the sun. The fire explodes at Obito at close range, he struggles to stay in flight and catches the wind to fly back up to avoid crashing. 'I can't win head on head, not when she's mastered the Xachikyu, Obito flies down around the large towers in Zuraiya. Sidra follows using easy acrobatics and flying skill, Obito barely avoids the buildings, Sidra avoided them easily and she was catching up quickly.

Obito unleashes a flamethrower at Sidra, who blocks the attack easily with the fire shield using the wings of her Xachikyu. 'She's strong, however my sister's compassion was always her weakness.' Obito flies attacking the people nearby. "Oh no!" Sidra does her best to blast the fire attacks before they hit the people below. Sidra manages to block all the blasts however she used more chakra than normal to do it. Obito charges at Sidra ramming her through one of the towers and making rubble tumble on both of them. Sidra bursts out of the rubble, Obito follows. Sidra takes Obito into the sky by dragging the tail into the sky. "We're too far for you to attack now." Obito grunted, "Well then," Obito unleashes his flamethrower to counter Sidra's they explode in the air making them both stutter in the sky. Sidra regains balance before Obito and goes attacking charging with a fiery impact and ramming Obito through the clouds making it seem like the sun was out with a fire burst into the sky.

Obito falls out of the sky to be shot by another flamethrower while falling. Obito manages to glide and land without crashing before finally dissolving his Xachikyu. Sidra lands also dissolving Xachikyu. "Fire Style, Inferno Shuriken Barrage!" Sidra unleashes a barrage of inferno fire shurikens, they pierced the sky like needles heading right at Obito. Obito uses his kamui to warp the shurikens to another place right above Sidra, Sidra manages to also warp them away just before they struck her, the shurikens appeared somewhere in the north leaf village, destroying a rebuilt building much to the worker's dismay. Obito and Sidra unleash their fire style jutsus canceling each other out. "It would seem our power is equal, you've done well to keep up with me after all these years.", "Save the compliments for another time."

Obito and Sidra charge at each other with the remaining forces of their power and collided head on. The collision of lightning and fire created a bubble of energy among them. Obito and Sidra struck each other in the chest, Sidra hit Obito's heart, Obito hit somewhere non-fatal. When the bubble explodes, Obito was left standing over his sister, who had been knocked unconscious. "Hehe, you've lost this match sister, and it cost you, but I have to thank you, you helped me a lot." Obito had a hole in his chest that showed his heart wasn't even there on technically. Unknown to anyone Sidra had just destroyed the seal placed on Obito by Madara so long ago, it kept him from becoming the ten-tails jinchuuriki and now it was gone. Obito picks up his sister and warps them both away.

XXXXXX

Somewhere, not needed to be mentioned

Obito's heart puncture was healed with Hashirama's cells and he had Sidra shackled in mid-air by chakra binds that he created and could manipulate himself, with the time passing he drained Sidra of her remaining chakra. "Ugh, ugh." Sidra starts to wake up about 5 hours after the battle with Obito. "You finally woke up." Sidra struggled against the chains, but they wouldn't come loose even to the strongest of attacks, it could only be disarmed by the caster. "Sister. I finally captured you, still it's not you I want. It's the nine-tails. And you're going to help me get him, tell Naruto to come to this fortress alone, now." Sidra shook her head, "No way, I won't lead Naruto into a trap." Obito snapped his fingers and lightning bursted through the chains. "AHH!" Obito chuckled, "I figured you'd say that, so I'll give you a deal. You will first go into my custody and help me capture the nine-tails, if you do I'll spare both you and your so called husband from the infinite tsukuyomi if you wish, you both have Rinnegan so it should work. It's a fair deal, sister." Sidra didn't need time to say it, "No, I'm not doing it." Obito was growing impatient now, "Tell me sister, if you don't agree, I might just have to kill you and maybe then I'll use your body as a reincarnation and then force you to capture the nine-tails, and maybe I'll have you kill everyone you ever cared about." That spiked Sidra's mind, she didn't mind dying for the greater good, but having her destroy all her friends and family that was over the line. "Time's wasting, make your choice sister." Sidra was on the verge to burst into her emotions, but she had one more thing, "Okay, I'd do it, you win brother." Obito smirked, "Smart choice." Sidra continued to speak, "But. First I need to know." Obito stood with his full attention. "Why are you doing this, I know you're not evil, you just want peace like we do, but why are you doing this, not just to me, but to everyone you've ever known? Why have you given up hope for this world?" Obito closed his eyes, "Very well sister, I shall tell you."

"A long time ago, about when you were born, I had already gotten to the chunin rank of ninja, I had a nice team, it contained Kakashi Hatake whom you know, the other member of our team was Rin Nohara. She was the most wonderful and beautiful person I knew, I always wanted to earn her attention, but Kakashi always stole it from me, because he was always so cool with his personality and all that other junk, he always earned Rin's attention, I grew up to resent him more and more. From there I trained hard, very hard until I would overpower Kakashi entirely, and believe me that day would have come. However, one day during the third shinobi war, me, Kakashi and Rin all went to Iwagakure to destroy the Kannabi bridge as part of our orders, in that mission Rin was kidnapped by rogue ninjas and I vouched to save her, however Kakashi wanted to abandon her to finish the mission, quite the caring person he was then."

"Remember the one time we meet when we were little?" Obito and Sidra only met once before, otherwise they had been separate both thinking the other was dead. "I told you to never forget something back then."

"Those who do not follow orders are trash. But those who abandon their comrades, are worse than trash. I want you to always remember that sister."

"Of course, I never forgot it." Obito continued his story. "We managed to rescue Rin, however I was caught in a rockslide that crushed my right side. I thought I was dead, but my final hope was that Rin and Kakashi would escape, which is why I gave my left sharingan to Kakashi. In anyhow they escaped."

"That was the time you were thought to have died."

"Thought to have has a large emphasis, I truly did think I was dead, but someone rescued and nursed me back to health, I'm sure you know who."

"Our great great grandfather, ... Madara ... Uchiha."

"Correct, once Madara nursed me back to health by replacing the damaged organs and limbs on my right side with the cells of Hashirama Senju, it granted me special powers which is how I survived your attack to my heart. At first I wanted to return to the village and be with Rin and Kakashi once again, but Madara insisted I owed him my life and for me to carry out his plans, at first I refused, but there was one event that changed my mind."

"I found Kakashi and Rin one day, they were surrounded by Kirigakure ninja, and Kakashi plunged a chidori through Rin's heart. He literality got to her heart, Rin died that day and it awoke my Mangekyou Sharingan as well as Kakashi's. I was devastated by this, I wanted to kill Kakashi, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I personality buried Rin, then I swore to someday get my revenge. From there I did turn back to Madara and he told me about the infinite tsukuyomi plan, he told me that it would have me, Kakashi and Rin together once again, which is why I followed his plans, with his dying breath he gave me his plans and his name. From then I manipulated Nagato, Yahiko and Konan into making the Akatsuki, and from there I controlled everything from the shadows, furthering my plans. Almost everyone in the Akatsuki betrayed me when you came along, but I forgive you for that. Years ago I figured out the truth, Rin had the 3-tails inside her and she was killed by Kakashi as orders on the village. Therefore, Rin died because of my village."

"From there all my ideals and spirits were gone, I had nothing left, but an evil space, I decided to move on with the infinite tsukuyomi plan, but not before I attacked the leaf village with the nine-tails and revenge, ultimately that part failed, but it was only a minor setback as you did my job for me, since you destroyed the leaf village. This all leads me to now, I have told you my story."

"Obito, I understand your pain, but doing all this to be with Rin again, the sacrifice vs the gain is too much."

"You don't understand, Rin was one of the most important things in my life, all these sacrifices are for the greater good. And what about all the other deaths, losses and murders in war, I'm solving all those problems."

"Obito, even you and I know that Madara doesn't want this, he wants to destroy all of us, if he's the only one not affected by the infinite tsukuyomi, then what?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, I owe Madara my life."

"How can you believe what you're doing is for the greater good, you disgrace all the Uchiha who died before us." Obito shocks Sidra once again, "AHH!" Obito sneers, "This conversation is over, unless you want to be one of the Uchiha who dies before me."

"You agreed to work with me, however I don't think I should release you. I don't trust you even if you are my sister, though you'd make a fine hostage to lure in the nine-tails."

"Zetsu, go tell them to have the nine-tails come alone to rescue her, or else." Zetsu nods and phases back into the ground.

XXXXXX

Uzushiogakure

"So Obito kidnapped Sidra?!" Naruto yells at Dias. "Hey, she insisted that they have a sibling fight to the death, though I think Obito's only objective was to capture her." Naruto throws a kunai at the wall and walks off, "Hey, if you were me, I'd be the one more worried, my wife got kidnapped and is probably either dead, or close to being dead!" Naruto sneers back, but he knew Dias was right. "Yeah, I guess Sidra just reminds me too much of." Dias finishes the thought, "Hinata?" Naruto turned gloomy, "Yeah..." Zetsu phases out from the ground, "Hey there." Naruto clenched his fist, "Zetsu!" Naruto begins to charge at him, but Dias stops him in mid-charge. "I come with a message, Obito demands that you nine-tails come to him, alone, or else." Dias responded for him, "Forget it, we're not turning over the final jinchuuriki to him, especially not alone!" Black Zetsu spoke now, "Okay then, then you can say goodbye to that Uchiha you call a wife." Dias had another offer, "You know what, tell Obito to face me one-on-one, if he wins, he may do whatever he wishes with my wife and he can have the nine-tails, if he loses he is to turn her back." Zetsu leaves the building to deliver the message.

XXXXXX

Somewhere

After a brief explanation from Zetsu. "So the Senju wants a battle, so be it, I'll wipe out the remaining descendants of Hashirama Senju for good. Tell him to meet me here, in 3 hours." Zetsu phases out to deliver the new information. "It seems your husband loves you more then I thought, however you can witness me destroy him, I hope you enjoy the show." Sidra struggles against the chains, but they wouldn't break or even come loose, "You stay away from him, he's innocent against you." Obito turns around, "No, no one is innocent against me."

3 hours later

The entire Akuzura force had come to watch this fight. Dias and Obito even had a large platform to fight on. Obito suspended Sidra behind his side, Madara stood guard, he only wished that he could kill the remains of Hashirama himself. However Hashirama and Madara though both reincarnations looked at each other with the same types of anger they had so long ago.

"Are you ready to die?" Obito smirking said. "Maybe you'll lead me there. Let's do this." Obito and Dias ran at each other with their full strength since they both had one eye of Rinnegan they were equal in taijutsu, however Obito's sharingan made it more difficult for him. Dias takes out his blade and barely misses Obito's chest. 'I thought my sister had that blade. If he strikes me in a vital organ it's over for me.' Obito was on the defense now, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Dias unleashes his attack in counter, "Water Style, Hydro Release!" Dias' water attack overpowers Obito's fire attack however Obito let's the attack pass through him. Sidra thinks to herself, 'Kamui, and I'm not there to stop it this time.' Dias however was ready for that move. 'Nice try, but I know how to counter this move, thank you Sidra.' Dias runs at Obito with his blade ready, his left eye glowing blue, '3, 2, 1!' In a split second Dias is slashed in the leg by the attack. "What, my kamui." Madara and Sidra were both surprised, 'He used the Rinnegan to predict where Obito would use kamui, impressive brat to be able to do it in a split second.', 'Good job Dias.'

"Wood Style, Wood Golem Jutsu!" A giant wooden golem erupts from the ground. 'Hashirama's signature wood style technique.' Obito generates Susanoo to counter Dias' wood golem. Madara smirks, 'Now this takes me back.' Obito's susanoo holds off Dias' wood golem with its sword. Obito's susanoo slashes the wood golem in half easily. Although Dias' brings out another wood beast, the wood dragon, which takes off taking the battle sky high. Obito's susanoo manages to block the majority of blasts that are shot at him from the air, however all around attack wore him down. It was obvious that Obito still felt some pain from his battle with Sidra, using an unstable Xachikyu could cause the user to engulf themselves in their own flames, thereby self-destructing, while that didn't happen to Obito he still suffered using extended chakra to keep the Xachikyu in form. Obito manages to blast Dias' dragon out of the sky using his kamui warping technique to get onto the dragon and burn it using a fire style jutsu. Dias and Obito clash once again with immense taijutsu skills that moved fast enough that only Pain, Madara and Sidra could see what actually was happening with Rinnegan. They kick each other in the stomach and they both are flung down. "You've got skills Senju, but I have something to do." Dias runs up only to pass through Obito again, however a quick turn let's him kick Obito in the head sending him flying down. Obito gets back up unleashes a barrage of chidori, "Wood Style, giant pillar wall!" Dias uses wood style to create a wall to block Obito.

Obito leans back and blows a fire attack, "Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation!" Dias' wall wouldn't break to the fire jutsus that Obito fired, this type of wood was too superior perhaps even to Hashirama. Obito rams a full speed dark chidori through the wood wall and it is also stopped in it's tracks, the power of chidori makes a hand into the sharpest invincible blade there was not even wood would resist, however wood was resistant to lightning therefore it didn't tear through this wood. "Wood Style, 4 Pillar Trap!" Wood pillars surround Obito and above a large wood pillar was falling going to crush him, however Obito appeared behind Dias using kamui and then landed a hit with his blade on Dias' left arm, Dias turned around quickly to hand a slash to Obito's left shoulder. Obito was worn out more and more now. "I have to finish this fast." Obito activates Xachikyu with the risk. His green dragon Xachikyu and it flies into the air, he felt more pain than the times he uses his susanoo, his Xachikyu charges at Dias, Dias activates his never before use sage mode uses his wood style technique to counter it, "Wood Style, 10000 Hands!" The Xachikyu and Wood Beast collide however in the total Xachikyu burned the most enduring to bits, with fire that exceeded the sun. Dias was rendered weak and unable to move with blisters all over him.

"Battling me is the last mistake you'll make." Obito picks up Dias' Senju Blade, which Hashirama and Madara recognized, he plunged it into Dias' back through his heart. "DIAS!" Naruto and Sidra both yelled, but Dias couldn't hear them. Obito panted heavily and could barely move, the Xachikyu he used left his chakra spiking low and his body in tears. "I won this fight, now Nine-tails come with me." Naruto shook his head. "Okay then, you leave me no choice nine-tails, if you don't come with me, then this Senju will see his wife a lot sooner than he thinks." Obito supports his threat by shocking Sidra with lightning doubled in power. "Naruto don't worry about me, just get out of here!" Naruto couldn't take it, the idea of having a genjutsu world didn't seem so bad now, Sakura tried to stop him, but Sasuke stopped her before she could make it, he shook his head. Naruto walked down everyone around him had their eyes on him as if he was a lighthouse luring them in. "Good choice, nine-tails." Naruto said one thing, "If you want me, release Sidra." Obito snapped his fingers and the chains holding Sidra broke releasing her. Obito held his hand out and extracted the last of the energy of the nine-tails he needed, "Since you cooperated with me, I won't kill you, but I've got the last of the jinchuuriki I need."

Madara hits the ground with his palm and a giant statue appeared, Pain knew this one very well, it was the same one he used to kill Hanzo's men, this statue had a main purpose it was the shell of the ten-tails.

And this brings us to the description before.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Obito and Madara stood before the giant gedo statue. It looked old and worn out to the bone, then again it was in the moon for so long. "This is it." Obito containing the nine-tails power releases it into the statue. "This is it." The nine-tails power is sucked into the gedo statue and combined with the other tailed beasts. Obito jumps into the gedo statue's mouth. With some time the gedo statue bursts out in power, Obito walked out, he wore an Otsutsuki cloak that had the patterns of the sage himself, Rinnegan glowed in his left eye, in his left hand a staff with rings that floated, multiple truth seeking balls floated around him like gravity had no right to weigh them down, he walked out as the new reincarnation of the sage of six paths.


	42. Chapter 42: Obito and Madara

Obito had become the newest sage of six paths. "All of you shall now bow to me, the infinite tsukuyomi shall be born." Obito spoke in a god-like voice, he flew as if he was impervious to the effects of gravity, it was about 3 am, the moon shined in the sky. Obito flew so that his image had the moon's light directly on it. The light started to engulf Obito in a bright light. In minutes the light seemed to stop, Obito looked around to wonder, why did it fail, why did he not have the means to cast the infinite tsukuyomi. Madara down on the ground started to laugh, his laughing grew higher and higher, everyone could hear his voice now, Obito turned around to look as his sensei and comrade. "You fool, did you really think I was going to let you become the sage, did you really think I would let you take my destiny from me? HAHAHA!" Madara continued to laugh like a maniac. "What did you do to me?!" Obito yelled back. "I placed a seal on you after you broke my last one, this seal not only stops you from obtaining the Rinne Sharingan, but removing the seal comes with removing your life as well, HAHAHA!" Madara found himself getting blasted by an attack Obito fired the moment he finished his sentence, since Madara was only a reincarnation he didn't feel any pain. "Do what you will with me fool, I will never die at your hands!" Obito clenches his fist, Madara didn't care about him, all he wanted was for Obito to revive him using Rinne Rebirth. "Kabuto, kill him now!" Obito demanded that Kabuto who controlled Madara's reincarnation, deactivate it at once. "No can do, I serve the great Madara now." Obito blasts an enormous fire jutsu at Kabuto, at the last minute he finds that the attack had been redirected through a crack in time-space and then redirected back at him from above exploding on his head. Obito the sage was then knocked out of the sky and into some rubble. "Are you okay?" Sidra asks, "It's about time you did that." Kabuto arrogantly said.

Obito bursts out of the rubble with a single burst of wind, he flew back up. "Let's go!" Naruto yelled. Obito looked around him, he was completely surrounded by ninja, all powerful and all ready to attack. "Child's play." Obito slams his staff on the ground and rushing winds blast in every direction making all the ninja around him fall over. "Almighty Push!" Pain was the first to attack, his large repelling jutsu that could destroy villages fired like a storm, Obito held up his hand and the attack disappeared into thin air. Obito smirked, then he fired his own version of the Almighty Push and sent Pain flying backwards through 50 tons of rubble, Pain was lucky that he couldn't feel physical pain or else that would have killed him. Sasuke unleashes his fire style jutsu, Sasori unleashes a flamethrower from his palm, Kakuzu unleashes fire from his fire mask to combined for a combo fire attack. Obito holds out his palm and stops the fire attack dispelling it in the process. "Fire Style, Blast Wave Wild Dance!" Obito releases a massive wave of fire making the 4 attackers get completely scorched by fire and go down. "C-3!" Deidara drops a C-3 bomb on Obito as he managed to get above him in the confusion. "Nice try." Obito bursts energy up and lightning strikes right through Deidara's bomb, first deactivating it and striking Deidara out of the sky and into one of the trees. "Is that all you've got?" Obito taunts. Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin, Hidan, A, Yukiko and Daku come down on Obito with their powerful physical attacks all around him. Obito waves his arm and repelling power sends them all flying back and into rocks and trees. "That's nothing compared to my power."

Jiraiya, Konan, Mei, Temari, Kankuro, Onoki and Kisame whom changed his sides, all fire more long ranged attacks from everywhere, Obito waves his arm and all the attacks are stopped the inch they hit Obito. Konan however made all her paper attacks explode as they were all paper bomb, Obito didn't take too much damage, but he did take damage. "Brat." Obito unleashes a wave of wind at the attackers and they are all thrown into the boulders with the others. "Not even the strongest of warriors can defeat me!" Obito yells. The remaining people that could still battle were Naruto, Sidra (though she's low on chakra) the 8 jinchuuriki, and the 5 Hokages. "I'll end this fight." Obito stared at the remaining warriors that gathered in a group. Naruto was ready to attack, but Hashirama stopped him, "Naruto you retreat." Hashirama said. "Yes, you and the other jinchuuriki are the only ones who can defeat him, you must escape now and regroup." Tobirama adds. "We'll hold him off." Tsunade also adds on. At first Naruto would have refused, but after looking around he knew the Hokages were right. "Take the your team with you." Naruto jumps over and grabs Sasuke off the ground who was injured. Killer Bee grabbed Sakura off the ground who was also injured. Sidra worked up enough chakra to warp the jinchuuriki and the other members of team 7 very far from the battlefield. "You fools!" Obito was enraged that Naruto escaped, but he looked at his opponents, the 5 Hokages.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato and Tsunade all look at their opponent, the sage of six paths.

XXXXXX

The 5 Hokages managed to get them about 3 hours until they were finally defeated by Obito.

The 9 jinchuuriki, Sasuke, Sidra and Sakura all fled to the Akuzura Empire far in the west. It was only a mere time before Obito found them. From there they were recovered by some of the medical ninja from the empire. They were later met with the 6 paths of pain as the Naraka path recovered the Deva path's injuries. The 6 paths of pain led Naruto and the 8 jinchuuriki to Nagato.

XXXXXX

Amegakure Towers

The 9 jinchuuriki had an audience with Nagato. "Nagato, it's nice to meet you in person." Nagato was damaged and was in a machine that provided him with machine legs, as his own were crippled, he was skinny and drained of chakra due to the gedo statue, "Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Killer Bee. You must defeat the sage of six paths, therefore one must become stronger."

"Okay, but how?" Naruto asks.

"Look here, the only way to defeat the sage of six paths is with equal power, I summoned the nine of you to use this. Behind Nagato was another gedo statue, it was one of Nagato's summons since he had Rinnegan. One of you shall become the next sage of six paths, we have all 9 jinchuuriki here therefore it should work."

"But who?" Fu asks.

The jinchuuriki look around and see who should be the sage, but it was obvious all the jinchuuriki owed the Akuzura for reviving them and returning their tailed beasts. "Naruto." Han says. "Naruto?" Nagato gestures Naruto to move to the statue. Naruto walks to the statue in the statues mouth. "I've figured out how to not make any of you die by leaving 1% of your tailed beast in your body, however it will leave you immensely weak, however it won't kill you, since Obito doesn't have the full tailed beasts either, it should still work."

The 8 jinchuuriki all transfer their tailed beast chakra into the statue in the forms of different colored chakra, the 8 streams of chakra each baring the color of the respective tailed beast entered the gedo statue's mouth, the energy gather and started to fuse into one. The energy pools up more and more until Naruto finally entered the statue and would be released as the third sage of six paths. Inside the gedo statue Naruto saw only darkness, black liquid surrounded him as the nine-tails and his soul was taken out of his body sucked out like a straw. Naruto wandered around the darkness, he felt chakra of 8 others around him in addition to his own tailed beast chakra each belonging to a different tailed beast. He could feel their pressure and shape barely around him, Naruto felt around he could feel something engulfing the chakra around him and combining all of them into one. Naruto was sucked into the chakra himself and darkness engulfed him, he felt not only his own nine-tails chakra now, but a more powerful and different chakra as if he was running through 8 different countries at once. He merely heard some words being said.

"Shukaku."

"Matabi."

"Isobu."

"Son Goku."

"Kokuo."

"Saiken."

"Chomei."

"Gyuki."

"Kurama."

All the tailed beasts gathered into Naruto and became one. He heard one more name called.

"Shinju."

Naruto's world became engulfed in light and he saw the outside world once again. In his hand was a staff with rings, around him floated truth-seeking balls like little planets. His wore the clothes of the sage herself. Naruto's eyes were now Rinnegan. Naruto felt like he had the power of a planet in one place. "Excellent Naruto, go." Nagato praised, Naruto nodded only once and he flew out of the tower to go find Obito and make this a battle between 2 sages of 6 paths.

XXXXXX

Obito had his own ideals with Madara, once all the shinobi were defeated. Obito was furious at Madara for making him unable to complete his mission to create the infinite tsukuyomi. Obito attacks Madara with all his might, using all the elemental attacks, despite the power Madara did not die, he did not no matter how hard Obito tried, Madara was merely a reincarnation, he couldn't die. Madara kept getting up and lured Obito into a trap by having Zetsu jump on him and made Black Zetsu merge into Obito's left side taking control of his body, but struggling to do so, Obito managed to overpower Zetsu for the moment however it was only a matter of time now. Madara's true intention was to take back his own left Rinnegan. "What did you do to me!" Obito struggled to push against Zetsu's force, which was more powerful then he thought. "Give up, you cannot resist Black Zetsu's force once he is on you." Obito did not give up and he managed to keep black zetsu at bay for now. "So be it, however you will be too weak to do it later." Naruto smashes into the ground making massive wind gusts burst around him. Obito and Madara both hold their stance on the ground against winds that could rival a hurricane's. With the next few minutes Sasuke and Sidra also crashed into the ground with their respective most powerful attacks active. "Obito, today you die!" Naruto yells at Obito. "So you've gained the power of the six paths too, I'm assuming Nagato had something to do with that, that traitor." Naruto was freaked out now, Obito's left side was like he was a demon it was covered with a black shade making him look alike to Zetsu as his right side was white. Obito held up his staff and did Naruto, they were ready to end this war for good. "Give up Obito, you're outnumbered." Madara suggests, "Just revive me and I'll make quick work of them." Obito sends Madara flying into some rocks in denial of that.

Obito begins to fight Naruto, Sasuke and Sidra at once, however with Naruto and him equally powerful the battle started to go one-sided. "Fire Style, Grand Fire Annihilation!" Obito unleashes a fire big enough to engulf an entire village. Sidra gets in the way of the attack and though Obito had the six paths power the flames hotter than the sun burned right through the attack and in the process absorbed some of its power. "Naruto?" Sidra and Naruto unleash a combo, "Fire Style, Grand Fire Annihilation!" Sidra unleashes a flamethrower of the same power of Obito's. "Wind Style, Deadly Tempest!" Naruto unleashes a spiral of hurricane winds. The wind kindles the fire creating a enormous flame. Obito tries to endure the fire, however he still wound up taking damage. Obito unleashes a truth seeking ball at Naruto, Sasuke gets in the way and slices the ball in half making it explode behind them. Sasuke's susanoo arrow then fires at Obito, Obito holds out his hand and the arrow dispels in thin air, however Naruto comes down on him with the biggest Rasengan he's ever seen, crushing Obito into the ground. "Ugh." Obito gets up once more. Naruto knocks him off his feet again with the biggest Almighty Push he's ever done, Obito is flung through rubble and trees. Sasuke and Sidra combine flamethrowers and blast Obito leaving a stream of fire. Obito was struggling to fight now, he was being overpowered and he was outnumbered. Obito charged once more at Naruto. Naruto charged at him too, along with Sasuke and Sidra all with their attacks. They collide, creating a small rip in time-space.

"Why are you doing this!" Naruto asks.

"Because this world is no longer worth living in, therefore I will erase it."

Naruto shook his head, "Well, I'm going to stop you and then I'll become the leader of a brighter new world."

"Why do you want to stop me, in my new world you will be with all your fallen family and comrades."

"That's just a dream, it's like living a lie, I can't live with that even if I don't know it."

"You still have hope for this world, even after it has tortured you so?"

"That's right, and I'll protect the future of the shinobi world!"

"Perhaps, however I'm doing this for the best."

"No brother, this is not for the best, you strive to see Rin again, but look who had to die in the process, look at what you've become!"

"Sister, I wish I could apologize, but I cannot turn back now."

"It's never to late to turn back." Naruto said.

"Naruto, tell me, what's your dream?"

"To bring peace to the ninja world and have everyone acknowledge me as one of the kage."

"Oh yes, I too had that dream once, however when Rin died, my world was lost."

"What about her then?" Sidra adds.

"Hmm?"

"What would Rin say to this, would Rin still like you after what you've become?"

"Rin..."

"What would our parents say, what would our clan say, what would your sensei say?"

Sasuke added on, "On top of that you work with Madara, he doesn't care about anyone other than himself, you're merely a pawn in his plan."

Obito took a long though now. When the tear in time-space ended and he was sent flying back into the ground.

Madara walked up to him. Obito felt like his left side was in pain, Zetsu had taken over. "Now revive me." Obito's hands felt like they were moving on their own, Zetsu forced Obito to put his hands together and make some hand signs, Obito knew those signs, they were for the Rinne Rebirth. Obito couldn't fight back he'd taken too much damage. "If I must die, and you are to be revived, let me just ask you one thing." Madara listened, "What am I to you?" Madara chuckled, "Why would you ask me that at a time like now?", Obito grunted, "I need to know before I leave this world." Madara said, "You are Madara, Madara is one who despises this world and hopes to recreate it, I entrusted you with my name when I died, and even now you bare it." Obito wasn't amused, "No, I'm not like you, perhaps my sister was right, you are using me. I only strive for peace, but I see that it is far beyond my reach, only in death can I truly be with Rin again, even the infinite tsukuyomi will not go on for eternity it's just not possible."

FLASHBACK

"Go Obito, become the Hokage and solve this world's problems!" Rin so many years back.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"What happened to that old Obito, I guess I lost myself that time. But now in death I realize that there is more, Naruto has shown me something. Perhaps I shall give Naruto my support, Naruto Uzumaki accept this gift." A green light engulfed the area. 4 beams of green light shone in the sky. One came down on Madara and filled his empty body with life. The other 3 beams shot across the lands.

One beam landed very close to the battlefield of which Obito and Dias fought.

One beam landed in the previous Uchiha Base.

One beam landed in Uzushiogakure near the tower to be specific.

Green light engulfed each of those areas as well.

Obito struggled he was using his finally breath, Naruto came down to him along with Sasuke and Sidra. "Sister..." He managed to barely get in his breath. Sidra leaned in closer to her dying brother. "I'm sorry for everything... Can you forgive me?" Sidra cuddled closer so that their eyes were closer, "I already have." Obito smiled, "I knew I had a good sister, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I can grant you one more wish." Obito held Sidra's hand tight, green energy flowed from him into Sidra. Sidra felt power and it increased with the minute. "I'll give you this, my last wish is ... for Madara's defeat, ... I know you can do it." With that truth seeking balls and the ringed staff left Obito and now orbited Sidra. Obito faded with his final words. "And Sasuke, I want you to take this." Obito reached in his left eye socket and tore out his Rinnegan eye. "Take it as apology for our clan."

Madara felt like he was born again, his power spiked hard. Madara had absorbed some of the six paths energy that Obito had, and truth seeking balls now surrounded him as well as the ringed staff. His hair and skin turned white and his left eye was replaced with another Rinnegan. "HAHAHA!" Madara flew up towards the moon so that the reflection of the moon shone on his eyes. On his forehead another eye socket opened up and a red eye came out of it, Madara had awakened the Rinne Sharingan, he was now fully equipped to use the infinite tsukuyomi.


	43. Chapter 43: Madara vs the World

"NARUTO!" A voice that Naruto recognized very much. Naruto turned around and Hinata just landed in front of him, there was no mistake it was her chakra and it was alive fully. "Hinata!, how?!" Naruto asks. "This is Obito's doing." Sidra explained, "He must have used Rinne Rebirth to revive both Madara and Hinata." Another voice followed, "She's not the only one back." Dias swooped in next, the wounds he had were healed. "DIAS!" Dias leapt into Sidra's hug as did Naruto and Hinata. "Obito thank you." Sidra whispered. Sasuke looked in the sky he saw some black crows flying towards him, 'It can't be.' Through the swarm of crows Itachi Uchiha appeared. "Brother!" Sasuke instantly went into his brother's arms. 'Obito, did all of this, thank you brother.' Hashirama came up to them with the other hokage who had recovered from their beating. "It's good that your loved ones are back, however we have something to do here." They all ran to the real battle. On the way Tsunade and Sakura implanted Obito's Rinnegan into Sasuke.

It was the final stand.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sidra Uchiha, Dias Senju, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, and Tsunade faced their final opponent Madara Uchiha.

"We're going to defeat." Naruto said.

"You." Sasuke adds.

"Madara." Sidra finishes.

"So be it!" Madara floated above them like a god would. Madara first unleashes a fire attack of no match it was like having the sun shot at you. "Double Wood Style, Fireproof Wall!" Dias and Hashirama combined their moves to create a giant fire-resistant wall, even with all the power Madara had the fire couldn't break through it. "You don't know when to give up Hashirama, still now you get in my way." Madara generates his full-body susanoo it was 5 times the size of any other full-body susanoo it was like a giant was on the face of the Earth. "Shall we fight like titans?", "We shall!" Sasuke yells back. "He generates his full-body susanoo powered up by a newly gained Rinnegan. Sidra activates Xachikyu, Dias and Hashirama both activate their sage modes and summon their wood dragon and wood golem, Itachi generates his full-body susanoo as well, Tobirama jumps with his brother on his golem, Hiruzen jumps with Dias on the wood dragon, Naruto fully generates the nine-tails in him, fully equipped with all 9 tails active, Sakura, Minato and Tsunade jump with him on top of the nine-tails.

Tobirama tells everyone, "We have to strike with almost precision, everyone work together."

"The first attack is mine." Sidra flies right at Madara's susanoo dodging the biggest sword ever seen, and then striking right at the susanoo's leg and destroying it in the process. "Nice try." Madara regenerates his susanoo's leg with mere power. "I'm next." Dias and Hiruzen fly on his wood dragon and fire a combo. "Wood and Fire Style, Forest Fire Bomb!" Dias unleashes large arounds of wood, Hiruzen unleashes a fire jutsu and the wood fed it's power increasing in strength and exploding on susanoo's left arm, Madara shakes it off as his susanoo had the most powerful armor the shinobi world saw. Dias flies away to avoid another slash from Madara's sword. "My turn." Sasuke makes his susanoo turn into armor for his curse form, Sasuke flies up avoiding a slash and fire attack by Madara. Sasuke slashes right through Madara's susanoo in the stomach with a chidori charged susanoo sword, Madara instantly recovers the wound and goes back on the offense, Sasuke falls back. "Go." Hashirama and Tobirama unleash their combo wood and storm combination. Hashirama unleashes his wood golem to smash the susanoo's leg destroying it, Tobirama continues the attack with a storm strike which further destroys the leg even further. Madara slashes the ground with his sword making the Senju brothers fall back. Madara generates the leg of his susanoo. "This is becoming troublesome." Madara slashes the ground with the susanoo's sword making fire erupt from the ground, luckily the attacks were either dodged in the sky or by other means. "One more!" Naruto unleashes a tailed beast bomb at the susanoo's head, Madara's sword slashes the tailed beast ball in half. However he now found that Tsunade and Sakura were on the susanoo's arms having gotten a ride on the tailed beast ball. Sakura and Tsunade pound the arms of the susanoo sending the arms falling into the ground. Madara regenerates the arms, however he was going to run out of chakra keeping both the susanoo up and regenerating the limbs.

"Time to end this." Madara unleashes a repelling force blowing back all the shinobi into the ground hard and stopping their attacks. "You don't know when to give up, but it's over." Madara looks at the moon his Rinne Sharingan glowed with tremendous power. The moon started to become red as the reflection of the sharingan started to show on the moon. "It's it." The moon beams the infinite tsukuyomi over the either planet. "HAHAHA!" Madara laughed as everyone in the area was completely engulfed with the genjutsu that will last for eternity.

All over the world everyone from all the lands were taken into the infinite tsukuyomi.

XXXXXX

The World of Dreams

Madara had finally succeeded in casting the infinite tsukuyomi.

Dreams:

Sakura Haruno: She's free from her parents and in a relationship with Sasuke.

Tsunade: None of her family died, she lived a good life, Jiraiya is also more mature.

Itachi Uchiha: None of his family had to die, he lived a good life with his brother.

Minato Namikaze: He didn't die in the nine-tails attack on Konoha and he raised Naruto into a great ninja. Obito is loyal to the leaf and Rin is also alive.

Hashirama Senju: He and Madara grew up as great friends. There is no conflict in this world.

Tobirama Senju: He has harnessed the power of the Uchiha for the good of the village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: He lived an even older age and all 3 of his students are still loyal to Konoha.

Jiraiya: He is in a relationship with Tsunade and he is a world famous writer.

Orochimaru: He took over the leaf village and has complete immortality.

Kakashi Hatake: Obito is alive and is still his best friend along with Rin and Minato both of whom also didn't die.

Hinata Hyuga: She and Naruto are married and have created a peaceful ninja world. She is clan head and her father is alive who she earned approval and respect from. Also the caged bird seal doesn't exist.

Neji Hyuga: He eliminated the caged bird seal and was promoted to the head of the clan.

Hanabi Hyuga: She is the greatest leader of the Hyuga there is making the Hyuga into the strongest clan in all the lands.

Hikari Hyuga: She and Neji are on good terms and they both eliminated the caged bird seal bringing peace to the main and branch families.

Yukiko Sensui: The Hidden Leaf and Hidden Shadow are on peaceful terms, she is also the Crakage of Necragakure.

Kiba Inuzuka: He is the Hokage where he declares a holiday for dogs.

Shino Aburame: He discovers a new bug species.

Shikamaru Nara: He is the smartest man in the world, where he doesn't have to do anything in his life, having servants do his work.

Choji Akimichi: Everyone likes him for his size and eating abilities.

Ino Yamanaka: She has Sai and Sasuke fight over her, she also defeated Sakura in a 1 on 1.

Rock Lee: He can use ninjutsu and is the strongest of the hidden leaf.

Tenten: She is a famous weapon master, also her team is fully mature.

Might Guy: He trained Lee into a splendid ninja, he finds a way to let his youth last forever.

Gaara: He lived a happy childhood with friends.

Kankuro: He grew up to be the best puppet master in the world.

Temari: She settled down with Shikamaru and opened a fan shop.

Deidara: Everyone in the world respects his art.

Sasori: He grew up with his parents alive and his way of puppet humans saves many lives.

Kisame: He is a respected member of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

Hidan: Everyone knows and respects his religion.

Kakuzu: He is the richest man in the world.

Konan: Yahiko never died, him, Nagato and herself are a proud team who brought peace to the hidden rain.

Suigetsu Hozuki: He is leader of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, and he has a collection of every blade and sword ever made.

Karin Uzumaki: She lived a good life without worry, she's head of the medical force for her village which is still standing.

About 12 hours after Madara casts the infinite tsukuyomi everyone in the world is taken by Madara's tree and hidden away for their chakra to be fed apon. In a small part of the world, Naruto, Sasuke, Sidra, Dias and the six paths of pain stood as the only ones who could fight back since they are immune to the infinite tsukuyomi due to their Rinnegan.

"We've got to do something." Naruto paced back and forth unhappy that they failed to stop Madara. "We'll figure something out Naruto, to stop a jutsu you take out the caster, so if we take Madara out we'll stop the infinite tsukuyomi." Sasuke mentions. "But how do you plan to do that, Madara is already too powerful for us to do that." Sasuke did know that Madara already had the power of the six paths and more. There was no other way, except. "Perhaps, we need to have an audience with a certain someone." Pain suggests. "The sage of six paths. Clearly Madara is helpless against the one who created it all." Naruto thought that was a good idea, but "How are we going to met the sage of six paths?" He asked. "That I don't know, perhaps though. The sage of six paths was rumored to have been the ten-tails themselves, Naruto and Sidra contain the six paths power as well, you two should be able to connect with the sage of six paths." Naruto questioned it, "Okay how do I do that?" Pain shook his head, "I don't know, try."

Naruto closed his eyes as did Sidra the several truth seeking balls around them started to spiral around them building up speed as they spun like planets. The 2 opened their eyes and a rip in time and space opened in front of them. "The sage of six paths was rumored to be able to govern over life and death." Pain states, "You 4 go now." Naruto, Sidra, Sasuke and Dias enter the rip in space time.

XXXXXX

Somewhere, Alternate Dimension

The 4 shinobi stood in front of the god of shinobi herself, Kaguya Otsutsuki. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sidra Uchiha, Diaorama Senju." Kaguya spoke in a god-like voice. "You know our names?" Naruto asks. "Yes, I know all of you, I know you are here because of Madara Uchiha." Sasuke responded, "Yes we are, can you help us?" Kaguya paused for a moment. "The infinite tsukuyomi is one of my creations, I can stop it. However why do you try to save this world, you can have peace if you accept the infinite tsukuyomi." Naruto shook his head in denial, "No, I don't want to, I'll fight for this world. Because I don't want a new world, sure this old world is bad, but isn't that what life's about, I don't want peace by stripping people of their real lives." Kaguya smiled. "You remind me a lot of my grandson, Asura Otsutsuki. The resemblance is true since you are his reincarnation as is the one standing next to you." Naruto was confused, "I'm his reincarnation?" Kaguya nodded, "Yes you are, by faint connection, but it's there." Kaguya continued, "And you, Sasuke and Sidra, you both remind me of Hagoromo's son Indra. That is because you are both reincarnations of him, I'm sure all of you know that Hashirama and Madara are also reincarnations of those 2." The 4 shinobi heard of this before, from Dias. "I will help you stop the infinite tsukuyomi, but before you do, prove yourselfs worthy of having my help, I want you to defeat Madara, and I'll stop the infinite tsukuyomi.", 'Indra was my least favorite of the 2 anyways.' "You have your task, now go." Sasuke was angered, "That's it, you're supposed to be the god of shinobi, why don't you give us something to help?!" Kaguya first growled, but then she smirked, "You speak a lot like Indra, it's very interesting, very well." Kaguya radiates a gold energy on Dias and Sidra. "I'll give you one thing for defeating Madara." Dias' right eye and Sidra's left eye both turn to Gentagan.

Gentagan is the an eye technique meaning "Original Eye," the eye is one of the eyes legendary to the Otsutsuki clan, it is legendary and can only be compatible with one who has the chakra of both Senju and Uchiha, however they has to have the chakra of Kaguya Otsutsuki or she has to activate it, and only one eye is able to be turned to Gentagan. This ability of this eye include flight, control over repelling and attraction, extreme increases in stamina and endurance, and the ability to revive someone from the dead within a 2 day limit (This comes at the cost of 1 year of your life shortened, and 1 week of exhaustion), can also reconstruct destroyed objects if the object involves chakra. One more thing is that it can removed tailed beasts without killing the jinchuuriki.

XXXXXX

In a second the 4 shinobi were back in the real world with Pain. "Anything?" Pain asks. "This so called sage of six paths, she refused to help us until we defeat Madara, then everything goes back to normal, she did also give them this odd looking eye, she called it Gentagan." Sasuke mentions. "So that's a little off our hands, however we still need to defeat Madara." The 5 shinobi all were around their own ideas to defeat Madara, but no idea seemed to be useful. "If your looking for a way for defeating Madara, I think you'll need this." Kabuto walked out of the darkness and handed them a scroll. "What's this?" Naruto asks. "It's a seal, forged by the ancient Otsutsuki clan, it's a sealing technique, use it on Madara." Kabuto explains. "Why would you help us?" Kabuto reveals that he managed to escape the infinite tsukuyomi with Madara's DNA fused into him, and Madara doesn't care about him, he only saw him as a tool. "I think I'll live my life in private now, don't worry I won't bother you guys again." Kabuto was gone in a puff of smoke. "Should we trust that snake?" Dias asks. Pain nods, "He has no more reason to be on Madara's side." Pain after reading the scroll he plans their next move, "Before we find Madara we need more backup. This scroll says the use of a secret seal, however we need to implant it into Madara's body, therefore weakening him first is something we need to do." Naruto put his hand to his chin, "But where are going to get backup, everyone on Earth is caught in the infinite tsukuyomi." Dias knew something here it was in the scrolls in his family, "Well in reality, it is possible to wake someone up from the infinite tsukuyomi, we just need to find out where they are being held." Naruto looked left of himself. "I can sense chakra, Hinata's. It's very faint, but I can sense it." Naruto looked in the distance.

The 4 shinobi team goes towards the place Naruto is sensing, Naruto could sense it thanks to his Rinnegan and his knowing of Hinata's chakra by heart. The 4 shinobi flew across the land. After flying over mountains, sea and land, it was nothing, however no people were to be found. They soon arrived at the space Naruto was sensing, however there was nothing around them except dust and sand, it was somewhere south of the land of wind. "Where are they?" They 4 looked around there was nothing in sight. Naruto could still sense chakra, but it was like he was right on it. "Could this be a fake lead?" Sasuke looked around his sharingan could also see chakra, but there was chakra around the entire land and yet he couldn't pinpoint where it came from. "It's like this entire land is made of chakra." Naruto floated above one spot, it was where he could sense chakra at the closest point, he felt like he was either inside Hinata or could it be. Naruto looked below, his Rinnegan could sense massive amounts of chakra below him. "It's underground." Naruto yells, "That makes sense, everyone affected by the infinite tsukuyomi must be below here." That was an explanation on why the entire land showed signs of chakra. "We need to go down then." Naruto uses his nine-tailed claws to slash at the ground and dig down. Sasuke's susanoo sword slashes into the ground to catapult dirt out. Dias and Sidra both use their attraction forces to move dirt out of the ground.

In mere minutes the 4 flew down into what seemed like the biggest underground base they ever seen. In the center of the base was a giant tree, many cocoon like things hung from its branches. Naruto looked around he could sense many familiar chakra signatures, he looked all around saying what chakra he recognized, 'Kiba, Shino, Temari, Choji.' Naruto came to Hinata. "Hinata." Naruto slashes the cocoon shell right off Hinata, he catches her before she falls from the branch. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes, they were Rinnegan, like every other victim of the infinite tsukuyomi. Hinata's eyes turn back to her normal after mere seconds after Naruto looked at her. "Naruto?" Naruto smiled brightly, "Hinata." The 2 hugged each other, Hinata started to fly by herself as she still had the Tenseigan. Sasuke looked around as well, he found some familiar chakra too, Sasuke slashes the cocoon off Itachi and Sakura and by looking into their eyes the infinite tsukuyomi was released. "Brother?", "Sasuke, I knew you'd come." Sakura hugs Sasuke with overboard strength. It seemed that Rinnegan users can also release others from the infinite tsukuyomi if they look into their eyes. Dias and Sidra find and release the 4 Hokages. Naruto finds another familiar chakra, one he didn't see for a long time, "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto releases Kakashi from the infinite tsukuyomi. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura?", "Team 7 is finally back." Sakura nicely mentions. Naruto moves on to release some others from the genjutsu, but a fireball is blasted right past him before he could. "I never thought you would find this place." Madara darkly says at the shinobi. "It's no use to fight him now, we must leave while we have the chance." Tobirama quickly states. With a single thought Sidra warps everyone out of there, Madara growls angrily and scoffs off.

XXXXXX

Somewhere in the West

Tobirama states, "Madara will come for us once he figures out where we are, we need to formulate a battle strategy. First we need an actual means of killing Madara." Naruto took out a scroll, "This seal should do it, it's from Kabuto." Tobirama questioned, "Are you sure you can trust that snake?" Sasuke answers for Naruto, "Do you have a better idea?" Tobirama sighs, "Okay, how are we going to put this seal on Madara?" Hashirama talked, "Madara has become the sage of six paths, therefore we need power greater than it." Naruto held up his ringed staff, "Hmm, so you've obtained the power of the sage too." Hashirama states. "Yes, I'll keep Madara busy, once he's down you guys put the seal on him."

"That's plan one, how are we going to deal with Madara's susanoo, it's the main threat." Tobirama asks.

"Madara can regenerate his susanoo limbs, no matter now much we destroy it, perhaps we need to try something else." Dias mentions.

Sidra brings up that, "Madara's susanoo cannot fly, perhaps we can use that."

"Once Madara's susanoo is incapable of being used, how shall we weaken him?"

"A shot of our Gentagan should do it." Dias says, "We'll drain him of the ten-tails, however he must be held in place for that to work."

"Okay, that's our plan, once the ten-tails is drained he'll be easy to seal."

"This will be our last stand."

"Where is this last stand going to take place?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other they had the perfect place. "We know where." They said in unison.

XXXXXX

Valley of the the End

Hashirama bursts his hands in the air, "Hmm, this place really brings back memories." Dias mentions, "It should it's the place you killed Madara so many years ago, of course though he survived." Hashirama turns around and sees that the statues of himself and Madara still stood to today. Sakura thinks to herself, 'This place is where Sasuke and Naruto had their final battle. Now I understand, it makes sense why they did it here." The team walks around the valley setting up their places for attack. About 1 hour later, a figure was flying towards the valley at a immense speed, Hashirama stood on his statue to see the flying figure was Madara. Madara lands on his statue, "This is the end Hashirama." Hashirama activates his sage mode, "I agree, Madara." Madara unleashes a giant flame as big as the statue he stood on. Hashirama hits the ground with his hands, Dias did so as well, "Double Wood Style, Fireproof Wall!" A giant wall blocks the flames by Madara's attack. Madara flies up to the wall and slashes right through using his ringed staff. Madara charges at Hashirama hoping to end him with one shot, Naruto tackles Madara out of the air, Madara grabs Naruto by the leg and throws him at the ground, Hinata catches him before he crashes. "Now!" Dias, Sidra, Minato and Hiruzen all came at Madara from 4 different directions with their individual attacks. Madara bursts a wind force that repels all of them backwards, they all manage to land safely on the valley, however they didn't make a dent. Madara menacingly says, "Is that all you've got?" Naruto goes at Madara with his 10-tailed cloak, Sasuke comes from the other side in his curse form with a chidori. Madara flies up to avoid both attacks, Naruto and Sasuke fly after Madara. Naruto slashes with a giant claw, Madara avoids it easily moving at almost super speeds, Madara slams Naruto in the head, however he disappeared in smoke. "A shadow clone?" Madara turns around to see the real Naruto charging at him, Madara swings his staff at Naruto colliding with his giant claw. Sasuke manages to nail Madara in the shoulder with his chidori while he was clashing with Naruto. Madara falls back, but he flies again after shaking it off.

Madara, avoids 2 attacks of wood style avoiding all the branches shot by Hashirama and Dias. Madara looks to his left just in time to avoid a fire style and wind style combo from Tobirama and Hiruzen. "He's a hard one to hit." Tobirama says getting slightly frustrated. Madara continues to dodge all the attacks, however he didn't have enough time to launch an attack, 'This is becoming troublesome.' Madara generates his full-body giant susanoo that was bigger than both rock statues combined. "Now die!" Madara's sword comes down, Tobirama and Hiruzen jump out of the way to avoid the sword, which crushed one wall of the valley. "Part one of our plan, now." Tobirama radios. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sidra, Sasuke, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Dias and Itachi unleash a fireball jutsu at the susanoo's feet, the fire made the water in the valley of the end start to become more like a swamp. "What?" Madara's susanoo begins to sink into the valley. "Earth Style, Dark Swamp!" Hiruzen and Minato unleash one of Jiraiya's techniques to sink the susanoo further down. Madara's susanoo slashes at the shinobi, Sasuke and Itachi use their dual susanoo's to stop the slash cold.

"Why you!" Madara is forced to deactivate his susanoo, it would be too much time before he could use it again. Tobirama radios, "His susanoo is down, begin extraction." Dias and Sidra get into flanking positions. "Naruto, Hinata take the left, myself and Hiruzen take the left, Minato and Sasuke watch their backs, Hashirama, Kakashi, Sakura lead the charge." Madara stood against many shinobi now. "You shall all fall!" Madara unleashes a hurricane wind, "Wood Style, Wood Golem Jutsu!" Hashirama uses his wood style to block the wind attack. Kakashi and Sakura run up with their respective attacks. "This is for Obito!" Kakashi yells while jumping with a lightning blade, "Pathetic fool." Madara sends Kakashi flying into Sakura. "Now!" Madara yells back, "Now what?!" Tobirama and Hiruzen come down on Madara with a tornado, fire attack, "Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu", "Wind Style Great Breach." The attack explodes on Madara, Madara throws the jutsu off and uses a tornado himself to send them both flying. Hashirama's golem smashes down on Madara just when he finished his attack. "Hashirama..." Madara unleashes a large wave of fire burning Hashirama's wood golem down. Sasuke and Minato jump with a chidori and Rasengan combo, Madara jumps to counter it smashing his ringed staff against it, they are both sent flying back, Madara was temporarily stunned, "Here we go." Naruto and Hinata go on opposite sides of Madara. In unison, "Double Universal Pull!" Madara felt like he was being torn apart by 2 attraction forces on him. "Now, do it!" Dias and Sidra both ran up with Gentagan active, they both nail their palms on Madara. "Release me!" Madara yells. Madara felt like he was going to die with the ten-tails being taken out of him, in truth he wouldn't die. Madara couldn't escape, he used too much chakra from his last attacks. "You think you can defeat me?!"

"Looks."

"Like."

"We're."

"Going to."

"AHHH!" Madara screamed hard and then he fell. "It's done, finally. It's only going to be time until he wakes up though, Naruto?" Naruto walks over and takes out the scroll. "This is it." Naruto makes some hand signs. A glowing circle appears around Madara. "UGH!" The seal was about to take place, however.

Madara started to move again. "Is he waking up already?" Every shinobi in the area looked at what happened next. "AH!, I'll destroy you!" Madara himself becomes enormous, about the size of his own susanoo. "This is the end!" Madara roars. Madara was about to unleash a fire style. "Fire Style." Madara felt weaker than normal, "Bastards, not enough chakra." Dias realizes, "Looks like draining the ten-tails has stopped his ninjutsu attacks." Naruto turns on his six paths chakra mode. "Let's go then." Hinata turns on Tenseigan chakra mode, "Okay Naruto." Dias turns on Sage mode and summons Wood Dragon, "This is it." Sidra activates Xachikyu, "It's time." Madara throws a giant punch at Dias, "Wood Blast!" Dias' dragon fires a blast from its mouth. "Ah!" Madara swings his arm smacking Dias', in a corkscrew barrel roll Dias' dragon dodges the attack. "HA!" Sidra attacks Madara's leg covering it with the fires greater than the sun. Madara shook off the pain and attacks Sidra, though bad idea the fires seemed to not only block his attack, but also the fire spread to Madara's left arm. "You pathetic fools, I cannot be defeated!" Naruto came up, "Try this. Wind Style, Planetary Rasenshuriken!" Naruto unleashes a giant rasenshuriken powered up by the powers of the six paths. A tailed beast bomb was located in the middle with multiple truth seeking balls around as orbits. The attack hits Madara dead on making him fall into the valley. "My turn. Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion!" Hinata unleashes a blade bigger than the whole valley's length in total. The sword comes down on Madara slashing him in half. Madara could only use chakra to keep himself from being cut in half.

"You, brats...very well, I may have lost this battle, but I'm taking you with me!" Madara's body became engulfed in black energy. "I'm going to take this world with me!" Madara's body splits apart revealing an interdimensional black hole. The black hole began to suck in everything in the area, every shinobi could only run or hold on to the ground to avoid being sucked in. "How do we stop this?!" Hashirama radios everyone, "I sense Madara's chakra inside that black hole, Naruto, go inside and seal him!" Naruto thought he was crazy, going inside a black hole? But then again, crazy was pretty much Naruto's middle name, "Okay, let's go!." Hinata held his arm, "I'm going with you, if you don't make it, I'm doing it too.", "So are we." Dias and Sidra said in unison, "As am I." Sasuke adds. The 5 shinobi looked at the black hole.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asks the other 4. "Are you kidding?" Sasuke replies. "No place I'd rather be." Dias adds, "Of course I'm ready." Sidra also adds, Hinata mentions, "As long as your with me, I'm always ready." Naruto held up his hand, "Then let's go, to protect the future of the ninja world!" The 5 shinobi jump into the black hole. The ride inside was like going on the fastest and biggest roller coaster anyone has ever seen. The darkness and speeds of the black hole were blinding and the fierce likes of the place were like being in hell. It didn't last long until the 5 shinobi reached the center of the black hole, they were lucky they weren't torn apart. Madara was at the center of the black hole, he was weak and engulfed with darkness. "Hehe." Madara spoke very quietly. "You may defeat me, but war and hatred will always exist, you cannot stop war, and you cannot save this world..." Naruto shook his head, "You say we cannot stop war or hatred. Maybe, but that's fine, I know that one day everyone will understand each other, even if it takes forever, I'll bring peace to the ninja world, one way or another, but not at the cost of this world. Why can't you see that?" Madara grunts, "I do understand, I once believed what you do, but I realized that there is no more hope for this world. When my brother died, I had nothing left except this darkness." Sidra spoke, "No Madara, don't you see what this has done to you, you would destroy this world to get back all the joy you had. You're not alone you had all your Uchiha comrades, and ... Hashirama." Madara coughs, "Hashirama means nothing to me. He and I are enemies." Dias added on, "No, Hashirama even after all you did to him, he still wanted you as his friend and fellow comrade, why can't you see that?" Madara started to realize, "Hashirama's descendant and mine, in truth I did wish our 2 clans could have been like you, it was just too hard to figure out how to accomplish that. As I said there is always conflict no matter what. I never did think what I was doing was right, but it was the only way possible to establish true peace ... But now I've seen more, your spirits and courage, I'm fading now therefore I shall place my hope in you. Create a peaceful world for me and for all who have fallen. I'll be watching you, with my brother." Naruto takes out his seal and makes some hand signs the same circle appears around the crippled Madara. He had some final words, "Before I leave this world, I give you one final gift, Madara's Rinne Sharingan glows and it beams a red light into Sidra's right eye. The Rinnegan in Sidra's eye turns red, Madara had transferred his Rinne Sharingan to the next generation. With his final act Madara disappeared. The black hole all around them dispelled.

A bright light emerged from the center of the black hole a light that engulfed the entire ninja world. People started to reappear in the villages, everyone trapped in the infinite tsukuyomi was released into the world of reality once more.

In the valley of the end the shinobi team looked into the rising sun as their mission finally was done. Naruto smiled Hinata by his side. Everyone was relieved at the thoughts of Madara being a threat no more. Naruto spoke, "This is just the beginning ... of a new world!"


	44. Chapter 44: Epilogue, One Last Battle

It has been about 2 years since the defeat of Madara and the restoration of peace to the world, (Think about the time of Naruto: The Last), the world slowly repaired itself from the wars and soon was a peaceful place. All 6 lands are at peace with one another, the land of shadows became a new land. The Fire Daimyo declared that Konoha was no more and declared Uzushiogakure as the main village in the land of fire. The construction of the Akuzura Empire was complete.

Naruto lives peacefully in Uzushiogakure as the youngest Uzukage in the history of the village, some of the Uzumaki also came back to the city seeing how it was newly made.

Hinata lives alongside Naruto in the high council of the empire, though she also spends a lot of time with her husband. She also heads the Medical institution within the Empire.

Dias lives in the Akuzura Empire in the west as the emperor of the empire keeping everything in order in the west. (BTW The high council consists of Naruto, Hinata, Dias, Sidra, Nagato, Itachi, Daku, Uwajina Ukiari, Hiroshi Kirasin, Enta Otaki, and Daizou Inichimana)

Sidra lives alongside Dias in the Akuzura Empire as the Empress of the empire doing the same duties Dias would do. Her nickname Hero of the Black Rose has also spread amongst the empire. A rumor went around that she could cast the infinite tsukuyomi whenever she wishes, but that was thrown off as 'never going to happen.'

Nagato now has full use of his legs having undergone surgery for himself to be with Konan and the controlled Deva Pain. They all live in Uzushiogakure where Nagato is one of the high council.

Sasuke moved to Otoyama in the Akuzura Empire where he, Sakura and Itachi have settled down hoping to restart the Uchiha clan once more. He is occasionally seen training with his brother in the mountains north of his area. Itachi is one of the high council where Sasuke is head of the military in Otoyama.

Hikari and Neji moved the Hyuga clan to Burizen, Akuzura Empire where the main and branch families are at peaceful standards and now are becoming one of the most prestigious clans once again.

Yukiko along with Daku and Hidan now reside in Necragakure living peacefully. Hidan spreads Jashinism with everyone within the village and they were hired to kill for the shadow village's mercenary group.

Jiraiya and Tsunade now peacefully reside in Burizen where they, besides work, live their lives in more relaxed type of style. Jiraiya had become a pretty well-known author for his books and Tsunade was head of the local hospital. Tsunade is occasionally seen visiting the cemetery seeing her grandfather and granduncle, Hashirama and Tobirama's graves as well as her sensei Hiruzen.

Orochimaru lives his life in Xachiyo, Akuzura Empire where he conducts medical and scientific experiments to aid new technology for the Empire.

Kiba, Shino and Kurenai now live in Uzushiogakure making team 8 full once again. Kiba now is the village's top dog handler, and Shino is the instructor of the smaller ninja academy connected to the large one in Xachiyo. Kurenai and Asuma settled down together and soon will have a child.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji moved their clans to Hakuku where they continue their Ino-Shika-Cho teamwork training. Shikamaru and Temari are 2 of the instructors for the academy in the city. Sai and Ino were seen on a picnic with Choji and Karui

Lee, Tenten and Guy all live in Burizen with Neji and his clan, where they continue training. Tenten opens a weapons shop later on. Guy and Kakashi are occasionally seen talking to each other or having another friendly competition.

Gaara and Kankuro still reside in Suna where they have peaceful terms with the other villages.

Kisame rejoined his 7 ninja swordsmen of the mist thanks to Suigetsu's offers and now resides in Kirigakure.

Deidara now lives in Otoyama where he further perfects his art, in fact he now has followers for his art. Explosions are seen nearby his own personal destruction field.

Sasori moved back to Suna where he is welcomed, he works with Kankuro to perfect the art of puppetry.

Kakuzu decided to live in Burizen where he makes more money than he needs, he lives in luxury.

Karin lives in Uzushiogakure with the rest of her clan members and now works with Hinata in the medical institution.

XXXXXX

"Those pathetic fools, I'll kill them all one day..."

XXXXXX

One day amongst these peaceful times. A letter came to the Zuraiya complex with a message not to be forgotten. A man who collected the letter read it and instantly went running up the stairs to the main building of the complex to deliver it with alarmed intentions. The man bursted through the doors, Dias and Sidra were simply discussing about the plans for rebuilding Konoha. However the man bursting through the doors made them both turn their heads. "Ha, pant.. pant.. Emperor Senju, Lady Uchiha, you have to read this letter." Dias accepts the letter, "Thank you."

Dear Fools

If you know what's good for you, you are to give in to all my demands. If you do not I will kill all of you. Here is what I demand.

Naruto Uzumaki is to surrender and face death penalty along his wife.

You are to be an ally and not mess with Konoha under any circumstance.

The profits of the clans that were in Konoha are to be returned.

The Emperor and Empress are to become missing-nins with a kill on spot order.

After reading this, Dias and Sidra were on the verge of bursting in either laughter or anger, it was complicated whether to laugh at how stupid someone is to demand this, or to how there still could be someone who challenges them to another war after what happened a year ago. "Who do you think sent this letter?", Dias walked around a minute, then he turned around and snapped his fingers, "Danzo. He's back, either way he can't kill us that easily. He must be a fool to threaten us. We'll just send our army to destroy him." Sidra taps Dias' shoulder. "No, I'll do it." Dias was looked at her like she was oddly thinking something, "Wait, alone?" Sidra responds, "I want to test my power.", Dias asks, "Are you sure you can handle it?" Sidra makes the 'Seriously' face. "Hehe, yeah, stupid question, okay, I'll let you take Danzo alone." In the year passing Sidra had mastered the Rinne Sharingan as well as the Six paths power, she could wipe out an army single handedly. Dias speaks to one of the messengers, "Send a note to Danzo, tell him to meet at Konoha, in 2 days. Also send a message to Lord Uzumaki in Uzushiogakure to meet us there as well, with anyone who wants to see what I call a show." The messenger nods and says, "Yes Emperor Senju."

XXXXXX

2 days later

Danzo and his entire army of Anbu containing about 3000 stood in the giant crater that was the ruins of Konoha.

Dias and Sidra stood with each other on the outside of the crater. On each of their sides was every member of the former Konoha 11, they all wanted to see the satisfaction of this battle. On the other side of the crater was Naruto and Hinata, they stood with eyes fully of excitement, they knew they were going to enjoy this. Danzo stood at the center of the battlefield. Sidra walked down to him, she thought of the most fun ways to kill everyone within the crater.

"So, I'm assuming you give in to my demands?" Danzo asks. Sidra responds, "Far from it. Although, we do have a deal." Danzo was curious at what would that be, "Oh, and what would that be?" Sidra smirked, "We fight, myself vs you and your Anbu team, if you win you can have your demands, 'like that would ever happen,' and if I win, well let's just say we'll have Hiruzen take care of you once it's done." Danzo took the deal right away, "You're brave, I'll give you credit, however let's see if you can live up to it." Sidra's eyes turn to Gentagan and Rinne Sharingan. 'That eye.' Danzo had not seen either of those eyes, he would assume that the red one was simply a sharingan, but he was wrong.

"Get her." Within seconds of Danzo's request Anbu surrounded Sidra. 5 Anbu ran at her and slashed with their blades. The first attack was a hit or so they thought, the blades went right through Sidra. Sidra was then gone in a flash. Running faster than Minato the yellow flash, Sidra runs by and slashes the 5 Anbu in their necks killing them on the spot. Sidra runs back in front of Danzo, "Is that the best you've got? If so you will lose this battle before I reach my true power." All the Anbu are ticked off by this and they all start to attack Sidra running with their blades. Sidra didn't care in the least, with a single touch of a blade Sidra was gone and the next thing the Anbu knew was a quick fatal slash, too fast to dodge, and so deadly at the same time. The 5 head Anbu then attacked Sidra. She was gone the moment they got too close. Next thing they knew was Sidra had gotten above them, "Lightning Style, Bolt Strike!" Sidra's lightning bolts crash down like a landslide on the Anbu sending them all down and either dead or unconscious. When about 1000 Anbu were dead, another 500 or so who valued their lives fled the scene instantly out of fear. Sidra continued her march, those who tried to attack her had their attacks go through her, and the next second was a blade to a vital organ. Danzo was getting more and more angry the more Anbu fell, he wanted to personally kill them for falling merely to a single shot. Sidra had 100 Anbu in front of her in standing in a long row. All the Anbu in simultaneously unleash a fireball jutsu, though it couldn't compare to Madara's fireball jutsu. "Water Style, Savage Tsunami Shockwave!" Sidra unleashes her own version of Kisame's attack on the Anbu. The giant tsunami completely overpowers the fire jutsus and swallows the Anbu whole, most died from the impact of the water, which was like falling off a cliff, others drowned in the heavy water pressure. When the water cleared there were 1000 Anbu left. "Attack!" 100 of the Anbu unleash lightning style jutsu, hoping to overpower the water style jutsu if it was used again, however. "Wind Style, Deadly Tempest!" A giant hurricane similar to the winds Madara and Obito could cause make the lightning style attacks look like a spark plug compared to it. The tornado completely engulfs the Anbu killing them with a single shot. The remaining 400 Anbu were shaking in fear. "Fire Style, Wild Wave Blast Dance!" Sidra unleashes a technique previously used by Obito, a massive flame spiral burns around her, incinerating the Anbu into ashes. Now Sidra looked at Danzo the only one left standing with 3000 bodies around him.

"How can you be this powerful, you were a mere child." Danzo took a step back in fear. "I am no mere child, I am now a Hero and this hero has one more enemy to defeat." Danzo took another step back, "You will never retain this empire, you will fall to Konoha someday." Sidra shook her head, "Konoha is no more, if it was something it would be under our control, we can destroy villages with a single shot, don't take us lightly." Danzo stepped back again as Sidra took steps forward, Danzo tears off his bandages revealing an arm implanted with Sharingan and Shisui Uchiha's right Sharingan in his eye. "So you stole those Sharingan, you have disgraced the Uchiha so much." Danzo held out his arm, "You cannot win.", "You are not wrong, perhaps it is true, but I you won't live to see the answer." Danzo unleashes a fireball, however it was stopped cold and repelled back with 100 times the power Danzo had. Danzo was burned beyond recovery, one eye on his arm closed and he appeared behind Sidra unharmed. "Using Izanagi are you. Impressive that you would know that technique. However." With a single flash Danzo was trapped in genjutsu not even his Sharingans could stop it. All his sharingan were torn out of his arm and eye socket in mere seconds. "You cannot win against my Rinne Sharingan." Danzo felt like he could die at any moment, however Sidra wasn't going to let it end without a masterpiece for a finish. With a red glow of the Rinne Sharingan Danzo found himself in the Uchiha complex once more. He looks around, he was in the center of the complex, he could see around him Uchihas everywhere, standing together was Sasuke, Itachi and Obito. Even Madara was there as he stood in front. Danzo could hear last thought, "This is for the Uchiha." In mere moments all the Uchiha in the complex attacked Danzo and tore him to pieces. In the world of reality Sidra was making mere moments seem like they were lasting for hours and hours, Danzo felt the pain of what was only 10 minutes as a whole entire month of pain. Danzo when he was released collapsed in death.

As the battle ended the several shinobi satisfied with the battle returned to their homes and lived for the next few years what would be a peaceful life, forevermore peace was established.

 **That's it for this story, finally it's done, it took about 2 months or so, but I got it done.**

 **Remember to leave reviews, I'm open to suggestions and any type of requests or other stuff.**

 **I'll probably write a sequel to this story involving the children of the characters, but can you guys tell me if I should or not?**


End file.
